


Here Without You

by sweetjs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs
Summary: Sabrina felt the coldness in her room at night while wishing for him to come back.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 62
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!  
> Completely different au, Nick is in the Army and Sabrina in the family business.  
> Enjoy!

It pained her.

It physically pained her.

She looked at him in his earthly colored uniform. The shirt was supposed to be one size bigger than usual but she could still see the way his muscles were marked by the fabric. He looked handsome, dashing but the best part... he was hers.

Nick and Sabrina were standing inside the airport. It was the girl's least favorite day of the year, the day her soulmate would leave for work. 

"You will call me every time you can, right?" Sabrina asked as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist.

She felt the uniform.

She had a love-hate relationship with that certain uniform. She loved the way it looked on him but it was also the cause of Nick's departure. 

"I'll video call you every night if I can." Nick replied as he cupped Sabrina's porcelain cheeks.

It was a promise he made every time he went away. He always tried to keep it, even though it could be hard sometimes due to his work but nothing made him happier than seeing Sabrina's smile over the screen late at night.

"You'll be safe too, right?" Sabrina asked worried.

She knew Nick loved his job. 

Since the day they met, back at the Spellman Mortuary where the service for one of his military brothers was held, Sabrina knew Nick was born for his job.

"Like everything is this life, it has his ups and down." Nick told her that day when he decided to talk to the beautiful white haired girl who was working on the funeral. "But it's given me opportunities I've never imagined to have."

She didn't knew a simple conversation with one of the soldiers would change her life but it did, for the better.

"I'm always safe." Nick replied as he studied the girl he was holding in the airport. "I have something good waiting for me back home."

Sabrina smiled as she looked up at him.

This was now a routine for them.

Every couple of months, the Army would call Nick back and he had to get in uniform and out his shared house with Sabrina. They had done it a lot over the years but they still haven't managed the art to say goodbye. 

How could they?

"I love you." Sabrina said still looking up at him. "It's just six months. You'll be back soon."

She tried not to cry. She couldn't do that to him. He needed to leave and she needed to support him.

Nick was Sabrina's person. He was the one who caught her every time she fell, the one who held her hand when she walked through dangerous waters. He was a surprise in his life. He rocked her world and she rocked his. They were made for each other. They were puzzle pieces that fell perfectly together.

"Six months will pass in a heartbeat." Nick replied as he laid a kiss on her forehead. 

That's one of the things that she missed most when Nick was gone, his kisses.

His sweet lips on her body made her feel an electricity inside that she had never felt before.

They shared all kind of kisses over the years; sweet, rough, passionate, angelic, every single one of them were perfect.

Sabrina's hand traveled from Nick's waist towards his chest. She felt his heart beating on her palm.

"I love you too." Nick mumbled as he joined their foreheads.

Both of them wished they could stay in that same spot, connected forever.

"Sargeant Scratch!" One of the higher ranks officers yelled from the other side of the gate. "You have one minute!"

"Yes, Sir." Nick said and turned towards the silver haired girl.

Sabrina was glaring at Nick's superior. It made Nick chuckled.

"You're a rebel, Spellman." He told her once when they decided to ditch a family dinner and went over to Sweetwater River.

"I guess this is it." Sabrina sniffed as she tried to calm herself.

"Don't get yourself into trouble while I'm gone." Nick chuckled trying to cheer her up.

"I can't promise you that." Sabrina smirked.

Nick led out a soft laugh before smashing his lips into hers.

He wanted time to stop. 

Somehow, Sabrina's lips felt like his home. Her whole body and soul felt like the piece that was missing from his life.

"Scratch!" 

Their fantasy was over.

Nick was needed.

"I love you." Nick whispered close to Sabrina's lips before giving her one last quick peck.

Sabrina fixed Nick's hat and smiled at him. He took a mentally picture of that perfect red lipstick smile before grabbing his bag. 

He walked away as Sabrina held her right hand up saying goodbye. She stood there waving goodbye while watching him disappear from the distance.

When his silhouette was gone, she led a single tear fall from her eye. That wasn't the first or last time that Nick went away to his job but every single time, she missed him more.

Sabrina wiped her face before walking towards Greendale Airport parking lot. She found her small blue car and stepped into the driver's seat. 

She looked down at her fingers and stroke her wedding ring. It was crazy how a single piece of metal made her feel so connected to Nick.

"I want to be the one that has the pleasure to wake up next to you every morning." Sabrina remembered Nick saying the day he proposed a few years ago. "Sabrina Spellman, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

People thought military men married at first sight but not Nick Scratch.

He took his time. 

He met Sabrina at the funeral home that day, they went on dates, they fell in love slowly. 

Nick truly understood Sabrina. They were truly made for each other.

"I can't believe I got so lucky with you." Nick said as they danced at their wedding reception.

"Don't be so sure, Scratch. You're in for a wild ride." Sabrina replied before her newly husband gave her a twirl.

Sabrina pushed away the memories as she sat on her car. 

That had been one of the greatest day of her life but she missed Nick, she needed to continue with her day.

The snow whited hair arrived at her work; the Spellman Mortuary.

She had gone to university and got a degree in Forensic Sciences. She got into the family business and helped Ambrose with embalming the bodies.

"You married an army man! You don't have to work anymore!" Zelda once said to her niece as Sabrina washed her hands.

"I want to be someone of my own, auntie. Yes, I married Nick but we're a team. We support each other."

She was right.

Nick was her best friend, her partner in crime, her soulmate. They were destined for each other.

Sabrina got out of her car and made her way into the mortuary. Her aunts weren't inside.

The sound of her stiletto heels were heard as she made her way down the stairs towards the embalming room.

"You're late." Ambrose said as he inspected the body on the table.

He didn't need to raise his sight to know that his cousin was making her way into the room.

He loved Sabrina, even when she was at her moodiest stages, she saw a little sister in her.

"I'll always be by your side." Ambrose had told her the night before his cousin's wedding. 

"I know you will." Sabrina had replied before giving him a hug.

"And I'll break Nick's bones if he ever messes up with you." Ambrose said as he held her tight.

"That won't be necessary." Sabrina chuckled. 

She knew she could trust Nick. She trusted him with all: heart, body and soul.

Sabrina know rolled her eyes at her cousin's comment and grabbed some gloves.

"I was taking Nick to the airport." She said as she put on the gloves on her hands.

"Right, he was leaving again." Ambrose replied as he sliced opened the dead body in front of him. "Where is your military husband gone now?"

He had support Nick and Sabrina, ever since day one. He didn't liked his cousin's old boyfriend, the farmer Harvey Kinkle. 

"He's too boring for you, cousin." Ambrose told her once.

Sabrina tried to laugh it off but deep, deep down, she knew her cousin was right.

"Germany." Sabrina said now as she placed on her face mask. "It was a sudden call."

"And how are you feeling about this?" Ambrose asked as he extracted body fluids from the body.

"How am I supposed to feel? It's his job, Ambrose. I love him and I'm so happy that he's doing what he loves but..." Sabrina sighed as he placed on her safety googles. "I can't help but miss him."

"He's your husband, you are allowed to miss him. It doesn't make you a bad person, cousin." Ambrose said looking up at her.

"I know but I feel guilty. He always ask if I'm okay with it and I am, don't get me wrong but I want to spend more time with him." Sabrina replied.

She felt selfish at the moment. 

"Why don't you tell him the truth? He loves you more than his own life, cousin. Maybe you should try being honest." Ambrose said as he removed some sweat from his forehead.

Sabrina stood silent.

"What do you want in life, Sabrina?" Ambrose asked making his cousin raise an eyebrow. "Haven't you two thought about settling down for good? Him leaving the force and maybe get a dog? Another cat? Maybe some kids?"

"I don't want him to leave the force." Sabrina shook her head no quickly. "But I would like the other things. Well, except the dog. It wouldn't be fair to Salem."

Ambrose chuckled.

"Talk to your husband." Ambrose said.

Sabrina sighed as she walked closer to his table and looked over the body.

"So, what do we have here?"

* * *

Sabrina brushed her hand through her damp hair. She walked into his shared room with Nick back at their apartment. It was night and the moonlight entered through her window. She sighed as she felt the coldness in the room. She wanted Nick to keep her warm. 

A sound coming from her computer made her jump. She turned around and saw an incoming call from Nick. Something glowed on her chest when she saw his name on the screen. Somehow, she always thought they were connected. Even if they were miles apart, they were still together.

"Babe!" Nick said through the screen after Sabrina accepted the call.

"Hi." Sabrina mumbled as she looked at the screen.

Her husband looked perfect. His hair was freshly cut and he was wearing a plain white shirt.

"We're you sleeping? I'm sorry I called you so late." Nick said.

"I was not sleeping. I was actually thinking of you." Sabrina replied making him smile.

She wouldn't mind the hour of the call. She just wanted that, to see Nick's face on the screen and hear his voice.

"What a coincidence! I was thinking of you too." Nick said making her smile.

He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. Sabrina wasn't just his wife, she was his whole world. He didn't cared about anything else.

"How is Germany?" Sabrina asked as she looked at the smile on her husband's face.

"It's really beautiful. We all love it here. I guess the adoration will go once we start working." Nick replied making her giggle. "What about you, babe? How are you?"

This was it.

This was the moment Sabrina could come clean.

"I want you! Please, come back! Don't ever leave me again!" She wanted to scream at the screen but she knew better. She couldn't let long distance become a problem for them. Not again.

They broke up once back when they were dating. 

"I love you but I can't do this anymore." Sabrina had told him crying. They didn't last a month without both of them crawling back into each other. They couldn't keep a distance between them, not really.

Sabrina wanted to tell him everything that she told Ambrose. She wanted to tell him that the apartment felt bigger without him, that the bed felt colder, that her heart felt empty but instead, she smiled.

"I'm doing okay. They opened up a delicious bakery down the street which I know you'll love. When you come back, we're having a date there." Sabrina replied.

"A thousand miles away and you're still giving me orders, Spellman." Nick said acting hurt making her giggle. "Wouldn't Hilda get jealous if we buy baking goods instead of eating hers?"

"She doesn't have to know." Sabrina smirked. She traced her fingers on the screen outlining Nick's silhouette. 

He was so handsome, so perfect, so... hers.

"A rebel." Nick smirked back. "That's how I like it."

Sabrina chuckled.

Suddenly, an alarm was heard from Nick's side. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen.

"So sorry, babe but I gotta go." He said making Sabrina frown.

"It's okay. You go and be a badass." Sabrina replied.

"Sleep well, beautiful. I love you." Nick said.

Time difference was a bitch according to him. He was starting the day when Sabrina was about to get into bed.

"I love you too!" Sabrina replied.

They exchanged a few more quick words before ending the call.

Sabrina sighed as Salem jumped into the bed next to her and petted his head towards her shoulder.

"I miss him too, Salem." Sabrina sighed. 

She was sure her cat didn't shared her feeling. Nick had all the attention that was once his. With the husband gone, Sabrina was his once again.

"I don't think your cat likes me." Nick said once when he first met Salem.

"He doesn't like anybody." Sabrina chuckled and petted the black cat's chin. "He only likes me."

"I only like you too." Nick said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist before laying a warm kiss on her lips.

"Let's get some sleep." Sabrina said to Salem as she got under the covers. She really wished Nick's strong arms were holding her as she snoozed off.

* * *

A few months later, Sabrina was walking out of her favorite coffee shop. She had a latte in hand as her phone buzzed. 

"Ambrose?" She asked as she made her way towards her car.

"Cousin! I need some help with a body." Ambrose replied.

"What? No! Today is my day off." Sabrina said as she opened her car's door.

"There has been a mix in the schedule, I really can't do this alone." Ambrose replied making his cousin sigh.

"I don't know, Ambrose. I really need my day-" Sabrina was cut off.

"Just get to the mortuary!" Ambrose said over the phone and hang up.

Sabrina sighed and got into her car.

"Working on my day off it is... fantastic." She rolled her eyes and drove away.

Sabrina arrived at the Spellmans driveway and sighed. She left her latte in the car before stepping out.

"Aunties?" She asked as she opened the mortuary's door. "Aunties! I'm here!"

"Darling!" Hilda said happily as she made her way towards her niece.

"Hi, auntie!" Sabrina replied as they hugged. "Where's Ambrose? He told me he has a mix of schedule and needed my help."

"Oh, I think I saw him in the kitchen." Hilda said making her niece confused.

"Kitchen? I thought we were working on a body." Sabrina replied.

"Just go into the kitchen, love!" Hilda said.

She looked too happy.

Sabrina decided to let it go and walked over to the kitchen. She placed her hand on the wooden door frame.

"Ambrose?" She asked as she entered.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the person in the kitchen. 

There he was, in his earthly uniform, his olive skin and brown orbs that adored her so much. He smiled as he held a bouquet of sunflowers, Sabrina's favorites, and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nick?" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Hey, babe." Nick replied looking deep into her eyes.

Sabrina led out a single tear as she made her way towards him. Nick caught her in his arms holding her close to his chest.

"I-I don't get it... you were supposed to be gone for three more months!" Sabrina said as she pulled away in shock.

"I thought you missed me, Spellman." Nick chuckled.

"You're damn right I missed you." Sabrina said before catching his lips into a kiss.

As their lips connected, Sabrina felt that everything fell into place. She felt at home. He was her home.

"I worked on a deal with my superior." Nick mumbled close to Sabrina's lips. "I was promoted and my job isn't the same anymore. I can stay here in Greendale, with you. Work from the office."

"What?" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Of course there may be a day or two which I need to leave but it won't be months. I won't leave you like that ever again." Nick said and brushed his thumb on Sabrina's vanilla colored skin.

"I don't understand." Sabrina replied.

"Ambrose called me." Nick said making Sabrina's face changed. She looked annoyed. How could her cousin get into her business like that? "Babe, why didn't you talked to me? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just-" Sabrina looked up and their eyes locked. "I didn't want to be selfish."

"Selfish? Spellman, that wasn't selfish. You wanting to make our marriage stronger isn't selfish. I love you and I want the same things you want." Nick said aking a small smile appear on Sabrina's face.

"Really?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Really. I want to move out of the apartment and into a bigger house. I want to support you the same way you've supported me all these years. I want to start a family with you, Spellman. I want it all." Nick replied.

Sabrina smiled and leaned in.

"You're still a soldier, right?" She mumbled close to his lips.

"A hundred percent." Nick mumbled back.

"Good because I can't live without that uniform." Sabrina smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It looks to damn good on you."

"I've been told." Nick smirked back and leaned towards her ear. "How about we go back home and celebrate my early arrival?"

That sent shivers into Sabrina's back. He was really good at that, at rocking her world.

"Lead the way, Scratch."


	2. Being Sabrina Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, you just know it's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!  
> This work was supposed to be an one shot but I wanted to explore some of the transitions a little bit better. I hope you enjoy!

She was young, not wild but really free.

Sabrina Spellman had a boring life. She was a twenty-three year old woman still living with her aunts and cousin. She had plans to move out with her boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle, but that was before they broke up. Now, she decided to not let love rule her life. She needed to make a woman out of herself alone. She owed that to herself.

The silver haired girl sat up on her bed. Her room was painted in a dark pink, color from her childhood. She always said she wanted to paint it over but every time she tried, all her memories came flooding back. All her good times with her friends, the sleepovers, the movie nights with her cousin, her first time with Harvey... everything. 

The alarm continued making that horrible sound. Sabrina groaned as she rubbed her eyes and smacked the clock on her nightstand. Her cat, Salem, jumped into the bed and patted his head towards her shoulder.

"Good morning, Salem." Sabrina chuckled lightly as she massaged the animal's black fur. She stayed like that, for a few minutes, until her bedroom door made noises.

"Sabrina! Wake up! We got work to do!" Ambrose yelled from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, Ambrose!" Sabrina yelled back annoyed and stood up. She heard her cousin chuckled and his footsteps slowly disappearing. 

She loved her home with her family, she really did but she wished she could have a normal morning. She wished she could wake up, get ready and eat some breakfast in peace but her life was totally different. She would wake up to her alarm or the screams of her aunt Zelda. This morning, it was Ambrose.

Sabrina groaned as she got up from her bed and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and sighed. 

"I look like crap." The young woman said as she stared at herself. She had dark half moons under her eyes, her hair was frizzy. She did the best she could to pull herself together before walking down the stairs.

After a glorious bath and ten minutes of picking out an outfit, Sabrina walked downstairs into her family's kitchen.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?" Hilda asked as she served some pancakes and bacon into a plate.

"I actually slept good, auntie. I woke up looking like a mess but I'm feeling fine now." Sabrina replied as she sat down next to Zelda on the breakfast table. She haven't slept well in a while. Sometime, she felt like her whole life was going into waste. Her friends from college were traveling the world, meeting new people, being successful but there she was, sitting in the same breakfast table from the last twenty-three years.

"You woke up like a mess because you spent partying all night! You should have responsibilities, Sabrina! You're a grown woman!" Zelda said as she lowered her newspaper. She was moody in the mornings, Sabrina had gotten used to it over the years. The only thing that could make her aunt happy were cigarettes, wine and a lusty night with one of Greendale's well known men.

"You're so right, auntie. I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions. I decided last night that I wanted to enjoy some time with my friends. I needed that. I haven't smiled or laughed in so long... ever since-"

"Ever since you broke up with that miner, Kinkle." Zelda blurred out making her sister's eyes widened. She had never liked Harvey, not a little bit.

To be entirely honest, none of the Spellmans liked Harvey except for Hilda. She always called him pet names, gave him hugs and treats. She thought he was the perfect boy for her niece. She was sadder than Sabrina when they broke up.

"Zelds!" Hilda hissed as she placed a plate of warm pancakes in front of her niece. "Can't you be softer towards her feelings?" She placed both hands on her niece's shoulders as she stood behind Sabrina's chair. "She lost a love, you can't say those things!"

"Actually, auntie, I'm okay." Sabrina said making her aunt remove her hands from her shoulders in a state of shock. How could she be okay? She and Harvey were high school sweethearts! "I've moved on, Harvey did too. We're both really happy."

Zelda snorted. Maybe her niece thought she was stupid but she could see through her niece's words. 

"You broke up with him out of the blue after many years and he went running to your best friend. He has a good relationship with him now and you are left alone. Is that your meaning of being happy?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina glared at her as she bite her pancake. She had mastered the art of ignoring Zelda's comments over the year but that morning, she wasn't having any.

"Yes, I am happy. I've decided to not let any guy into my life for now. I want to be my own person, enjoy a single life for as long as I can. Maybe, someday, I'll find a person to hold my hand but in the process, I'm happy to be just me." Sabrina replied.

Hilda smiled as she heard her niece talk. She sat down next to her with a teacup in hand. Yes, she adored Harvey and would give anything for him to be part of the Spellmans once again but she loved her niece more. She wanted her happy.

"Is that what you really want? I don't mind to meddle but weren't you the one with a wedding scrapbook hidden under your bed?" Zelda asked with a smirk as she lighted up a cigarette. Sabrina's eyes widened. How did she knew that? Where was the privacy in her life? "Every woman wants love, Sabrina, it's not a sin."

"You're right, it's not a sin." Sabrina replied as she continued diving a piece of pancake into the sweet syrup on her plate. "But I'd rather find the right person later than commit a mistake now."

"I think that's a wonderful plan, love. You will find your perfect match, just you wait. Even though, I'm still rooting for sweet Harvey." Hilda said.

"Auntie, Harvey is with Roz now and they're really happy together." Sabrina reminded her once again.

"I hear too much talking and zero work getting done." Ambrose said as he passed the kitchen without even looking inside.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked at her aunts. "What is up with him? He's been trying to get me to work rather early this morning."

"New body came in last night. It's a special case and I trust you will take care of it." Zelda said while not looking up from her newspaper.

"Special case?" Sabrina asked as she finished her pancakes.

"A soldier. Well, a fallen soldier. The town mayor sent him. He trusted us, Sabrina. I hope you don't let him down." Zelda replied. She worked for the Spellman mortuary. She wasn't in contact with the bodies that came and go. How could she? Lifeless souls on a table weren't her specialty but making money sure was. She was in charge of the accounting side of the business. She did great marketing for her family business and help the customers arrange lovely services for their loved ones.

"Soldier? That's new." Sabrina said as she stood up while grabbing her dirty plate. "And how can I let you down? You know death things are my specialty!"

Sabrina had gone to college and obtained a bachelor's degree in Forensic Science. Zelda hated it. She wanted her niece to become a lawyer, doctor or a teacher. She could still feel the small heart attack she had when Sabrina broke down the news about her career choice.

"Do whatever you need to do but just remember, this may be our business' most important client yet." Zelda replied as she brought her cigarette close to her lips.

"Don't you worry, auntie, I will give this fallen soldier a special treatment." Sabrina said smirking as she made her way towards the kitchen's door frame. She gasped and stopped walking before turning towards her aunt. "And, auntie, I don't mean to meddle but you should put the cigarette down. It's bad for your health, you know?" She left the kitchen with her famous smirk. She knew Zelda would be throwing a fit to Hilda about their niece's smart mouth but it was so worth it.

Sabrina walked down to the embalming room. The smell of death hit her nose but she was used to it. It was part of her daily basis now.

"Ah, you finally decided to join me, cousin." Ambrose said as he stood in front of a small closet. They used that space to change clothes sometimes.

"Good morning to you too, Ambrose." Sabrina replied as she walked next to her cousin. She looked up at Ambrose with a smirk on her face. "What's up with you today? You look-"

"Exhausted? So do you, cousin." Ambrose said returning the smirk. "Auntie Zee has been after me all damned day."

"Tell me about it." Sabrina mumbled as she grabbed her apron before placing it on her body. "She's really excited about this work in particular."

"She really is. I think she still has that love affair with Major Blackwood." Ambrose chuckled as he placed on his face mask along with the rest of his uniform.

"Ew." Sabrina groaned as she followed doing the same. "Can we please not talk about that?"

"Well, cousin, why else would she be so worked up about this body?" Ambrose asked with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Sabrina replied as she finished placing on her face mask.

The cousins walked towards the fridge containing the dead bodies. Ambrose opened one of the drawers and pulled out their special guest for the day.

"Meet Captain Lucas Carter." Ambrose said as he pulled down the white sheet covering the corpse's face. "He was part of the United States Army. His family is from Greendale but he lived in Vermont."

"What happened to him?" Sabrina asked as she studied the corpse's features. 

Lucas Carter seemed like an attractive young man back when he was alive. He had a whole future ahead of him. He didn't deserve to be at the Spellman Mortuary so early.

"Training accident. A Bradley Fighting Vehicle flipped over into the water. Two more soldiers were harmed but only Captain Carter here were delivered to death's hands." Ambrose said as he pulled out the whole sheet from the corpse. 

"How old?" Sabrina asked as her cousin grabbed all the tools needed for a quick autopsy, even though everyone knew the cause of death. It was all over Greendale's newspapers.

"Twenty-two." Ambrose replied as he moved a lamp close to the corpse. "Young soul."

Death fascinated Sabrina. Of course it had to, it was her job, but in some ways, death also seemed like her worst nightmare. Her parents died when she was only months old. She didn't even remembered her mother's voice. She didn't had any memories of them. She managed to deal with death at such young age.

Looking at what it used to be a young man laying in front of her, Sabrina felt sorry for him. 

Ambrose grabbed the knife and sliced opened the man. He started the line from the chest, all the way into the lower belly. Sabrina was gathering more instruments when the speaker from the embalming room made a noise.

"Sabrina?" Zelda's voice could be heard. 

The white haired young woman raised an eyebrow and looked over at her cousin confused. She walked closer to the speaker before taking one of her globes off and pressing it to talk back.

"Auntie Zee?" Sabrina asked back confused.

"I need you to get up here. There's a customer waiting." Zelda replied making her niece scoff.

"Aren't you the one in charge of dealing with the customers and I'm the one in charge of the dead bodies?" Sabrina asked with a chuckle.She knew she wasn't in Zelda's good behavior list of the day but then again, who was it?

"I expect you to leave your smart mouth downstairs and get over here. Your services are needed." Zelda replied. 

"I'll be right there, auntie." Sabrina sighed. She looked over at Ambrose as she took off her face mask and the rest of the uniform. "And suddenly, I'm sixteen again."

"Don't worry about it, cousin. I have this under control." Ambrose chuckled as he continued the autopsy.

"Of course you do. Everyone would rather to deal with a dead body than with an angry auntie Zee." Sabrina said as she washed her hands. 

"Good luck." Ambrose joked as his cousin left the room.

Sabrina moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she made her way upstairs. She hated dealing with customers. She wasn't exactly what you would call a... people person.

"Ah, there she is!" Zelda said from behind the counter as she looked at her niece walking towards her from the distance.

Sabrina noticed her aunt was talking with a strange young man. He was in a military uniform, black hair and olive skin. Now she knew the sudden mood swing from her aunt.

"You were calling me, auntie?" Sabrina asked as she walked in front of the counter and next to the young man. She decided not to look at him but what she could rather from her presence, he was dark and mysterious.

"Sergeant." Zelda said looking at the young man. "This is my niece, Sabrina. She is in charge of the embalming along with my nephew."

Sabrina looked at the strange new man and their eyes locked. He was handsome, she had to admit. The way his eyes darted towards her made her body feel things. What was happening?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sergeant Scratch." The man said and extended his hand towards Sabrina. The moonlight haired girl grabbed it and showed him half a smile. "The force sent me to cover everything related to Captain Carter's service."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Sabrina replied as she shook hands with Sergeant Scratch. 

His hands felt soft. Somehow, their fingers just knew how to tangle into each other. It felt like their hands weren't strangers. Maybe they weren't

"I have a meeting with the town major in a few minutes so I better get going." Zelda said just as Sergeant Scratch and Sabrina pulled their hands away from each other. Sabrina cringe as she heard her aunt talking. She knew it was more than a meeting going down back at Blackwood's office. "But I leave you in good hands, Sergeant Scratch."

"Thank you." Sergeant Scratch replied and flashed her a small smile. He looked tired, like he was holding the whole world against his shoulders.

Finally, when they were alone, Sabrina broke the silent.

"I honestly don't have much experience with grieving customers, I'm sorry." She said honestly. "I-I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. When you have this job, you get used to death." Sergeant Scratch replied.

Something lighted up inside Sabrina. Maybe it was wrong for her to think that way but she finally met someone, outside of Ambrose, who understood the dealing with death on a daily basis. She didn't brought it up, they were strangers, but it felt nice to talk with this mysterious man.

"Tell me about it." She said instead.

The atmosphere wasn't awkward. Instead, without even noticing, Sergeant Scratch and Sabrina were enjoying the silence between them. He decided to break it.

"This, um-" Sergeant Scratch said as he showed the cute embalming girl a plastic bag. "This is Captain Carter's uniform. His family wishes to bury him with it. Can you make it happen?"

"Yeah, right, of course." Sabrina replied as she grabbed the plastic bag from the handsome man's hands. Again, their fingers touched. They were like magnets pulling each other closer and closer. As she grabbed the bag, she noticed the eyes on Sergeant Scratch's face. They were beautiful brown orbs holding long lashes but she could also see some pain inside them. "I'm sorry for asking but... were you two close? You and Captain Carter?"

Sergeant Scratch led out a sniff masquerading as a chuckle.

"Sort of, I was the one who recruited him." He said. Sabrina could hear the pain in his voice. "He was a good man. He got into the force to provide to his family. I mentored him for the first few months but then... Then, it happened."

"Well, I don't know you but it seemed like you cared about him." Sabrina replied as she held the plastic bag close to her chest. 

Sergeant Scratch led out a soft smile as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was pretty and she seemed to have a good heart. It was the kind of girl that he had never crossed paths with.

"Thank you, you are really kind." He said before placing on his uniform hat. "I have to get going but it was really nice meeting you, Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina flashed him a smile. She didn't knew why but she felt attracted to Sergeant Scratch. It wasn't in a sexual way, maybe it was just the ability he had to make her get lost in his eyes in just a few minutes after they met.

"I'll walk you out." Sabrina replied as both of them made their way out the mortuary and into the porch. Sergeant Scratch returned the smile.

"Once again, thank you." He said again and again. He knew he needed to leave, he was needed back at the office but something about the cute mortuary girl made him want to stay.

"Your welcome." Sabrina replied. Sergeant Scratch looked at her one more time before walking down the porch and took one last glance at Sabrina. He waved goodbye as he continued walking. "Hey, Sergeant Scratch!" Sabrina said making him look back. Their eyes met again and she felt it. She didn't knew what but she felt it. "Don't worry, your friend is under good care."

Sergeant Scratch winked an eye at her before continuing his way.

Maybe, just maybe, Sabrina would give love another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene.  
> I hope you guys liked it. I know the first chapter may seem boring but I promise I will do better. Feedback is really appreciate it!


	3. Fun-eral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know someone else involves curiosity about where they have come from, who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> We saw a sort of awkward first meeting between Nick and Sabrina. Let's see them get to know each other a little better.

Her hands moved through the black fabric. A perfect combination of a modern leather belt perfect for a casual evening.

Only problem? It was not a social event. It was work.

Sabrina walked down the mortuary's stairs and into the kitchen where she found both of her aunts. She looked around confused as she noticed something, someone was missing. "Where's Ambrose?" She asked as she walked closer to her aunts.

Zelda was applying her lipstick with the help of a hand mirror. She looked ravishing in a tight black dress that felt just on top her mid tights. 

Hilda, in other hand, was placing pastries into a decorative tray. She moved the food carefully as some of them were hot. She was the only one of the two sisters who truly looked sad. After all, they were getting ready for a funeral.

"He's placing the body in the chapel. We must be ready, the services will start soon and all Greendale is coming." Zelda replied as she fixed her hair using the same mirror.

"Oh, don't call him that! Ambrose is placing Captain Carter in the chapel. He had a name, Zelds, Captain Carter!" Hilda said as she finished placing the pastries on the tray. She shared the same feeling as Sabrina. Luke Carter was a man taken too soon from them.

"Please, sister. He's just another body that came and go! The real names we should remember are the customer's names!" Zelda replied as she stood up from the table after being satisfied with her looks. She couldn't care less about some young man who died training for the armed forces. She had the whole town, literally, coming to her business! It smelled like dollar bills everywhere.

"I think it's a really sad case, auntie Zee. We should be more sensitive. A lot of people seemed to loved him." Sabrina said as she started playing with her fingers. She wasn't big on the sympathy card either but in this case, it was different.

"Really? People like that Sergeant Scratch?" Zelda asked. It was like she could read Sabrina like her morning newspaper. With a slight smirk on her face and a risen eyebrow, she made her niece blush from a mile away.

"Who is Sergeant Scratch?" Hilda asked confused. She didn't interacted with clients either. She didn't even worked at the mortuary, not really. She had a bakery just in the heart of Greendale where she worked most of the day but sometimes, she helped her family with their business.

"A dashing looking young man, part of the force. He came here yesterday to deliver Captain Carter's clothes for the service. He and Sabrina seemed to hit it off." Zelda replied still looking at her niece. Her eyes felt like knifes stabbing Sabrina again and again.

"It was not like that!" The moonlight haired young woman said. "He came here for the same reason everyone comes. We talked, he seemed very frustrated by the situation. He seems... he seems like a good person."

"Good person? Darling, he's a man!" Zelda replied making her niece scoff. "However, he's still very handsome don't you think?"

Sabrina couldn't help it. Ever since she saw Sergeant Scratch disappear from her front porch, the image of her perfectly crafted face haven't left her mind. The way that their fingers danced with each other the second that they touched. His eyes, so full of mystery. Sabrina had always been drawn to darkness, her job could prove that and Sergeant Scratch was definitely doing a magic effect on her.

"I guess." Sabrina said. It was more like a mumble. She didn't want to admit it. She wanted to deny that this mysterious man was something she wanted to know. "But it doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm done with that part of my life, at least for now. Also, I don't even know him!"

"You don't have to know a man to have a good time." Zelda replied, still with the smirk on her face. She knew her way around men. She only wishes that the rest of females in her family would do the same.

"Zelds! Stop it!" Hilda said while cringing at her sister's comment. "This sweet girl said she doesn't want anything to do with that man! Let her be!"

"Oh, please, Hilda!" Zelda scoffed while rolling her eyes. It was her favorite time of the day, roasting her sister. "You only say that because you want her back with that miner Kinkle!"

"He's a sweet boy!" Hilda shot back.

Sabrina wasn't have it any. "Aunties!" She raised her voice making the bickering stop for a few seconds. "Can we please get to work and not discuss my love life?"

Zelda scoffed while grabbing her sunglasses and purse from the table. "What love life?" 

Sabrina's jaw dropped as she looked at her aunt leaving the room. She rolled her eyes before following her out the door. 

The Spellman women walked towards the chapel that was connected to the mortuary as people from Greendale began to arrive. Sabrina wasn't very popular among them. To be completely honest, she hated people. They always judged her no matter what. She was the freak show. A girl with white hair living in a house with dead bodies in the basement. What's there to like?

"You look gorgeous, cousin." Ambrose said as his favorite cousin walked next to him inside the chapel. They were standing close to Luke Carter's body while people greeted each other outside.

"Thank you, Ambrose. You cleaned up well yourself too." Sabrina replied with her signature smirk. Her hair was perfectly curled, the white drawing anyone's attention. Her lips were painted by fire red that made every man in the room look at them. Her dress? A stunning black dress that fell just mid tight with a leather belt wrapped around her belly. She really looked gorgeous.

"What am I missing here?" Ambrose asked as he looked at his cousin.

Sabrina was looking around as people began to enter. Some of their faces were familiar, some weren't. She was looking for not any face, she was looking for the face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as her eyes continued exploring her surroundings. Not once they met her cousin's.

"You never and I mean, never dress up for a service. You just wear your normal work clothes and some light shaded lipstick." Ambrose replied as he continued studying the sudden mood change on his cousin.

It wasn't a surprise to Sabrina that her cousin notices things on her that other people didn't. They had a close relationship ever since growing up.

"Change is something good, right?" Sabrina asked as she continued looking around, looking for that certain someone.

"I guess this doesn't have to do with the fact of a certain, and handsome, Sergeant Scratch?" Ambrose asked. By the look on his cousin's face, he knew he hit the spot.

"How do you know him?" Sabrina asked as her eyes traveled from the room filling with people to her cousin. 

Ambrose chuckled as he looked at her.

"Auntie Zee hasn't shut up about this service and she may mention you and a good looking soldier exchanging a good amount of eye contact." He replied making his cousin roll her eyes.

"I feel in high school, honestly." Sabrina said annoyed. 

"So, want to tell me about this new crush?" Ambrose asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not a crush!" Sabrina replied almost too loud. People walking by looked at her for a second and she flashed them a smile. The last thing she needed is the whole town saying that she had the hots for the Sergeant. "It's really not a crush." She lowered her voice. "He was sad, he needed someone to talk to, I guess."

"And you were conveniently there to comfort the muscular military guy." Ambrose chuckled. 

"Yes, Ambrose, I was." Sabrina said annoyed once again. 

The room began closing down as more people entered. Zelda wasn't kidding when she said that the service was Greendale's main event that day.

"I'm just saying, I never liked that Kinkle guy. He was too boring, too irritating. Maybe this poor, sad man could be the one to rock your world... or your bed, I guess it's your choice." Ambrose replied.

"You sound just like Auntie Zee." Sabrina said and walked away from him.

She looked at the large amount of people that were in her house. Never, in all those years in business, the mortuary had gotten so many persons at once. In that moment, Sabrina knew that Captain Carter must had been a good guy just like the mysterious Sergeant Scratch had told her. New and old faces danced next to her. Crying and devastated faces. It was getting difficult to walk among the ocean of people. She could get lost in them and she sort of was, until her shoulder bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I-" She stopped once she made eye contact with the person. It was that one face she was looking the whole afternoon in the crowd. That one face that she couldn't take out of her mind since they met. "Sergeant Scratch."

His face looked different and so did his body. He wasn't wearing that earthy colored uniform that Sabrina saw on him that first time they met days ago. He was wearing a Class-A uniform, his dress uniform. The dark material matched with his devilish eyes. The hairline next to his ears could be seen even though he was wearing a hat. Soft hair, Sabrina thought, the first time she saw him. Soft, curly hair. His face features looked more relaxed, more alive.

"Sabrina." Sergeant Scratch smiled at her once he noticed he had bumped into the cute mortuary girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"It's not your fault." Sabrina said while shaking her head no fast. Why did she felt that way? What was that sensation in her chest? "I was clumsy, I wasn't looking around."

"Don't worry." Sergeant Scratch replied. Their eyes locked just like the very first time. She did looked different for him too, in a way. That short dress was making effects on the soldier. "You look... beautiful."

It was blurred out. What was he thinking? He just met the girl! He didn't had to come out so forward!

"Oh, thanks!" Sabrina said awkwardly. She felt it again, that warm feeling on her chest. "You look dashing yourself, Sergeant Scratch."

"Yes, well, this suit will cook me alive by the time the service is done." Sergeant Scratch replied with a chuckle. Sabrina chuckled as well. 

The conversation continued, small fragments. People continued entering the mortuary and grabbing a seat to bring respects to their fallen brother. Sergeant Scratch and Sabrina were lost in their own world. For them, it was just two people in the middle of the room sharing a conversation. There wasn't a body in a casket and half the town surrounding them.

"Sergeant Scratch!" A Lieutenant, Dorian Gray, said softly as he walked towards the couple who were not a couple. They were just strangers getting to know each other. "Sorry to disturb you but the service will start soon. The General is looking for you."

"Thank you, I'll be right there, Lieutenant Gray." Sergeant Scratch replied. The Lieutenant nodded before walking away and joining the rest of his Army brothers. "Guess I'll see you after the service is done, Sabrina Spellman." He said with a smirk.

Was he flirting? Or was he just being nice? What did it mattered if he was flirting? Sabrina swore to not let love enter her life again, not for a long time.

"I'll see you after the service, Sergeant." Sabrina said and smirked back.

Good. Two can play that game.

Sabrina walked further into the mortuary and found her cousin sitting next to their aunts. She grabbed a seat next to them looking straight forward. She knew Ambrose was smirking at her. Somehow, he was always one step ahead of her.

"Where were you hiding, cousin?" He asked as he continued staring at his cousin's soul.

"I wasn't hiding, Ambrose." Sabrina replied still looking forward. The people were getting down on their seats as well. The talking around the room was decreasing.

"I know you weren't hiding. I saw you talking to a heaven sent young man. Tell me, cousin, was that your Sergeant Scratch?" Ambrose asked. The smirk on his face only grew. He knew he was hitting his cousin's buttons.

"First, he isn't _my_ Sergeant Scratch but yes, that was him." Sabrina replied. She was now making eye contact with her cousin. She wanted to use her features to make him believe that he didn't cared about that soldier man. She didn't.

"Auntie Zee was right, he's a handsome fella. Maybe you two can hit it off?" Ambrose asked. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes and her face returned forward. 

"I don't want to 'hit it off'." She replied. "What I want is you to shut up."

"Oh, come on, cousin! Even I looked at him and had immoral thoughts." Ambrose chuckled once again.

His cousin looked at him with disgust. He was always so opened about his sexual life but reality was, Sabrina didn't cared. Not one bit.

The girl was about to throw some shade when their older aunt scoffed and turned towards the adults acting like teenagers. "Can you two shut your mouth? The service is starting!"

"Sorry, Auntie Zee." Both cousins said. It sounded like old times, back when they were children. Every single time they would get in trouble, that was their to go line.

In a quick minute, the service started. 

The town major, Blackwood, stood up and began talking. Sabrina could only roll her eyes. She didn't liked him, not one bit. Her aunt, she really did liked him, specially in bed. 

As Sabrina continued hearing the person she disliked most in the world talk, she looked to her left. A few seats from her and surrounded by soldiers, sat Sergeant Scratch. His side profile looked sexy just like his whole face. Sabrina studied him. He looked fierce and intelligent. Maybe they could have more in common than she thought.

As if they were magnet, Sergeant Scratch looked to his right. There, he saw Sabrina Spellman, the cute mortuary girl staring at him. Sabrina panicked at first, he had caught her but her panic turned into a warm in her chest when the handsome soldier smiled at her. She smiled back without even realizing. 

What was happening?

After the service ended, the Carter family and their loved ones left the mortuary on their way to bury their fallen soldier. Sabrina knew her work was done, she had done more than enough. She walked out and into the mortuary's porch. She leaned into her elbows on the handrail as she took a deep breath. She hated it, funerals but this one was different. It was a military service. She had never been to one. The soldiers did their traditions and everything turned out alright but that didn't changed the fact that someone innocent was dead. Someone young.

"Hey, there." Sabrina was pulled off her thoughts when she heard a male voice. Not just any voice, _that_ voice.

She turned around and faced him. The same smile grew in both of their faces. It was inevitable. "Sergeant Scratch."

"Please, my name is Nicholas. Call me Nick." Nick said. He was tired of formalities between them. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend, he wasn't the type of guy who wanted something serious but something about Sabrina Spellman made him desire different things. Maybe it was just lust dressing itself as romance.

"Nicholas Scratch... nice name." Sabrina replied with a smirk. She wanted to say more than that. His name didn't sound 'nice' to her, it sounded sexy. Nick joined her elbows on the handrail as both as he watched the people leaving the mortuary. Their hands were close and they could feel the tension being built between them. Maybe it was fate or something else dancing around them. "Why aren't you with your colleagues? Aren't you going to the cemetery?"

"Nah, the family wants privacy. Just close friends." Nick said as he started playing with his fingers. It had hit him, that his friend was gone but somehow, being close to the white haired mortuary girl made him feel better.

"But, weren't you two friends?" Sabrina asked as she looked at him. 

Nick looked at her as well. Their faces were close, not dangerously close but not that far away either. The tension grew stronger. Nick needed to get words out of his lips. "He was but I had my closure at the service. I feel better now." He flashed a small smile. "Besides, I'd rather stay here and continue our conversation."

Again, was he flirting? 

Sabrina blushed at the comment. She felt the burn rising up on her cheeks. "I don't mind." She said as their eyes danced with each others.

"So, Sabrina, it's just you, your aunt and your cousin?" Nick asked started conversation once again.

Sabrina was pulled out of the staring contest. She needed to control herself. "There's also my auntie Hilda. She owns a bakery. She and my auntie Zelda raised me." Her voice got lower and so did her eyes. "My, um- my parents died when I was a baby. Airplane crash" She saw how Nick's face changed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Little did she knew, he could share the same pain. "My parents died too." Sabrina looked up. Was he serious? "They got really sick and died when I was six. My mother died first and my father followed the week after." He continued explaining. "As you can see, I can share your pain." He tried to play it off by letting out a chuckle.

By now, Sabrina knew Nick's defense mechanism was that: a chuckle. "I know it's hard."

"It was but you seemed to grew up in a lovable home. I saw the way your aunt and cousin look at you. You're their whole world." Nick said. He was smart and he was really paying attention to Sabrina Spellman.

"Where did you grew up?" Sabrina asked suddenly. 

Nick seemed like the mysterious type, maybe the dangerous. She wanted to know more.

"Here in Greendale, actually. After my parents death, my godmother Amalia took me in. She wasn't the best, honestly. She had anger issues and really low temper but deep down, I think she loved me." Nick replied. 

There he was again using the past tense.

"Greendale? You grew up here?" Sabrina asked confused. Nick nodded. "And how can we have never met?"

He led out a chuckle. He truly wished he had met her sooner.

"I wasn't much of a social kid. I went to a private school close to Amalia's house and at noon, I went directly back home." Nick replied.

It was a shame, really. Sabrina thought that maybe, just maybe, her life would be different if she had met Nick Scratch a few years earlier. Her curiosity only grew.

"And how did you ended up there?" She asked as she pointed to the name tag on Nick's uniform. _Scratch,_ what a weird but cool surname. 

Nick's eyes followed her finger and chuckled when he understood her question. "Well, I graduated high school and started college. My parents left me an inheritance but it didn't last forever. One of the recruit women saw me one day and gave me the pet talk." Sabrina giggled as she heard him talking. She could listen for hours for all she cared. "The money was good and I could finish my studies so, I did."

"But, do you like it?" Sabrina asked. Her aunt Hilda had always taught her to do things for love, not for anything else.

"Like everything in this life, it has it's ups and downs but it's given me opportunities I've never imagined to have." Nick replied. Another smile formed on the girl's face. "I can honestly say that I love my job."

"That's important." Sabrina mumbled as she looked deep into Nick's eyes. She swore she could get lost in those dark orbs forever.

"Enough about me." Nick said with a smile. "What about you, Sabrina? Tell me about yourself. Tell me about the girl who lives in this Victorian Castle."

Her smile only grew.

"Well, I'm into forensics as you can see." Sabrina replied letting out a chuckle. Nick's smile also grew. "I don't go out much anymore."

"And why is that?" He asked. Maybe she had mysteries of her own too.

"I- um... I got out of a relationship less than a year ago. It was one of those things you thought it would last forever." Sabrina replied. What was she doing? Why was she telling Nick about Harvey?

"What happened?" Nick asked. His smile disappeared. Maybe this girl's heart was already taken.

"We were not the same anymore. We grew into different people, I guess." Sabrina replied. She took a deep breath before continuing. "He's now dating my best friend."

"Oh." Nick's eyes widened. Maybe she didn't had mysteries of her own. Maybe she had drama.

"But it's alright! It really is." Sabrina said. "I took a decision myself too. I don't want to open up my heart anymore. Not for a long time at least." She looked down. "I don't want to get hurt."

Great! Nick thought. She didn't wanted a relationship and neither did he. Right?

"By the way you think, talk and look... I can just say it's his lost." He replied.

A small smile appeared on Sabrina's face. 

Maybe opening up her heart again wouldn't be so bad. 

* * *

Sabrina walked out of _Hilda's_ , her aunt's bakery. She held in her hand a freshly banoffee pie. The English pastry as one of Hilda's most famous treat from her shop. Sabrina couldn't get enough of them. It was her day off so we decided to walk around town to run some errands. The hot weather in June made her walk a little difficult. Sabrina could swore that she felt her blood like lipstick melt on her mouth. Her outfit was dark, her normal colors. Even though most of the young women from Greendale were using bright and summer colors, Sabrina knew she never could be like that. She had her own style.

With books and pie in hand, Sabrina entered Dr. Cerberu's House of Horror. It was one of her getaway places ever since she was a stupid teenager in Greendale. The Halloween decorated book store held lots of memories for her. She cherish every single one of them.

"Morning, Cee." Sabrina said as she entered the shop.

Cee was attending a customer. The man's back was towards Sabrina. She didn't payed much attention.

"Good morning, Sabrina." Cee replied as he gave the customer his change. "What brings you here today? Maybe a strawberry milkshake?"

"No, not at all. I'm pretty full." Sabrina chuckled as she stood in the counter facing Cee. She was standing next to the customer. She could feel eyes darted on her face. Maybe he though it was rude to not even smile hello but to Sabrina, Cee was already family. "Auntie Hilda sent you these." She placed two books on the counter. "She wanted to come herself but she has a very busy day at the bakery."

Cee smiled as he took the books into his hands. "The people can't stay away from those blancmange." 

"And the pies." Sabrina chuckled as she showed Cee her very own pie on her hands. "Don't you ever forget about her pies."

"How can I?" Cee chuckled as well. "Business is very low today. I guess I'll finish with this young man's order and then I'll close the shop to help Hilda with the bakery."

Sabrina smiled at him and nodded. Cee left to the kitchen as Sabrina looked at the waiting customer. He had a smirk on his face, her eyes widened.

"Nicholas?" She asked surprised. It had been a week since they last saw each other. She thought that maybe, he went away due to his job but still, she couldn't take him out of his mind.

"Call me Nick." Nick replied with a smirk. "And I'm glad you finally noticed me, Spellman."

_Spellman._

Nobody had ever called her that before. She liked it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognized you without your uniform." Sabrina said as she looked at Nick's body. He was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue jeans and some boots. He wasn't in his typically earthy uniform. Not that Sabrina minded. He was still handsome.

"You liked me better in the soldier uniform?" Nick teased. 

Was he doing it again? Was he flirting?

"I don't mind you either way." Sabrina said. If Nick Scratch wanted to play with fire, she would join too. Nick led out a smirk as he continued looking at her. The sizzling sound of Cee's grill could be heard from the counter. "So, I see you discovered Dr. Cerberus'" 

"I did." Nick nodded. "And I see you're a regular here."

"I am." Sabrina said proudly. "Cee is engaged to my auntie Hilda. We're practically family."

"Hilda? Wasn't that your aunt that owns a bakery? Isn't it competition?" Nick asked as the conversation flowed naturally. Sabrina smiled. She loved how he remembered small details about her. 

"Yes, that's her." Sabrina replied. "But they don't see themselves as competition. They loved each other, they support one another."

"They're lucky." Nick mumbled. Never, not once in his life, he thought he could find someone who could love him that much or at least half of it. 

Who knows? Maybe Sabrina Spellman could change that.

"You should try the milkshakes here sometimes. They're the best in Greendale. I personally recommend the strawberry one." Sabrina said noticing how Nick's mood change.

"Are they that good?" Nick asked with a chuckle. Somehow, she lifted his spirit.

"They are." Sabrina assured.

"Well, maybe you can take me one day." Nick said.

Yes, he was definitely flirting.

"Maybe I will." Sabrina flirted as well.

They stared at each other until Cee walked out of the kitchen with a bag in hand. "Here you go, sir." He passed the bag to Nick.

"Thank you." Nick said as he accepted the bag.

"See you later, Cee!" Sabrina said as she and Nick walked out of the shop.

They stood on the sidewalk as the June breeze hit their faces. Nick though Sabrina look beautiful with her hair dancing around her face. "Going home?" He asked. Sabrina nodded as she moved her hair from her face with her free hand. "Let me walk you."

She wanted to be polite and say no. The mortuary wasn't that close and she was sure Nick had other things to do but selfishly, she wanted him to walk her home. "Sure." 

They started walking and the conversations were easy to made. Their connection was there, they couldn't deny it but what they didn't realize was the fact that they were slowly falling for each other.

"I thought you were gone." Sabrina said suddenly as they continued their way into the mortuary. "I haven't seen you around and I thought maybe work pulled you out of Greendale."

Nick chuckled. "I was covered in paperwork." He said and smirked at her. "Actually, my superior stationed me here for a while. I won't be going anywhere."

Hope was born inside Sabrina's stomach. "For how long, exactly?" She asked.

"I don't know but no matter what job needs to be done far away, Greendale is my home. I always come back." Nick replied. He was hoping that Sabrina took the hint. If she didn't, he made himself cleared. "Maybe now I have a thing that makes me want to come back more."

"Maybe." Sabrina said as she returned the smirk. She liked that, walking home with Nick Scratch. It made her feel like everyone else in the world disappeared and it was just the two of them.

"What are you holding there, Spellman?" Nick asked as he looked at Sabrina's hands. "You have been attached to that box like a mother with her newborn baby."

Sabrina led out a laugh. She stopped walking and opened up the small white box. "It's one of my favorites, auntie Hilda's banoffe pie. Would you like to try it?" She never do that. Offering someone a piece of _her_ pie? Never! It was her most sacred food after blueberry pancakes.

"Judging by the way you talk about it, I think I'm gonna say yes." Nick said.

Sabrina chuckled and took out a piece of her pie. She extended her hand towards Nick's lips and in a second, there they were. Sabrina was feeding the handsome soldier in civilian clothes a piece of her favorite food. Was that too intimate?

"Wow." Nick's eyes widened as his taste buds made a party inside his mouth. "I really need to go down to that shop."

"Let me know when that happens." Sabrina chuckled. She noticed Nick had some cream from the pie on his right cheek. She grabbed a napkin from the box. "You have something here." Without thinking, she removed the cream from his face. Again, it felt like an intimate moment.

"Thank you, Spellman." Nick smirked. He was good at this game.

Finally, they reached the mortuary. Nick accompanied Sabrina into the porch's steps and she turned around. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked all the sudden.

"I would love to but I have to get this now cold sandwich to my superior back at the station." Nick replied while showing her the bag of Cee's. Sabrina chuckled. "Thanks for the pie and for letting me walk you home."

"Thanks for the company." Sabrina said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Once again, they felt like the only two people in the world. It was like time stopped. 

Nick moved closer and Sabrina could feel his exhales on her cheeks. They were so close. He was going for it. She leaned in as well. To hell with locking up her heart, maybe Nick Scratch was worth it. 

Just as their lips were about to meet, the mortuary's door flew open. Stupid Ambrose.

"Cousin! You're back!" He said smirking. He knew what he was doing. Even though he was actually rooting for Sabrina and the dashing looking soldier, he wanted to have some fun of his own.

Nick and Sabrina jumped as they pulled away. Sabrina sighed at being interrupted. She was so close.

"I don't believe we've met!" Ambrose said as he extended his hand towards Nick. "Ambrose Spellman, Sabrina's cousin."

"And my worst nightmare." Sabrina mumbled as she rolled her eyes. 

The men decided to ignored it. Ambrose because it was too much fun and Nick because he was too embarrased.

"Nicholas Scratch." Nick said as he took Ambrose's hand before shaking it.

"So nice to finally meet you, Nicholas." Ambrose replied.

"Nice to meet you too. I-um, I should get going." Nick said as he scratched the back of his left ear. "I'll see you around, Spellman."

"Goodbye, Nick." Sabrina replied. She entered the mortuary and Ambrose closed the door behind her.

"Spellman? Was he talking to you or me?" Ambrose asked chuckling as his cousin rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ambrose!" Sabrina said annoyed and headed to the stairs.

"And was I crazy mad or did gorgeous Sergeant Scratch was about to kiss you?" Ambrose asked. He did everything in his powers to annoy his cousin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sabrina replied as she reached the stairs. She loved Ambrose but she was looking forward to share a kiss with Nick.

Maybe, they would have another chance.

Maybe, her heart wasn't so wounded after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really got to know each other! Now, the romance needs to get stronger.  
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing like a first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!  
> Last time, Ambrose ruined everything but... will he be able to repeat his mistake twice?

It was helpless.

The black paint was gone, the airbags were everywhere, the driver's seat looked like someone big and scary punched the hard metal. 

Ambrose sighed as he looked at his car. Like everything in his life, his car was old school. The black 1970 Dodge Challenger was a mess. He was sure that he could get it fix but it was going to take some time. A lot of time.

"Crap." Ambrose mumbled as he continued looking at the car. He was driving over Greendale's main street. It was really noon, almost night, when he was on his way to the mortuary. He was jamming to his classics when another car came right at him. He didn't had time to stop so he moved his steering wheel to the right, making him crash into a tree. He was okay, just a few scratches but his beloved car needed a hospital.

"And the other person just fled?" The police officer, Melvin, asked as he wrote down what happened on a notepad. Ambrose's car was being taken by a tow to the shop.

"I'm telling you, Melvin, he came out of nowhere, made me crash and then continued his way." Ambrose replied annoyed.

Melvin nodded and continued writing down the details in his notepad. 

As the night came upon, a set of car lights hit his eyes. He cringed as he moved his right hand in front of his face so he could have a better view. He saw a black BMW X6 parking right next to his crash. Melvin covered his eyes as well so he could see the new addition. The car looked almost brand new, it looked expensive. 

Ambrose saw how the drive's door opened. A pair of brown boots descended from the car. Finally, the person's face was seen. Ambrose smirked. Timing couldn't be more perfect.

"You called the _military_?" Melvin asked annoyed as he looked at the mystery guy who walked out of the expensive vehicle.

"It's not just the military." Ambrose replied as he smiled over at the other man who was walking closer to them. "Hello, Sergeant Scratch."

"Ambrose." Nick said politely as he finally arrived close to the other two men. He hadn't seen Ambrose since he stopped him from kissing Sabrina. He didn't hate him but he wasn't a big fan at the moment. 

"Melvin, this is Sergeant Scratch. He came over to Greendale for Captain Carter's memorial but he seems to spend a lot of time around my house." Ambrose said as he continued smirking at the soldier.

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant Scratch." Melvin said as he shook hands. "Cool ride."

"Thanks." Nick replied while pulling his hand away. "Mind telling me what happened here? I was on my way back from the office when I saw Ambrose looking heartbroken over a car."

"It's not just a car! It was Chance! My Challenger!" Ambrose said offended. What was wrong with Scratch? He only tried to kiss his cousin and suddenly he's making fun of him just like Sabrina.

"Whatever." Melvin mumbled and turned towards Nick. "Hit and run. The other driver made Ambrose here loose control. He's fine but Chance on the other hand..."

"He will be okay! We've been through so much!" Ambrose said while glaring at the men.

"Yes, he will but for now, I need to get back to the station and run this. Get home safe." Melvin replied and turned towards Nick. "Nice meeting you, Sergeant Scratch."

"You too." Nick said.

Melvin waved one last time before getting into his police car leaving the other two men alone.

"Need a ride?" Nick asked as he looked at poor Ambrose. He sure wasn't taking Chance's crash very well.

"Is this an excuse to see my cousin?" Ambrose asked back.

Nick chuckled. He never do that but he swore he was blushing. He could feel his cheeks burn up. "Maybe."

"Oh, bloody hell." Ambrose rolled his eyes. He was so tired of lovesick people. "Let's go." Nick chuckled once again and both of them walked towards the last model car. Ambrose got into the passenger's seat and admired everything inside. "just for the record, I'm agreeing for you to take me home in this awesome car just because I'm pretty sure my cousin will be really happy to see you."

"Really?" Nick asked as he drove off. The mortuary wasn't that far but it gave him some time to bond with Ambrose.

"Really. Don't you think I didn't saw you trying to make a move on her a few days ago." Ambrose replied as the town's lights entered through the car's glass. "She must hate me now for interrupting." He chuckled. He really liked to mess with Sabrina.

"She's not the only one annoyed." Nick mumbled as he took a curve. "Tell me, was she okay with it? With me trying to-"

"By the way she has given me the dirty eye at breakfast ever since? I think so." Ambrose said. Nick smiled. He was bumped that he didn't get the chance to kiss Sabrina Spellman on her front porch that day but at the same time, he was kind of grateful. Maybe she didn't want to kiss him and she just leaned in due to the hit of the moment. Maybe she felt sorry for Nick and decided that one kiss wouldn't hurt but Nick was sure now, Sabrina wanted him to kiss her and he will do it at the next chance. No interruption will make him stop.

"Do you like my cousin, Scratch?" Ambrose asked suddenly as they became even closer to the mortuary.

"I do." Nick replied without even thinking twice. What's not to like about Sabrina? She was beautiful, smart and with a darker side that Nick wanted to discover. For him, she was perfect.

"You do know she's not a one night kind of girl, right? She wants, even though she doesn't admit it, a stable relationship. She doesn't want to get hurt again." Ambrose said. 

Nick pulled over in front of the mortuary. It was night and the lights from the inside could be seen. The shadows of people, which Nick hoped one of them were Sabrina, were dancing over the yellow lights. "I admit, I would never agree to that. A girlfriend? Is not quite my style." He saw Ambrose's face change. "But, I would never hurt Sabrina. She's a good girl and she's worth a try. If the opportunity is there, I will learn how to be a good boyfriend for her."

"You have my blessing, Scratch." Ambrose said convinced by the way the soldier spoke of his cousin. "Besides, I've never liked that Harvey Kinkle for her."

Nick felt relieved. He didn't knew what was he doing but he wanted to be worthy of her. He wanted to be worthy of Sabrina Spellman. "I take it that's the ex-boyfriend."

"Ah, yes. Goody two-shoes Harvey Kinkle. He works in the mines, family business." Ambrose said and opened the car's door. "Don't worry, Scratch, he has nothing against you."

Nick chuckled. He haven't met Harvey Kinkle but if he broke Sabrina's heart, he was a dead beat to him.

The pair got out of the car and walked in front of the Spellman's front door. There wasn't any time for Ambrose to open the door since Zelda opened in a quick motion. She saw the unknown car drive into the front of her house. By the looks of it, someone wealthy was coming into the mortuary. Maybe, Blackwood? But to her surprise, it was her nephew along with that handsome Sergeant Scratch.

"Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack, auntie!" Ambrose said as he jumped when the door opened suddenly.

Zelda ignored her nephew. He lived with her, she sees him every single day. The soldier boy... he was the one who had her full attention now. "Sergeant Scratch! What a lovely surprise!"

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Spellman." Nick said as he grabbed Zelda's hand politely. He have her one of his signature smirks. Always the flirt that guy...

"Sure, give him all the attention. I'm fine, auntie, I'm really fine." Ambrose said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Wasn't Zelda gonna notice his face? The fact that he left the mortuary that morning with his car and now, he returned on Nick's brand new model machine? Were _all_ Spellman women at this guy's feet?

Zelda looked from the Sergeant and towards her nephew. She made a disgust face once she saw his appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Finally you noticed." Ambrose scoffed. "I-"

"Zelds? Whose at the door?" Hilda asked as she walked towards the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw her nephew with bruises on his face and a strange man standing besides him. "Oh, my! Ambrose!" She moved closer to him and cupped his face gently in her hands. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"As you can see, she's the good aunt." Ambrose said towards Nick's way. Nick chuckled. He know realized the other woman must be Hilda Spellman, Sabrina's baker aunt. The one that makes those pies that she loves so much. Ambrose moved his eyes towards his sweet aunt. "It was a car accident, don't worry, I'm fine but Chance is almost in death's bed."

"Chance?" Zelda asked confused as she moved her cigarette far from her lips. "Who the hell is Chance?"

"His car." Came a voice from the stairs. Nick looked up and there he saw her. She looked beautiful. She wasn't in work or running errands clothes. She was simple, a red sweater, black leggings, black boots and of course, her red lipstick. She stared at Nick as she walked down the stairs and into the front door where her family and almost kiss were. The way they looked at each other, no words needed to be said. "Chance is his old and rusty car."

"He's not rusty!" Ambrose said as his cousin finally arrived to the group.

Sabrina didn't even bothered to look at him. Her eyes were stoned on the soldier in front of her. "Hi, Nick."

"Hey, Spellman." Nick said with a smirk. 

They stayed like that once again, like they were the only two people in the world. Hilda looked the way Sabrina was looking to the soldier boy in front of her. It was the first time she saw her niece looking at someone that way since sweet Harvey. She didn't trust this boy.

Ambrose coughed since the romance building in the air was taking the attention from his current drama. "Anyway, since Chance broke down, Scratch here found me and gave me a ride." He smacked Nick's shoulder as he smiled at his family.

"Thank you so much, Sergeant Scratch. You really are a heaven sent." Zelda said as he eyed the man. He looked good. If he wasn't a pair with her niece, she would certainly wouldn't mind a younger man toy.

"It was nothing, Ms. Spellman. I was on my way back from the office when I saw Ambrose and his car." Nick replied. He made his eyes leave Sabrina for a moment so he could continue the conversation with Zelda. It felt like pain, when he wasn't looking at her. Those leggings were doing wonders.

"Chance! His name is Chance!" Ambrose said as he heard the mention of his beloved vehicle.

"By the bruises on your face, I think you meant _was_." Sabrina smirked at her cousin. She was enjoying the situation. It felt like karma. Ambrose ruined her chance to kiss Nick so the universe tore his car. Thank you, universe!

Hilda saw the way the young man laughed at her niece's poor joke. It wasn't even close to funny but he seemed like he wanted Sabrina's attention. "I don't believe we've met." She said flashing a smile. Even though she had a gut feeling to not trust the guy, she didn't know him. "Hilda Spellman."

"Nicholas Scratch." Nick said and smiled over at the woman. He knew how much she meant to Sabrina. He wanted her to like him.

"Oh, so you're Sergeant Scratch. I've heard about you." Hilda replied. Her true colors were showing. She didn't like Nick. She wanted sweet Harvey back.

"All good, I hope." Nick tried to joke. Hilda didn't laughed. She read him right away. He was a flirt, he didn't liked those. Nick noticed the atmosphere was turning awkward. He didn't want that, he wanted the Spellmans to like him. "I- uh- likewise."

"Sergeant Scratch, why don't you join us for dinner?" Zelda said as she brought her cigarette close to her mouth once again.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Nick shook his head no. He would love to share a meal with Sabrina's family but he didn't seemed prepared for it. He still haven't talk with Sabrina ever since that almost kiss in that same spot. At the other hand, it's been years since he had last tasted a good home cooked meal.

"It would be our pleasure for you to join us. After all, you did helped Ambrose getting back home." Zelda said and glanced over at her nephew.

"I don't know." Nick mumbled.

"Please, stay." Sabrina said.

Once again, their eyes met. There was absolutely no way he could say no to Sabrina Spellman. Maybe this would be a good way for him to get to know her family better and likewise. Maybe he could have a do over with Hilda.

"Okay." Nick replied and his eyes traveled from the cute girl to Zelda. "I would love to stay for dinner."

The Spellmans welcomed the young man into their home. They were all nice to him. Hilda, of course, kept trying to study him. There was something about Nick Scratch that she didn't liked. Maybe it was her love for Harvey, maybe Scratch was actually a good guy and she was overreacting but she couldn't set her feelings aside. Just by welcoming this stranger to her into her family dining table, it felt like she was betraying Harvey Kinkle.

The family walked into the dining room. They never had assigned seats, over the years, they switched places once in a while but this time, Zelda had a plan. "Sabrina, you will seat here." Her fingertips traveled across the material of the dining chair. "You, Sergeant Scratch, will seat in the following." She didn't tried to hide it. She wanted her niece and the handsome young man to hit it off. It didn't had to be serious, she just wanted Sabrina to learn how to have a good time and stop crying over stupid childish men like Harvey Kinkle. "Ambrose... you sit wherever you like. I really don't care."

Sabrina snorted as she looked at her cousin as they followed their aunt into the room. "Would you look at that? I'm finally the favorite!"

Nick flashed a small smile towards Sabrina. He loved the sarcastic comments that left her lips. He was finding every single thing this girl did fascinating. Nick walked towards the chair that Zelda had assigned Sabrina and pulled it before moving his gaze towards the young woman. If he wanted to win her heart, he needed to be as sweet as possible. "Let me."

Sabrina smiled. No man had ever made such a gentle gesture towards her, not even Harvey. Back when they were dating, the Spellmans were like his second family. Well, Hilda and Sabrina were since Zelda and Ambrose didn't liked him. Due to him feeling at home, he never got the seat for her or waited for her to sit down. 

"Thanks." Sabrina mumbled as she continued smiling at Nick. She sat down on the dining chair and watched as he continued smiling at her. He made his way towards the chair next to her with his eyes glued on her. 

Zelda smirked as she looked at the scene. Her plan was working, not that it was much needed. Nick was taking over the situation like a gentleman and she knew that Sabrina liked him even though she wouldn't admit it. 

Ambrose, on the other hand, felt sick to his stomach as he looked at his cousin being all sweet and caring towards the Nicholas. He liked the guy, of course he did, he saved him from having to walk all the way to the mortuary from the crash but he just wanted to enjoy a meal without seeing Sabrina making googly eyes to her new suitor. Well, I guess it's better to share the table with gorgeous Nick Scratch than with sloppy Harvey Kinkle.

"You have a beautiful home, Ms. Spellman." Nick said as he admired the room. It looked taken out of a horror film. He knew Greendale felt like Halloween all year, but Sabrina's house was something else. Even though it was all goth and dark, he could feel the love running through the walls. It was a home.

"Why, thank you, Sergeant Scratch." Zelda replied as she sat down on the dining table across from her niece and Nick. Ambrose was sitting next to Sabrina as they waited for Hilda to come in with the food. "I'm so glad we can finally share this table with a _admirable_ person."

"Praise to that!" Ambrose snorted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and glared at both of them. She knew what they were trying to do. The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was talk about Harvey. "Let's just enjoy tonight and be happy that dear Ambrose here didn't got hurt during his accident." She grabbed a glass of water from the table. "But I wouldn't mind if you got struck by lighting."

"I love you too, cousin." Ambrose chuckled as he grabbed a glass of his own and winked at Sabrina.

She rolled her eyes just as the kitchen door opened. Hilda entered with bowls of food. "I hope you like chicken Tetrazzini, Nicholas." She said as she placed the bowl in the middle of the table along with some vegetables. 

"Wow, it looks delicious, Ms. Spellman." Nick replied as he eyed the food. He wasn't used to it, the home made dinners and family talk but the small portion of time that he had been sitting on the Spellman dining room, he grew to love it.

Hilda took a seat next to her sister. It wasn't because she wanted to continue bonding with Zelda, it was because she wanted to keep an eye on her niece and Nicholas. She wanted to know how bad the situation was.

The family started grabbing the dinner with big spoons. It felt nice to Nick, being able to grab a well done dinner in a domestic scenario. He only wished his life was more filled with moments like this.

"Auntie, can you pass me the salad?" Sabrina asked as she finished pouring herself a small portion of pasta.

"Here." Nick replied for Zelda as he passed the bowl of salad towards Sabrina. Zelda smiled at the pair. Maybe her bloodline wasn't cursed at all. Maybe there was hope of romance for the Spellman women.

"Such a gentleman, Scratch." Sabrina said as she grabbed the salad bowl from his hands. Again, their fingers touched. Like every other time, it felt like electricity running through her veins. How could a simple touch make her feel an universe inside of her?

Everyone began digging in. For the Spellmans, the meal was normal. It was an every day basis that they ate Hilda's cooking but for Nick, it felt like his taste buds were in heaven. 

Ambrose smirked at him. He had noticed how Nick's face changed once that first bite of the pasta went into his mouth. "Excited there, Scratch? Is the food _that_ good or is it something else?"

Sabrina glared at her cousin just as she stabbed some of her salad with a fork. She wanted to send a message.

"The food is actually really good." Nick said before looking down at his dish. "I'm not used to it."

"Used to what?" Sabrina asked as she changed her gaze from Ambrose to Nick. She felt closer to him, both physically and mentally. Maybe he felt the same way.

"This, a home made dinner, conversations about the day, simple stuff." Nick replied as his eyes went deeper into Sabrina's. She felt a familiar feeling in her chest. It's not like she felt sorry for him, his life didn't seemed that bad but he sure seemed lonely. She wanted to change that. "When you're in the force, the best thing you get is take out with the other boys and complains about the day's training."

Sabrina chuckled. In that moment, she imagined how Nick would look like sitting with other handsome soldier boys complaining about their work of the day. He surely didn't seemed like the lazy type.

"Are you complaining about spending all day with fine young men? Scratch, that's a dream come true!" Ambrose threw his hands in the air. Nick chuckled and shook his head no. "Definitely beats spending all day with dead bodies and Sabrina."

Sabrina glared at him once again. "The feeling is mutual." 

"We still have some of those bodies, you know?" Nick asked and then turned towards the cute girl sitting next to him. "But I wouldn't mind the second thing."

Sabrina felt the redness on her cheeks growing. She didn't cared that her family was right there, she loved hearing flirty comments coming out of Nick's lips.

Hilda quickly swooped in. She felt like she needed to protect Sabrina from that horrible beast sitting next to her. "What's it like, your job in the force, Nicholas?"

"Well, like I told Sabrina, it has it's ups and downs." Nick said making Sabrina smile at the mention of her name. "The money is really good and I get to travel the world, meet new people different cultures." Zelda smirked. Yes, he looked like a fine young man. "But at the same time, it's really stressful. I would love to have more dinners like this and have an actual home to come back to." Sabrina frowned. She was right, he was alone. 

"Why don't you quit?" Ambrose asked before taking a bite off his pasta. He liked to rip off the bandage real quick.

"I have thought about it, actually." Nick nodded as he grabbed the glass of water. "I have a bachelor degree in Ancient Languages. I could probably find a job with that somewhere." Sabrina's eyes widened. He really forgot to tell her that. "But then again, I love my job. I can't quit it."

"You love going to wars and killing people?" Hilda asked making her niece's eyes widened. She was never like that, it was Zelda's job to make people uncomfortable.

"Auntie!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's okay." Nick used his defense mechanism, chuckles. "That's not part of my job. I work more in offices and helping people. For example, there was an earthquake in Turkey over a year ago. I got moved there and in charge of the operation. My men and I rescued people from the damages and helped build some homes. It was both a beautiful and disturbing thing."

"That sounds... amazing." Sabrina said. She felt less, in some way. Nick was only two years older than her and yet, he had seen and do so much.

"You have my respects, Sergeant Scratch." Zelda said as she placed down her fork. "Tell me, how long have you've been on service?"

"Four years, I got in when I was in college. They helped me financially and I was able to finish my degree." Nick replied.

"Impressive." Zelda smirked. Yes, this was the perfect man for Sabrina. Three things he was: handsome, intelligent and wealthy. 

"Well, I hope everyone is not full because dessert is waiting for us." Hilda said as she stood up. She needed a break from the table.

"You also made dessert?" Nick asked with his eyes widened. Dinner _and_ dessert? Sabrina lived in a paradise!

"Yes, there is no Spellman family dinner without dessert." Sabrina replied and stood up like her aunt. "I'll help you, auntie Hilda."

"Very well." Hilda said and both women began walking towards the kitchen.

Zelda and Ambrose continued the conversation with Nick. They've seen fascinated with each other.

Once Hilda and Sabrina were inside the kitchen, and the door was closed, Sabrina turned towards her aunt. "Auntie, what are you doing?"

"Taking the dessert to the table, silly." Hilda giggled as she placed small slices of cake into small plates.

"No, auntie, I'm talking about Nick." Sabrina said making her aunt stop. "He's being really polite and you're shutting him off."

"Sweetheart." Hilda sighed. "It's not that I don't like Nicholas, I do, he seems like a good man but... not for you."

"Auntie, we're not together." Sabrina said making Hilda give her a _are you serious_ face. "We're not!"

"But you like him, don't you?" Hilda asked. She knew the answer but she wanted it to hear it from her niece loud and clear.

"Maybe?" Sabrina asked back. Hilda's _are you serious_ face returned. "Fine, I like Nick but we're not together."

"For now." Hilda scoffed. "He clearly likes you."

"You think?" Sabrina's lips turned into a smile. She knew there was a tension between her and Nick but she didn't knew if it was lust or romance. She wished for the second one. She was turned off her thought when Hilda's _are you serious_ face made a third appearance. "Sorry." Sabrina mumbled. "But... would it be so bad if Nick and I were together?I know I said I wasn't looking for anything after Harvey but... he gets me. He's sweet, considerate, passionate and he's really making an effort to win you guys. I've seen that over dinner."

"Are you sure? He's a soldier, honey. All they want is a passionate night with a woman and then leave for their next job." Hilda said making her niece frown. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Nick's not like that." Sabrina shook her head. "But I have a feeling this goes beyond that." She looked at her aunt waiting for an answer.

Hilda felt trapped. She needed to come clean. "What about... what about sweet Harvey?"

Sabrina sighed. Not again! "Auntie, Harvey and I are done. He will always have a special place in my heart and I know he has one in yours too." She grabbed her aunt's hands. "He's happy with Roz and I am for them. Can't I be happy too with someone else?"

"With Nicholas Scratch, soldier man?" Hilda asked sighing.

Sabrina chuckled. "Maybe."

Hilda rolled her eyes. That's all she wanted in life, to Sabrina to be happy. "What the hell, then?"

Sabrina smiled and hugged her aunt. "Now, let's get these bad boys to the table before auntie Zee screams at us."

Hilda chuckled as she and her niece grabbed some plates. The two of them walked back to the table were the other two Spellmans and Nick were chatting away.

"Finally!" Ambrose said. "I thought you two were never coming out."

"We were having a quick chit chat." Hilda replied as she placed a piece of cake in front of her nephew and another one for her sister. 

"Quick? Hildy, you were in there for almost half an hour!" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Zelds! You always such a dramatic woman!" Hilda said as she sat down next to her sister.

Sabrina walked to her seat next to Nick. She placed a slice of cake in front of him before sitting down. "Behold, auntie Hilda's famous Devil's Food."

"Oh, it's just chocolate cake!" Zelda rolled her eyes as her niece sat down next to the soldier. "Then, I'm the dramatic one!"

"Hey, it's the name from the shop!" Sabrina said throwing her hands up in defense before moving her gaze towards Nick. "Try it, you'll love it."

"Well, if its anything like that banoffee pie that you let me steal a bite off, I'm sure it's devilish indeed." Nick replied as his eyes locked with Sabrina's once again. Was there any way to make them stop.

"Excuse me, I think I didn't heard right." Ambrose cleared his through. "My cousin, Sabrina Spellman, shared a piece of her sacred pie with you?" Nick nodded. "Bloody hell, that's a miracle!"

"Just because I don't share with you, doesn't mean I don't share with other people!" Sabrina glared at her cousin but she knew he was right. She didn't shared her pies, _never._

"Well, go on, Nicholas. Try it." Hilda said. She had her niece on her mind. She wanted to make her happy. 

Nick smiled at took a bite off his cake. His eyes spoke for him making Sabrina giggle. "This is heaven sent, Ms. Spellman." He said after tasting the most delicious dessert. "I really need the address of your shop."

"I'm sure Sabrina will be more than happy to take you." Hilda replied.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. Nick got the taste of what would feel like to live with a family and he loved it. He'd always thought family was something that just wasn't for him but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he could make one of his own.

They were now sitting down on the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch next to Sabrina with Ambrose being their plus one. He didn't cared. It's not like together, right?

"Well, it's been a really good night but it's late, I should get going." Nick said as he stood up from the couch. "Thank you so much for having me, Ms. Spellmans." He shook their hands politely.

Hilda seemed to softened at him after Sabrina's pep talk in the kitchen. "Your welcome, dear. Call me next time before coming over so I can make you another fun dessert."

"Believe me, I will." Nick chuckled. He couldn't get enough of Hilda's cooking.

"Thanks for the ride, Scratch." Ambrose said as he patted the soldier's back.

"Welcome and try not to crash again." Nick replied with a smirk. He liked Ambrose, he was a cool guy. 

Finally, Nick turned towards Sabrina. She stood up and played with her fingers as she looked up at him. "I'll walk you out."

Nick smiled, he couldn't help to. Her voice was so smoothing to his ears. "Lead the way, Spellman."

Both of them walked into the front porch, back where they almost kissed a few days earlier. The hot air of June hit their faces. Sabrina closed the door behind her before turning towards Nick. He looked so handsome in the night. It felt natural.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Sabrina said as they both stared at each other once again.

"I really did." Nick replied as he got closer. "You have a wonderful family, Spellman. I hope you know how lucky you are."

"I know." Sabrina nodded. She wasn't selfish but she couldn't deny that her family was the best. "Will you come again someday?"

"You will have to drag me out next time I taste some of Hilda's cooking. I just became an addict." Nick said making Sabrina giggle. He liked that, making her smile. "Tell me something, were you two talking about a certain soldier back when you were at the kitchen?"

"Are you a mind reader, Scratch?" Sabrina asked as she noticed how Nick's eyes sparkled as his name came out of her lips.

"I'm a lot of things, Spellman but magical isn't one of them." Nick replied. 

Sabrina laughed once again. "Then, yes. We were talking about a certain soldier. She was worried that... this soldier may or may not have my attention."

"That's funny." Nick chuckled making her confused. "I had a similar talk with Ambrose about a certain mortuary girl that may or may not have my attention."

"That girl sounds lucky." Sabrina said as she leaned back the door with her arms crossed on her face.

"I think the soldier boy may be luckier." Nick replied with a smile on his face. He was certain that Sabrina Spellman, was someone he could fight for. Someone worth to go down that road. "Listen, there's a banquet happening this Friday that my unit is forced to go. I usually don't enjoy these things but if you can find a dress and join me, I would learn how to love them."

Sabrina looked up at him and smirked. Finally. "Are you asking me on a date, Scratch?"

"I don't know, maybe." Nick said returning the smirk.

"Then, maybe it's a yes." Sabrina replied now with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I can kiss you now?" Nick asked. Their faces were so close. Sabrina was still leaning back on the door and Nick was in front of her. Faces so close, they could hear each other breathing.

"Maybe you can." Sabrina replied.

Nick didn't waited a moment longer. Something could ruin it. Ambrose could open the door once again, the aunties could call her, he couldn't take that chance. 

Nick crashed his lips into Sabrina's. It was a sweet but passionate kiss. Sabrina felt fireworks on her chest. No one, not even Harvey had made her feel that way. She felt at the top of the world. 

They pulled away but still so close. Sabrina looked up and smiled at Nick. He returned the smile. She placed one of her petite hands on his neck and pulled her down for another kiss. Their lips moved in symphony as fire grew on their stomach. They were perfect, made for each other.

This time, Nick pulled away and moved a piece of her white hair from her face. She looked so beautiful with her lips a little swollen. "See you on Friday, Spellman."

"See you on Friday, Scratch." Sabrina mumbled.

She looked at how he smiled as he walked down the porch and into his car. She moved a hand towards her lips as he watched him start the car and leave her house. She had just kissed Nick Scratch. In just a matter of seconds, he showed the whole galaxy in her eyes. 

Maybe it wasn't love who did her wrong.

Maybe she just loved the wrong person and maybe, just maybe, she found the right one,  



	5. Cocktails and Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never be too busy to meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I have never attend to one of these military activities so please, work with me. I'm really having a huge help called Google.  
> Without further or do, enjoy!

The sun was going to sleep and the moon was waking up. 

Nick pulled in front of the Spellman Mortuary. He was trying something new that night, a date night. Of course, he had girlfriends before. Simple flings but they were still girlfriends but this girl was different. This girl was Sabrina Spellman, it wasn't a one night thing or a fling. He was walking down the commitment road only for her.

With his heart beating a thousand miles per hour, Nick got out of his black BMW. He had no idea how dates were supposed to go but he was leaning towards the fact that Sabrina did knew a lot about dates. As nerves filled his chest, Nick got a simple, but beautiful, bouquet of sunflowers. 

The night before, Nick couldn't sleep. His mind kept making all possible scenarios of how he could fail. What if he forgot to tell Sabrina how beautiful she was? What if she felt uncomfortable with his friends? What if she didn't even liked him after that night? Nick kept turning and turning on his bed without being able to get a peace of mind. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone to navigate through the internet. Learning has always fascinated Nick. Even in high school, he was a huge nerd but he would never admit it. With the moonlight entering through his window, he searched dating tips, dos and don'ts. He searched everything. 

_"Flowers should be given when you want to remind someone that you care about them."_

Perfect!

He did cared about Sabrina and he wanted their first date to be magical even though the odds weren't in his favor. He got up early that morning and went through many shops looking for flowers. He wasn't an expert on flowers. Hell, he couldn't even name three different types of flowers but something about a golden yellow bouquet made him think of Sabrina. She was warm and gorgeous just like those flowers. He picked them.

Nick walked into the Spellman's front porch, the exact same spot where he had kissed Sabrina a few days ago. He looked handsome even though chills were running through his veins. He was wearing his Class A uniform. The fabric did wonders to his body. His muscles could be outlined. He was wearing proudly a few ribbons and medals he had won along with his name tag _'Scratch'_ on his right. He really hoped Sabrina would be impressed.

Nick knocked on the door. He felt his heart wanting to come out of his chest as we waited for a response. It seemed like an eternity until someone opened up the door. He wasn't surprised when he saw Ambrose smirking at the other side of the door.

"Looking good, Scratch." He said as he admired the soldier in front of him.

Yep, his cousin did hit a jackpot with this man.

It wasn't a surprise to Ambrose when he learned that Nick asked his cousin on a date a few days ago. He was so happy that Sabrina was moving on from boring Kinkle and of course, Nick was a really good upgrade. Even though he was happy, he made sure to use the issue on the table to mock his cousin. "Ha! I knew it!" Was heard all over the mortuary that week. It seemed like Ambrose was more excited for the date than Sabrina but then again, no one was more excited for Friday night than the young Spellman.

"Good afternoon, Ambrose." Nick replied politely as he hid the bouquet of sunflowers behind him. He wanted to surprise Sabrina and bu knowing Ambrose, he knew the other Spellman would probably spoil it.

"So, it seems like my cousin and you are finally hitting it off." Ambrose chuckled as he leaned on the door. He liked making fun of Scratch too. He was too polite. 

"It seems so." Nick said while trying to get a look inside. His nerves were killing him. He wanted to get this part over with. "Is she?"

"Oh, right!" Ambrose chuckled and turned his back towards the soldier. "Sabrina! Your date is here!" He yelled through the mortuary. Nick was sure that everyone in Greendale heard Ambrose. The Spellman turned around to the nervous soldier. "It feels like high school all over again!"

Nick tried to laugh it off. 

Reality was, as more time passed, his nerves only grew. He didn't felt like the confident Nick Scratch standing in the Spellman's front porch. He felt like the poor orphan boy who was scared of the world. He needed someone to wrap their arms around him and tell him that everything would be alright. 

"What's with all the yelling?" Sabrina asked front the top of the stairs. She spoke to make Nick look up. Once he looked up, he saw the smirk on her face.

Every single fright went away once their eyes locked.

Sabrina was wearing a beautiful long red dress. It outlined her waist and breasts. It was simple but breathtaking. Her hair was in curls as her black headband held her hairstyle. Her heels did wonders as she walked down the stairs while never breaking eye contact with the soldier.

Nick couldn't believe how lucky he was at that moment. "Sabrina." He smiled at her as she continued walking closer to him. "You look stunning." His eyes traveled from her face, to her chest, to her legs. Every single angle of her looked perfect. "Seriously, I'm stunned."

Ambrose smirked as he looked at the scene. His cousin was indeed a breath taking young woman. Scratch was also a dashing young man. He often wondered how gorgeous a Scratch-Spellman offspring would be. He hoped that one day, he could find out.

"You look fine yourself, Scratch." Sabrina said as she finally arrived in front of Nick. She had been so excited the whole week. 

After Nick kissed her and asked her out on a date, she couldn't take the smile out of her face. She went running up to her room and felt fireworks on her chest. She felt like a teenage girl once again. 

_'He asked me out, Salem! He asked me out!'_

She squealed minutes after Nick left her house. Her aunts heard the squealing and arrived at her room.

"What is going on?" Zelda asked both annoyed and confused. Why couldn't her niece be a normal human being?

"He asked me out, auntie!" Sabrina blurred out. She didn't cared how weird she looked at that exact second, she was too happy. "Nick asked me out!"

Of course, Zelda was over the moon. She knew sooner or later it was bound to happen. Finally, the Spellmans had hope. Hilda on the other hand, wasn't too much excited as her sister. She still felt like she was betraying sweet Harvey. All it took was a glance of her niece's smile to sigh and accept that, Nick Scratch was here to stay.

Nick and Sabrina kept staring at each other. Again, they were on a world of their own. Time had stopped for them.

"Ahem." Ambrose cleared his throat. He was now used to the intense staring but he was watching his favorite TV show and the hot couple was on his way. 

"Right." Nick chuckled nervously. He didn't knew what to do next. He scratched the arch of his right eyebrow as he tried to pull himself together. "This is for you." He removed his hand from his back and showed Sabrina the bouquet of flowers.

Sabrina gasped. She wasn't expecting a gift from Nick this early in the relationship. 

Wait, were they in a relationship? Guess it's just a wait and see.

"Sunflowers!" Sabrina said with a smile on her face as she grabbed the bouquet from Nick's hands and brought it close to her nose. "How did you know these are my favorites?"

Nick was shocked. He had no idea those flowers were Sabrina's favorite. It must had been a sign from the universe back when he was at the store. He could had gotten roses, tulips, any kind of flowers but he chose sunflowers. "Lucky guess?"

Both of them chuckled. 

Again, the staring started.

"Oh, what is this? Prom?" Ambrose rolled his eyes. Of course, he was joking but... could they _please_ leave already? His show was almost done! "Let me take these." He said as he grabbed the bouquet from his cousin's hands.

"Ambrose!" Sabrina groaned at the loose contact. She didn't want Nick to feel like the flowers were too much or that she didn't liked it. In fact, she loved them.

"I'll put them on water for you, cousin." Ambrose said and placed his hand on Sabrina's back. "Now, you two go and enjoy your night." He basically pushed them out of the mortuary.

"You take good care of them!" Sabrina said as her cousin pushed her off to the front porch.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Ambrose replied as the couple was finally at the porch. "Have fun, but not too much fun!" He slammed the door on their faces. 

Sabrina sighed and turned toward Nick. "I'm sorry about him, he's just-"

"It's alright, Spellman. Believe it or not, I've grown used to Ambrose." Nick said making Sabrina chuckle. There they were, night falling upon them. The moonlight was shinning on Sabrina's face making her look even more beautiful. Nick couldn't even comprehend how much gorgeous this girl could get. "Shall we?" He asked as he opened up his arm towards Sabrina.

"We shall." Sabrina replied with a smile. She tangled her arm with Nick's as he lead her towards his car. 

"Here, let me." Nick said as he opened the passengers door for her. It was the small details like this that made Sabrina fall for him. Every time he held a door for her, grabbed her seat, smiled at her, she fell more and more for Nick Scratch.

"Thank you." Sabrina replied with a smile. She got into the car and Nick closed the door for her. It was her very first time inside Nick's car. Even Ambrose had the honor first. It was a rare thing for her, a man with a clean car. When she was with Harvey, his truck would always be dirty and filled with mining tools. Nick's car was different. It was ordered and it smelled like wood. It was nice.

As Nick walked towards the driver's seat, sweat filled his hands. He wiped them on his pants before getting into the car. He started it before turning towards Sabrina. She looked so perfect inside his car. She looked like she belonged there. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am." Sabrina said with a smile. "I'm perfect."

Nick flashed her a smile. Good, she was okay. Maybe now he could put those nerves away. He placed his hands on the wheel and drove off the mortuary's drive way. 

It was quiet as they passed Greendale's streets. It wasn't the awkward kind of quiet, they were both enjoying each other's company.

"I really loved the flowers." Sabrina said suddenly as she smiled at Nick. "It was a sweet gesture."

"Can I be honest with you?" Nick asked as they stopped at a red light. The venue wasn't that long from the mortuary so it was better if he come clean now. Sabrina nodded as their eyes locked. "This is all new to me."

"What is?" Sabrina asked confused.

"This... a date." Nick replied.

"Oh." Sabrina mumbled. Maybe her aunt Hilda was right. Maybe Nick was just a guy looking for a good time, nothing serious.

"But, I really like you, Spellman." Nick said making all those bad thoughts leave Sabrina's mind. A smile appeared on her face once she heard Nick. "I may not be a professional planning dates and I may need the help of the internet for simple stuff like gift ideas." She giggled. "But I do want to give it a try... for you."

"You're doing amazing, Nick." Sabrina replied as she leaned to her side and brushed her fingers on Nick's dark curls. The feeling of Sabrina's hands on his hair made Nick feel more relaxed. She did wonders to him. "I'm really looking forward for this."

Nick's car pulled up in front of the venue. It was a beautiful circular place. Lots of chandeliers could be seen from the outside. People very well dressed walked through the doors. Soft music could be heard from the car.

"Wow." Sabrina mumbled. It was a totally different scenario for her. She was used to the mortuary, _Hilda's_ , Cee's and when she was dating Harvey, the mines.

Nick found a parking place for his car. His nerves were back. The whole ride from the mortuary to the venue, it had been peaceful. Sabrina made sure to make him feel comfortable. She understood this was something new to him and she was happy to be the one to show him what romance is but Nick also wanted to show _her_ what romance could be for them. 

Nick and Sabrina entered the venue with their arms tangled around each other. Nick felt all eyes on them. It was something new to the force too, Sergeant Scratch with a date? It was probably the end of the world.

"Welcome to..." Nick tried to remember as he looked around. Soft music was playing and chatter could be heard all over. "I'm sorry, I don't even remember the name of the place."

Sabrina giggled. She was so amazed as she looked around. Dozens of soldiers were walking around with their dates, which most of them were wives or probably engaged. The only ones who didn't had a ring on it were Nick and her. What they were? Friends? Talking? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

"It's all so beautiful." Sabrina said as she continued looking around. Her eyes stopped at Nick who was still standing next to her, arms tangled. "How can you don't like this?"

"Shh! You're gonna get me caught!" Nick chuckled as they started walking deeper into the room. He tried to ignored the glanced that his fellow brothers threw at him. "It's not really my scene. I prefer being alone or with just a few people."

"Then, why did you came here today?" Sabrina asked as they stopped walking. She stood in front of him, eyes darted. Their arms weren't tangled anymore but their hands were touching. Nick had never, not once in his life, felt that kind of intimacy before. He liked it. He liked Sabrina Spellman.

"Honestly? I was going to tell my General that I had the flu." Nick replied making Sabrina giggled. It wasn't that kind of flirty giggle that most girls did every time he opened up his mouth. He really made her laugh. He could to that for the rest of his life. "But... I guess it was the perfect opportunity to ask that cute mortuary girl out."

Sabrina's cheeks started heating up. It was rare how much blushing that single man can make her do. "I think that mortuary girl is really happy to be here."

Again, their eyes met. They didn't shared a word but they were having their own conversation using their orbs. The music and chatter faded, they were in their own world until...

"Sergeant Scratch!" Dorian gray said as he made his way towards the couple. His arms had two young women wrapped around them.

Nick turned once he heard his name being called. When he noticed who were the people coming his way, he sighed. "Oh, no."

"Something wrong?" Sabrina asked as he noticed how her date's facial features changed.

"Not at all, Spellman." Nick replied just as his colleagues arrived next to them.

"Sergeant Scratch! I cannot believe my eyes! You're here!" Dorian said. He sounded drunk and the night was just starting. His eyes traveled from Nick to Sabrina. Curiosity filled his mind as he looked at the beautiful young woman holding the Sergeant's hand. She clearly wasn't from the force "And who this may be?"

"Sabrina this is Lieutenant Dorian Gray." Nick said as his hand left Sabrina's and traveled towards her back. His nerves made an appearance once again. He didn't want anything or anyone to ruin his night with Sabrina and the two thirds of the people standing in front of them would make sure his night would be a living hell. "Gray, this is Sabrina Spellman."

"A pleasure." Dorian said as he took Sabrina's hand.

She showed him a polite but shy smile. For Sabrina, Dorian seemed like a character. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, wait... I remember you!" Dorian said as something clicked on his mind. "You're that girl from Captain Carter's service!"

"I guess I am." Sabrina replied as she pulled her hand back. This was an awkward situation for her. Just like Nick, she preferred being alone but this was Nick's colleagues, she wanted to make a good impression even though the two young women standing in front of her were giving her the dirty eye.

"You look gorgeous, darling!" Dorian said as he eyed Sabrina's dress. "You must be strong too seeing as you're the only person in this Earth who can get Nicky here into our activities. He's always putting on excuses and staying back at his apartment missing all the fun."

"I already filled her in, Dorian." Nick replied. He wanted Dorian to stop talking. He didn't want Sabrina to get a bad impression but little did he knew, it could get worst.

"Thank you for the complement and I;m really happy to be here." Sabrina said to the golden haired guy standing in front of her. She felt Nick's mood change so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Nick replied with a smile. It was crazy how such a petite young woman could make him feel the entire universe at his own palm.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Nicky?" One of the young women, Agatha, asked while smirking at the Sergeant.

Again, Sabrina felt how Nick tensed up. She now realized, maybe he had an history with this woman but she didn't cared. She just wanted to live in the moment, with him.

"Yeah, Nicky and since when do you date?" The other woman, Dorcas, asked as she glared at Sabrina. If her eyes could kill, Sabrina would had been in her aunt's morgue a long time ago. "Or is this some sort of kinky escort?"

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked back. She may be look sweet and innocent but reality was, Sabrina Spellman was the fearless woman out there. She wouldn't let anyone talk about her that way.

"Why do you have to be a bitch all the time, Dorcas?" Nick asked as he glared at the ginger haired woman.

"I don't know, Nicky. Why do you have to be such a man slut all the time?" Dorcas asked back.

Sabrina's eyes widened. 

_"This is where I loose her"_ Nick thought but Sabrina Spellman doesn't give up that easy.

"Ladies, ladies." Dorian said as he held the sister's arms closer to his body. "Let's not fight about this."

"Stay on your line, both of you." Nick said to the women as he held Sabrina's hands. "And don't you ever disrespect her again."

Before Sabrina could say something, Nick ushered her away from the scene. "Nick! Nick!"

Nick sighed as both of them arrived at a small corner of the room. The music and chatter sounded at the distant. He really messed up and he hated himself for that. "I-I'm sorry, Sabrina."

"Hey, it's okay." Sabrina said as she grabbed both of his hands. "Who were they, Nick? The girls?"

"Agatha and Dorcas... they are in the force as well." Nick replied looking down. It was the worst way to spend their first date, coming clean. "They, um... they are sisters, adopted sisters. I used to go out with them."

Sabrina's eyes widened. By now, she knew Nick had a past. He was very mysterious and it was one of the first things that drew her towards him. She wanted to unfold the mystery named Nick Scratch. "You mean, at the same time?"

"Yes." Nick said. There was no point for lies. If he really wanted to make something work with Sabrina, he needed to be honest. Even thought it may hurt at some point. "I understand if you want to go. I'll take you home or-"

Sabrina shut him off with a kiss.

Again, their lips felt like home. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. 

As they pulled away, Sabrina smiled up looking at him. Their eyes met. 

Nick was confused. _"Isn't she mad?"_ He thought as their lips departed from each other.

Their faces were still dangerously close. 

Still with a smile in hand, Sabrina cupped one of Nick's cheeks and stroke her thumb on his skin. He leaned into the touch. He liked the warmth of her hand. "Nick, I don't care about your past." She said softly. "I care about today, right now. Nothing those girls say about you will make me want to leave. I like you, Scratch and I want to enjoy the rest of the night here, with you."

A smile appeared on Nick's face. No one, not even Amalia, had talked so sweet towards him. 

In that moment he realized, Sabrina Spellman was a keeper. "I like you too, Spellman." He leaned down for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her kisses.

A new song, a slow one, started playing through the speakers. Everyone in the venue joined their partner as they shared the moment. 

Sabrina knew this was an amazing opportunity. She wasn't that much experienced on the dance floor. 

Back when she was with Harvey, he didn't took her dancing that often. Their dates were most at Cee's or her house where they talked about boring stuff. Now, with Nick next to her, Sabrina realized that Harvey could probably bore her to death. "Dance with me." She said as she grabbed both of Nick's hands.

"What?" Nick asked with a smile.

"We're on a date, right? A slow song is playing meaning, we have to dance." Sabrina replied with a smile on her face also.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Nick asked as he bowed down while offering his hand to the girl he liked.

"You certainly may." Sabrina replied as she grabbed Nick's hand.

Nick lead them towards the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as Sabrina wrapped hers on his neck. The song was slow but that didn't meant that Nick couldn't get a chance to twirl and picked up Sabrina. He wanted to make every second count.

For her surprise, Nick was a really good dancer. Sabrina squealed in happiness as he picked her up and spun her around the room. Never in her life, she had feel so much happiness in one night. She owe it all to Nick Scratch.

The music slowed down once again. Nick's hand found themselves on Sabrina's waist. Hers on his neck. Again, they were on their own world.

Sabrina's face was hiding in Nick's neck. She liked the way he smelled so close to her. She could stay like that, wrapped around him, forever. "This night." She began saying. Nick could feel her words on his neck making tingles rise from his back. "It has been the best night I've had in years."

"It's not even over, Spellman." Nick said as he looked down to her.

Sabrina looked up and their eyes met once again. Nick loved how the lights sparkled on Sabrina's face. She was beautiful and for that night at least, she was _his._ "I don't want it to end." She pulled Nick down for a kiss.

Once again, fireworks.

A few songs later, Nick and Sabrina departed from the dance floor and into a cocktail bar. It was fascinating to Sabrina how much soldiers can drink. Take Dorian for an exaple, he was wasted when she and Nick arrived and now, many hours later, he was still standing still while dancing with everyone on the force. He even stole some wives for a few numbers.

"What are you looking for, Scratch? You look really concentrated." Sabrina said with a smile as she looked at Nick.

They were standing next to the cocktail bar and Nick was looking like a man on a mission. "Something that will make you really happy."

"I'm already happy." Sabrina said still with a huge smile on her face.

Nick glanced at her returning the smile before continuing his mission. By the look on his face, it looked like his mission was a success. "Finally!" He grabbed a small glass from the cocktail bar and passed it towards Sabrina. "You have to try it."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked as she grabbed the glass from Nick's hand.

"It's a Cosmopolitan, Dorian's most famous cocktail." Nick replied as he grabbed one of his own.

"Dorian's?" Sabrina asked confused.

"He used to be a bartender before joining the force. We have been friends for a long time and believe me, he has a brain of a saint when it comes to mixing drinks." Nick replied as he took a sip of his own drink.

"By the way your eyes rolled back, I guess it's worth a try." Sabrina chuckled. She hadn't seen Nick looking so pleased with himself since he tasted a homemade meal back at her house. He looked at her as she brought the glass close to her lips. As the liquid made contact with her taste buds, her eyes widened. "Oh, my... this is amazing!"

"I told you!" Nick chuckled. He liked the way that Sabrina's red lipstick changed colors when it made contact with the liquid.

"What's in it?" Sabrina asked as she stirred her drink.

Just as Nick was about to reply, Dorian walked into the conversation. He was dancing around with an older woman, she was probably one of the senior staff wives. "Vodka, triple sec, cranberry juice, lime juice and a secret ingredient which-" He turned towards Nick. "You will never get."

"As long as you keep making these." Nick said and raised his glass before taking another sip.

"Nick told me you were a bartender." Sabrina said as she continued with her drink.

Dorian led go of the older woman before making his way closer to the newly couple. "Yes, I was. I consider it a talent, darling."

"Then, you're really talented." Sabrina said just as she finished her drink.

Dorian smirked and turned towards Nick. "I really like this girl, Sergeant Scratch."

"I like her too." Nick smirked at Sabrina as he placed down his now empty glass.

Sabrina smirked back at Nick as she grabbed his hand.

"Ugh, but enough of that!" Dorian said as she motioned to their hands. "Dinner is ready, Nicky but before that, the General wants to speak with you."

"Fine." Nick replied as he held Sabrina's hand tighter. "Let's show you our table."

Sabrina smiled as Nick lead the way towards their table. "What's for dinner, _Sergeant Scratch_?" 

Something about the way Sabrina said his rank and surname, made Nick have impure thoughts of the gorgeous girl next to him. "Don't get too excited, Spellman. It's probably chicken, bread and something else." Sabrina giggled. "Nothing compared to your aunt's cooking."

"I wish I could fight you on that but you're right, nothing beats Hilda's cooking." Sabrina said.

Finally, Nick stopped at a table near the center. There wasn't anyone else seated which was weird for Sabrina but the thought went away once she noticed the beautiful decorations on the table. Candles and rich dining wear were scattered all around the circular space.

"This is our spot." Nick said as he got the seat for Sabrina. 

Again, it was the small details like this that made her keep falling. "Why, thank you." She sat down.

"I'll be right back." Nick said before kissing her cheek. Something new but something she loved. "I'll talk to the General quickly and I'll come back to you."

"Go." Sabrina assured him. Even though they were on a date, it was still Nick's work. She didn't want to be clingy.

Nick kissed her hair one more time before leaving.

Sabrina took out her phone to see if she had any messages. To her surprise, the only message to pop up was from Ambrose.

_"Use protection! wink wink"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes before placing her phone back on her purse. She wanted to be present. She wanted to enjoy the night to the fullest. She felt the seat next to her move. She smiled thinking Nick was back but to her surprise, it was the ginger soldier. 

"Did Nicky already got bored?" Dorcas asked as she leaned closer to Sabrina.

Sabrina glared at her. She was used to mean girls. She remembered how those types of girls used to bother her friend Theo back in high school and how she had to stood up for her so many times. This one was the same, except it was her - boyfriend?- ex-girlfriend. "What do you want, Dorcas?"

"It's Specialist Night for you, Sabrina Spellman." Dorcas said as she glared at Nick's new toy. What he found in her? She looked boring.

"Whatever." Sabrina replied. Can't Nick be back already?

"Where is, Nicky?" Dorcas asked looking around.

"He said he had to talk with someone." Sabrina replied not looking at the girl next to her. "What to you care?"

"You may think Nick is a good guy and that he wants to show you the world but let me tell you something, he's not." Dorcas said making Sabrina face her. "I mean, don't get me wrong, that man sure is good in bed-" Sabrina glared at her. "But he only cares about himself."

"Listen, I don't care who you are, what you think or your history with him. Nick has been nothing but good to me ever since we met. I don't care about his past, we all have things to be ashamed of." Sabrina replied. It was true, everyone has a dark secret.

"He's going to break your heart." Dorcas said.

"He wouldn't do that!" Sabrina replied.

"You were saying?" Dorcas asked as she glanced behind Sabrina. 

Sabrina followed the glanced and saw Nick talking with a very gorgeous young woman. She had short hair, dark skin and nails that looked like claws. she looked fearless. Sabrina noticed how happy Nick looked while talking with her. They were laughing, they looked close. Where was the general that he was talking about? "It does't mean-" Sabrina began saying by returning her glanced to Dorcas but to her surprise, the other girl was gone. She thought for a moment, Dorcas couldn't be right... right?

"Spellman." She was pulled out of her thoughts when Nick sat down next to her. 

"You're back." Sabrina said with a half smile as she saw Nick next to her. She didn't realized she was so zoomed off that she didn't saw him walking back to their table.

"Everything alright?" Nick asked as he placed a hand on her knee. "You seemed worried."

In that moment, just as Nick touched her, she knew.

There was nothing Dorcas could do or say to make her doubt Nick. She wanted to give him, give herself, a chance to love.

Sabrina leaned in and their lips joined. So beautiful, so natural.

"Everything is perfect."


	6. Jealousy is a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are two types of pains. One that hurts you and the other that changes you."

Even though the warm July air hit her cheeks, Sabrina felt a coldness running through her veins.

She stood there, in front of the building. It didn't looked old like the rest of Greendale. It was a modern glass 21st Century building with only one floor. She could read ' _United States Army'_ written on top of her head.

Sabrina felt nervous. It was the very first time she visited Nick at work. 

After their first date, her world turned upside down. A smile grew on her face that night and never went away. She was happier, cheerful, brighter and she owed it all to Nick Scratch. 

As the weeks went by, texts and dates were shared every time they had free time. They grew closer, the connection always there. Even though the had only knew each other for a few months now and only dated for a few weeks, Nick and Sabrina felt like they've known each other for centuries. They _wanted_ to spend centuries together but neither of them had realized that for now.

"I guess it's now or never." Sabrina mumbled as she continued staring at the building in front of her. She was wearing a buttoned up royal blue top with gray jeans. She was working a few hours before but the day finished earlier than usual. She decided to take off her lab coat, grab her keys and stop at _'Hilda's'_ before surprising Nick. 

She knew where his office was located. He talked so much about his job. It didn't bothered Sabrina. On the contrary, she loved hearing him talking so passionate about his daily routines or the fun times he had with his military brothers.

With a Bakewell tart in hand, Sabrina opened up the front door of the office. The cold air hit her face making her shoulders buzz for a moment. She looked around, all men and women in uniform walking in different directions. She tried to find Nick but it was harder than she imagined. It was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Sabrina, darling!" She heard her name being called. 

She turned around following the voice. A small smile appeared on her face when she recognized Dorian standing in front of her. He wasn't in his Class-A uniform like the first time they met or when she spent time with him at the banquet. Instead, he was wearing the earthly uniform Sabrina adored looking on Nick's body. She also learned back on a cuddling session back at Nick's apartment that it was called UCP or how Nick liked to called it _"Universal Camouflage Pattern"._

"Dorian!" Sabrina said happily as she walked closer to the soldier. "Finally, a familiar face!"

"You're telling me. You looked like a lost dog, Sabrina Spellman." Dorian replied making Sabrina chuckle. "Are you here for Nicky?"

"Yeah. I got off work early and decided to surprise him." Sabrina said and looked at the people walking different places. She felt strange, standing in the middle of the room with civilian clothes. "But now that I'm here-" Her voice got lower, she had lost her confidence. "I'm not sure if it was a good idea."

"Nonsense!" Dorian rolled his eyes. "Nicky hasn't stopped talking about you since the bloody day you two went to the banquet together." He had _'annoyed'_ written on his face which made Sabrina chuckle. She liked Dorian, he was the only one of Nick's friends that she new and his personality was unique. Also, how can she forget about his incredible talent for mixing drinks? "Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I love you two together but jeez... would it hurt him to shut up for five minutes?"

Sabrina giggled and rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame Nick when she was the same. She would spent the entire day ranting to her aunts about the sweet things that Nick would say or do. Zelda loved to hear it, she was really rooting for them. She was ready to plan a wedding and assist Sabrina as her midwife but Hilda, she kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, the whole relationship was just a phase. Maybe the Army would call again and Nick had to leave. She would obviously be there to repair her niece's heart but some part of her still hoped that there may be a chance for sweet Harvey in the future.

"Can you take me to him, then? I promise I will shut him off." Sabrina said with a smirk on her face.

Dorian returned the smirk. He liked this Sabrina Spellman. She was the perfect pairing for his Nicky. "Follow me." Sabrina held the bag of pastry closer to her body as she followed Dorian through a door. She now realized that they were deeper into the building. There wasn't many soldiers walking around like on the reception but you could see a face or two. "Just go through the end of this hallway and open the door to the right. Inside, you will find Sergeant Scratch."

"Thank you so much, Dorian." Sabrina said flashing the soldier a smile. 

"Anything for you, miss Spellman." Dorian replied and smirked at Sabrina before returning to his post.

Sabrina watched as Dorian's silhouette disappeared as he kept walking. Her nerves went away, she was now smiling. She felt so excited to see Nick, to see his workplace. 

With confidence, Sabrina walked down the hallway as more excitement grew into her chest. She followed Dorian's instructions and opened the door to her right. She didn't said anything as the door opened. She was expecting to find Nick sitting on his desk chair covered in paper work but instead, she found a very different scenario.

Nick was sitting desk in his earthly uniform as he leaned back. He was laughing and running his hand through his face as more laughter came from his lips. In front of him, stood a woman, the same short haired woman that Sabrina saw him with back on their first date. The woman was laughing as well as she placed her right hand on Nick's chest. It didn't seemed on a sexual way but more of a playful scenario. Sabrina noticed how comfortable both of them looked with each other. She felt a weird sensation in her chest. It wasn't the same feeling as when she felt Nick's lips on hers. It was a new one.

Jealousy.

She had never felt jealousy before. 

When she was with Harvey, she never got a reason to be jealous. It wasn't like many girls wanted to be with him. Little did she knew that the only girl she should had been jealous of was her best friend but that was on the past now. She accepted Roz and Harvey. She had Nick now, right?

The sound of the door made Nick look from the woman in front of him to the third person on the room. His eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend - right? - standing next to the door. "Sabrina!" He said with a huge smile on his face. It was a surprise to him, a really good one. "What are you doing here?"

Sabrina felt on the spot. She could see the woman in front of Nick looking at her. She wasn't like Dorcas who was throwing knives with her eyes back at the banquet night but still, Sabrina felt intimidated. This woman was beautiful and even though she was in uniform just like Nick, Sabrina could notice that she had a stunning body too. "I- um, I got off work early and brought you this." She awkwardly showed Nick the white box in her hands.

The unknown woman smirked at Sabrina and then turned towards Nick with the same smirk. "I'll leave you two alone." She walked to the door next to Sabrina. She could feel how the white haired girl tensed when she stood so close to her. The girl turned towards Nick and raised an eyebrow. "I expect that report by midnight, Sergeant Scratch, not a minute later."

"Yes, mam." Nick said as he smirked back at the woman. It looked like a flirty situation for Sabrina but for Nick and the third party, it was a regular Thursday afternoon for them.

The woman looked one more time at Sabrina before leaving the office. 

As the door closed, the silence didn't lasted long enough at Nick's office. He walked closer to Sabrina before placing both of his hands on her waist. "Hey." He mumbled before leaning placing his lips into hers. He could feel hesitation in the kiss but he chose to ignored it. When he pulled away, his eyes landed on Sabrina's. She looked up at him and he could read confusion in her face. Without thinking, Nick cupped one of her cheeks and stroke his thumb on her vanilla like skin. "This is a nice surprise." Again, Sabrina didn't replied. Instead, she flashed him a weak smile and looked down at her hands. Nick followed her gaze which landed in the white box. "What's this?" He asked as he grabbed the box from Sabrina's hands.

"It's a Bakewell tart from my auntie's bakery." Sabrina finally spoke. She felt glued to the door of the office as she watched Nick opened up the box.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna make me try everything of Hilda's bakery." Nick chuckled as he took out a piece of the tart. Sabrina had made a promise to him that she was going to make him taste every single pastry from her aunt's bakery until they had a date there. Nick was so down to spend a good time with Sabrina at Hilda's but work always got in the middle. "Wow, it's so good." Nick moaned as he tasted the freshly baked tart. "Hilda surely is heaven sent."

"I'll give her the message." Sabrina tried to joke. She couldn't take off her mind the scenario she had walked in a few minutes before. She felt trapped in a box. "I-I need to go."

Nick frowned as he placed the rest of the tart back in the box on his desk. "But you just got here." He wiped his hands using napkins courtesy of Hilda's.

"I know but..." Sabrina tried to come up with an excuse. She wasn't a very good liar and Nick knew that by now. "Something came up."

"But-" Nick tried to protest but Sabrina walked out of his office. Confused, Nick ran behind her. Luckily, she was still in the hallway leading to his office meaning they were alone. No one could interrupt them. "Sabrina, wait!" He grabbed her wrist softly. He didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he would never do anything to hurt her. Sabrina turned around but didn't dared to look up. "Spellman, something wrong?"

"Nick, are you my boyfriend?" Sabrina asked as she looked up. Their eyes connected. God, she loved those brown orbs.

"Well, I hope so." Nick replied and flashed her a soft smile. He could feel Sabrina's body relax but there was still some hesitation coming form her. "Why do you ask?"

"Who was that woman at your office?" Sabrina asked uncomfortable. "I saw you with her at the banquet too. You seemed... close."

"Is this about Prudence?" Nick asked as he realized what was happening. By the tone of his voice, Sabrina could figure out two things: Nick seemed confused and the woman's name was Prudence. "Wow, Spellman... I never thought you'll be the jealous type." 

"Oh, I'm not jealous." Sabrina replied as she pulled her hand away. She began walking once again but Nick stopped her for a second time.

"Wait, Sabrina, I'm joking!" Nick said, this time, grabbing both of her hands. "I'm joking." He kissed both hands. Sabrina looked up at him and waited for a response. "That woman you say? That's the General... Prudence Night."

Sabrina's eyes widened. She felt stupid for a second. " _That's_ the General?"

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Yes. You can say women are in charge here."

"Wow." Sabrina mumbled.

Nick smile and kissed Sabrina's forehead. She loved that, it was her favorite thing in the world. "And for the record, yes, we are close. We have a history." Sabrina raised an eyebrow making Nick chuckle once again. "Not like you think." He shook his head. "She's Dorcas and Agatha's sister. We grew close once I started going out with them. Prudence is like a sister to me, nothing more. We just-" He sighed. "We've been though so much."

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said and bit her lip. "I overstepped."

"No, it's okay, Spellman." Nick smiled at her. "You look cute when you're pissed off."

"Shut up, Scratch." Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully and smacked his chest. She loved the feeling of his muscles against her hand.

Nick smiled at her and joined their foreheads.

Never in a thousand years, a girl had come into his workplace just to make sure he had eaten something. With just the realization, he knew Sabrina Spellman was special. 

Nick kissed her nose and looked down at her. He didn't cared if someone walked in. He was happy, he was with _her_. "Sabrina?" He asked as he noticed the girl in front of him was still down. "Is there something else?" He cupped her cheek. It was incredible how perfectly her porcelain cheek fitted into his palm. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sabrina sighed. 

When she decided to leave work and visit Nick, she thought it would turn out very different at the current situation. 

"I guess... I was worried." Sabrina replied making Nick raise an eyebrow.

Once again, confusion took over his face. "About what?"

"Maybe... maybe I'm worried that you'll get bored of me?" Sabrina asked in confusion as well.

Nick frowned. He wasn't expecting that. "Bored of you? Spellman, how in the world would I get bored of you?"

"You had a really exciting life, Nick. You've been with a lot of people, try different things..." Sabrina said and started spiraling in place. "We only been together for a few weeks and maybe you want more than-"

Nick shut her up with a kiss. Sabrina sighed into the kiss but she sure did kissed back. She couldn't help it. She was an addict when it came to his kisses. 

When they pulled away, Nick placed one of his hands on her waist. "I'm happy with you, Spellman, only you." He laid a quick peck on her lips. "I wouldn't change it for the world." Another peck. "You should't worry about that." The third one. "If I've learn anything from dating you is that you're nothing but boring. I'm in for a wild ride."

Sabrina chuckled. How can he make her so happy? "You have absolutely no idea, Scratch."

"And for the record, if you want to take it slow, we can do that." Nick said as he stroke his thumb on her hip.

It was the small details that made Sabrina fall even more for him. "You don't mind?"

"As long as I can hold your hand." Nick said as he grabbed her petite hand into his free one. 

"I'll love that." Sabrina smiled up at him.

"In that case, would you love to get out of here? Maybe we can go to Hilda's and you can finally show me around?" Nick asked just as his signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't you have to finish that report before midnight?" Sabrina asked back raising an eyebrow but returning the smirk.

"Spellman, I finished that report yesterday. I told Pru it wasn't done because I like to mess with her." Nick replied. Sabrina giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Shall we?" Nick asked as he opened up his arm for Sabrina.

"I call dibs on the banoffe pie!"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't liked the movie!" Nick chuckled as he and Sabrina entered Cee's.

They had a date at the Paramount, place that Nick learned it was Sabrina's favorite. Of course, when they got there, Sabrina chose a horror movie which Nick also learned it was her favorite. They shared the two hours sitting in front of the screen sharing a bowl of popcorn, Nick wrapping his arm around her and Sabrina leaning into his shoulder. Even though the screams of the film could be heard all around theater, Nick and Sabrina felt peaceful by being next to each other.

"I did liked the movie!" Sabrina chuckled as well. They entered the Halloween themed restaurant and wiped the water off their faces and clothes. It was raining cats and dogs when they walked out of the Paramount. Sabrina thought Nick would groan and complain about wanting to wait for the rain to stop but instead, he said _"For what I've gathered, rain is supposed to be pretty romantic"_ and with a giggle, he took Sabrina's hand and lead her towards Cee's under the rain. Yes, they got weak and sticky but it was a moment that Sabrina would cherish forever. 

"You _liked_ it?" Nick asked chuckling while he wiped a few droplets from his forehead. He wasn't in his uniform, it was Saturday so he was able to go out in his civilian clothes. "Then, why were you complaining the whole time?"

"It looked unrealistic!" Sabrina complained once again. "Blood doesn't pour that easy!"

"I love it when you talk all scientific." Nick smirked leaning in. "You look hot."

Sabrina rolled her eyes before leaning towards his lips. They shared a quick peck since they were on a public place. "I'm starving." Sabrina said as she pulled away.

"Burgers and milkshakes?" Nick asked as they started walking the aisle of Cee's. Their bodies knew where they were going, their eyes kept staring at each other.

"Which shakes?" Sabrina asked back as they continued walking towards the register.

"Strawberry milkshakes with extra cream." Nick replied. He knew Sabrina now. He also knew her taste in milkshakes.

"You're doing your homework, Scratch." Sabrina said and laid a kiss on his cheek.

As they continued walking, they were in a world of their own. They didn't cared about their surroundings or the people next to them. It was all paradise until...

"Brina?"

Sabrina's eyes widened as she turned to the sound of the voice. When she turned, she found her best friend and ex-boyfriend sitting in a booth. "H-Hi, guys!" She felt awkward, not because she was looking at the guy she spent years being in love with and her best friend on a date but the fact that Nick was also there. She had made her peace with Harvey and she was really happy that he and Roz were having a good and healthy relationship. After all, she had one of those with Nick now. 

"Hey!" Roz said. She could feel the tension become awkward too. She looked at Harvey who sat there, not knowing where to look or what to say. She flashed him a look. Words needed to be exchanged.

"Hi, Sabrina." Harvey said and flashed her a small but weak smile. "How you've been?"

"I-I'm good." Sabrina nodded. She tried not to look at Nick who was standing right next to her. She felt trapped. Roz's gaze went from her best friend to the handsome man in front of her. She couldn't deny that Sabrina's new lover was one hell of a guy. She also felt happy for her best friend. Sabrina noticed the look from Roz and something clicked inside her. "This-um, this is Nick!" She said and pointed one finger her thumb towards her boyfriend. She couldn't make eye contact with him, not now. "My- my friend."

Something crashed inside Nick. 

Friend? Really.

They were so much more than that. They were together, in a serious relationship. A very first for Nick! They exchanged kisses, hugs, cuddles and milkshakes. The further both of them have gone is make-out sessions on Sabrina's bed or at Nick's apartment. He always stopped before things got more heated. He didn't want her to run away thinking he wanted more, that he was pushing her. He wanted her to feel in charge.

"I'm Roz!" Roz said and waved shyly at Nick. She was Sabrina's safe place, meaning, of course she knew about her and Nick! The white haired girl doesn't stop talking about him! She always calls Roz every single time after a date or when she just spends time with Nick. Roz knew that Sabrina was falling in love all over again but she didn't dare say a thing. She thought that it may scared her. So, why did she called Nick Scratch her _friend_? "And this is Harvey."

Of course Harvey knew Sabrina was in a new relationship. It took him by surprise. Sabrina, _the_ Sabrina Spellman in a relationship with a soldier? That was unexpected! Roz would tell him bits and pieces, of course, not everything but he knew. What Harvey didn't knew was that Nick Scratch was a _very_ good looking soldier. Sabrina did upgraded from him. 

Harvey just nod at Nick's direction awkwardly before moving his gaze down to his chocolate chip milkshake which was now melting due to the heat of the conversation.

 _'So, this is the ex-boyfriend'_ Nick thought once he heard Harvey's name coming out of Roz' lips. He wasn't that good looking and he seemed kind of stupid. Guess that's why he was Sabrina's high school sweetheart but... did she still loved him? Is that why he called him her friend?

"Would you guys like to join us?" Roz asked out of the blue. By the look on Harvey's face, she knew it was a wrong question to make but she didn't cared. She wanted to make Sabrina and her new boyfriend- friend- feel welcomed.

"N-No, it's okay." Sabrina shook her head quickly. "You guys enjoy yourselves. We were actually on our way out."

"What?" Nick asked confused. Two things were happening in that moment; he was confused AND hungry. Could that night get any worst?

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later." Sabrina said as she grabbed Nick's hand and practically dragged him out of the diner. She was thankful that the rain had stopped and they could walk freely on the sidewalk. Nick suggested before the movies that they went in their car but Sabrina convinced him that a good walk was better. At the thought of them talking and walking while holding hands, Nick gave in immediately.

"What was that?" Nick asked as he followed Sabrina who was walking in an unknown direction. She was going fast, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Was she upset?

"I'm sorry... let's just have dinner at my house. Hilda must have cooked by now." Sabrina replied as she continued her way.

"Spellman, that's not what I'm asking." Nick said as he rushed in front of her making her stop suddenly. Sabrina looked up at him and she could see hurt in his eyes. She really hurt him. "Why did you called me your friend?"

"I-I don't know." Sabrina mumbled. She really didn't knew. The words just wondered off her lips.

"I just don't get it. Last week, you got jealous because I was talking with Prudence and I already explained that she's my boss and my friend but now-" Nick sighed. "Now you're acting like we're nothing."

"That's not true, Nick. It was just... heat of the moment, I guess." Sabrina said. She felt horrible. All this time, Nick was the one worried that he would do something to hurt her but it turns out that she did it first. And she hated it.

"Sabrina... do you still have feelings for him? Your ex-boyfriend?" Nick asked. He hated that he was in that position but he wanted to know. Even if it kills him, he needed to know the truth.

"No! Absolutely not!" Sabrina replied and grabbed Nick's hands. "I-" She couldn't say she loved him, they weren't there yet but she knew sooner or later she will be able to say those words. She was falling for him with zero parachute. "I like you, I want to be with you." She pressed one of her hands in his chest. "I wouldn't trade what we have for Harvey. I wouldn't trade it for anyone, Nick."

"Then, why?" Nick asked, still hurt. "Why did you called me a friend?"

"I guess, I'm afraid to face him... Harvey." Sabrina replied and looked down. "I know it's a cowards move and I was the one who ended things but-"

"Hey." Nick said and cupped her face. She was on the edge of tears. She had never cried in front of Nick and he didn't thought he could take it. "It's not a cowards move. He hurt you, Sabrina, it's understandable if you don't want to see him."

"He still my friend." Sabrina replied. 

"And that's okay." Nick stroke his thumb on her cheek. Sabrina leaned into the touch. It felt like magnets. "But I really needed to know if you meant that."

"No, not at all." Sabrina's hand cupped his own and she stroke her thumb on his fingers. "I want to be with you, Scratch." He smiled once he heard those words. "Do you want me to scream it? Maybe then, you'll believe me."

"Do it." Nick said with a smirk making Sabrina raise an eyebrow. "Scream that you want to be with me and I'll believe you."

"I was kidding, Nick." Sabrina replied seriously. "I'm not going to do that."

"Then, I don't believe you." Nick smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nick-" Sabrina sighed just as the sky began to darken once again.

"No, Spellman. If you really want me to accept your apology, scream." Nick said.

Sabrina glared at him. He was so good with that little smirk on his face. She looked around. If Nick wanted a scream, he will get a scream. "I want to be with you, Scratch." She said in her normal voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't heard that." Nick said still smirking at her. Droplets of rain began coming down from the sky.

"I want to be with you!" Sabrina said a little louder this time as rain began pouring.

"You what? I didn't get that!" Nick screamed as he took a few steps back. 

Their clothes were getting damped as more rain came falling from the sky.

"I want to be with you!" Sabrina finally screamed.

"Come again?" Nick screamed back while smiling.

"I want to be with you, Nicholas Scratch!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs. She giggled as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around under the rain. It felt like a movie fantasy. "I want to be with you." Sabrina mumbled before taking his lips into hers.

It was a beautiful scene. Both of them, damped under the rain sharing a kiss.

Nick pulled back and smirked at the girl in his arms. She looked so beautiful with swollen lips under the rain.

"I want to be with you too, Spellman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> It was so hard writing this since we got the news this week that CAOS has been cancelled. I'm still holding up to hope that the petition going around will save us!   
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated.


	7. On The Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Self-doubt is the anchor that keeps our ships from sailing."

"Um, excuse me, cousin..." Ambrose said annoyed as he looked up from the corpse that was laying in the table. "Would you mind putting your phone down and helping me with the work?"

It was morning at the Spellman mortuary. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Sabrina's Spellman's life was just blooming.

She stared at her phone giggling, feeling her cheeks burn up as she blushed. More and more texts from Nick kept appearing in her screen. She felt like a teenager all over again but she didn't mind. She loved every single interaction she had with Nick even if those interactions were virtually.

But there she was, her work apron covering her outfit of the day and face mask on. She was supposed to assist Ambrose with today's embalming but instead, there she was responding to Nick Scratch's texts as they continued popping in her screen.

"Just-" Sabrina giggled as another quick messaged appeared on her phone. She missed Nick. It had only been a few days since they last seen each other, since Sabrina screamed under the rain that she wanted to be with him, but she sure missed his strong arms around her body, her gaze on hers, her lips smashing into hers. She missed everything. "Wait a second, Ambrose."  
  


Ambrose rolled his eyes as he injected some chemicals into the woman's body laying on the table. "Seriously, cousin." He rolled his eyes making Sabrina look up from her phone annoyed as hell. "Don't get me wrong, I approve your relationship with Sergeant Scratch." The chemicals began entering the corpse's body. "But can't you take a break and do your job? Isn't he working too?"

Sabrina scoffed as she placed down her phone. She walked next to her cousin as she grabbed a trocar from the table next to him and inserted it into the corpse's cavity. "He is working, he just makes time for us." She said as the organs in the chest cavity and the abdomen are draining of gas and fluid contents. "People in a relationship do that, you know? Make time for one another?"

Ambrose smiled as he removed the injection from the corpse. "You're happy, aren't you, cousin?" He asked as Sabrina smiled back. Neither of them could see the other smiling since they were wearing their surgical mask but by the way their eyes got smaller as they stared at one another, they could know the expression in their faces. 

"I am." Sabrina replied as she finished her part. "Nick it's... it's something else, something different." She laid down her instruments. "I think... I think I may be able to fall in love with him."

Ambrose's eyes widened but his smile was still there. "Isn't it a little too early for love, cousin? You two are still starting and it's his first relationship-"

"I know." Sabrina blurred out. She knew all the odds that weren't in her favor in hers and Nick's relationship but she didn't cared. She wanted to see where this would take her. Where _he_ would take her. "But, Ambrose...." She removed half of her face mask so her cousin could see clearly the smile on her face. "Nick makes me feel... different. He's kind, a gentleman, he listens to me, drives me crazy with his military stories." She laughed as memories from all her times with Nick came into her mind. "He's one of a kind."

"And hot too." Ambrose added with a smirk as he took off half of his face mask too. Sabrina smirked back at him letting him know that he was right. She had to admit it, her boyfriend was _very_ hot. "Seriously, cousin, I cannot believe you're not riding that bike already!"

"Ambrose!" Sabrina groaned as she rolled her eyes. She was talking about love, romance but of course her cousin had to bring lust into the equation.

"What? You know it's true!" Ambrose said as they finished up patting the corpse on the table. "Sergeant Scratch must be a god in bed. I cannot believe you're holding out on all the fun."

Sabrina rolled her eyes once again. She wasn't shy in speaking about her sex life with Ambrose. After all, the only person she had ever been with was with Harvey and it was boring, normal sex. Sabrina, even if they haven't done it before, knew that sex with Nick would be different. He made her feel a galaxy in her stomach just when they were making out on her bed on in Nick's couch. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when they finally reached that level.

"I already told you, we're waiting for the right time." Sabrina replied as she patched up the corpse's lower body. "We want to make this right. It wouldn't be just casual sex, it would be something more. Something special."

"Right, because Sabrina Spellman doesn't do casual sex, she makes _love_." Ambrose mocked her as he placed down another instrument. Sabrina glared at him as she continued patching up the poor dead woman on the table. "When the time comes, I'm sure it will be worth the wait. Just look at the man!"

Sabrina now chuckled. She knew Ambrose was right.

Her phone beeped one more time. Both of the Spellmans looked up when the strange sound took over the embalming room. Sabrina looked at Ambrose with pleading eyes. _'It's Nick! It must be Nick!'_ She thought as she looked at her cousin.

Ambrose knew what his cousin wanted. Her eyes were telling him. "No, no, no! We're working, Sabrina!"

"Please!" Sabrina pleaded as she continued making puppy-dog eyes which she knew Ambrose couldn't say no to. Ever since she was a little girl, those eyes did wonders for her. "It will be quick, I promise."

Ambrose looked at her with a straight face. His cousin was playing a good game. After all, he was the one who taught her. He was proud. "Fine." He said making Sabrina clap her hands happily. "But just one quick glance! We have to dress Mrs. Hills here."

"Okay." Sabrina replied with a smile on her face. She walked towards her phone as she took off her gloves. Her face turned into a frowned when she realized that the message wasn't from Nick. "Oh."

"What?" Ambrose asked as he started putting away the embalming tools. "Didn't get the nude you wanted?" He chuckled as his cousin looked annoyed at him.

"Haha, very funny." Sabrina replied as she unlocked her phone. Nick hadn't read her message. _'He must be caught up at work, then.'_ She thought as she swiped her thumb through her screen. "It's Roz."

"Oh, the best friend slash boyfriend stealer?" Ambrose asked with a grin. He knew he would upset Sabrina with just a simple question.

"She didn't stole Harvey! I broke up with him way back, remember?" Sabrina asked back as she looked up from her phone for a quick glanced. "Besides, I'm happy they're together."

"Of course you are! You got rid of boring Harvey Kinkle and got yourself hot as hell Sergeant Scratch." Ambrose replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Sabrina mumbled as her eyes turned back into her screen. She began to read Roz' messages and something popped into her head. "Crap!" She gasped at the realization.

"Language, cousin!" Ambrose chuckled as he continued putting away his tools.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and started taking off her work apron and face mask. "With everything going on, I forgot I was meeting Roz for coffee this afternoon." She began to come out of her uniform. "I have to get ready."

"Wait, what?" Ambrose asked as he looked up from his instruments. There, he saw his cousin out of her work accessories and her outfit of the day was visible. "You can't leave!"

"Really? Watch me!" Sabrina replied as she washed her hands quickly. She knew it was a bad time to leave but she missed Roz. The last time they saw each other was at that awkward encounter at Cee's when Sabrina accidentally called Nick her 'friend'.

"If you leave, who is going to get Mrs. Hills ready for her service?" Ambrose asked as his cousin wiped her now wet hands.

"I'm sure you can handle a makeup brush and some lipstick." Sabrina replied grinning as she grabbed her phone from the table and made her way towards the door.

"Sabrina, don't go!" Ambrose protested. Instead, his cousin smirked and continued her way out of the embalming room and towards her room. "SABRINA!"

* * *

The smell of freshly baked goods and tea hit Sabrina's nose. It was a soft sentiment, walking into _Hilda's._ She had fell in love with the place ver since her aunt bought it. Hilda tried, many, many times to get Sabrina to work in the bakery but as much as Sabrina loved walking into her aunt's shop and sit down for a cup of tea and banoffee pie, she didn't want to work there. 

Don't get her wrong, it would be really lovely to spend her whole day with Hilda and serve customers the delicious treats that her aunt made but Sabrina had always loved working on the mortuary. She started as a teen, helping Zelda with the customers and watching Ambrose work on the bodies when he was old enough. The next thing she knows, she's in college getting her degree in Forensic Science. 

Now, she had another reason to love _Hilda's._ She and Nick had a date there and everything went pretty well. It didn't bothered Nick that his girlfriend's aunt was watching them from behind the counter. Hilda looked like a predator ready to chase after her prey but Nick understood her. She cared about Sabrina and wanted the best for her and Nick wanted the same thing. He had fell in love with another baked good from the shop making Sabrina giggle when he stuffed his face with sugar from an Apple crisp that Sabrina made him try. She laughed as she wiped the sugar from his face. Again, that touch was something real different for Nick. It was a new way of intimacy for him and he liked it.

"Brina!" Sabrina heard her name being called. 

She turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw her best friend sitting in one of the shop's small tables. Roz was waving at her friend as Sabrina made her way towards the table. "Sorry I'm late." She sighed as she sat down. She was so excited, it had been a long time since it was just the two of them having a date and enjoyed each other. "Ambrose was making me crazy."

Roz chuckled as her friend took a seat in front of her. She was used of _Sabrina vs Ambrose_ fights. Hell, she grew up witnessing them. "It's okay. I ordered for you, hope you don't mind." She said as she moved a piece of Banoffee pie and a cup of Earl Grey tea towards her friend.

"How can I mind a piece of Banofee pie, Roz?" Sabrina smirked as she moved her plate closer. "Jeez, we don't see each other in a few days and it's like we're suddenly strangers." She chuckled.

"We will never be strangers, Brina." Roz said as she took a bite out of her Bedfordshire clanger. It was her favorite pastry from the shop. "But, there's still some things that you have to explain to me!" She pointed a straight finger towards Sabrina.

Sabrina smirked and moved her cup of tea close to her lips. "Shoot." Just when Roz was going to shoot her shot, Sabrina's eyes widened and she removed her tea cup from her lips. "Wait!" She gasped and placed the cup down. "First you have to tell me how your lake house weekend with Harvey and your dad went!"

By the look on Roz's face, she knew it didn't went well. Roz cringed as she heard her friend's request. It was normal for them, talk about Harvey's and Roz's relationship. They were passed the awkward 'you're dating my ex-boyfriend and you're my best friend' stage. It was more natural for them now.

"It was so, so... awkward." Roz said and burst off laughing with Sabrina. "My dad likes Harvey, and Harvey likes him too but-" Roz tried to control her chuckles but once she made eye contact with Sabrina, the giggles escaped her lips once again. "But he tries too hard to get my dad to actually say that he likes him and ends up saying the wrong thing."

"That's Harvey!" Sabrina chuckled as she took another sip from her tea. "But I'm happy you two are together, really. You guys seem happy."

"We are." Roz said as she felt her cheeks burn up. She played with her fingers as she remembered every single good thing about being with Harvey. "Now, can you please explain something for me?" 

"Like I said, shoot me." Sabrina replied as she grabbed another bite from her pie.

"What is going on between you and Nick?" Roz asked. Sabrina's world stopped for a second. She totally forgot that Roz was there to witness Nick's and Harvey's horrible first encounter and Sabrina's poor choice of words. The moonlight haired girl placed her pie down as she took a big breath. "Don't get me wrong, he seems like a good guy and you two make a pair but-" Their eyes met. 

Sabrina tried to read her best friend's mind. ' _Is there something wrong with Nick?'_ She thought as she tried to figure out what Roz was going to say yes.

"You talk all this amazing things of him, you really don't shut up, Brina!" Roz began saying making Sabrina chuckled.

It was true, the girl was driving her whole family and friends crazy talking about _"Nick did this-" "Nick showed me this-" "Nick and I-"_ but none of them mind hearing her talk about her new guy. Sabrina seemed happy when he talked about him, he made her happy.

"And then, you called him your friend." Roz said making Sabrina frowned. "Just your friend. I thought you guys were more than that." Sabrina sighed this time. "He seemed really hurt once he heard you."

"I know." Sabrina mumbled as she fixed herself on the chair. The air seemed warmer and the room felt smaller. "It was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?" Roz asked confused. She was really having a bad time reading Sabrina.

"Calling Nick my friend." Sabrina replied as her eyes locked once again with her best friend's. "He's so much more than that, Roz... he, he really is one of a kind."

A smile appeared on Roz's face. She was right, this was more than a crush. "Tell me about it!" She almost clapped her hands.

Sabrina chuckled. "Well, he is very handsome as you saw-"

"Oh, yes!" Roz wiggled her eyebrows making Sabrina chuckle.

"He is really caring, he's always looking after me and making sure I'm okay. He's a gentleman and let me say, a really good kisser too." Sabrina smirked. There were millions of good ways to describe Nick Scratch, she couldn't narrow them down to just ten. "But the best thing is.. he makes me feel alive."

"I'm so happy to hear this, Brina!" Roz said as she covered up her face with her hands and squealed. She really was happy for her best friend but deep down, she was also relieved. She knew that Sabrina didn't felt that way but there was always a voice inside her head telling her that Sabrina was alone thanks to her, even though she broke up with Harvey way before Roz and him started dating. "Tell me more! How is he- you, know..." 

"Roz!" Sabrina's eyes widened and her cheeks started heating up. After all, she did had that trust with Roz.

"What?" Roz chuckled. "You have to admit, Brina, just by looking at him, you can clearly see that he is good in that area." 

"I know." Sabrina sighed and chuckled. She didn't even had to be touched by Nick to know that he would take her to heaven if she just gave him the chance. Just with their kisses, she was close to heaven's doors. "But actually, we haven't..."

"Oh." Roz said surprisingly. Sabrina looked at her and couldn't help but to feel ashamed but why? It's not that bad, right? "That's okay, Brina. It's totally okay! I'm not judging you or anything."

Sabrina led out a smile. "Thanks." She mumbled. "We're just waiting for the right time, you know?" Roz nodded. "Believe it or not, this is Nick's first real relationship and we want to do things right."

"First relationship?" Roz asked surprised once again. Sabrina nodded. "You go, girl!"

Sabrina chuckled. "Believe me, it's really hard holding myself from doing... _that."_ Roz chuckled once again. "And I know it will be perfect... he really cares for me and yeah, he's far more experienced." She smiled. "But I want to wait for the right time."

"Well, I think that's beautiful." Roz flashed her a smile. "And I also think that it's really gentleman-ly from Nick to care about your feelings. He really is a keeper, Brina."

"I know." Sabrina smiled. "Call me crazy, Roz but... I think I can even love Nick." Roz's eyes widened. "I know it's soon and maybe I'm not there yet but-" Both of them smiled. It felt like a fairy tale. "I think some day... I can really love Nick Scratch."

* * *

The moon was rising into the starling night as Sabrina walked in front of Nick's apartment. It wasn't the first time she arrived there but she still could remember the butterflies in her stomach from the first day she walked into Nick's home. 

It wasn't a surprise for her when she took the first step inside and found a really good furniture and smelling apartment. Sabrina knew Nick was really caring with his stuff. She learned that on their first date when she got into his car. That was another thing that she loved- liked- about Nick. He took care of himself and his things, unlike Harvey who Sabrina often caught throwing away days old pizza from the back of his couch.

Sabrina smiled as she knocked on Nick's door. She held a box from _Hilda's_ close to her chest. She was excited, she was so ready to see Nick. 

As if he knew that his girlfriend was impatiently waiting for him at the other side of the door, Nick opened it up quickly and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw Sabrina smiling back at him at the other side.

Sabrina, couldn't help but notice how good Nick was looking. He was only wearing some sweatpants and no shirt. It was obvious by the droplets in his hair and chest that he had just got out of the shower. As she looked at him, a pool of emotions filled Sabrina's stomach. She had never felt this kind of lust before and she owed it all to Nick Scratch.

"Hey, babe!" Nick said, still with smile in face as he looked at his girlfriend at the other side of the door. She really looked beautiful. Nick couldn't get enough of Sabrina's red lips. 

_Babe._

It was something Sabrina was getting used to. Harvey didn't had pet-names for her. It was always 'Brina' for him. When Nick called her _babe_ for the first time, she felt even closer to the soldier. For Nick, calling Sabrina _babe_ was something as natural as breathing but for Sabrina, it felt like a key for a whole new world. A world that she was exploring with Nick Scratch holding her hand.

"Hi." Sabrina mumbled lightly as she moved forward and placed a soft kiss on Nick's lips. It was crazy to Sabrina the fact that existed so many types of kisses. She knew the obvious ones; passionate and cute but with Nick, she discovered so many more. Angelic, soft, hungry, forehead, butterfly... the list could go on and on about her new discoveries. 

"This is a nice surprise." Nick mumbled as he pulled away. He didn't want to let go of Sabrina's lips. He had found a home in them, he wanted to be connected forever. He took the chance and gave her one more quick peck before moving away and letting her enter his apartment. 

"I hope you're hungry, Scratch because I got you another one of my auntie's pastries." Sabrina said as she entered the apartment and went straight into the dining room.

Nick chuckled lightly as he closed the door behind him. It was amazing how natural Sabrina looked inside his apartment, making her own way around. He didn't felt like he had guests every time that Sabrina came over. He felt like the place was hers too. She belonged there. "What did you brought?" He asked as he followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind before kissing her shoulder.

Sabrina sighed in content as she felt Nick's lips on her skin. She was taking out the pastry as she talked. "Simple carrot cake."

"Please." Nick scoffed as he led go of Sabrina's waist and sat down on the table. "Nothing that Hilda makes is simple."

"That's true." Sabrina chuckled as she took out a piece of cake and passed it over to Nick. "But I'm sure you'll like this."

"Thank you, Spellman." Nick said as he kissed Sabrina's hand. 

Sabrina's cheeks burned up as she felt Nick's lips on her skin once again. She sat down next to him on the table and began talking about her day.

It was Nick's favorite part of the day, listening to Sabrina talk about her daily adventures and people she met through her work. He just smiled as he listened. It was a domestic scenario that he wasn't used to but he liked it. He hoped that one day, that moment right there, could be his life forever.

By the time that Sabrina almost finished talking, Nick's carrot cake was gone. 

"And I bragged about you with Roz before coming here." Sabrina smirked making her boyfriend chuckle. "You should know that you're lucky to have a girlfriend who is very proud of you."

"Believe me, you have no idea how lucky I feel." Nick said as he grabbed Sabrina's hand and massaged his thumb on hers.

Sabrina smiled and brought her lips towards Nick's cheeks as she grabbed the now dirty plates from the table. "I'll go wash this up."

"Wait!" Nick said as he grabbed one of her arms gently and stood up. He held her, almost pleading as he stood up. "Let's go to the couch, forget about dishes."

Sabrina smirked. "Nicholas Scratch wanting to blow up a cleaning session?" She gasped dramatically making Nick chuckled. "Or is it trading it for a make-out session?"

"Come on, Spellman." Nick rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled Sabrina from her waist making her giggle.

Both of them arrived at Nick's couch. Sabrina sat on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She led her hands move around Nick's toned body. She often wondered how she got so lucky. Roz and Ambrose were right... her boyfriend _is_ hot.

Sabrina leaned in and smashed her lips into Nick's. He respond with the exact passion, maybe even more. She couldn't keep a smile from appearing in her face as his hands positioned on her waist moving her closer to him. He wanted to feel her, every inch of her. Sabrina wanted the same, so she deepen the kiss making more fireworks explode inside her. She had to pull away for a second to catch her breath. As she did, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Nick. His eyes were closed as his lips didn't parted away. Even though that his eyes weren't open and Sabrina couldn't see his dark orbs, she could sense pain in them.

"Hey." She mumbled as she played with the hair at the top of his neck. "Everything okay?"

"I- um." Nick sniffed as he fixed his position on the couch. Never, not once, he led go of Sabrina. He liked her just the way she was, seeking shelter in his lap. "I think we need to talk."

Sabrina frowned. How could they go from the starter of an intense make-out session to that sentence? "Something wrong?"

Nick sighed and his eyes traveled to his lap or at least, what he could see from his sweatpants. "Today, when I was at the office... Headquarters called."

"Oh." Was all Sabrina could say. She still wasn't a master in Nick's soldier business but she guessed that a call from HQ wasn't very pretty for them.

"They need me in D.C next Monday." Nick continued saying avoiding contact with Sabrina. "Something came up out of the blue."

"H-How long will you be gone?" Sabrina asked. She knew what she was getting into when she first started dating Nick. She knew that he was a soldier, he was loyal to his job and that at some point, the Army would call back and he would have to leave the office to follow them. She just didn't thought it would be so soon and not when she was so happy with Nick by her side.

"Two weeks." Nick replied still with his gaze down. He hated to be the one at this side of the relationship. He would do anything to stay with Sabrina Spellman in Greeendale for as long as he could.

Sabrina smiled in relief. "That's not long, Nick." She said as she started playing with a curl of his dark hair. "Yeah, I will miss you like crazy but two weeks will go flying, you'll see."

"No, you don't understand." Nick replied as he shook his head no. Sabrina frowned as she watched him fix his position once again but this time, his eyes were on hers. "This is how it starts. First, it's a two week, maybe three weeks. Then, it's six months and then, it's a whole ass year." He sighed. "It's a pattern, Sabrina."

"What are you saying?" Sabrina asked. She was fighting so hard to blink back the tears. She understood what was happening but she wanted Nick to say it so it would feel real.

"I don't want to do this, I really don't." Nick sighed as his gaze dropped once again. "I like you, Spellman and I really like how we're growing together every single day. You're the best thing I have right now." He led out a small but sad smile. "But I understand if you don't want to do this, if you don't want to wait around at some point." He took a deep breath. His own words were hurting him. "I understand if you want to end this."

"Nick!" Sabrina gasped as she cupped Nick's face. She could see the pain in his eyes. "There's absolutely no way you're getting rid of me that easy, Scratch." She said making a small smile appear on Nick's face. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell for you at that funeral... and I don't regret it." She stroke her thumbs on his cheeks. Nick leaned into the touch. "But you need to stop doing this, doubting you..." She joined their foreheads. "Doubting us."

"Believe me when I say this, Spellman-" Nick wrapped his arms tighter around Sabrina's waist. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Sabrina smiled and smashed her lips into his. This time, it was a combination of lust and desire. She moved her hands from his cheeks to his neck, to his chest, to his toned stomach. Sabrina sighed in content as she felt Nick's body react to her hand traveling down his chest. She felt in control, she liked it. Nick's hands went from her waist, to her back and into her hair. He loved how the moonlight entered his curtains and reflected on Sabrina's hair. She was really a heaven sent. "We should stop." Nick said as he pulled away.

The tension in the room was growing and there was no denying that but he knew that Sabrina wanted to wait. He wanted her to feel in control.

"You don't mind this?" Sabrina asked. "Waiting for-"

"Not at all." Nick replied as he rubbed her tights in a smoothing manner. "You're worth the wait, Spellman."

Sabrina smiled and pecked his lips. As she pulled away, her right hand moved down Nick's chest once again and found his hand. She took it on her own. "That doesn't mean we can't try other things... right?"

Nick's eyes darkened. He had never seen Sabrina's orbs so full of lust. He gasped as Sabrina moved their hands under her skirt. He could feel the warm between her legs. It was calling out to him. "Sabrina, are you sure?" He asked as he tried to control himself. He wanted to take her right there but he knew it wasn't the time. "I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"I'm sure." Sabrina mumbled as she led go of Nick's hand that was still buried between her skirt. "I trust you, Nick and even though this isn't my first time, I know it will be different... better." A smile appeared on Nick's face. "Because it's you."

Nick couldn't hold it any longer. He smashed his lips into hers as he grabbed the lace fabric from Sabrina and took it off. Even without any movement, just taking out a piece of clothes, stars were appearing in Sabrina's eyes. "Just tell me if you want to stop." Nick mumbled as his hand went back to her skirt. It was slow at first, Sabrina's eyes rolled back as she felt Nick's first finger inside her. She moaned as he explored places in her that she didn't even knew they existed. Her breathing started getting heavier as Nick inserted another finger. "Are you okay?" Nick asked with lust in his voice. He loved this new side of Sabrina he was seeing, the side moaning under him.

"Y-Yes." Sabrina mumbled as pleasure took over her body once again. "Don't stop." Nick grinned and pushed his lips into hers. He worked like magic. His fingers down and his lips up. He continued kissing her, making her feel like a temple until Sabrina screamed out his name. "Nick!"

He smirked as Sabrina came undone. "That was one hell of a show, Spellman." He mumbled as Sabrina came down from her high. 

"I can same the same, Scratch." Sabrina panted before smashing her lips into his. She continued working on his lips as she managed to flip them over. She was in charge now. "Your turn." 

Her hands began taking off his sweats but Nick grabbed them. She frowned as she looked up at him. "You don't have to."

"You're right." Sabrina said as she continued taking off the small portion of clothes that he had. "But I want to."

It didn't took long for Nick, just a few blows. He had been dreaming of that moment since he talked with Sabrina Spellman in her front porch back at Captain Carters funeral. 

He came undone, panting and holding her close. "You- I- that-" He couldn't pull words together. "I should tell you that I'm leaving more often." Sabrina rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. Nick chuckled and kissed her foreheads. He felt so lucky to have her just for him.

After a half hour of just laying on the couch and enjoying some good old fashioned cuddles, Sabrina stood up and grabbed some of the clothes that Nick had taken off her. "It's late." she said as she got dressed. "I should go home."

Nick frowned as he sat up on the couch. He knew what he was about to ask was something also new for him but he was willing to try. "Stay." He blurred out.

Sabrina looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stay the night." Nick blurred out once again. He stood up, completely naked and placed his hands on Sabrina's waist. "We don't have to do anything, Spellman but just stay the night." He brushed one of his thumbs on her hip. "I'll even cook you breakfast in the morning."

Sabrina giggled and looked up at Nick. She was sure, so sure that he loved him. She didn't dared to say it but after those events, she knew that she was way pass the 'like' stage. She was feeling stronger for Nick Scratch. "Does that mean we get more cuddles?"

"All night." Nick wiggled his eyebrows. 

Sabrina walked into Nick's bedroom. Again, it wasn't the first time she was there but this time was different. They were closer now and she was going to spend the night. It felt like a huge milestone in their relationship. She knew it wouldn't take that long to seal the deal and have real sex with him.

Nick looked up from his book and grinned. He was wearing just boxers as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend making her way into his bed. "You should keep that shirt, it looks better on you, anyways."

Sabrina giggled as she looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing. It was Nick's Princeton's University shirt which he adored so much but now, he loved it ten times more. Sabrina had fitted it just well. "Maybe I will." She said as she got into bed with him.

Nick placed down his book at the nightstand and opened up his arm for Sabrina. She laid her head on his shoulder and Nick kissed her hair. "I meant what I said, Spellman, you're the best thing in my life."

Sabrina looked up and saw her whole future on Nick's eyes. She wanted it, she wanted it all.

"Sweet dreams, Scratch."


	8. Good Riddance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I started missing you as soon as we said goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long since I last updated. I've been craving to continue writing but college doesn't give me a break. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

A ray of sunshine beamed from the window and hit Sabrina's eyes. 

The moonlighted haired girl rubbed her brown orbs as she adjusted to her surroundings. Confusion was born in her mind as she looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom back at the mortuary with Salem laying besides her feet. Instead, she was in a cold but at the same time warm, room. Her eyes traveled to her waist where she found a strong arm being wrapped around her. She smiled as the memories came flooding back. 

She had spent the night with Nick. There she was, laying in his bed with his old university t-shirt. She liked how the warmth of his body hit her back. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, just to save the perfect moment in her memories.

 _"I can get used to this."_ Sabrina thought as she sighed in content. She turned around on the bed and faced a deep in slumber Nick. She smiled as she saw his eyes closed, a single dark curl on his forehead and his chest going up and down. He looked peaceful, angelic even but Sabrina could't deny that he also looked handsome. It was a really good sight to wake up.

Sabrina's hands traveled to Nick's hair. She felt his soft curls on her hand. Nick led out a sigh in content making Sabrina chuckle. Her hand continued traveling down from his head, to his neck and into his chest as she wiggled closer to his warm body. She could feel how Nick's arm around her waist tighten as she moved.

"Nick." Sabrina whispered into his chest. Her cold hand stroke his jawline as she looked up at him. "Nick, wake up." Nick stirred in his sleep, not once opening his eyes. His mind was not aware that Sabrina was cuddling into his chest but his body did and it reacted. Nick held his girlfriend close as he continued sleeping. Sabrina chuckled once she felt Nick move but never opening his eyes. "Nick."

Nick moaned as he moved. He didn't opened his eyes but instead, he buried his face into Sabrina's hair. "It's too early. Go back to sleep, Spellman."

Something inside Sabrina's body tingled. It was the first time that she had heard Nick's morning voice. She decided to put all her thoughts on hold and try to wake up her boyfriend. "It's not _that_ early." She whispered and looked over Nick's shoulder. She saw his clock on the nightstand and her gaze returned towards him. "It's nine in the morning, Nick."

"Like I said-" Nick sighed as he finally opened his eyes. "Too early."

"You're a soldier! You're supposed to wake up early." Sabrina chuckled as she looked up at him. She knew by now that Nick wasn't a morning person. Sabrina was used to get up with the sun and start her day early. She never missed breakfast with her aunts and a good fighting session with Ambrose. Nick was totally the opposite.

"Yes, I am a soldier but I'm not at the base or in active duty." Nick said as he rubbed Sabrina's arm up and down while looking down on her. "I'm here, in my apartment, having a sleepover with my girlfriend." He kissed her forehead. "And I'm liking it."

They both stared at each other. They both studied each other. They felt so happy, just being tangled in each other's arms. It was a different morning for both of them.

"Well, get up because you promise me breakfast, remember?" Sabrina asked as her index finger traced circles in Nick's bare chest. She didn't want to leave his embrace, she could stay in that bed with Nick Scratch forever but with the Army calling Nick back, she wanted to spend the day doing more stuff than just sleep. She wanted to make every second last.

"Hmm." Nick moaned as he covered his eyes using his free arm. "Maybe in a few minutes."

Sabrina groaned and sat up, removing herself from his embrace earning a protest from Nick. She removed the covers from him and got on top of his lap straddling him. "I demand you to leave this bed, Sergeant Scratch." She said as Nick removed his arm from his eyes. Sabrina could see how his eyes darkened at the sight. "That's an order."

"Babe-" Nick groaned as he placed both of his hands on Sabrina's hips. They moved up and down as he admired her. Yes, she looked divine in his shirt. "You sitting on top of me looking like that-" He groaned once again. "It makes me want to stay here even more."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Nick protested once again. "I'll go make breakfast, then."

"Now-" Nick said and grabbed her by the waist before she could walk away from the bed earning a shriek coming out of Sabrina's lips. "Where do you think you're going, Spellman?" He threw her back into bed and started kissing all over her neck quickly. He left small, wet kisses all over her neck and cheeks.

Sabrina couldn't fight back, she just kept giggling at the feeling of Nick's lips. "Let me go!" She continued giggling.

"Is that another order, commander?" Nick asked chuckling before continuing his job of leaving a trail of kisses on Sabrina's skin. Only shrieks and laughter could be heard in Nick's apartment until a loud noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like an alarm or something hell sent. "What the heck is that?" He asked as he moved from Sabrina's top and looked to his bedroom's door.

"That would be my phone." Sabrina replied as she sat up.

"Why do you have such a loud ringtone?" Nick asked as the alarm like noise kept tumbling his ears.

"It annoys Ambrose." Sabrina replied as she stood up. "And I'll do anything to annoy Ambrose."

"We're getting out of bed, then." Nick sighed as he watched Sabrina walking away from the bed. "You can use my bathroom. There's some new toothbrushes in there and some towels."

"See you in a few minutes." Sabrina grinned at him before closing the bathroom's door.

Nick smiled and fell back into his bed. It was crazy how he felt so happy in that moment. Who would thought that it only took Sabrina Spellman waking up in his apartment, using his shirt and bathroom to make him feel complete?

* * *

"Auntie, wait- Let me- No!- Auntie!- Hilda!" Sabrina groaned as she leaned over the counter in Nick's small kitchen. When Sabrina checked her phone after using the bathroom, she had found twenty-five missed calls from Hilda. She must had been calling all night but now in the morning, Sabrina was able to return the call. "Slow down, I can't understand you." Nick looked over his shoulder to his very stressed girlfriend on the phone. He was scrambling some eggs as he watched Sabrina. There she was, leaning over on his counter with her back facing him and wearing his shirt from the night before as well as underwear. He didn't dared to say anything, it looked like a family matter but he couldn't help but grin as he looked at how gorgeous his girl was. "I already told you, auntie, I'm at Nick's!" There was a sudden pause and Sabrina sighed. "Yes, I"m okay!"

"She's never cooking again for me." Nick mumbled as he turned off the eggs and walked towards the fridge to get some bacon. He continued hearing Sabrina's end of the conversation as he grabbed the meat from the fridge. He knew Hilda was going to have his head once they meet. Most people thought that Zelda was the scary aunt but to Nick, Hilda surely had that position.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later at the mortuary." Sabrina sighed as she turned around and saw Nick continuing his cooking. She flashed him a small smile which he returned. She hated that her aunt was taking over the time that she should be spending with Nick. After all, he was leaving in just two days. "Goodbye, auntie." She finally hang up.

"How bad was it?" Nick chuckled as he flipped the bacon in the pan. 

Sabrina sighed and walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his waist from his back. She sighed as she laid her cheek into Nick's bare back. "On a scale one to ten?" She asked and kissed his skin. "Probably an eight."

"Hilda's never going to cook me dinner again, right?" Nick asked as Sabrina led go of him and walked besides him with a smile in hand. 

"Oh, please! My aunt isn't the type to hold a grudge." Sabrina replied. "At least Hilda is." Nick rolled his eyes as he continued cooking away. Sabrina took a sight of the kitchen and realized that everything was almost done. She frowned for a second. She wanted their first morning together to be fun and memorable but instead, it was going to be remembered as Hilda screaming to her niece through the phone. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Nick asked confused as he grabbed two plates and spread the food.

"I'm sorry for not helping with breakfast." Sabrina replied. "My aunt really made me mess this up."

Nick chuckled and led go of everything in his hands. He walked towards Sabrina and cupped both of her cheeks. She looked beautiful with her morning messy hair and pink cheeks. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Hey, I was the one that promised breakfast, remember?"

"I know but I should've helped too. This is your home and I-" Nick stopped her right there.

Maybe it was out of place or maybe too soon but he was sure of his next few words. "Spellman, this is your home too." He said shyly. He had no idea of how Sabrina would react. He wasn't proposing or asking her to move in but he wanted her to feel at home at his place. After all, she was his home too. "I want you to feel at home here. You're not a guest. You can come in, eat my food and mess my bed every time you want to." Sabrina giggled. "This is your safe place."

Sabrina's lips didn't produced any words. Instead, they met Nick's into a soft kiss. She was grateful to whatever was up there that she found Nick Scratch. She was grateful to her job too. She would've never met the curly haired soldier if it wasn't for the mortuary. "I'll do dishes, then?"

"We will both do dishes." Nick corrected her before leaving a quick peck on her lips. "Besides-" He said as he led go of her porcelain cheeks and walked towards his counters. "There still a job that needs to be done."

"What is it, Sergeant?" Sabrina asked as she smirked at the toned back of her boyfriend. She loved the way his olive skin looked with rays of sunshine jumping on it.

"I usually have coffee in the mornings. You can say that I'm an addict." Nick replied as he placed two mugs on the counter top and opened a drawer. "But you, Spellman, you are a tea expert." He grabbed a box. "I'm sure as hell good making coffee but you're the tea expert here. That will be your job at this breakfast."

Sabrina giggled as she grabbed the box of tea. Her eyes studied the brand. "Twinings?" She asked as she looked up to meet Nick's eyes. She was rather impressed. "Since when do you own tea, Scratch?"

"Since I've started dating that cute mortuary girl that I've told all my unit about." Nick replied making Sabrina giggle. "So, what do you say? I make coffee and you make tea?"

"It sounds like a deal, Scratch."

The kitchen filled with laughter.

It was a scene that Nick never thought he would have one day.

There he was, playing house with Sabrina Spellman. She was in his kitchen, making her favorite beverage and him cooking breakfast for her. He never imagined settling down with anyone. The white fence, two kids and a dog was never quite his style but after a morning with Sabrina, he wanted that. He wanted all.

Now that he experienced what it feels like to have family, because the Spellmans were starting to treat him like one of their own, Nick didn't want to let that feeling go. At the beginning, he felt like he was walking on dangerous waters. At some point, he still shared the feeling but Sabrina Spellman was someone worth to walk those dark waters. What Nick didn't realized was that... he wasn't walking those waters alone. Sabrina was right there, holding his hand as both of them walked.

"Aunties? I'm home!" Sabrina yelled as she entered the mortuary. For the first time in years, the big Victorian house was silent. There was no bickering from Zelda or laughs by Ambrose. It was all confusing for Sabrina. "Aunties?" She continued looking around the living room but there was no sign of her family. "Ambrose?" She continued her way into the kitchen. A breath of relief left her lips as she spotted Hilda next to the stove. "Auntie!"

"Sabrina!" Hilda said in relief as well. She dropped a pile of vanilla frosting from her hand and walked towards her niece. "You're back!" She wrapped her arm around Sabrina. She was somehow transported years back when Sabrina was just a small child. She didn't want to let go of her niece.

"I was only gone for the night, auntie." Sabrina chuckled as she hugged Hilda back. She noticed freshly baked cupcakes sitting on the kitchen's counter waiting to be frosted.

"Speaking of that-" Hilda began saying as she unwrapped her arms from her niece. "What was that about? You usually call when you stay the night away from us."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sabrina said while leaning back on the counter. "We got caught up. I wasn't planning on staying the night."

"Oh." Hilda said. She didn't need for more words to leave her mouth. The message was very clear to Sabrina.

"Not like _that,_ auntie!" Sabrina cringed as she realized what her aunt was trying to imply. "We haven't-" Sabrina's cheeks turned red. She could feel her cheeks burn up. "We haven't done it yet." Sabrina wasn't shy about talking about it with Hilda. In fact, back when she was with Harvey and had their first time, Hilda was the first person to know. Well, after Roz.

"Oh, goodness!" Hilda sighed in relief. She thought the worst when Sabrina didn't came back the night before.

Sabrina scoffed and placed both hands on her hips as she removed her back from the counter. "But even if we did, I'm a grown up, auntie. I think I can make my own decisions." She was sure that sooner or later, she was going to experience sex with Nick. Anticipation grew inside her with just thinking about it. Nick was more experienced than her, the only person she had ever been with was Harvey but with Nick... with just his hands and lips, he made her feel an entire universe inside her. She couldn't imagine how amazing it would be when they finally open the final door.

"I know, love, I know." Hilda said as she grabbed a knife stuffed with frosting and continued decorating the cupcakes. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you or any accidents."

Sabrina frowned. "I thought you liked Nick."

"I do!" Hilda said and turned towards her niece. "I really do. He's a nice young man and he really cares about you. I just-" She sighed. "I can't help but worry."

"The, don't worry, auntie." Sabrina chuckled as she grabbed a cupcake from the counter. "Nick's trying, he really is." A small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help but smile every time she talked about her soldier boyfriend. "And he treats me so well."

"I'm happy for you, dear and for Nicholas too." Hilda said. 

"He's coming over tonight for dinner. He can't get enough of your cooking." Sabrina replied and chuckled as she stuffed her mouth with the cupcake.

"Oh, he is?" Hilda clapped her hands together happily. Nothing makes her happier than someone joining the family dinner. "That's wonderful! I'll make him potato-topped casserole! I know how he doesn't get enough home-cooked meals due to his job."

"He'll love that, auntie. Thank you." Sabrina said as she finished her cupcake.

"That poor boy. I cannot believe he has such a strong and healthy body with that trash-like food that the service makes him eat." Hilda replied as she shook her head no.

In other times, Sabrina would tease Hilda for speaking of Nick's good looking body but this time, her focus was in another part of the sentence. 

The service.

She knew sooner or later the Army would call Nick but she thought they had a little more time. She couldn't admit it to him but Sabrina wasn't ready to let him go.

"Right." Sabrina mumbled as she played with her no eaten cupcake paper. "The service."

Hilda raised an eyebrow as she side eyed looked at her niece. She continued working on her cupcakes as she asked the question. "Uh, oh, why the long face? Something wrong, darling?"

"It's-" Sabrina sighed and crumpled the cupcake paper in her hands. "The Army called." Her eyes met Hilda's. She could read pity in her aunt's eyes. "They want Nick in DC by Monday."

"Oh, sweetheart." Hilda placed the frosted covered knife down and stroke one of her niece's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She knew the answer just by looking into Sabrina's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sabrina tried to cover up the lie by sniffing. "It's just two weeks."

"Two weeks will fly by, you'll see." Hilda said as she showed her niece a small smile.

"I know, it's just-" Sabrina sighed. "Nick said that this is how it's start. He said that first, it's just a few weeks and then months and months turns into years and-"

"Darling." Hilda stopped her niece by placing both hands on her shoulders. Sabrina sighed as her eyes watered a little. She knew her aunt was going to pull her down to reality. "You knew what you were getting into when you first started a relationship with Nicholas. You knew about the downsides of his job. It's okay to miss him but you can't hold him back from his responsibilities."

"I know, auntie but-" Sabrina pulled away from her embrace. "I think-" Her eyes met her aunt's as she stopped pacing around. "I think I even... I think I even love Nick."

A smile appeared on Hilda's face. Love. What a beautiful sentiment. The purest of all. "Have you told him?"

"No! No, way!" Sabrina shook her head quickly. "I don't think we're there yet... saying that word but-" She smiled to herself. "I think he kind of loves me too. He said all these things about his home being my home too. He made me breakfast this morning. He even had tea just for me!" Hilda chuckled. "Isn't that love? The small things?"

"Maybe." Hilda said. She was certain that the soldier boy really loved her niece but it wasn't her position to tell her. That was supposed to be their moment. "What are you planning to do, love? Until Nicholas leave?"

"I'm going to spend every single moment that I can with him."

* * *

"This way!" Sabrina giggled. She was walking hand on hand with Nick. She was leading them through the woods as Nick carried a picnic basket which he had no idea what was inside. 

Sabrina had called him early in the morning and asked him to meet up. Nick obviously didn't had plans for that day since it was his last few hours in Greendale before leaving for Washington DC and he wanted to spend them with Sabrina. When she called, she was all mysterious over the phone.

"But, where are we going?" He had asked over the phone.

"Just trust me and get over here, Scratch." Sabrina had replied as she gathered things and threw them into the basket. "And leave your uniform at home. Wear civilians clothes."

"It's Sunday, babe." Nick had chuckled over the phone. "I'm not wearing any uniform."

"Just get here, Scratch!" Sabrina had blurred out over the phone before hanging up.

A few minutes later, she saw Nick's BMW pull up in front of the mortuary. She had greeting him with a kiss and basically pulled him into the woods.

"Aren't we taking my car?" Nick asked as he smiled while following a very happy Sabrina.

"No, we're walking all the way there." Sabrina had reply as they entered the woods.

"Where is _there_ exactly?" Nick had asked as he noticed the picnic basket in Sabrina's hands. 

"You'll see." Sabrina had replied before continuing their path.

Nick decided to stop with the questions and follow his girlfriend into the woods. He, like a gentleman, decided to carry the picnic basket from her making a smile appear in Sabrina's face.

"We're here!" Sabrina said as she removed a branch from her face. She pulled Nick a little further until the view was clear.

"Wow." Nick mumbled as he looked at the landscape. It was a beautiful river with the woods surrounding it. At the other side, he could see another town which he knew it was Riverdale.

"Welcome to Sweetwater River." Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around Nick's side and looked up at him. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Nick replied as he looked down at his girlfriend. He felt so lucky to have a girl like Sabrina holding him. 

"Come on." Sabrina said before kissing his jaw quickly and leading him closer to the shore. Sabrina found a perfect spot where she stopped and grabbed the picnic basket from Nick. "I used to come here every summer before school started with my friends." She said as she grabbed a blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground.

"You mean with Harry?" Nick asked as he rolled his eyes before helping her with the blanket.

"With all my friends, including _Harvey_." Sabrina replied as she smirked at Nick. "I figured it's the best place for us right now." She said as she sat down on the blanket while Nick joining her. "We can have privacy here."

"Privacy? Here? In the middle of a lake?" Nick chuckled as Sabrina cuddled up into his side.

"Yes, privacy!" She smacked his chest. "No one comes down here anymore. Not since my class moved away for college and the kids over here prefer to be at home with their heads stuck in video games than enjoying this place."

"Better for us, don't you think?" Nick smirked as he leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss into Sabrina's lips making her smile. They pulled away and his eyes traveled towards the basket next to her. "Can I ask, what is in the basket, Spellman?"

Sabrina giggled as she moved from Nick and grabbed the picnic basket. "Well, it's true that you have been to Hilda's now but, you still haven't taste everything." She said as she began looking around the basket.

"I like where this is going." Nick smirked earning a smirk back from his girlfriend.

"Behold, auntie Hilda's famous Eton Mess." Sabrina said as she took out some bowls and plates.

Nick's mouth watered at the sight of the dessert. Sabrina passed him a spoon as she moved closer to his side. "I think one of the perks of dating you it's Hilda's cooking." Nick said as he looked at the dessert.

"I'll be sure to tell my auntie that she's the reason why I'm not single." Sabrina replied making Nick chuckle. He laid a kiss on her hair before his attention returned to the dessert. Sabrina grabbed her own spoon and grabbed some of the Eton Mess. Even though Nick had a spoon of his own, she fed him his first bite off her spoon. 

Nick opened his mouth as he realized what Sabrina was doing. He moaned as he tasted the dessert for the first time. "So good."

"I knew you'll like it." Sabrina smiled up at him before grabbing a spoonful of her own.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the view, the dessert and each other.

Sabrina giggled as Nick finished telling her another one of his military stories. She laughed as her eyes caught his face. She noticed that Nick had some cream on his jaw. She wiped it with her thumb before licking it. As she did, her eyes locked with Nick's.

Nick would feel fire building up inside him as he watched Sabrina lick his finger. He missed sex. He went from sleeping around, jumping from girl to girl to wait around for Sabrina but he didn't mind. He knew that Sabrina was special and totally worth the wait. "Forget the dessert, Spellman." He growled as he pushed the plate back and wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist. Sabrina squealed as Nick pulled her down with him.

Fire was now on Sabrina's side. Nick's lips on her body felt like wonders. She loved how his kisses made her skin react, how his hands traveled all over her body and found the right places, how secure she felt on top of him.

Nick's lips continued doing their magic. They found Sabrina's as his hands found her hair. Nick could feel his lust grow as they kept going. It was like a never ending roller coaster for him and he didn't want to get off. He knew that their first time would mean a lot to Sabrina. He would love nothing else than to take here right there, under the sun and make her feel sparks all over his body but he knew better. This wasn't the right moment.

"We should slow down, babe." Nick mumbled against Sabrina's lips.

Sabrina pulled away but their faces were still dangerously close. Nick loved the way her lips were swollen and her cheeks burned red. "Right." She wiped her face and rolled off him. She was so sure that this was their moment. She didn't understood why Nick stopped them. Instead, he ran his fingers smoothly along her arm. Sabrina's eyes tried to avoid Nick as she looked around and an idea popped into her head. 

"What are you up to, Spellman?" Nick asked with a smirk. He knew her too well.

Sabrina's gaze returned to her boyfriend. "Wanna get into the water?"

Nick chuckled as he continued running his fingers along her arm. "We didn't brought any swim suites, babe."

"That's not a problem." Sabrina said and pulled off from his embrace before standing up.

Nick watched her confused as she started kicking off her shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting into the water." Sabrina said as she grabbed her top and pulled her off her body. Nick's jaw dropped as he looked at his girlfriend getting undressed in front of him. "Aren't you going to join me?" Sabrina asked as she started taking off her black jeans.

Nick felt glued to the ground as he watched his girlfriend in just her underwear. Sabrina was wearing a lace black bra that did wonders to her chest combined with a laze pantie. "You're killing me, Spellman."

"See you in the water?" Sabrina smirked as she moved her clothes into the blanket and started slowly making her way into the lake's shore.

Nick was pulled off his thoughts. He couldn't let Sabrina walk into that water alone. With his eyes still on her back, Nick managed to stand up and pull of his shirt over his head quickly. He struggled a few seconds with his belt since his eyes couldn't leave Sabrina's vanilla like skin. When he was only in his briefs, he ran towards his girlfriend. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist before spinning her around.

Sabrina giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck pulling him closer. "You coming to the water with me, Scratch?"

Nick didn't reply. There was no way that words could come out of his lips. Instead, he smashed his lips into Sabrina's before picking her up earning a squeal from the girl. He began walking into the water but stopped once he remembered something. "Wait-" He looked around. Sabrina looked at him confused. "Isn't this the lake where some kid's body was found?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Way to kill the moment, Scratch!" She groaned. "That was years ago! I was a sophomore in high school."

"Very well, then." Nick said and pecked his girlfriend's lips. He walked deeper into the lake. The water was close to his stomach when a good but bad idea for Sabrina came into his mind. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes, why do you-" Sabrina's eyes widened at the realization. "No! Don't you dare, Scratch!"

"Are you gonna punish me, Spellman?" Nick smirked. Once again, he felt the tension grow.

"Maybe..." Sabrina smirked back.

"That's what I want, then." Nick said and threw Sabrina into the water.

"Nick, wait-" Sabrina couldn't finish since she was now underwater. When she came back up, she saw a laughing Nick looking her way. "You think you're sooo smooth, Nicholas Scratch."

"What is my punishment, Spellman?" Nick asked as he wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist. He could stand in the water but the case wasn't the same with Sabrina. Her feet couldn't reach the bottom so instead, she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and her legs around his waist.

"You'll see." Sabrina replied before smashing her lips into his.

They spent the whole day like that, holding each other, sharing kisses, stories and more of Hilda's desserts. Night was falling upon them when they realized that they had spent the whole day at the lake, just the two of them, enjoying each other. 

"We should go." Nick said as he moved a piece of Sabrina's wet hair behind her ear. "As much as I don't want this to end, it can be dangerous at night."

"You're right." Sabrina replied as she played with a single small curl from Nick's hair. "I'm starving."

"Let's get dinner? Cee's?" Nick asked as they continued wrapped around each other in the lake.

"How about we take it to go and you spend the night at my place?" Sabrina asked shyly. Nick had never spent a night in the mortuary and she wanted to change that.

"I don't know, babe. I mean, your aunts-" Nick began saying but Sabrina cut him off.

"They won't mind." Sabrina shook her head. "We can even be really sneaky and run up to my room without they knowing like teenagers." She smiled making Nick laugh. "What do you say?"

"I still don't like the idea of sleeping in your bed with your aunts close to us." Nick said making Sabrina roll her eyes playfully.

"Like I said, they won't mind." Sabrina replied. "Please? It's your last night before leaving to DC. I want you to spend it with me."

Nick could see sadness in Sabrina's eyes. He wasn't even gone yet and he was already missing her. "Alright." He said. "I'll go home with you, Spellman."

* * *

Nick woke up as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes and cringed as sunlight entered the room. 

"Good morning." He heard Sabrina said.

He managed to open his arms fully this time. He smiled as he saw his girlfriend laying on her side and looking at him. Sabrina looked so beautiful in the mornings with her messy hair and thin pajamas. Nick could wake up to that picture every morning for the rest of his life. "Morning." His voice was groggy.

"How did you slept?" Sabrina asked as she cupped one of Nick's cheeks and stroke her thumb on his olive skin. 

Nick sighed in content as he leaned towards Sabrina's touch. "With you by my side? I slept like a baby."

Sabrina giggled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We should get up. You need to be at the airport in three hours."

Nick groaned as he rolled into his stomach and hid his face in his pillow. "I don't want to get up."

"Come on, Nick." Sabrina giggled. "Let's just have breakfast and I'll take you to the airport."

Nick sat up on the bed when he heard Sabrina's words. "Take me to the airport?" He asked making his girlfriend nod confused. "You don't have to do that, Spellman. You don't have to go all the way across town just to take me to the airport."

"I know, but I want to." Sabrina replied as she walked back to the bed and sat down in front of Nick. "We'll make a quick stop at your place so you can get your things."

Nick just looked at her. He was amazed of how wonderful that girl could be. He never wanted to let her go. "I've never had this." He mumbled.

"Have what?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Someone to take me to the airport." Nick replied and looked down. "Hell, I've never had someone to say goodbye to."

Sabrina smiled weakly at him before cupping one of his cheeks. "Well, now you do." Nick looked at her with watery eyes. "You're too important to me." She wanted to say the three words because she was now certain that she felt it. Nick was leaving and even though its for only two weeks, she felt miserable. 

Nick couldn't help but smash his lips into hers. He didn't cared that he just woke up. He just needed to feel her.

After a few more moments, Nick and Sabrina decided to get up and get dressed. They walked downstairs, hand in hand and into the kitchen. For their surprise, the rest of the Spellmans were sitting on the breakfast table waiting for the couple.

"There they are!" Ambrose clapped his hands together as he watched his cousin and his smocking hot boyfriend entering the kitchen. 

"Morning, everyone." Nick said trying to break the ice. He felt awkward since all eyes were on him and Sabrina. Even though nothing happened between them, no sheets got dirty, he couldn't help but feel that the Spellmans thought otherwise.

"Morning, mate."

"Morning, Nicholas."

Both Ambrose and Zelda replied.

Hilda flashed him a smile as she continued cooking some eggs for breakfast. "Good morning, darlings! Sit down, I saved you both a plate!"

"Thank you, auntie." Sabrina said as she and Nick sat down on the table.

"So, did you two had fun last night?" Ambrose asked as he took a bite off his toast. Sabrina glared at him as Hilda placed two plates filled with food in front of her and Nick. "The mortuary seemed to be rocking last night."

"Ambrose!" Hilda smacked the back of his head.

"Auntie!" Ambrose groaned as he held his head.

"Shut up, Ambrose!" Sabrina hissed as she started digging into her breakfast. 

"Can't we just have one normal family breakfast?" Zelda sighed and looked over at Nick. "How are you, Nicholas? I know you're leaving to Washington today."

"I am but honestly-" He sighed as he played with his fork. "I'm not looking forward to go."

"What do you do there, anyways? Secret government stuff?" Ambrose asked making Nick chuckled.

"More like boring government stuff." Nick replied making Sabrina smiled. "The General always drags me to these things."

"Well, just so you know, when you get back, I'll make you some delicious egg rolls to celebrate." Hilda said as she patted Nick's back.

"I'm really looking forward for that, Miss Spellman." Nick replied.

Once again, he was able to enjoy a domestic scenario. He wasn't used to get breakfast with family before leaving for a job. He owe it all to Sabrina.

After finishing breakfast and Hilda wining the fight so she could do the dishes, Nick and Sabrina walked outside where Nick's BMW was. 

"Ready to go?" Sabrina asked. She was sad but she knew she couldn't let Nick see that. She needed to be strong for the both of them.

"I think so." Nick replied. He ruffled through his pocked and found his keys. He took a deep breath before handing them to Sabrina. "Now, listen up, Spellman, I'm trusting you with my baby. Take good care of her these next two weeks, _please._ "

Sabrina giggled as she grabbed the keys from Nick. "Don't worry, Scratch. I'll treat her like my own child."

Nick smiled softly before pulling Sabrina into his lips once again.

After making a quick stop at Nick's apartment so Nick could change into his uniform and grab his things, the couple arrived to the airport. Sabrina held Nick's free hand as he held his luggage in the other. They walked into the gates until they saw a familiar face.

"General." Nick said nodding as he watched Prudence and two more of his army brothers standing next to her.

"You're early, Sergeant Scratch. This is new." Prudence replied and looked over at the girl standing next to Nick. She knew that his girlfriend was the reason why he wasn't late. "Sabrina, right?"

"Yes, hi." Sabrina said. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by Prudence. She was gorgeous and she knew Nick very well. Nick said that they have history and she was there in some of the most traumatic days of her life. Sabrina wanted to know what happened in those days but she didn't want to push.

Prudence turned towards Nick. "You have five minutes before we have to board that plane."

" _Five_?" Nick almost yelled. He felt Sabrina's hand squeezing his. "You have to give me a little more than five, Pru."

"You have now four minutes since you just lost one by picking a fight with me." Prudence said. "Make it count."

"Whatever." Nick mumbled and rolled his eyes before turning his gaze towards Sabrina.

"Change the attitude, Sergeant or you will have to give me twenty." Prudence said before walking back to the rest of the soldiers.

"Yes, mam." Nick sighed.

Sabrina chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay, Nick."

"No, it's not! I wanted more time with you and-" He was shut up by a kiss.

Sabrina pulled away and smiled up at him. "We'll both be okay." She said as she ran her hand through Nick's chest feeling her earthly uniform that she loved so much. "You will be back before you know it."

"I'll make it up to you." Nick replied as he cupped one of Sabrina's cheeks. "When I come back, I'll make it up for all this lost time."

"I can't wait." Sabrina smiled. "You better bring me something from DC." She tried to light up the mood. She realized that Nick needed it.

"Whatever you want." Nick chuckled and stroke his thumb on her cheek. "I promise to video chat every night. Time difference is not that big, we can make it work."

"We can make everything work." Sabrina said. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss against Nick's lips. He kissed back desperate, he didn't want to let go.

"One minute!" Prudence said from the distance.

Nick groaned as he pulled away from Sabrina. 

Sabrina giggled and stroke his cheek. "Call me when you land?"

"I promise." Nick said and caught her lips into another kiss. It felt like magnets pulling each other together.

"Time's up!" Prudence said from the distance once again.

"Go." Sabrina mumbled to Nick's lips.

"I-" Nick wanted to say it. He was certain but he couldn't activate that bomb seconds before jumping on a plane. "I'll call you."

"See you soon, Scratch." Sabrina said softly.

Nick needed one more taste before leaving. He pecked Sabrina's lips once again.

"Sergeant!" Prudence yelled from the distance.

"See you soon, Spellman." Nick mumbled before leaving Sabrina with one more kiss.

Sabrina watched from the gates as Nick got lost in the crowd. When his silhouette was gone, Sabrina led a single tear fall. She could be vulnerable now, Nick wasn't there anymore. She placed a hand on her lips, the last place where he had kissed her as the tear made its way down her cheek.

"I love you, Nick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Nick finally left. 
> 
> What will happen? Will Sabrina be okay or will something get in their way while being apart?


	9. From Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Distance gives us a reason to love harder."

Sabrina moaned.

She was laying in her bed early in the morning, or so she thought. A single ray of sunshine from the July morning entered her bedroom from her curtains. On her nightstand, her phone was blasting off. She knew it wasn't her alarm. Her alarm had a soothing sound that made her smile every time she woke up. Instead, her loud ringtone blasted through her room. She only got that ringtone to annoy Ambrose but now that she was alone in her room, with no cousin around, she was considering the possibility of changing it into something more calming.

Sabrina moved on the bed so she could face her nightstand. On the process, the accidentally kicked Salem on the stomach who was sleeping close to her feet. The cat meowed. "Sorry, Salem." Sabrina mumbled as she tried to open her eyes. Her phone kept making that hell-sent noise as her hand traveled all over her nightstand in search of the device. When she finally found it, she didn't even bothered to look at the caller ID. She was too sleepy to open her eyes. "Hello?" She asked in her morning voice as she tried to battle the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Good morning, babe." Nick's voice came from the other side. Like if sugar raised inside her, Sabrina sat up quickly in her bed and her eyes opened in a bang. "Is morning for you, is it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sabrina said as she rubbed her tired eyes. Her gaze went to her clock on the nightstand before yawning. "Almost eight o'clock."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Nick asked. As much as he missed Sabrina and what he wanted most in the world at that moment was to hear her voice, he didn't want to be the cause for her not getting a good night sleep. "I assumed you were up since you wake up with the sun too."

Sabrina giggled. She missed him so much. "I'm supposed to be getting ready to work but it seems like my boyfriend being thousands of miles away from me gives me a pass to come down late for work." She heard Nick chuckle on the other side of the line. "But I don't mind waking up to this, I like hearing your voice in the mornings."

It had been a few days since Nick left Greendale. 

When Sabrina left the airport, she was heartbroken. Now that he was away, she could finally sit down on her bed and let tears fall from her eyes. She was really trying to be supportive girlfriend, right? But she couldn't take Nick's words from her mind.

_"This is how it starts. First, it's a two maybe three weeks. Then, it's a six months and then, it's a whole ass year."_

She couldn't imagine being without Nick for a whole year. She was doing okay for now, it's only two weeks and ever since Nick has been gone, her family and friends have kept her busy. There has been so much jobs at the mortuary that she didn't had a single moment to think about Nick being away.

He had kept his promise to video chat her every night and during the day, the shared a few amounts of text. Nick sent her pictures about his favorite things in Washington and Sabrina would reply with a selfie which made Nick's day even better but today's incoming morning call was a total surprise for Sabrina. Usually, Nick didn't had time in the mornings since he got up earlier than her and started working right away but today was different. He knew how much Sabrina was sacrificing for their relationship. He thought that the least he could do is call her before her day starts.

"What are your plans for today?" Nick asked as he leaned back in a chair. He was waiting outside an office for Prudence who was in a meeting inside. The other two soldiers were also in the waiting room. One of them reading a book and the other one texting his wife. Nick had decided that it was the perfect moment to move into a quiet corner and call Sabrina.

"Well, get out of bed, have breakfast-" Sabrina was cut off by Nick moaning when she mentioned breakfast.

"I would kill anything right now for some of Hilda's breakfast. The food in this base sucks." Nick sighed. "Go on, Spellman."

"I promise you that my auntie is ready to feed you once you get back." Sabrina giggled. 

"Sounds perfect, Spellman but keep telling me about your plans for today." Nick said. He loved hearing Sabrina talk. He admits that sometimes, the girl would be like an old CD-player. She wouldn't shut up! But he couldn't help but smile as he started at her while she talked. She was too perfect for him.

"After breakfast, I guess I'll work on a body or two. Business has been growing these last few days. We even have bodies coming from Riverdale!" Sabrina replied. She couldn't see him but she knew that Nick was smiling at the other side of the line. "Then, I'll probably go for a quick bite at Cee's and then, I'll return home in time for a video chat with my military boyfriend before going to bed."

"Huh, that boyfriend is really lucky to see your face every night." Nick said. He couldn't wait until night falls upon him so he could have some time with Sabrina, even if it was virtually.

"He is." Sabrina replied. "And if he, I don't know, gets some privacy by the time of the call-" She purred over the phone. "Maybe he could see more than just my face." She bit her lip. She was never this way with Harvey. With Harvey, it felt like rainbows and cotton candy, a sweet love but with Nick, it was totally different. Her relationship with Nick was fire and dark. She found a side of herself that she didn't knew it even existed.

"Sabrina." Nick groaned as he covered his face from the other soldiers. They weren't listening to him but the blush on his face could be seen all the way from Greendale. "Don't do this to me, Spellman. I need to control myself over here."

Sabrina giggled. She was sure that the right moment with Nick was close and neither of them could deny it. "I'll behave myself, Scratch." She chuckled. "How's Washington? Have you've done anything exciting yet?"

"No, nothing exciting." Nick sighed as he leaned back on his chair once again. "I've been to a lot of meetings which all of them are boring. They just talk about funding for the force."

"You cannot complain about that, Scratch. That's how you have that sweet BMW that I'm taking good care of." Sabrina said as she walked towards her curtains and pulled them so she could get just a peak of Nick's car in her driveway.

Nick chuckled as he scratched the arch of his eyebrow. "I really expect my baby in one piece." He heard Sabrina chuckled as well. "But seriously, between the boring meetings and Prudence being bitchy-" He sighed. "I can't wait to go home."

"You two remind me of Ambrose and I." Sabrina said as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"I agree just a little." Nick replied. "She and Ambrose would get along just fine. Who knows? Maybe I'll introduce them one day. Pru needs a boyfriend in her life. Maybe she will leave me alone then." Sabrina chuckled. Just then, the office's door opened and the General walked out. "Speak of the devil."

"Sergeant Scratch." Prudence said as she walked out the office and the soldiers stood up. "You should know better than to use cellphone devices while on duty."

Sabrina cringed over the phone. She had a feeling that Prudence wasn't her biggest fan. Every time they were in the same room, she could feel a weird tension from the other woman. She was sure that Prudence only tolerated her for Nick's sake.

"I'm sorry, General, I thought-" Nick began saying but was cut off by a very annoyed Prudence.

"I don't care, Scratch. Hang up and you two-" She turned towards the other soldiers. "Let's get going. I need you three back at the base so you can file a report for me."

"Yes, mam." The three soldiers said.

Nick sighed as Prudence began to walk away with the other two soldiers following. He raised the phone towards his ear once again. "Sabrina?"

"I'm here and it's okay, Nick, go." Sabrina said. She was feeling sorry for him and she felt guilty for getting him in trouble even though Nick was the one who called her. 

"Talk to you later?" Nick asked. Desperation could be hear in his voice.

"Of course." Sabrina replied. "I-" It almost came out. It felt as easy as breathing but once again, she couldn't say it. Not yet. "I'll talk to you later." She said instead and hang up.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?" Hilda asked as Sabrina sat down at the breakfast table.

After finishing her phone call with Nick, Sabrina got out of bed completely and got ready for her day. Prudence's voice didn't left her mind. Did she got Nick into trouble? The last thing she wanted to be was a nuisance in his life. After going around in circles, Sabrina decided to let it go, something that she never did.

"I'm fine, auntie Hilda." Sabrina replied as she sat down next to Ambrose. For her, breakfast ever since Nick left had been awkward. Her family was treating her like fragile glass. She somehow felt transported to her break-up with Harvey, when her aunts and cousin had no idea what to say to her. "Ready for another busy day at work."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Ambrose said as he pointed a piece of bacon towards his cousin. "Because we have two new bodies coming in today."

"Two?" Sabrina asked surprised making her cousin nod. "What's going on lately? It seems like everyone is dying!"

"Oh, sweet lord! Don't say those things, darling!" Hilda replied as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of her niece. It was every of Sabrina's favorites from blueberry pancakes to banana-covered toast. 

"I don't know why the bother, Hilda. More death means more business." Zelda said as she brought her tea cup close to her lips.

"Auntie Zee is right!" Ambrose replied making Sabrina's and Hilda's eyes widen. "What? I need more money so I can afford a new car!"

"Already gave up on Chance?" Sabrina smirked before taking a bite off her pancakes.

"Shut up, cousin." Ambrose mumbled. "I'm just saying, our bodies are not even from Greendale so, why the bother?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned towards Zelda. "You've created a monster."

"Oh, darling, a little ambition never hurt anyone." Zelda said as she placed her tea cup down.

"So, cousin, how's Scratch?" Ambrose asked making the aunties freeze. They looked at him and God, if looks could kill. "What? It's not like he's one of our bodies!"

Sabrina chuckled before taking a sip of her orange juice. "He's fine. I just talked with him."

"Really?" Hilda asked with relief as she continued flipping pancakes at the stove. "What did he said?"

"He's bored over there and he misses your cooking." Sabrina replied making Hilda giggle. "But, honestly? I think he's getting home-sick."

"Please, Sabrina, he's a soldier! He's used to being on the road. I really doubt that possibility." Zelda said while rolling her eyes. 

"What she means to say, auntie Zee is that Nicholas is _Sabrina_ sick." Ambrose replied and smirked over at his cousin. "I bet you cannot wait until he's back."

"Of course I can't, Ambrose! But my reasons go beyond of what you're implying." Sabrina said as she glared at her cousin. She was growing really tired of her family discussing her sex life on the breakfast table.

"At least tell me that you said goodbye to him properly, cousin because if you didn't... well-" Ambrose drummed his fingers on the table. "He could always come into my room."

"You little-" Sabrina began saying as she threw a piece of toast towards her cousin who was sitting next to her. Ambrose chuckled as he caught the toast with his mouth.

"I think that's enough." Zelda said as she brought her cigarette close to her lips. "I wonder when the two of you will start acting like the adults you are."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she stabbed her pancake while looking at her cousin.

"Alright, alright, now that everyone is here and the bickering has stopped-" Hilda began saying as she walked in front of the breakfast table and faced her family. "I have a very big announcement to make!" She clapped her hands happily. She had very exciting news for her family but part of her felt worried. She knew that her niece and nephew would be supportive, they've always been but her sister? She was sure that Zelda would throw a fit once she hears the news.

"No..." Ambrose gasped. All the women looked at him confused. "No way!" He chuckled.

"W-What?" Hilda asked confused. She was sure that she haven't told anyone about her big news and there was no way that her nephew could guess it.

"Way to go, auntie! I've always thought Sabrina would be the one in this family to bring a babe into the world." Ambrose replied before giggles left his lips. Hilda rolled her eyes. "But then again, we all know Kinkle doesn't have it in him if you know what I mean." This time, Zelda chuckled along her nephew.

Sabrina scoffed as she looked at Zelda and her cousin. She couldn't create the monster that her aunt created. "Very funny, Ambrose. Maybe you should drop your job as a mortician and become a comedian." She glared as the chuckling on the table continued. Sabrina rolled her eyes one more time before returning her gaze towards her aunt. "You were saying, auntie?"

"Right." Hilda said coldly as she looked at Ambrose.

Ambrose stopped laughing once his eyes locked with his aunt. Everyone thought that Zelda was the scary one but Ambrose knew that both of his aunties could be scary. "Yes, auntie, you have all our attention."

"Very well." Hilda said as she played with her fingers once again. "I was talking with Dr. Cee last night-" She could see her sister roll her eyes as she mentioned her fiance. "And we decided that we don't want to wait anymore." Her family looked confused at her. She realized that she needed to be more clear. "We decided that we're getting married... in September!"

"What?" Sabrina jumped from her seat surprised. A huge smile spread across her face. "September? That's right around the corner, auntie!"

"Yes, well, it will be something simple, just family and close friends." Hilda said. She looked shyly at her sister. Zelda continued sitting on her chair at the breakfast table. Her face was emotionless.

Ambrose noticed her aunties tension so he got up from his chair and walked towards Hilda. "Congrats, auntie. You deserve all happiness in the world." He wrapped his arms around her. All jokes were forgotten at that moment.

As Ambrose pulled away from his aunt, Sabrina walked closer to them. "I'm really happy for you, auntie Hilda. You're gonna make the prettiest bride." Sabrina said and also hugged her aunt.

"Thank you so much, darlings." Hilda replied as she hugged her niece back. 

As they pulled away, Zelda began to stand up with cigarette in hand. "May I ask, why the sudden date?" She asked making her family looked directly at her. Sabrina and Ambrose looked at each other. They knew the face that Zelda was putting on. They knew that an argument was about to go down. "Why pick a date that's less than two months away and out of the blue?"

"Well, August would be too quick and you know, allergies are rising in that month." Hilda chuckled trying to light up the mood but Zelda wasn't having it. She kept staring with cold dead eyes into her sister's eyes. "And, um, October its Sabrina's birthday and we didn't want to take that away from her."

"No, auntie! You don't have to do that!" Sabrina frowned and grabbed one of her aunt's hands. "It doesn't matter that my birthday is in October. If you want to have your wedding that month, you have my blessing!"

"Oh, child, that's so sweet." Hilda said as she massaged Sabrina's hand. "But it's your month, you should have it." She knew how important Sabrina's birthday was for her. She didn't want her wedding to crash her niece's special day. 

"And November? December? What? Did those months stopped existing?" Zelda asked as she brought one of her hands to her hips.

"I would be too busy with Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner, plus New Years." Hilda replied. "And we don't want to wait until next year."

"I think it's a wonderful date. I'll help with whatever you need, auntie." Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around Hilda's waist. She knew that her aunt needed the support.

Hilda shared one quick smile towards Sabrina before returning her gaze towards her sister. "So, what do you think, Zelds?"

"I need a drink." Zelda said and left the kitchen. She couldn't stand another minute there. Was her sister that stupid? What good future would she had by marrying that man-child who dresses up as vampires for his diner? And there was no way that she would allowed him to move into the mortuary. He was no Spellman!

Sabrina took in the scenario. There they were, one aunt, who was insanely mad at the other just because the other wanted to marry the man she loves. And then, there's the other aunt, heartbroken because her sister wouldn't support her in what could be the most important day of her life. Sabrina felt torn, she could put herself in Hilda's shoes. She knew, even when she was in love with him, that if she and Harvey ever would get married, most of her family wouldn't approve. Of course, now, she knew that they would be right but that wasn't the case with Hilda and Cee. She had seen the way that they looked and cared for each other, she knew that was true love and she hoped that someday, she would have a chance for something like this with Nick.

"Don't worry, auntie, I'm sure auntie Zee will come around." Sabrina said as she massaged Hilda's back.

"She won't." Hilda sighed as she looked down. Deep down, Hilda thought that she would never get married. She never considered herself worthy of finding a husband. She always thought that it was Zelda's job but that didn't stopped her from believing in love. She wrote novels with everything she hoped that someday could happen to her in real life and it did. She found Cee and she was marrying him in a few weeks.

"I'll talk with her." Ambrose said before leaving the room. There was no stupid joke from his side. He knew that his family needed him in that moment.

"Auntie-" Sabrina began saying once Ambrose left the room.

"It's alright, love. I understand that Zelds doesn't like my relationship with Dr. Cee." Hilda said. "That's why I want to ask you something."

"Sure." Sabrina replied. She intended to do everything she could to make her aunt happy.

"I've always thought that the position would be Zelds' but I guess I was wrong." Hilda said making Sabrina raise an eyebrow. The poor girl was so confused. "My question is, darling, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

A gigantic smile spread across Sabrina's face once again. She never thought she would be a maid of honor. Yes, she knew that Roz would someday ask her to be hers but now that she was dating Harvey, she thought it would be awkward if that plan still continued. "I would be thrilled to take that position, auntie!" Sabrina replied and wrapped her arms around her aunt. Hilda led out a few chuckled as she hugged back. "We have so much to do!" Sabrina said as she pulled away. "We have to get you dress shopping, try out different make-ups, a full-on plan!" Sabrina went on and on about how perfect that day should be and in that moment, Hilda knew, that she made the right decision.

* * *

"Alright, boys, I hope you stuffed yourself with-" Prudence eyed the food. It really looked disgusting. "Whatever that is."

It was dinner time for Prudence and her other three soldiers. After the meeting, she shared some notes and ideas with her team. Of course, she had to manage a moody Nick since she had cut his phone call with Sabrina short but like she said '"duty calls".

"What is this supposed to be, anyways?" Nick asked as he played with his food. He grabbed the food with his fork so he could eye it more clearly.

"Word on the kitchen is that this is spaghetti." One of the soldiers, Nathan, replied as he looked at his own dish. It really was disgusting.

"I really can't wait to go home." Nick said as he took a sip of his water. He missed Hilda's cooking, Cee's burgers and Sabrina's desserts but most importantly, he missed his girlfriend.

"And why is that, Scratch? You like the road and you fight every time we have to go back home." The third soldier, Flint, replied.

"Well, maybe this time I have something waiting for me back home." Nick said. His thoughts filled with Sabrina. He couldn't wait until he gets out of the plane in Greendale and wraps his strong arms around her. That moment seemed so far away.

"Something or someone?" Flint asked making Nick blush. Never in a thousand years, the other soldiers had seen Nick blush. "Oh, he's blushing!"

"Nicky has a crush! Nicky has a crush!" Nathan sang as he made kissing faces towards Nick.

Nick leaned over, still blushing but trying to hide it, and smacked the side of Nathan's face. "Shut up." He chuckled. He couldn't deny it. Sabrina had him wrapped around her finger but it wasn't a crush. He was certain now that he loved her but he was waiting for the right time to tell her but then again, is there any right time for a moment like that?

"Okay, enough about Nicky's love life." Prudence said as she joined the men at the table. "Now that we have enough information, I expect a full on report by my hands before midnight."

"Yes, mam." The three male soldiers replied in union.

"And, we have a meeting with the senator at eight o'clock." Prudence said and began standing up.

Nick frowned. It had to be an error, there was no way that they would still be working that late.

"Tonight?" Flint asked.

"Yes, tonight." Prudence replied coldly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know your official duties are done by six but I this is a special occasion. I need you three there and at your best behavior."

"Yes, mam." Both Nathan and Flint said in union.

Nick sat silent. He wasn't happy with this new information. He had that time reserved every day since they came. It was his time with Sabrina. He didn't want to let her down. 

"Go and freshen up when you're done." Prudence replied and began walking away.

Nick knew better than to burst out in front of his co-workers. He got up and jogged behind Prudence. He knew that the General would probably send him to hell but it's worth a try, right? "Pru!" Nick said as he caught up with her. Prudence turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure." Prudence replied. "But make it quick, I have other things to attend."

"It's about tonight's meeting." Nick said making his boss roll her eyes.

Prudence did loved Nick, like a brother of course, but he really got on her nerves sometimes. "What is it?" She asked annoyed. She knew what he wanted to say, she was sick of his love-sick soldier. Always complaining about wanting to go back home. What the hell happened to him? He was her best soldier!

"Is there any way I can miss the meeting?" Nick asked. "Eight is the only chance I get to talk with Sabrina."

Prudence led out a scoff. "Since when talking with some girl is a priority? This is _work_ , Sergeant Scratch, not vacation."

"Please, Pru. I'll do anything." Nick pleaded. He was ready to kiss Prudence's feet if he had to. He would do anything for Sabrina. 

"Nice try, Nicholas but you're not getting out of the meeting." Prudence said making Nick sigh. By the way his boss was talking, he knew there was no way out. "She's just a girlfriend, Nicky. I have Sergeant Flint waiting to speak with his wife, his _wife_! And I still didn't get him a free pass." She turned around and began walking away but stopped once she heard the other soldier's voice.

"She's not just a girlfriend, you know?" Nick asked making Prudence turn around. She raised an eyebrow as she met Nick. "I really want to see where our relationship will lead us. I-I have a good feeling."

"I'm sorry, did I heard right?" Prudence asked back as she pointed a finger at Nick. "You? Nicholas Scratch? Soldier-man-whore?-" Nick rolled his eyes. "Are you really thinking of settling down?"

"With Sabrina?" Nick asked. He thought for a second. He never imagined a domestic life for himself. He wanted to travel the world with the army, meet lots of people, have sex with lots of people but that changed when he first talked with that cute mortuary girl. Now, he could see his future every time he looked into Sabrina's eyes. "I think I can."

Prudence scoffed. It wasn't a 'making fun of' scoff but more of a ' _I can't believe the words that coming out of your mouth'_ scoff. "You love her, don't you?" Even Prudence couldn't believe she was asking _that_ question to Nick Scratch.

"I-I." Nick thought for a second. This was the first time he was actually admitting it out loud. "I do." He smiled to himself. "I really love her, Pru."

"And have you told her?" Prudence asked. She knew she needed to be careful with her choice of words. She knew Nick better than anyone, better than Sabrina but she knew that would change in the future.

"That I love her? I haven't had the chance to tell her." Nick replied.

"Two things, Nicky." Prudence said as she raised two fingers. "One, you should tell her. You better than anyone know how funny life is." She saw him frowned. "And two, I wasn't asking that."

"Oh." Nick replied. Their eyes locked and he knew, he just _knew_ what she was asking. "No, I haven't told her... _that_." He wiped new sweat forming in his hands with his earthly uniform pants.

"Why? Don't you think it's something important? Isn't honesty important in a relationship?" Prudence asked.

"It is but... that _thing_ is not something good to start off with someone." Nick replied. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Sabrina. It was in his past but it still haunted him.

"She needs to know, Nicky. Sooner or later, you will have to come clean." Prudence said. "It's a family matter. You're here talking about loving her and wanting her in your life but how can you do that without telling her the truth?"

"I will tell her." Nick replied. "Just-" He sighed. "Not now. I will when the time is right and I know Sabrina, she will accept it." He truly believed that. He knew that his girlfriend had a heart of gold but still deep, deep down, he was scared that Sabrina would run for the hills once she found out his secret someone.

"Then, why are you so afraid to tell her?"

* * *

"What the hell happened to him?" Sabrina asked as Ambrose uncovered one of the many bodies that were in the morgue. Just as she expected, business was very busy today. She had been at her feet for most of the day and working on one body before another. She just wished for a hot bath at the end of the day before throwing herself into her bed.

"Drowning." Ambrose replied as he started placing his gloves on once again. Like his cousin, Ambrose was really looking forward to finish his job and getting back to his fun daily activities.

"Sweetwater River?" Sabrina asked with her eyes wide open. 

"No, a lake near his house." Ambrose replied and saw how relieved Sabrina looked. "Why?"

"I was at Sweetwater with Nick before he left." Sabrina said. "I couldn't live with myself if I placed him in any danger."

Ambrose chuckled. "You sometimes seem to forget that your boyfriend is a soldier. I'm pretty sure he can handle himself."

"By mean a soldier doesn't mean that he's inmortal." Sabrina said just as her phone made a _'ding'_ sound. "Give me a sec." Sabrina said as she walked towards her phone. Her face lit up once she saw that the notification was from her boyfriend. "We'll start in a minute, I need to answer this."

"Let me guess, Nicholas?" Ambrose smirked. 

Sabrina nodded before unlocking her phone. Her face fell once she saw the message.

**Nick [5:59PM]**

_\- Hey, babe. Can't make it to our call tonight. Pru has me stuck in a meeting. Rain check?_

Sabrina frowned. That had never happened before. Nick cancelling on her? That was unlike him. She couldn't keep out of her mind that it was Prudence who was taking Nick away at the time of their call. She didn't want to but part of her felt jealousy.

**Sabrina [5:59PM]**

\- _Can't we do it later, then? I really want to see your face._

Sabrina couldn't see him but Nick led out a smile once he read the message. He really wanted to see her face too but he couldn't be selfish.

**Nick [6:00PM]**

_\- I think you will be asleep by the time I'm done._

Sabrina typed quickly. 

**Sabrina [6:00PM]**

\- _I don't care. I'll answer no matter the hour, please?_

Maybe, Nick thought, he could be selfish and steal a few minutes from Sabrina's sleeping schedule and have her to himself. God, she could fall asleep during their call and he would be happy. He only needed to hear her and see her face.

**Nick [6:00PM]**

\- _It's a date, Spellman._

Sabrina smiled weakly once again before placing her phone down. She walked back to the operating table where her cousin and dead body were waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" Ambrose asked as he noticed discomfort from his cousin.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sabrina tried to hide it with a fake smile just as she placed on her face mask. 

"Cousin, please." Ambrose scoffed. "What's eating you from the inside?"

"Nick almost cancelled our daily video call." Sabrina came clean. It didn't took her long to break the silence. "Actually, he did cancelled but I convinced him to call me later than usual."

"Why the sudden change?" Ambrose asked. He didn't even started working on the body. He wanted to give his cousin his full atention.

"His boss dragged him into a meeting." Sabrina replied while rolling her eyes. 

"Well, he is working over there, after all." Ambrose said. He noticed annoyance in his cousin's eyes. "But why do I feel like there's more to the story?"

"It's just-" Sabrina sighed. "She's always bossing Nick but only when I'm around. They are close, like really close and I feel like she doesn't like me or doesn't like the fact that Nick and I are together."

"I see." Ambrose chuckled. He couldn't help it. "The boss is a she." He smirked. "Are you jealous, cousin?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sabrina asked. She came clean. It's Ambrose, for God's sake. Even though they were at war most of the time, Ambrose was a safe place for Sabrina. "If you could only see her, Ambrose! She's gorgeous and tall and has this amazing body." Sabrina sighed. "And she looks at me like she's going to take off my eyeballs!"

Ambrose chuckled. "She sounds feisty. I would love to meet her."

"Nick said that you two would get along just fine." Sabrina sighed as she sat down on a spinning chair. "Who knows? Maybe he'll introduce you two and you can take her off my back."

"Cousin, I think you're overreacting." Ambrose said making Sabrina scoff.

"Right." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I do." Ambrose said and walked closer to his cousin before placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Have you've seen the way Scratch talks about you? The way he looks at you?" He asked making Sabrina look up. "That guy would do anything for you, he'll die for you." Sabrina took a deep breath. "You've mentioned this girl before and to my opinion? They seen like old friends, nothing more."

"Maybe you're right, maybe there's nothing going on between them." Sabrina replied and stood up. "But that doesn't change the fact that Prudence hates me."

"So?" Ambrose asked. "If she keeps bothering you, lead her to my bedroom." Sabrina glared at him. "I'll show her a good time and she'll forget about her hatred for you."

"You're disgusting." Sabrina replied as she walked towards the body. Love problems hour was over, it was time to get back to work.

"And the ladies and gentlemen love me for it." Ambrose said as he grabbed his instruments and walked closer to the body as well. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Sabrina laid on her bed petting Salem. It was late, not that late but really late for her. She had worked all day and afternoon and her feet were swollen. She managed to get her relaxing bath right after finishing and after that, she had a quick dinner. Family dinner was really awkward. Zelda didn't shared a single word or glanced. She was still angry at her sister for agreeing to marry Dr. Cee so she was angrier now that they found a date. Sabrina was total opposite from her aunt. She was excited to plan a wedding and to help her aunt. Who knows? Maybe it could be a practice run for her wedding someday. 

Sabrina groaned lightly as she turned on the bed.

12:22AM.

It was really late. Sleepiness was getting over her but she managed to stay awake. She missed Nick, she wanted her daily time with him.

Like if they were connected through an imaginary line, Nick's name popped up on her computer making Sabrina jump on excitement. Salem led out a groan before leaving her bed. He didn't cared about the boyfriend being away, he just wanted her good night's rest.

With all excitement in the world, Sabrina tapped her computer's screen and Nick's face popped on.

"Hey, babe." He said. Guilt could be heard on his voice.

"Hello, there." Sabrina replied with a huge smile spread across her face. Even though she was really tired, she tried to cover it up so Nick wouldn't notice.

"I'm so sorry I called so late. It's must be past midnight there." Nick said.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, it's almost twelve and a half." Sabrina replied as she looked over to the clock on her nightstand.

"It's okay if you want to go to sleep, Spellman. I understand. I just wanted to see your face even for a few more minutes." Nick said making Sabrina smile.

She loved the way he cared about her. She loved a lot of things from Nick Scratch. "No, I insisted in this call, right?" Sabrina asked making Nick chuckle. 

"Alright, I'm gonna be selfish for a few minutes and take away your sleep." Nick replied making Sabrina's smile grow. "Tell me about your day?"

"Well, it was a roller coaster, actually." Sabrina began saying as she outlined Nick's face on her screen. "Auntie Hilda gave us the news that she found a wedding date." Nick's eyes widened. "She's getting married on September."

"Wow, that's fast. Faster than my co-workers in the army." Nick said making Sabrina chuckle. "But tell her congrats."

"I will." Sabrina replied. "Obviously, auntie Zee didn't took the news very well. They're kinda mad at each other." Nick frowned. He wished he could be with Sabrina in that moment. "But good news is that I get to be maid of honor!"

Nick chuckled. "You will do an awesome job, I'm sure."

"I already started." Sabrina giggled. "After that, it was a rush at the mortuary. My feet are killing me."

"I would totally give you a foot massage if I were there, Spellman." Nick said making Sabrina blush.

"I'll put that on the bucket list, Scratch." Sabrina replied. "What about you?" She asked as she fixed her position on the bed. She laid on her side and brought her computer with her. Nick could see her laying down, her face facing the camera. "How was your day?"

"Well, as you heard, I got into trouble this morning for using my phone during duty." Nick said making Sabrina chuckle. "But it was so worth it since I got to talk with my girlfriend for a few minutes." He couldn't see that Sabrina was yawning. She really was fighting sleepiness. "After that, we went back to the base, talk with some superiors, then-" He stopped once he heard a quiet noise from Sabrina's side. Nick chuckled when he realized that Sabrina had fallen asleep. He somehow felt lucky at that moment. Even though he was hundreds of miles away, he got to see his girlfriend sleep, even if it was over the computer. Nick took a few minutes to just look at her. God, she really was beautiful. His fingers went to the screen and touched the area where her cheeks reflected. He only wished he could do that in person. He missed her touch, her smell, her voice, she missed everything. He smiled one last time before deciding to let her be.

"Goodnight, Spellman."

He hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been the quickest time I've wrote a chapter...
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think? What is Nick keeping from Sabrina? Does Prudence really hate our girl? What is the big secret between her and Nick?
> 
> Also, new user because, why not?
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!


	10. Love Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The happiness of meeting again after a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed a lot and I mean, a LOT of sleepless nights trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I had idea of what I wanted to project but it wasn't easy pouring out the words.
> 
> Without any further or do, enjoy!

Chills ran through her body, it felt like Christmas but it was not. It was only the beginning of August but somehow, she felt the excitement from Christmas morning as a child running through her veins.

Sabrina stood in front of the gates back at Greendale Airport. There she was, with her perfect red lipstick, anxiously waiting as passengers arrived from unknowns destinations. She felt nervous and desperate. She had never done this before. Welcoming a soldier home? Never. But this wasn't just any soldier, it was Nick, her boyfriend. 

As Sabrina waited, she noticed some faces that she recognized from the day that Nick left. There was an old woman accompanied by a younger one standing near the gates as well. Sabrina knew that they were waiting for the arrival of the soldiers as well. She remembered that Nick told her that the younger one was one of his colleague's fiancee and the older one was his mother. They seemed happy, just like Sabrina. The only difference between the snow whited girl and the other women was that they didn't looked nervous. Sabrina was starting to panic.

Her gaze turned towards her right, still on the gates. She saw a woman, around her age, holding a baby. The child couldn't be older than two, Sabrina thought. She figured that she was the other soldier's wife. Sabrina started to think for a second. If she was so desperate waiting for Nick and they were just boyfriend and girlfriend, how worse could that woman be? She had a child and her husband was gone. It had to be ten times worst than Sabrina's case. They were a family, an official one at least because Sabrina thought of Nick as her family.

She thought about her future for a second as she looked at that woman with her child. Would that be her in a future? Would she be stuck at home, taking care of their kids while Nick works someplace around the world really far from them? Would he ever be home to spend time with her or with their own kids? Would Sabrina be alone all the time? Would she-

She decided to not open that door, not yet anyways. Her relationship with Nick was in a good place and she didn't want to sabotage that. Sabrina decided to let it go, something that she was still learning to do. Her eyes traveled towards the gates once again as she continued waiting for Nick.

Suddenly, she remembered how he told her that he had never had someone to say goodbye to. Sabrina felt sadness at the pit of her stomach at the thought of Nick getting out that airplane, seeing that his other colleagues had families waiting for them and he didn't. He was all alone. That's why Sabrina decided to do something nice for him, something that he would never forget. After all, this was the first time that he was away from her and she wanted to show him that they can make it work.

Sabrina was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the other woman's baby squeal loudly. Her face went to the baby and noticed that the child was looking at something, or someone, through the gates. With a nervous look in hand, Sabrina followed the baby's gaze and saw a uniform that she recognized. A gigantic smile appeared on her face. 

_"He's here."_ She thought as she continued looking through the gates. All nerves were gone. 

The earthly silhouette became clear and Sabrina noticed... it wasn't Nick. Her face turned into a frown as the soldier smiled over to his family. The unknown soldier, to Sabrina at least, opened his arms as he crossed the gates and brought his family into a big hug. Even though she was bummed that the soldier wasn't Nick, she couldn't help but smile once he was reunited with his family. She hoped that someday, she would have that chance with Nick.

"Flint?" The old woman asked as he looked at the soldier with his wife and child. "Where is Nathan? I thought you guys came together."

The soldier, Flint, smiled as he looked at the old woman. "We did, he just got caught up but he's coming." His gaze turned towards Sabrina. "Scratch too."

Sabrina looked at him surprised. Did he knew who she was? Did Nick talked about her to him back on their trip? "T-Thank you." She said shyly. Her nerves were born once again. She felt her hands sweating, her heart going a thousand miles per hour. She looked as waves of people walked around the airport, none of them looked like Nick. None of them had that sweet-like olive skin, brown coffee orbs, strong arms that blew her away... none of them was her boyfriend. 

Suddenly, time stopped. As she looked at the distance, there she saw him. There was Nick in his earthly uniform rolling his suitcase. A smile started appearing on Sabrina's face, all nervousness went away but her heart kept pumping thousand miles per hour as she looked at him. God, was he handsome. 

It took him a moment to realize that... she was there. He could recognize that moonlight haired girl everywhere. There she was, Sabrina Spellman. His girlfriend. The woman he loved. As their eyes connected, Nick started walking faster towards her. Sabrina seemed so far from him. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and feel her close.

"Nick." Sabrina mumbled as she continued smiling at him. She saw a smirk growing on his face as he walked faster and faster towards her. The desperation that grew inside her a few minutes before didn't calm down. She needed to connect with him. Without thinking, Sabrina walked passed the airport's gates and started walking towards Nick. No, no walking, running.

"Miss, you can't go there!" Was all she heard as she made her way towards Nick. An airport security guard was trying to hold her back but she was faster. Never underestimate the power of a girl missing her boyfriend. 

Nick saw that Sabrina crossed the water for him so he wanted to do the same. He started running towards her as well. It was a little hard for him since he had his suitcase rolling behind him but he didn't cared. He just wanted to feel her.

"Nick!" Sabrina squealed before throwing herself into Nick's arms. 

"Sabrina." Nick mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close, it felt like a dream. He led go of his suitcase as he hid his face into her neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." Sabrina said as she pulled away from his embrace. She cupped his face before smashing her lips into his. 

Once again, time stopped. 

Like the first time they met, Sabrina and Nick felt like the only two people in the world. Nothing could pull them apart now. 

Well, except...

"Miss." The security guard said as the couple pulled away. "I understand your situation but you really can't be here without a ticket."

"Right, sorry." Sabrina replied, her cheeks turning red. She was embarrassed. "We'll leave now."

"Thank you." The security guard said before leaving once again.

Nick chuckled as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand before laying a kiss on it. "You just got in trouble for me, Spellman."

Sabrina giggled as they started walking away. "I don't care. I'll do it all over again if necessary." Nick smiled at her as they continued making their way to the gates. "I'm just so glad to have you back."

* * *

"I know you would rather go back to your apartment, rest for a while but I promised auntie Hilda that I'll bring you right after the airport. She has cooked something just for you." Sabrina said as she and Nick walked hand-in-hand towards the mortuary's front steps. 

Nick was over the moon.

After Sabrina almost got in trouble at the airport, he said goodbye to his work buddies and made his way towards the airport parking lot. The other soldiers were happy to finally meet Sabrina Spellman, the young woman who, somehow, stole Sergeant Scratch's heart. They had known Nick for some time now and they knew that there was no way that the soldier could commit to a relationship. They had seen him thousands of times, flirting with both guys and girls before leaving early to have some fun but something about that Spellman girl changed their friend. They noticed a spark in Nick's eyes every time he looked at his girlfriend. It was different. _He_ was different.

Sabrina could swore that she heard squeals coming from Nick once he saw his BMW at the parking lot. Sabrina had drove his car instead of hers since she knew how much Nick loved that thing. She giggled as she passed him the keys before laying a kiss on his cheek. "See? I took good care of her." She had said as she walked to the passenger's seat. Nick breathed out in content as he got into the car and placed both hands on the steering wheel. He had everything he needed: his car and his girl.

"Hey, as much as I would love to cuddle up next to you on my couch, there's absolutely no way that I'll pass the opportunity of Hilda's cooking." Nick replied as he and Sabrina continued making their way towards the front door. "Specially after being stuck with that horrible base food for two weeks."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sabrina said as they arrived in front of the mortuary's entrance. Once again, nerves were born on the pit of her stomach. She grabbed Nick's free hand as she faced him. She looked deep into his brown orbs. He looked so good in his uniform. "I promise, it will be worth it."

Nick just smiled before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into her lips. He wanted Sabrina to himself but in that moment, all he could think about was getting the warmth of her family. Hilda's delicious dishes, Ambrose's jokes and Zelda's complements. Not only Sabrina gave him love, which they still couldn't manage to admit, but she gave him also a family. 

"Let's just-" Sabrina began saying once they pulled apart. "Go inside?" She asked. There was no chance in hiding her nerves now and Nick noticed. She was doing that weird breathing rapid thing she did every time she was nervous. 

Nick noticed and stroke one of his thumbs on her hand. "Sure, Spellman." He said softly. Sabrina smiled before letting go of her hands and looking for her keys on her purse. She finally found it and started looking for the right one. Nick raised an eyebrow as he noticed how her hands were shaking up. One thing he knew is that Sabrina Spellman _never_ gets nervous. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine! Totally fine!" Sabrina tried to hide her nerves with a chuckle. "Found it!" She smiled once she got the key. Sabrina quickly unlocked the door before she and Nick walked into the big Victorian house.

Nick looked around and raised an eyebrow once again. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Where is everyone?" He asked while looking to his surroundings. Another thing that he knew by now is that there's _never_ silence at the mortuary. There's always something or someone making noise. 

"They must be in the kitchen." Sabrina shrugged before grabbing one of his hands. "Let's go."

Confused, Nick decided to follow his girlfriend. As they walked, he noticed how a grin was forming on Sabrina's face. 

Yes, the situation felt weird for him.

"Babe, I-" Nick was cut off once he turned towards the kitchen by being pulled by Sabrina.

It happened so fast.

"Surprise!" He heard Hilda and Sabrina shout following by Ambrose throwing a ridiculous amount of confetti towards Nick and Zelda, standing under a big banner that read _"Welcome home, Nick'_.

Nick looked confused. Was all this for him? He turned towards Sabrina with bewildered look. 

"Welcome home, Scratch." Sabrina mumbled as she looked deep into Nick's eyes and found herself getting closer to his side. She was trying to read him. She didn't knew if throwing Nick a surprise was a good idea but she figured it was worth a try. She couldn't keep replaying the memory of him telling her that he had never had someone to say goodbye to. Sabrina wanted to let her know that it wasn't only her who cared about him, it was her whole family. 

"What is this?" Nick mumbled back as he looked around. He really was surprised, no pun intended, as he looked around the kitchen. There was a cake on the table which later he would know that it was decorated just for him, some balloons decorating the walls and the banner hanging from the ceiling.

"I wanted you to have a proper welcome." Sabrina said shyly. She still couldn't read Nick. She was still trying to figure out if it was a good idea or a big mistake. "Do you, do you like it?"

"I-I love it." Nick replied as he looked around. He fought the urge to break down in tears. It's not that he was too sensitive of a man but it was the fact that no one had ever thought about him and made him such a gigantic and sweet gesture. His eyes went back to Sabrina who was looking up at him with hope in her eyes. He just smiled at her. "Thank you, Spellman." He didn't cared if the rest of the family was there, he smashed his lips into hers. It was a quick but soft kiss. He just needed her to feel how much he loved her, even thought if he couldn't get those three words out yet.

"I'm glad you did." Sabrina said as she pulled away. Their eyes were locked once again. Somehow, Sabrina felt teleported to the day that they met. How his eyes felt like uncharted territory ever since that first glanced. She just knew.

"Don't thank only her!" Ambrose said as he broke the moment. "All of us we're in on this!" He added as he threw, once again, a ridiculous amount of confetti towards Nick. 

Nick chuckled while removing the small pieces of confetti that fell into his uniform while Sabrina just rolled her eyes annoyed at how her cousin managed to ruin every single moment with Nick. "Thanks, Ambrose." Nick replied and then turned towards the aunties. "Thank you, all of you."

Hilda just smiled as she clapped her hands while making her way towards Nick. She had grown fond of the soldier with time. She doesn't try to get her niece back with sweet Harvey. She understands now that yes, he was Sabrina's first love but it was possible that he wouldn't be her last. She understood that with the way that her niece spoke about Nicholas. She understood now that the universe works in mysterious ways. "Oh, there he is!" Hilda said as she wrapped her arms around Nick. "I hope you're hungry, Nicholas!" She chuckled as she patted his back softly.

"Believe me, Miss Spellman, after two weeks of eating dog food and a long flight, I'm very happy to be in your kitchen right now." Nick replied making Hilda chuckled as she pulled away. 

"I hope you like lasagna rolls and garlic bread!" Hilda said. Nick could swear that he was drooling. "And save some space for dessert because I've made his cake in your honor!" She added as she pointed to the table where a big blue and white cake laid.

"Which, I helped make!" Sabrina replied while raising her index finger making Nick smile.

"Nobody likes a bragger, cousin." Ambrose said earning a smack on the stomach by the elbow, courtesy of Sabrina.

"Thank you once again, miss Spellman." Nick said.

"My only job was to stand underneath the banner since I don't know how to cook or decorate." Zelda said as she walked closer to who she strongly believed that could be her future in-law. "But I'm happy you're back, Sergeant Scratch." She placed both of her hands in Nick's shoulders before joining their cheeks.

"Thank you." Nick offered a warm smile once they pulled away. "It's nice to be back." His eyes traveled from the older Spellman to the youngest. He really had a lot to be thankful for.

Dinner was peaceful.

No, it wasn't silent. Laughter could be heard all over the dining table. Ambrose's loud giggles and Sabrina's squeals could be heard from any part of the world. Nick liked the company, not only from Sabrina, but from the whole Spellman clan. He really didn't expected them to be so happy for his arrival. Somehow, being in that loud as hell dining table made Nick felt complete. He didn't missed the force, he had everything he ever wanted right there.

Dinner was followed by dessert. Hilda cut the cake and Nick realized that it was indeed her famous Devil Food. He had tasted it before, back when he had his first dinner with the Spellmans, back when he was trying to get Sabrina to fall for him but little did he knew, that Sabrina was already already the heels for the soldier. It didn't mattered that it was the second time enjoying Hilda's cake. His taste buds felt at heaven once as he chewed on the cake.

It was now dark outside. 

The rest of the Spellmans were up in their rooms deciding to let Sabrina and Nick have some room. After all, Nick had been back for a few hours now and they haven't had much of alone time and everyone knew how much both of them were craving it. 

Nick was sitting on the couch back at the mortuary's living room. Sabrina was on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He enjoyed as he wrapped his own arms around her and stroke one of her tights. It was that kind of intimacy that he was craving ever since he left Greendale.

"Did you really liked the surprise?" Sabrina asked as she looked into Nick's eyes. She was trying really hard not to get lost in them. "The aunties are gone now, you can be totally honest now."

Nick chuckled as he continued drawing patterns on her covered skin. "Well, I can't say I liked it." He replied making Sabrina frown. Nick just smirked. "Because, I kind of loved it, Spellman." He smiled making Sabrina let out a sigh in relief. "I never thought I would get back home to this."

"I wanted you to know how much I missed you." Sabrina said as she cupped one of Nick's cheeks making him lean into her touch. He loved the way her petite hands cupped perfectly his cheeks. 

"Maybe I can show you tomorrow how much I missed _you_?" Nick asked as he kissed the inside of Sabrina's hand. "We can go on a date to makeup for lost time."

"I'll have to check my busy schedule." Sabrina replied sarcastically as she laid her head on Nick's shoulder. She snuggled her face into his neck. She could smell his scent. "As my memory serves me, I cleared my schedule for the next few days so I can spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Perfect." Nick smirked as he laid a soft kiss into Sabrina's temple. "Tomorrow you're mine, Spellman."

Those words sent chills running all around Sabrina's body. He wanted to be his, only his. "Can't wait." Sabrina mumbled as she brought her head up. She pulled Nick's head down as her lips searched his. She smiled as they connected. She had missed Nick's lips. There was nothing on this earth that could make her feel fireworks like Nick's kisses.

Nick rubbed his nose against Sabrina's once they pulled away. He looked at the mortuary's window and realized it was night already. "It's getting late. I should go, check the apartment and stuff." He saw Sabrina frown. There was no way he wanted to leave her, not after being so far away from her for a long time.

"Maybe..." Sabrina trailed off. She had a plan and she intended to follow it. "I can sleepover?"

Nick's eyes sparkled once his ears heard Sabrina's offer. "You want to stay with me tonight?"

"Only if you want to." Sabrina said nervous. She did wanted to stay with Nick. She had grown fond of waking up wrapped around his arms but she didn't want him to feel obligated. "If you want to go home alone and rest, I understand. The flight was long and then dinner-"

Nick shut her up with a kiss. He felt Sabrina relax under his lips. He pulled away and smiled at her. "I'll love nothing more than for you to come home with me tonight." He replied and smirked as he looked at her lips. "After all, I did told you that I wanted you to feel at home too back at my apartment. You don't even have to ask to stay the night."

Sabrina just smiled. She loved him so much and yet, she didn't had the courage to tell him. "I'll go pack an overnight bag." She said before pecking Nick's lips one more time. She got up off Nick's embrace before making her way up to her room.

Nick chuckled as he shook his head no. 

How can a petite young woman made him feel so much fire inside?

He decided to check his phone as he waited for Sabrina. It was all dry until he came across a text message from Prudence.

**Prudence [8:52PM]**

_\- Happy now, Nicky?_

Nick chuckled. He was sure that Prudence will get back at him for being a pain in the ass the whole trip but he couldn't deny that he was relieved to be back.

**Nick [9:15PM]**

_\- Very._

Nick replied to the text and hid his phone in his pocket once he heard someone coming down the mortuary's steps. He got up from the couch and was surprised once he saw that the person was Sabrina. She had a small bag over her shoulder and a big smile on her face. "I'm ready."

"That didn't took long." Nick said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I may had packed my bag last night." Sabrina replied biting her lower lip. "I was really planning you would say yes."

"There's absolutely no way I'll say no to you, Spellman." Nick said as he walked closer to his girlfriend loving the way she bit her lip. "Now, let's go. We have a long night ahead." He, like the gentleman he was, grabbed Sabrina's bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Maybe he read her mind and knew exactly what she wanted.

Nick opened his apartment's door for Sabrina. She smiled as she entered first. Both of them looked at their surroundings. It hasn't been that long since they had been inside but for them, it felt like a lifetime. 

Nick followed his girlfriend inside before closing the door. He inspected the room quickly with his eyes. "Everything seems in order." Nick said as he wrapped one arm around Sabrina's waist just as he walked next to her. "No burglaries or anything."

"It needs to be cleaned up, though." Sabrina replied as she examined the apartment herself and realized some of the furniture was covered in dusk. "I told you to let me come over and do a quick clean while you were away."

"There's absolutely no way I was doing that." Nick snorted as he stroke one thumb on Sabrina's waist.

"And why is that? Are you scared to leave me alone in your apartment, Scratch? Maybe I would find one of your little soldier secrets?" Sabrina joked.

Little did she knew that there was something, something hidden but not at that apartment at least. Nick felt how his throat hurt when he heard her say those words. He hated lying to her but it was not the time. Not yet, anyways. "Let me remind you, Spellman that you _have_ been alone here a few times."

"Yes but it was when you had to make a quick stop at the grocery before arriving for work or when you went out to buy food. Never when you were hundreds of miles away." Sabrina said as her fingers played with the fabric of Nick's uniform. He had taken one of his shirts off back at the mortuary before dinner leaving him only in his light brown shirt that he used underneath his earthly uniform and Sabrina loved the way that his pecs looked under that shirt.

"True but I didn't said no because I don't trust you." Nick replied as he looked deep into Sabrina's orbs. Since the moment he met her, Nick had always thought that Sabrina's eyes were full of innocence but that changed the moment they started dating. He knew that the girl had a dark side but just for him. There was no playing when it comes to Sabrina Spellman. "I said no because I don't want you over hear cleaning when you have so much to do. You have work, your friends, _Salem_ -" Sabrina chuckled. "You don't need more responsibilities."

Sabrina smiled as she brought one hand up to cup Nick's right cheek. "I understand but I wouldn't mind." She pecked his lips real quick making Nick wanting more. "And for the record, Salem seems to be growing on you and you on him."

Nck chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, right. That cat has been plotting my death since day one."

"You'll get used to him." Sabrina said and laid a kiss on Nick's jaw. He knew that she was right, he was going to get used to the cat. After all, Salem was special to Sabrina and whatever was special to her, it was special to him too. "I'm going to take a shower, change into more comfortable clothes."

"Alright." Nick mumbled as he stroke her arms. Up and down his hands went. Another moment of intimacy that he loved.

Sabrina smiled at him one more time before grabbing her bag from her boyfriend's hands and making her way into Nick's bathroom. Nick was glued to the floor. He loved the way that Sabrina walked around his apartment. He loved how she made the place her comfort place as well.

Sabrina walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath as she stared at herself. Sabrina was a young woman filled with confidence. All her life, she wouldn't take no for an answer yet standing in the bathroom back in Nick's apartment, she couldn't find any confidence to walk out and claim what she wanted. It wasn't like Nick drove her down because that wasn't the case, Nick was the opposite. She had found more support in Nick than anyone else in her life has given her but Sabrina couldn't push away the bad thoughts at the back of her mind. _"it's Nick, it's just Nick."_ She thought as she brushed off the thoughts.

Sabrina walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and found Nick going through his drawers shirtless in his underwear with droplets of water running down his back. "Hey." He smiled as he heard her walk out of the bathroom. "You were a lot of time in there." He said as he turned around facing her. She looked so beautiful in an old t-shirt and her black underwear. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just-" She tried to think of something. She couldn't tell Nick that she had spent an awfully lots of minutes in the shower trying to figure out her next move. "Enjoying the water pressure."

Nick smiled and walked closer to her before wrapping his arms around Sabrina. She jumped as Nick moved his hands under her shirt just a little bit and made skin to skin contact. "There's nothing to apologize for." He started rubbing circles in her skin. "I took advantage of the opportunity and took a quick shower in hall's bathroom."

"I noticed." Sabrina chuckled as she ran her hand through Nick's wet curls.

"So, what do you want to do? It's not that late. We can watch a movie, cuddle maybe?" Nick asked as he moved closer and closer to Sabrina, their chest almost touching.

"Well-" Sabrina was about to reply but was cut off by Nick gasping. "W-What?"

"I brought you something!" Nick said in a state of shock making Sabrina giggle. "I totally forgot." He pulled away and went looking for the present back in his unpacked suitcase.

Sabrina just smiled as she watched him.

 _"You better bring me something from DC."_ She had told him while trying to control the tears back at the airport. She missed him so much that she totally forgot about it but clearly, Nick didn't.

"I hope you like it." Nick said as he walked back to Sabrina now with a white box in hands.

Sabrina smiled as she took in the box. She pulled a blue ribbon covering it. She couldn't see it but Nick's eyes were filling with anticipation as she opened up her gift. He was new into relationship stuffs like getting presents but once he saw it back in Washington, he knew it was made for Sabrina. 

Finally, Sabrina opened up the box and gasped once she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace with a sunflower. Sabrina couldn't take in how gorgeous it was. "Nick..."

"Remember our first date when I brought you sunflowers and you told me they were your favorites?" Nick asked making Sabrina stroke the necklace with her thumb. "Well, I like to think that me choosing sunflowers instead of any other flower was a sign from the universe so once I saw this necklace, I thought of you." Sabrina's smile couldn't even fit her face. She looked up and their eyes met. "Do you like it?" Nick asked shyly.

"I love it." Sabrina replied and smashed her lips into Nick's. It wasn't just gratitude, that kiss, is was her way of saying that she loved him too even though she was too scared to say it. Sabrina pulled away and looked down once again to the beautiful necklace. "But, how did you get it? I thought you couldn't take off on your own back at work. I expected a post card or a key chain when you said you had a gift for me."

Nick chuckled and stroke her cheek. "I may had sneaked off once when Prudence was in a long meeting." Sabrina giggled. "The other guys got my back."

"You're getting into a lot of trouble for me, Scratch." Sabrina chuckled.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do, Spellman." Nick said.

Sabrina couldn't wait any longer. Maybe it was the magic of his words or the way he cared for her but enough was enough.

She smashed her lips into his. 

Unlike any other kisses they shared, this one wasn't just filled with passion. This was a hungry kiss. 

She was craving him.

Nick noticed the way her lips worked, how her tongue made her way into his mouth. He was hungry for her too.

Tension escalated in the room, fire was building inside both of them. There was a barrier about to be broken.

"Maybe, we should stop." Nick said while pulling away from Sabrina. He had no intention of stopping. He wanted to rock her world and take her to heaven but he remembered how Sabrina wanted to take things slow. He wanted to honor that.

"Maybe... I don't want to stop." Sabrina reply shyly. She saw how Nick's eyes darkened at his words. 

"What do you mean?" Nick whispered.

"I'm ready, Nick." Sabrina said and joined her free hand with his. "I want you, now."

"A-Are you sure?" Nick asked. He wasn't planning on doing anything related that night. Of course, they had taken part of other sexual activities. Sabrina would often made Nick feel good with her hand and mouth while Nick did the same but this was different. He needed to be sure. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. We can wait."

"I don't want to wait any longer." Sabrina shook her head no. "I want you." She repeated and smashed her lips into his once again. It took Nick by surprise, the way everything was going down but he didn't stopped. Instead, he decided to let Sabrina place the pace of things. After a few moments, she pulled away and showed him the box containing the necklace. "I'm going to put this here." She said and laid the present in Nick's nightstand. "And you're going to put it on me in the morning. After that, I'm never taking it off."

"As you wish." Nick mumbled. His eyes were dark, filled with lust.

Sabrina giggled and went back to his embrace. Their lips found each other once again. 

Nick started leading them towards the bed almost stumbling on the way making Sabrina giggle. He sat down on the mattress and brought the petite young woman with him. Sabrina's hands explored his hair, his face, his chest making her way all down until...

"Babe." Nick groaned while pulling her hand away from him. Sabrina looked at him confused. "Let's go slow, okay?" He left a peck on her lips. "I want to make this last."

Sabrina smiled and nodded before continuing kissing Nick.

Unlike Nick said, it didn't took them long enough before they were both laying on the bed with their hands all over each other. Nick didn't broke his promise and led Sabrina being in charge. He knew it wouldn't last forever and that at some point, he was going to be captain of their boat. He understood that Sabrina wasn't experienced as him. He wanted to make her feel like a goddess and he knew that he had that power.

Sabrina was straddling him on the bed before taking off her shirt. 

Nick's eyes widened when he saw her topless once again. He knew that she wasn't wearing any bra once she walked out of that shower but every single time that he saw Sabrina Spellman, she made his jaw drop. "So beautiful." Nick mumbled as his hands moved all over her body. 

Sabrina bit her lip as Nick's mouth started doing wonders to her chest. She didn't knew how much she could take.

After more moments of Nick treating her body like a temple, Sabrina's hands went down on him one more time. This time, Nick led her work. Sabrina, with a little struggle, managed to take off his boxers. It wasn't the first time that she had seen him completely naked but she couldn't help but to bit her lip once again as she looked at his member.

Nick looked at her and he couldn't wait any longer. To hell with everything. It was his time to set the pace now.

Nick flipped them over so he was on top now. He used his fingers to take off Sabrina's lace panties. He loved the color that she had chosen. Black and red were really Sabrina's colors.

Sabrina knew that it was just a matter of seconds so she took the opportunity and brought Nick's lips to hers. 

Now, it was a passionate kiss. Both of them were sure they were in love, there was no denying it.

"Let me get a condom." Nick mumbled close to Sabrina's lips. 

Sabrina nodded as Nick moved a little to his side where he could reach his nightstand drawer. 

As Nick worked on the condom, Sabrina's heart started racing once again. She wasn't nervous, she knew that Nick would take care of her but she was excited. She knew that sex with Nick was going to be very different than sex with Harvey. 

Better.

"Are you sure? Sabrina, are you really sure?" Nick asked once he positioned himself at her entrance. He wanted so bad to make her his already but he needed to be sure. 

"A hundred percent." Sabrina replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nick didn't replied.

Instead, he laid a soft kiss on her lips letting her know that he wanted the same too. He took the opportunity of the kiss and moved his hips forward making him enter.

The world stopped spinning.

Everything froze.

Heaven blasted into flames.

Sabrina moaned as she first felt Nick inside her. He fit her perfectly, just like a puzzle piece.

Nick groaned in pleasure as he felt Sabrina's walls. He had missed sex but no sex he's had before was like this.

After a few moments, both Nick and Sabrina found their rhythm. Sabrina moaned as she dug her fingers into Nick's back. She couldn't believe how amazing she was feeling.

Nick had started off slow but he couldn't keep it up once he heard Sabrina's moans and pleads.

"N-Nick." Sabrina moaned as she wrapped her legs around him making more space for him.

"S-Sabrina." Nick groaned into her ear. Hearing her moaning was the best song he had heard his entire life.

Their bodies started sweating, the bed rocking. 

They felt in another galaxy.

They didn't even tried to be quiet. Moans and groans were all over the place. 

Nick had never felt this way. No woman or man had ever made him feel this kind of pleasure that Sabrina was making him feel. Maybe that's why the next three words were blurred out his lips.

"I-I love you." He groaned. His eyes opened up quickly at the realization of his statement. He felt Sabrina's eyes doing the same, her rhythm lost.

"W-What?" Sabrina asked as she tried to manage her breath.

"Sabrina, I-" Nick tried to look for words. 

_"I ruined this."_ He thought. 

"I love you too." Sabrina blurred out as well. 

Nick looked at her confused. His heart was beating so quick. It was a mix between his anxiety and the sex they suddenly stopped. "You do?"

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled as her hand traveled to his cheek. "I was afraid to say it but I guess you beat me to it." Nick looked at her. He fought so hard to bring back tears. Sabrina made him so happy. He just leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Now, Scratch, can you continue making love to me?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Nick laid on the bed naked.

Sabrina was laying next to him snoozing away with her head on his chest. Nick's hand stroke her moonlighted hair.

After the orgasms of their lives, both of them were pretty tired out but Nick couldn't sleep. He laid there thinking about the fact that he had actually told Sabrina that he loved her, right in the middle of the first time but that wasn't the part that shocked him, it was the part that she loved him too. He had never had that; a person who loved him but somehow, he found it with Sabrina.

Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone lighting up. He moved carefully towards his nightstand trying to not wake his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. He grabbed the phone expecting to see a text from Prudence or one of his colleagues but instead, it was an unknown number.

**Unknown [11:46PM]**

_**-** You can't avoid this forever, Nicholas._

He didn't had to save the number to know who was trying to contact him. It had been going for a while now. His past was coming back sooner or later and there was no stopping it. He looked back to Sabrina who was still sleeping in his arms.

The last thing that Nick wanted was to put her in any danger but he couldn't deal with his past right now. He had his present and future laying on top of him. He was hers now.

Without giving it another thought, Nick turned off his phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

That text can be tomorrow's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... wow.
> 
> Something about writing smut makes me sit in front of the computer for DAYS! It's kind of difficult, lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	11. No One Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are no secrets that time does not reveal."

Nick walked into the building smiling.

For the first time in his life, he was happy.

Truly happy.

Ever since his parents died, Nick's life has been chaotic. Abuse and pain had been a huge part of his life but that was over now. He found something that made him feel fortunate, joyful, cheery. 

He had found Sabrina.

The morning after Nick's and Sabrina's intense reunion, the young soldier felt like he could do anything. He had gathered up the courage to finally tell Sabrina that he loved her but his favorite part was that she felt the same. 

Sabrina loved him back.

Nick could still feel the warmth in his chest from the moment that he placed the necklace he had gotten Sabrina into her neck. He had sealed it with a soft kiss on the back of her neck. He felt like he could explode out of love.

After a quick morning session and glamorous breakfast, the pair of them went on a date to make up for lost time. That was a few weeks ago and things just kept getting better. The kisses, the dates, the cuddles, the intimacy. Everything was passionate.

"You're late." Dorian said as he stood behind the counter of the front desk. He eyed Nick suspiciously as the soldier entered with an major smile on his face. "Again."

"Good morning to you too, Gray." Nick replied as he walked towards the front desk of the station. 

"Seriously, Nicholas, are you trying to give the General a heart attack? You know how she gets when anyone is late these days." Dorian said making Nick chuckle and roll his eyes playfully. 

"The General isn't here, is it?" Nick asked while looking around. 

Dorian shook his head no as he looked around. Suddenly, he felt like something clicked inside his brain. "You sneaky bitch."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, she told me that she was taking the day off today so I decided to sleep in."

"Next time, do be a darling and pass that information." Dorian said making Nick nod.

"Noted." Nick replied and began walking towards his office. His feet stopped their movements when he heard the other soldier's voice once again.

"A girl came and left this for you." Dorian said as he showed Nick an enveloped. It looked closed with a stamp. Dorian could only figure that is was private.

Very private.

"Sabrina?" Nick asked confused as he walked back to the front desk. 

Sabrina had spent the night with him but unlike Nick, her work didn't start that early. That was the main reason why Nick decided to arrive late for his work, so he could spent some time with Sabrina.

It didn't made sense to him, how she could arrive before him to his work.

"No, she wasn't as beautiful as your beloved Sabrina." Dorian replied and handed Nick the envelope. 

Nick grabbed the envelope confused. "She didn't say anything? Not even a name?"

"Zip, nada." Dorian said and mimicked zipping up his lips. "She just arrived, said this was for you and left. It all happened so fast."

"Well, um-" Nick got puzzled in his own words. He didn't knew what to say. "Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome, darling." Dorian said before leaving the front desk and returning to his work.

Nick continued eyeing the envelope suspiciously. It wasn't common for him to get mail and less if that mail came into his own work place.

Still bewildered, Nick walked into his office and shut the door behind him. He didn't realized but the door didn't closed properly. A thin air could still made it's way inside the office.

With his back towards the door, Nick opened the envelope. He suspected to find a long note or something similar but instead, he found a small card with no name on it.

_"You can hide all you can, you can change numbers until there's no other in the world but you can't avoid this forever, Nicholas. You can't avoid family."_

The card didn't need a name.

Nick knew who it was.

When he received the text after his night with Sabrina, he figured that the whole situation could be 'tomorrow's problem' but the days kept passing and Nick didn't touched the subject. How could he? He was so happy with Sabrina. 

There were a few times when the gigantic smile fell from his face. The texts came more frequently and with time, they turned into phone calls. Nick couldn't stand himself every time the unknown number appeared on his phone. It was starting to mess things up with him, with his life, with his girlfriend. So, he decided to do the best thing and change phone numbers. He didn't want a text or a phone call to ruin his time with Sabrina.

God, Sabrina.

Nick knew that he had to tell her some time soon. He knew that it wasn't much of a lie but a secret. Sabrina had been clear as a crystal with him. She told him everything about her, even her insecurities. Even about Harvey.

Nick felt like a deceiver.

It's not like he hasn't tried to come clean to her, he really had but it wasn't easy.

How do you tell the person you love that you're messed up? How do you keep her from running away from you? How do you make her stay?

Furious, Nick crumple the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't waste a second before walking out of his office, raging and into Dorian's office.

"What the hell, Gray?" Nick asked angry. "Who left this here?"

Dorian looked at him surprised. He haven't seen Nick look this angry, not for a long time. "I already told you, Nicky, I didn't know her."

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Nick asked while moving the now crumbled note in front of the other soldier. "Or did she just payed you for your silent?"

"What?" Dorian asked shocked. "Nicholas, I'm your friend. I would never do that."

Nick looked straight into Dorian's eyes. He knew that the other soldier wasn't lying. Honesty could be read in his orbs. "Whatever." Nick mumbled before walking back into his office.

He got inside and didn't even bothered to close the door. His breathing was intensifying. He leaned both of his hands towards his desk as his back faced the door.

Why? Why now?

He didn't need this. He didn't want this.

Nick's head started spinning. His mind took him back to his past. He could feel the pain, the betrayal, the weakness. He thought that he had locked away all those memories in a coffin and buried them deep into his subconscious but they weren't. They were here and ready to murder him slowly.

A knock on the door pulled Nick away from all his horrors. 

Even though his mind came back to earth, his rage was all over the place.

"WHAT?" Nick yelled as both of his hands slammed into his desk. A cosmic sound from the desk filled his office. Nick turned around, expecting to find Dorian with puppy dog eyes and a cup of coffee for his nerves but instead, he found the least expected person.

His girlfriend.

"Sabrina?" Nick asked confused, his tone softening. 

Sabrina looked at him shocked. Fear wasn't written in her face. Instead, her eyes showed panic at her boyfriend's sudden outburst. "I-"

Nick noticed her lost for words so he decided to step in. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice lowered. It's not that he didn't appreciate the sudden visit but her timing was pretty horrible.

"You left your lunch at the apartment." Sabrina replied and showed Nick the brown bag that she had in hand. Again, she didn't knew what to say or act next. She just stood there, waiting for him.

"Thanks." Nick said shortly and grabbed the bag from his girlfriend's hands. 

The atmosphere started changing.

Nick and Sabrina stood there, close but not that close. Neither of them knew what to do or say but by nature, of course Sabrina had to step in.

"Nick, what's going on?" Sabrina asked as she tried studying him. He looked very different from a few hours ago.

"Nothing, nothing going on, Spellman." Nick tried to cover up his lie with a weak smile.

Sabrina noticed. "Nick, something is bothering you. What is it?" She started pushing. She knew she could be that type of person but Sabrina only pushed for the people that she loved. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm fine, Spellman, I promise." Nick said as he walked closer to her and grabbed both his hands. "Everything is fine." He laid a kiss on her right hand.

"I'm not buying this, Scratch." Sabrina glared at him. It took more than a weak smile and a kiss to the hand to make Sabrina believe him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just work." Nick said and cupped one of her cheeks. "Pru is stressing me out, that's all."

Sabrina continued to stare at him. She wasn't completely sure he was being honest but she decided not to push over the edge. "Fine."

Nick grinned at her and leaned in. His lips caught Sabrina's into a soft kiss. "Are we still on for dinner Friday night?"

"We better be!" Sabrina smiled up at him. Kiss in her mind, previous scene forgotten. "You will be amazed by my cooking skills."

"Hey, if they're anything like Hilda's, I'm sure I will be more that impressed." Nick joked.

Sabrina giggled and leaned in once again. Somehow, she always found refugee in his lips. "I'll better go." She mumbled close to his lips once they parted away. "Ambrose will kill me if I'm late to work."

"Go, I kind of need you alive." Nick said making his girlfriend giggle. Sabrina leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before making her way towards the door. "Hey, Spellman!" Nick's voice made her stop. "I love you."

Sabrina smiled. She had heard those words before but coming from Nick was completely different. She could never get tired of hearing them leave his lips. "I love you too." She smirked at him before leaving his office completely.

Nick took a deep breath as he managed to process everything that just happened.

His past was back.

His girlfriend was suspicious and confused.

Nick knew that he needed to make a choice. 

A good choice soon.

* * *

Sabrina walked into the mortuary after a long day of running errands.

She was really exhausted. Her aunt's wedding was just around the corner and her job as her maid of honor was taking a lot of her time. Not that she didn't mind, she loved Hilda and she was so happy that her aunt was getting married but a long warm bath wouldn't be a bother to her right now.

Sabrina walked up the mortuary's steps bumping into her cousin along the way.

"You're back!" Ambrose said as he looked at his cousin. "Did everything went okay?"

"Yes, all invitations have been sent out. It wasn't that much work considering it's only family and close friends." Sabrina replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "The real work was getting all the way to the other side out town to order the wedding cake. Seriously, auntie Hilda owns a bakery, why can't she make it? It would be delicious!"

Ambrose chuckled. "It's her wedding day, she's not supposed to work. That's why she chose you, cousin. You're the maid of honor, you get to do all the work."

"Lucky me that auntie Zee isn't taking the job." Sabrina said sarcastically. "Seriously, is she ever gonna be... not mad at the situation?"

"You know our auntie, she will not put down a good fight." Ambrose replied. "But the important thing is that even thought she doesn't approve of this wedding, she will still be at the ceremony watching auntie Hilda from the crowd."

"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled. "Wait, where's auntie Hilda?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Ambrose smirked. "Her wedding dress arrived. She's trying it on right now."

"What? Seriously?" Sabrina's eyes widened. Helping her aunt pick up a wedding dress has been the most fun she had in the whole process of being her maid of honor. She was thrilled that the beautiful piece of fabric finally arrived. "I need to go see her!"

"She's with auntie Zee in her room." Ambrose said.

Sabrina nodded before hurrying up the rest of the stairs and bursting into her aunt's room. Both of the older Spellman women jumped at the sound of the door.

"Holy heavens, Sabrina!" Zelda jumped once she saw her niece in the room. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry, sorry." Sabrina said with a smile on her face as she walked towards her aunts. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Hilda in her floral white dress. "It's just- Ambrose told me that the dress arrived and I couldn't wait to see it."

"Well, here it is!" Hilda replied happily as she stretched the fabric. "What do you think, love?"

"You look beautiful, auntie. You are really gonna be the prettiest bride ever." Sabrina said. Her chest was filling with emotions as she looked at her aunt. She couldn't believe that finally, one of the Spellman women was getting married.

"The dress really fits but we need to fix the shoulders straps." Zelda said as she examined her sister. "Let me get my kit."

With that, the eldest Spellman left the room.

"You really look beautiful, auntie." Sabrina said as her fingers touched the white fabric. "If I get married one day, I hope to look this good-looking."

"Oh, please, darling! You will be a stunning bride one day!" Hilda replied. She was really sure that Sabrina some day would be wearing a white dress, even better than hers and she would walk down the aisle with both her and Zelda by her side. 

The only question was: Who was going to be waiting at the end of the aisle. 

"Did you had any problems with the cake?" Hilda asked making Sabrina's attention go from the dress to her aunt.

"Not at all." Sabrina smiled. "I ordered your simple buttercream cake and I will personally pick it up a few hours before the wedding."

"Oh, I'm so excited! Buttercream is Dr. Cee's favorite flavor!" Hilda clapped her hands happily. "What about the invitations? Did you sent it all?"

"Yes, I did. Your friends from church, Cee's family, the Walkers, Putnams, Kinkles and- remind me again why we invited Major Blackwood?" Sabrina asked making a disgust face. She knew that she wasn't the only one in the Spellman family that didn't liked Blackwood.

"That was just to make Zelds happy." Hilda replied while rolling her eyes. 

"But wasn't she with that woman the other day, Marie something?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Yes, Mambo. She's new to our church. I also invited her to the wedding." Hilda replied. "Your aunt Zee just thinks that we didn't noticed them but we sure did." Sabrina chuckled. "What about Nicholas' invitation? Did you have it to him already?"

"Right... Nick's." Sabrina mumbled and looked down. "I-I haven't but I will soon. He already knows about the wedding since I've been bugging him that I want his tie to match my dress." She chuckled sadly making her aunt notice.

"Is everything okay, darling? Are you and Nicholas on the rocks?" Hilda asked.

"It's just- it's been weird these couple of days." Sabrina replied making her way towards a chair in the corner of the room. "Last week, he left his lunch back at his apartment and I went to his office to give it to him. When I arrived, Nick was furious. He yelled when I entered." Her aunts eyes widened and Sabrina shook her head no quickly. "But it wasn't his intention! He didn't knew it was me. Nick would never yell at me."

"He better not." Hilda said in a warning tone.

"Ever since... he has been acting rare. It's like every time we are together, his mind is someplace else. He says is his work stressing him out but I don't think that's the issue. He just won't talk to me." Sabrina replied as she played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love." Hilda said as she walked closer to her niece. "Nicholas seems like a good guy, maybe you should give him some time? Talk with him and let him know that you care. He loves you, right?"

A small smile appeared on Sabrina's face. "He does."

"Then, do what two people in love do best: talk." Hilda said as she massaged her niece's shoulder.

Sabrina stood up and nodded. "You're right, auntie. I need to show him that he can trust me." She grabbed her purse. "Will you be okay if I go now?"

"Of course I will. Zelds will come back in a few minutes so we can fix the dress." Hilda said.

"Perfect. I'll go talk to Nick and tomorrow, I'll take that beautiful dress to the dry-cleaners."

Sabrina walked in front of Nick's apartment door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She missed the days when she used to get nervous before arriving at his place but now, Nick's apartment felt like a second home to her.

Sabrina knocked on the door and a few seconds passed before Nick opened. She frowned as she noticed how exhausted her boyfriend looked. His eyes had small half moons under them and his dark curls were messy.

"Sabrina." Nick sighed in relief. 

When he had heard the knock on the door, he thought the worst. 

He thought that another person was behind it.

Nick had decided to ignore the texts and calls for a few more days but they kept getting worst. He couldn't sleep, eat or work properly. His mind only took him to the past every time his phone buzzed.

He wasn't himself.

"Hi, babe." Sabrina smiled at her boyfriend. Even though Nick looked exhausted, he looked ridiculously handsome to him. "Were you sleeping?" She asked as she took in his appearance once again.

"No, not at all." Nick tried to hide his emotions by rubbing his eyes.

"I came to give you this." Sabrina said as she passed him a very well decorated envelope with a lavender ribbon wrapped around it. Nick's eyes widened as he looked at the envelope. He thought the worst. "It's my auntie Hilda's wedding invitation. It's my duty as her maid of honor to make sure that you receive it today." Sabrina smiled. Nick felt better once he realized that the card had nothing to do with the texts and calls. "And it's my duty as your girlfriend to make sure that you go to the wedding as my date."

A smile appeared on Nick's face. He needed that. He needed Sabrina. "I'll certainly be there."

"Amazing." Sabrina smirked. She stood there looking as Nick's eyes studied the invitations. "So, may I come in?" 

Nick realized in that moment that he had been holding the door from her. He mentally smacked himself across the face. "Yeah, sure, come in." He opened the door wider for her.

Sabrina smiled as she entered Nick's apartment. She placed her purse on top of his kitchen counter and made her way towards his couch. 

Nick took a deep breath before closing the door. It's not like he didn't want her with him but he needed a break. He needed a break from everything.

"Want to tell me about your day?" Sabrina asked as Nick joined her on the couch. She tried to go slow. 

Once again, Sabrina reminded herself not to push him.

"Nothing much. Pru was not that bitchy today. She didn't told me but I heard from her sisters that she's been talking with some guy." Nick replied. Again, he tried to hide his sadness in a chuckle.

Something about Nick talking with Prudence's sisters didn't felt right with Sabrina. She had met Dorcas and Agatha back when she first started dating Nick and she didn't liked them. She didn't liked the fact that they were so close to Nick every single day.

"Maybe she gets a boyfriend and leaves you alone for good?" Sabrina tried to joke.

"Maybe." Nick sighed. "What about you? Been busy with your aunt's wedding?"

"Yeah but it's worth it. Her dress arrived today and- Oh, Nick! It's so gorgeous!" Sabrina smiled.

Nick wouldn't help but imagine Sabrina in a wedding dress. He knew that she would be so stunning on her wedding day but he knew that the possibilities of him being the groom weren't in his favor. She deserved so much more.

"What about work? Is it still stressing you out?" Sabrina asked as she leaned her head towards the back of the couch.

"A little, yeah." Nick's response was quick. He didn't want to give details.

"Well, if work is causing you stress-" Sabrina purred as she moved herself closer to Nick. She made her way into his lap so she was straddling him. "I know a way to take the stress off." She smashed her lips into his. 

Nick caught her lips by surprise. He couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss and bringing his hands towards her hips. Nick found himself lost in Sabrina. He was ready to give in.

Sabrina moaned as she continued kissing Nick, his hands all over her body. Her own hand went under his shirt as she felt his toned body. She felt lucky.

As things got more heated, Sabrina's hand lowered towards Nick's member. Her small hand wrapped around it. Something clicked inside Nick. He couldn't do this.

"No, stop." Nick said suddenly and pushed Sabrina away.

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked confused as she removed herself from his lap and falling into the couch.

"We can't do this. Not tonight." Nick replied and stood up.

Sabrina continued sitting on the couch, both hair and clothes messy from their almost sex scene. She looked confused at Nick as he ran a hand through his messy curls. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"I'm just- tired. I'm tired, Sabrina." Nick said still not looking her way.

"So? You've been tired before and that has never stopped you." Sabrina replied. There was no words coming from her boyfriend's lips. "Nick, what is going on?"

"Nothing, Sabrina. I just don't want sex tonight." Nick said. His chest started to tighten itself. He felt annoyed.

"This is not just about sex and you know it." Sabrina replied as she stood up. "What's wrong, Nick? You can tell me anything."

"I already told you, Sabrina, work has me stressed!" Nick said as he tried to control himself. 

"Work? That's bull! I may not know anything about being a soldier but this isn't you." Sabrina replied. 

"Exactly!" Nick turned around. Sabrina's eyes widened. She had never seen such anger in his eyes. Not even a week before when she walked into his office. "You don't know a single thing from my job so back down, Sabrina!"

"Nick, I just want to help you, I-" She was cut off by an angry Nick.

"Can't you see? I don't want anything from you!" Nick raised his voice. "You're not a hero, Sabrina! You cannot go and fix everyone's lives! So, please, just stop pushing!"

Nick regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Sabrina's eyes started filling with tears. "I should go." She mumbled before starting walking towards the door.

Nick smacked his forehead.

What has he done? How could he be so stupid?

"Sabrina, wait!" Nick said as Sabrina grabbed her purse from the counter. 

"No, Nicholas, you really made yourself clear." Sabrina sniffed as she walked towards the door.

"Please, wait!" Nick said as he hurried towards Sabrina. He grabbed her wrist making her turn around. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You need time to cool down." Sabrina replied as she pulled her arm back. "And I need to get home."

Nick just looked at her. He knew that Sabrina's watery eyes and red face would haunt him forever. He decided to let her go.

Sabrina started walking into the hallway outside Nick's apartment. She felt her chest heavy as more tears tried to escape her eyes.

Nick watched her go and realized... he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her leave.

"Sabrina, wait!" Nick yelled and hurried behind her. 

With a sigh, Sabrina turned around and faced him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Nick blurred out. "I shouldn't had snapped at you. I'm stupid and selfish, you were just trying to help and I-"

"Nick." Sabrina shook her head no. "What is going on?"

Nick sighed and grabbed her hands. "Something came up."

"That's it? You're leaving me in the dark, Scratch." Sabrina scoffed.

"Spellman, I promise I will tell you everything but not today, okay? I already fucked things up with you. I don't want this to get worst." Nick said.

Sabrina thought for a second.

Yes, she was angry at the way that Nick snapped at her but she did what she promised she wouldn't do: she pushed.

"Fine. Whenever you're ready." Sabrina replied.

Nick smiled weakly in relief. "Do you want to stay the night? I can make you some hot chocolate. Maybe order pizza?" 

"I can't." Sabrina said. "I need to get my aunt's dress to the cleaners tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Nick replied. He could still feel the weird tension between them and he hated it. "Call me when you get home?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded awkwardly.

Nick cupped her face and laid a single but soft kiss in her forehead. He needed to make sure that Sabrina knew how much he hated what just happened. "Goodnight, Spellman."

"Goodnight." Sabrina smiled weakly before walking away.

"By the way, I like the necklace you're wearing." Nick said as she walked down the hallway. 

Sabrina smirked as she turned around. "Thanks, my boyfriend got it for me. I kind of love him, you see?"

"That boyfriend loves you so much more." Nick tried to smile.

Once Sabrina was gone, Nick got back into his apartment. He threw himself into his couch. Anger was rising inside of him. He was angry at himself. 

How could he talked to Sabrina that way? She was the only person who he cared about. The only important being in his life!

"Fuck!" He cursed as he ran a hand through his dark curls. He knew that the apology at the hallway wasn't enough. He needed to make it up to Sabrina.

Nick grabbed his phone and called back the unknown number.

A woman answered a few seconds later. "Nicholas, I really wasn't expecting your call."

"You wanted to talk? Here I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sabrina are on some rocky waters... 
> 
> Next up: a wedding! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Hope you liked it!


	12. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."

"Everyone is waiting outside, the decorations are intact, and the judge is here." Sabrina said as she walked into her aunt Hilda's room where Zelda was finishing the last touches on the bride. "The only question now, auntie is... are you ready?"

"Oh, my nerves are all over the place!" Hilda said as she jumped up from her seat. "I cannot believe I'm getting married!"

"Well, you better believe it, auntie because the ceremony is ready if you are." Sabrina replied as she smiled at her aunt.

Hilda looked so beautiful in her white dress and make-up. "I just need a few more minutes." She said as she played with her very nervous hands. 

"Take all the time you need." Sabrina replied.

"Go and get Ambrose ready. Hildy and I will come down in a few minutes." Zelda said as she fixed her lipstick.

"Alright." Sabrina replied as she walked towards the door. She looked back one last time. "I'll see you both downstairs."

Sabrina closed the door on her way out. She smiled to herself. She was really happy that her aunt was getting married. She was happier since she was the one who got to experience all the planning with Hilda. It had been a long day; getting the cake, finishing up the decorations, helping Hilda with her hair and make-up but now it was all worth it.

The wedding was planned on the mortuary's backyard. Hilda and Cee wanted something peaceful, something quiet and Sabrina made sure to follow every single instructions. As she helped planning the wedding, she realized that when she gets married, if she does, she doesn't want something like her aunt. She wants something big, loud, something that screams Sabrina Spellman. She wanted that day to be unforgettable.

Pulling all thoughts aside, Sabrina moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she walked down the mortuary's stairs. All the guests were outside waiting for the ceremony to start, that's why Sabrina thought she was alone inside the big Victorian house but everything changed once she arrived at the first floor of her home.

"Wow." She heard a male voice said from behind her but it wasn't any voice.

It was Nick.

Sabrina turned around and smiled once she saw her boyfriend. 

"You look gorgeous, Spellman." Nick mumbled as he took in the young woman in front of him. "So, so gorgeous."

Sabrina felt as her cheeks burned up. She was wearing a long lavender dress that showed the side of her legs along with her signature red lipstick and black headband. She really looked like an angel to Nick's eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Scratch." Sabrina smiled as she walked closer to her boyfriend. 

Nick was in a black suit with his tie matching Sabrina's dress. It warmed Sabrina's heart that he remembered.

"Are you busy with your maid of honor duties or you have a minute to spare to kiss your boyfriend?" Nick asked as he placed both of his hands on Sabrina's waist.

Sabrina's smile grew wider as she looked up at Nick. "I gotta warn you, Scratch, this make-up wasn't easy to do. I can only allow a kiss if you promise not to mess up my lipstick."

"It's a promise, then." Nick said and leaned down. He pressed a soft kiss into Sabrina's lips. 

Things were still weird between them. 

Sabrina didn't touched the subject ever since their small fight back in Nick's apartment. However, that didn't meant that she wasn't curious about what was happening with Nick. She was worried for him but she promised both him and herself and she wouldn't push. Nick knew he could count on her for anything.

Nick had decided to give in into the calls and texts. He had called back the number and after a really long time, talked once again with his past but that was a conversation that he didn't want to touch in that moment. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend and be there for Sabrina at her aunt's wedding.

"I mean, seriously, babe, that dress." Nick groaned as he pulled away, his eyes glued to Sabrina's cleavage. "You should wear it more often."

Sabrina giggled and used her finger to wipe away some of her lipstick from the corner of Nick's lips. "Control yourself, Scratch, we have a ceremony to attend."

"Maybe a quicky? I heard that the upstairs bathroom is out of limits to the guests." Nick joked making Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully before smacking his chest playfully.

"Like I said, wedding!" Sabrina said.

"Alright, alright." Nick replied and opened up his arm for her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sabrina smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his.

Sabrina and Nick walked hand-to-hand to the mortuary's backyard. 

The whole place was filled of decorations, seats, food and people. For Nick, everyone there was a stranger. Well, he could recognize Sabrina's friends but he didn't knew them that well and of course, one of them was her years long boyfriend so there was that. 

"I need to look for Ambrose." Sabrina said as she continued walking while holding Nick's arm. She didn't missed the chance to cuddle up against her boyfriend's side. "He's walking auntie Hilda down the aisle."

"I'll help you look." Nick replied before leaving a kiss on Sabrina's hair. 

As they started searching around, Nick and Sabrina could feel eyes on them. It was weird for most of the people waiting for the ceremony. All their lives, they had seen Sabrina with Harvey at her family events and now, she was with that unknown soldier. 

Nick felt Sabrina's friends staring at them. He liked them, at least Roz and Theo but something about Harvey made him feel ill. Maybe it was the fact that the farm boy had Sabrina to himself all those years, that he had been Sabrina's first love. He felt insecure next to Harvey but he didn't showed it.

"I think I see him!" Sabrina said as she pointed at the distance. She saw his cousin next to the finger food and a woman by his side. "Of course he's eating everything already." Sabrina mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get him?" Nick asked. Both of them continued looking at Ambrose from the distance and saw how his hand traveled towards the unknown woman's lower back. "Woah."

"I didn't knew he was bringing a date." Sabrina said as she looked at his cousin's hand work. "Whatever, let's go get him." She pulled Nick towards the crowd.

After a few "I'm sorry." from Nick's as Sabrina practically dragged him through the crowd, both of them arrived next to Ambrose.

Sabrina starting tapping his shoulder making him turn around. "Ambrose, auntie Hilda is-" She stopped once she noticed the woman next to her cousin.

"Prudence?" Nick asked in shock. She was the least person he imagined to bump into that day. 

"Hi, Nicky." Prudence replied as she turned around, drink in hand. "Looking fine today, I see."

"What-What are you doing here?" Nick asked confused. Nothing of this situation made sense.

"Lovely Prudence here is with me, as my date." Ambrose replied for her as his hand made its way down Prudence's back once again.

"You? You brought a date?" Sabrina asked in shock. There was one thing she knew about her cousin pretty clear and it was he didn't date, not like this anyways. His last relationships ended very dramatically. He decided to keep the rest a secret.

"Yes, I did, dear cousin." Ambrose replied as he looked at Prudence. He bit his lip as they made eye contact. 

Sabrina swore she could throw up in that same moment.

"I don't understand." Nick blinked trying to maintain focus. "Ambrose is the guy that Dorcas and Agatha were talking about? The guy you're dating?"

"Ugh, why do you gotta be so formal, Nicky?" Prudence asked annoyed as her eyes went from Ambrose to the soldier. "We're just having fun." She run her nails across Ambrose's jawline. Sabrina tried to look away. "And what are you doing talking with my sisters about my personal life? I don't pay you to gossip around the office."

"Tell that to _your_ sisters! I was minding my business at lunch when they sat next to me." Nick replied. Sabrina felt a hint of jealousy growing inside her but she decided to push it away. "Where did you two met, anyways? It's not like you have much places in common."

"Remember that club you took me with your other pal Dorian?" Ambrose asked making Nick nod. "Well, there."

"Wow." Nick just breathed out. 

It was a lot to take in.

"We can talk about-" Sabrina began saying as she looked at her cousin and her boyfriend's boss not keeping their hands to themselves. "Whatever this is later. Ambrose, auntie Hilda is waiting for you. She's ready."

"Very well." Ambrose said while pulling away from Prudence. He took her right hand and laid a single kiss in it. "I'll see you later."

Prudence just smirked at him before watching him go. 

"I'll better go too." Sabrina said to Nick as she turned to face him. "I'm gonna be standing next to my aunt at the altar." 

"Go, I'll be waiting for you once the ceremony ends." Nick replied and stroke one of Sabrina's cheeks.

Sabrina smiled softly and stepped on her tippy toes to give Nick a quick kiss. 

Once they pulled away, Nick saw her go.

"Would you look at that? Whipped." Prudence chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"I love her, is that a crime?" Nick asked as he smirked at her.

"Depends, have you told her about-" Prudence began saying.

"No." Nick said instantly. "I'm handling it. There's no need to worry her."

"Fine, do whatever you want, Nicky." Prudence shrugged. 

"Let's just find some seats. The wedding is about to start." Nick said. "And you can tell me about your fling with Ambrose Spellman."

"Yes, let's find some seats so you can watch the girl you love walk down the aisle." Prudence mocked him. "But I'm not sharing anything about Ambrose Spellman."

* * *

"You're drooling." Prudence mumbled over to Nick as they sat with the rest of the guests watching the ceremony.

Sabrina was standing next to Hilda with a huge smile on her face. Nick couldn't keep his eyes from her. She truly looked gorgeous. He couldn't believed how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Can you blame me?" Nick asked but not once took sight from his girlfriend.

"Do you think one day you'll be in that old man's place and Sabrina will be in her aunt's?" Prudence asked.

That simple question made Nick think for a while.

He never wanted marriage. He wanted to be wild and free all his life. He didn't want a single piece of paper and a single person to control him.

All of that changed once he started dating Sabrina. He wanted a future, a good future with her. He was willing to put aside all his selfishness in trade for a lifetime with her. Sabrina had taught him what love was and Nick didn't want that feeling to end.

Never.

However, he still couldn't shut up that small voice at the back of his head telling him that he wasn't worthy of her, that she could do so much better.

"I would love nothing more." Nick replied, still looking at his girlfriend from the distance.

He really was fortunate.

After the vows were exchanged and the bride and groom sealed the deal with a kiss, the ceremony turned into a party deeper in the backyard. A dance floor, more food and a bar were added into the equation. 

Everyone was laughing, chatting and eating as music blasted through the speakers. Nick and Sabrina were walking hand-to-hand as they passed the crowd.

"You know, you did a fantastic job planning everything. The ceremony was really beautiful." Nick said as they walked.

"Thank you." Sabrina replied making them stop. She grabbed Nick's chin as she looked up at him. "Maybe I should quit my job at the mortuary and become a wedding planner. Is less sad."

"Oh, please! You will miss fighting with Ambrose." Nick said making Sabrina giggle. "I mean, seriously, do you guys get any work done or do you two just fight all the time?"

"Well, let's just say that sometimes, there could be a second corpse ready to join the table." Sabrina replied making Nick chuckled. "Come here." She leaned in and brought her lips into his. Sabrina smiled into the kiss. Since she was in charge of everything that day, she didn't had much time to enjoy with Nick. She needed to make every moment count.

A person clearing her throat made them pull away. 

Both of them missing the other one's lips since the moment they pulled away.

"Auntie." Sabrina said as she wiped her lips. Zelda Spellman was standing in front of her. "What-What's up?"

"Your aunt Hilda needs you at her room. She's going to change into a more comfortable dress." Zelda replied making her niece frown.

"Can't you help her? I'm kind of busy here." Sabrina said motioning to her and Nick. She couldn't see it but her boyfriend's cheeks were filling up with embarrassment.

"It's not my job. _You're_ her maid of honor." Zelda replied as she moved her cigarette around. "You can continue sucking the life out of Sergeant Scratch after your duties."

Nick couldn't hide it anymore, he felt uncomfortable so he brought his right hand to his face making it straighten his eyebrows.

"Fine." Sabrina said as she rolled her eyes.

Zelda scoffed before continuing her way to make small chat with the rest of the guests. She wasn't fond of the wedding but she sure was fond of the people.

"Well, that was awkward." Nick chuckled once Zelda was gone.

"Sorry about that." Sabrina said. Nick chuckled and brought one of her hands towards his lips. "Will you be okay while I'm gone? I promise I will be quick."

"Go, Spellman. I'll-" Nick looked around. His eyes landed on the finger food table. "I'll go see what's the deal with those shrimps cocktails that everyone is making a fuss about."

Sabrina giggled before laying a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back."

With that, Sabrina left.

Nick took a deep breath before making his way to the food table.

It was unbelievable how much food a table could carry. There were shrimps, cream puffs, fondue station, nuts, wings, everything you could think of. Sabrina really went all out with the food. It was no surprise to anyone that the food was good. After all, the woman who was getting married was Hilda Spellman.

Nick grabbed a small shrimp and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened at the delicious taste. "Wow." He moaned. 

There was no denying that Hilda made the food.

Nick grabbed another shrimp and then another. He was starting to realize why all the people were crazy talking about the cocktails. They were heavenly good. 

Nick was pulled off his sleepless dream of shrimp when he felt someone stand next to him.

"Hey, Nick, right?" The other young man said.

Nick eyed him and recognized him rather quickly. 

It was no other than his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry, right?" Nick asked as he grabbed a napkin to clean his fingers.

"Harvey, actually." Harvey corrected him. "Kinkle."

"Oh, my bad." Nick said. Of course he remembered his name, he couldn't keep it out of his head. Nick thought he was such a stupid, stupid boy. Harvey had Sabrina for years and she led her go. Nick could never do that. He couldn't be that ignorant.

"No biggie." Harvey replied. "So, cool wedding, huh?"

"I guess." Nick said. He realized that Harvey was trying to make small talk but Nick didn't want anything to do with him.

"Sabrina really did a good job." Harvey replied.

Something about his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend saying her name made Nick cringe. "She did, she spent the last few weeks making it her priority." Nick said. There was an awkward silent making Nick speak up once again. "I'm sorry, is there something you want, Kinkle?"

"No, I mean, yes, I just-" Harvey began to puzzle himself with his own words. He felt kind of intimidated by Nick. "I guess I wanted to make sure Sabrina is okay."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you seem like a good guy and all but I wanted to know if you really, _really_ care about her." Harvey replied. He regretted his words the second they left his lips. He heard Nick scoff. "Not that I wanted to get back with her, not at all." Harvey added as he shook his head quickly. "I'm with Roz now and we're happy."

"Your point?" Nick asked. He was getting really irritated by this farm boy.

"My point is-" Harvey took a deep breath. "Sabrina will always have a special place in my life. She was with me through so much." He felt Nick relax. "I just wanted to make sure that's she's happy. Really happy."

"All I can say, Kinkle is that I really love her." Nick said. It felt weird to him, showing such a vulnerable side to a complete stranger. "She's the best thing I have right now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Harvey smiled weakly at him. "And I would never hurt her. Her happiness means everything to me."

"That's really cool, dude, I mean-" Harvey began saying but was cut off by Nick's phone.

"Hold that thought." Nick said as he held his index finger and searched for his phone. He recognized the number and silently cursed himself. "I-uh-I need to take this." 

"Yeah, sure." Harvey replied awkwardly as Nick started walking away.

Nick tried to get away from the loud music and conversation but it was impossible. The party really made itself felt in every single corner. The young soldier decided to walk a little further and answer the phone call.

"Hello?" He asked as he took a deep breath. 

Timing couldn't been worst.

"I thought you weren't gonna answer your phone, Nicholas." The woman at the other side of the line replied.

"I'm kind of busy." Nick said trying not to look back at the crowd of people.

"So I heard." The woman replied. "Are you in some kind of party? Music is blasting through the phone right now."

"That's not of your business." Nick said getting annoyed. He really wanted the conversation to be over already. "What do you want?"

"I need money." The woman went straight to the point.

"How much?" Nick asked. He knew it was just a matter of time before that question popped up.

"Six hundred." The woman replied. Nick thought it was a good amount until he heard the next few words. "Weekly."

"You're crazy." Nick scoffed. "There's no way I'm giving you that much money."

"Why not?" The woman asked. "It's not like you don't have it, Nicholas. You and I know you can pay it."

"That's too much. No way." Nick replied. He was starting to get stressed. His hand was running herself through his black curls.

"Five hundred weekly, then." The woman made a final offer. "I won't go less than that." Nick was quiet. He was thinking of the situation, thinking that there he was, at the wedding reception dealing with past problems. "Say yes, Nicholas and we will be out of your lives, no more texts, no more phone calls."

"Fine." Nick blurred out. He will pay whatever he needed to pay for this nightmare to stop. "Five hundred weekly, I'll pass it to you starting on Monday."

"That's a good boy." The woman said. 

Nick didn't had to see her to know that she was smiling. "Whatever. I gotta go now."

"Alright." The woman said. Nick was about to end the call when her words continued. "But remember Nicholas, she's your responsibility too."

"No, not anymore." Nick replied before hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He needed a moment.

It was all too much.

"Nick?" He was put back to earth when he felt Sabrina's small hand on his shoulder making him jump. "You okay?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick tried smiling at her. "You just scared me, Spellman." He hid his phone in his pocket and turned to face her.

"I just came to tell you that I'm done helping auntie Hilda." Sabrina said as Nick grabbed one of her hands. "Everything okay? Who was that on the phone?"

The last thing that Sabrina wanted to do was to push him but her curiosity was getting the best of her. 

When she walked out of the mortuary in search for Nick, she saw him away from the party. Even though she was very distant from him, Sabrina could still notice how drained he looked on his phone call.

"No one important." Nick replied as he stroke one thumb on Sabrina's hand. "You don't need to worry."

"Okay." Sabrina mumbled. 

It was obvious he didn't want to share anything with her in that moment.

"So, are you finally free from your bridesmaid duties?" Nick asked making Sabrina's face light up.

"I guess so." Sabrina replied.

"Then, come on. I want you all to myself for the rest of the evening." Nick said making Sabrina squeal as he pulled her back to the party.

* * *

Sabrina smiled as she watched them from afar. 

There they were, Nick and Ambrose laughing as they poured themselves some drinks. The party was still going, lots of people were dancing around, chatting away but to Sabrina, the only important person in that moment was standing next to her cousin at the bar.

Sabrina couldn't understand how handsome Nick looked. The way his hair was now a little bit more messy as more time passed, his suite did wonders to his biceps and his smile, that damned smile. It made Sabrina beam as well.

"Prudence, hi!" Sabrina said as she walked next to the soldier. 

Sabrina was still shocked that the girl that Ambrose brought as a date turned out to be no other than her boyfriend's boss and his best friend. Sabrina was pretty sure that Prudence wasn't her biggest fan and she wanted that to change. After all, she was pretty special to Nick.

"Sabrina." Prudence replied as she turned around to face her. Prudence couldn't deny that she found the moonlighted hair pretty annoying and what she disliked most was that she somehow changed Nick, she made him softer, mushy. She missed the old Nick but she couldn't deny that this Nick seemed happier. That's was all Sabrina Spellman.

"The guys are over there draining the bar." Sabrina said as she motioned to Nick and Ambrose. "So, I thought I would come here and keep you some company for a while."

"Great." Prudence replied sarcastically.

Even Sabrina could feel the mockery from the soldier's sentence. "So, um, are you having a good time here?"

"The best." Prudence said. She was really trying to keep her answers short. 

Maybe Sabrina would leave?

"I didn't knew that Ambrose was bringing someone." Sabrina said trying to put on a topic. She wanted something from Prudence. She wanted answers.

"Does that bother you, Sabrina?" Prudence asked making Sabrina's eyes widen.

"No! Not at all!" Sabrina replied while shaking her head. "It's just, took me by surprise. That's all."

"Hm." Was all Prudence could say. She was silently cursing Ambrose and Nick for leaving her alone.

"So, Nick tells me that you two have been friends for quite some time now?" Sabrina started to make her way towards the topic. 

"Yes, we have." Prudence said, her eyes landing on Sabrina. "It's been a few years now. He was just a scared little boy when he joined the force but look at him now." Both of the women's eyes went towards Nick. "We can both agree that's he's all man now."

Something about that sentence made Sabrina cringe. "Right." She mumbled as her eyes returned towards Prudence. "He once told me that you helped him through some dark times."

"That's right." Prudence said as she eyed Sabrina suspiciously. She understood now that the girl didn't just sat down with her to make friendly conversation. She was snitching.

That bitch!

"Nick's been acting strange lately." Sabrina replied.

 _"Here we go."_ Prudence thought as she heard Sabrina speak.

"He's always paranoid, looking over his shoulder. Every time his phone buzzes, he freezes. He's moody sometimes and I'm worried about him." Sabrina said making Prudence sigh. "Do you know anything?"

"I think, Sabrina, that if you want to know something about Nicky's life, you should ask _him._ " Prudence replied while beginning to stand up.

"I did but he's not opening up to me." Sabrina said as she stood up as well, desperate for answers. "Is he in some kind of trouble? Does he need any help? I-"

"Listen, Sabrina!" Prudence began raising her voice. If the music speakers weren't a thing, everyone would've realize the tension growing in one of the tables. "I don't know who do you think you are, maybe some kind of god wanting to fix Nicholas but let me tell you, Nicky doesn't need any fixing."

"I know that, I just-" Sabrina was cut off once again.

"So what if he doesn't want to share a piece of his past with you? He loves you, isn't that enough?" Prudence asked. Sabrina's eyes watered a little. Prudence thought that maybe, just maybe, she finally stuffed some sense into the girl. "I better go." She said as she grabbed her purse from the table. 

Sabrina felt glued to the floor. She knew, she just _knew_ that she crossed the line by talking with Prudence.

"Hey, 'Brina!" Both Roz and Theo walked next to her.

"H-Hi, guys!" Sabrina wiped one of her eyes quickly as she turned towards her friends.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, just... you know! Weddings makes everyone emotional." Sabrina replied while pulling on a smile.

"It really does." Roz said as she looked around. "Everything is so beautiful."

"And delicious!" Theo added as he brought one cupcake into his mouth making the girls giggle.

"Those damned cakes-" Sabrina was cut off by someone, not a stranger to her, joined their group.

"Ladies." Nick said as he wrapped one arm around his girlfriend. "Theo."

"Hi, Nick."

"Sup, dude."

Both Roz and Theo replied.

"Are you done throwing me away for Ambrose?" Sabrina asked while she turned towards her boyfriend. 

"He was getting drunk, like, really drunk. I was scared to leave him alone." Nick replied as he massaged one of his girlfriend's hips.

"Sounds like Ambrose." Theo said making the group chuckle.

"But then Prudence came by and took him." Nick said making Sabrina's heart stop for a quick second. "Everything is fine now."

Right... fine.

Everything was _not_ fine.

Not after Sabrina bombed Prudence with all those questions.

The group kept talking, Sabrina's friends really getting a chance to know Nick better. The only one missing was Harvey who was with his dad keeping him far way from the alcohol.

Out of nowhere, the music changed from upbeat to a slow song.

Nick smirked as he turned towards Sabrina. He knew that the girl was thinking the same thing. 

Dancing was a big part of their relationship. Nick was a really good dancer and he never missed a chance to sweep Sabrina off her feet. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Sabrina returned the smirk not caring that her friends were standing right in front of them. "You certainly may."

Nick grabbed her hand before leading them towards the dance floor. 

Once again, Sabrina and Nick felt like the other two people in the world. 

Happiness to them was just that. Both of them wrapped in each other's arms, dancing in the middle of the room, Sabrina hiding her face into Nick's neck. Nick feeling shivers every time Sabrina's breath hit his skin.

Even though it was a slow song, Nick managed to twirl Sabrina around making her giggle. Flashbacks from their very first date came back. They had come a long way sine that day and both of them hoped that they could keep moving forward, holding each other's hands.

If only lies didn't existed. 

"You know..." Nick mumbled into Sabrina's ear as they moved slowly together to the beat of the music. "Hilda doesn't have to be the only one tonight having fun."

Sabrina giggled as she looked up at Nick. He looked so beautiful with the night falling upon him. The stars seemed to be dancing around his hair. "Are you trying to take me home with you later, Scratch?"

"I did say that I liked the way this dress looks on you." Nick mumbled once again as his hand at the back of Sabrina made it's way up making goosebumps appear on the girl's skin. "But I think I'll like it better off."

"You think you're so smooth, Nicholas Scratch." Sabrina said as she bit her lip.

"Yeah and what do you think?" Nick asked as their eyes danced along with their bodies.

"I think..." Sabrina mumbled as her fingers played with a single curl at the back of Nick's neck. "This dress won't be on me for a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Sabrina... she just can't be in the dark.
> 
> And, what about Nick's phone call? Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated!


	13. Trip Around the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is too short to be lived counting the years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> After a really bad case of writer's block, I finally managed to develop this chapter! 
> 
> Let's just say... this is the calm before the storm.

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Everyone sang.

It was Sabrina's twenty-fourth birthday. Her family and friends were surrounding the white-haired girl as she smiled at the home-made cake that Hilda baked just for her.

This year was different. 

Instead of throwing a big birthday bash to celebrate another trip around the sun, Sabrina decided to have a quiet get together with the closest people in her life. Her aunts thought it was a fabulous idea. After many years of throwing over the top parties for their niece, Zelda and Hilda Spellman were happy to just gather the persons close to Sabrina's heart and enjoy a quiet night.

However, Ambrose wasn't that happy about the decision. He never told his cousin but Sabrina's birthdays were the most fun day of the year for him. He would drink, meet new people and sometimes, mess some sheets with whoever got his attention but not this year. This birthday was different, he even brought Prudence as a "not official date", but that didn't stopped Ambrose from spike the punch bowl and blast loud music from the speakers once everyone arrived to the mortuary.

Roz, Harvey and Theo were there as well. It was a little awkward for Harvey seeing Sabrina celebrating her birthday with Nick by her side. He didn't mind thought, of course not, he was with Roz now and he was truly happy but something at the back of his mind kept telling him that Sabrina and Nick weren't right for each other. There was something about the perfect-looking, intelligent, strong soldier that made Harvey doubt him.

Roz and Theo, however, were dancing and laughing all night. They were sure it had to be Ambrose's vodka from the punch. Nothing stopped them from pulling their best friend from her boyfriend for a few minutes and dance with her, celebrate her. They had never missed one of Sabrina's birthdays and by far, even though it wasn't something big, it was the best one yet.

Nick smiled as he watched the flames from the birthday candles dance in Sabrina's eyes. She looked so beautiful in her white dress, not like the one from her mother that she used for her sixteen birthday, but a gorgeous white floral dress that did her body wonders. It was a perfect combination along with her signature red lipstick and headband. 

"Make a wish!" Roz and Theo scream as everyone finished singing _"Happy Birthday"_ to the blond girl. 

By the way that his friends screamed, Harvey didn't had any more doubts... his friends were drunk.

Sabrina smiled as she heard the cheering for her. She felt so much love right there in her kitchen. All the people she cherished were right there.

"What are you waiting for, Spellman?" Nick asked with a smile on his face. That same smile that he could't take off all night long. "Make a wish."

Sabrina returned the smile. She didn't said anything but she didn't had anything else to wish for. She had everything she ever wanted right there: her family, her friends and Nick who she was really sure that he was _the_ one.

Sabrina closed her eyes and leaned forward. With all excitement in the world, she took a deep breath.

 _"Forever."_ She thought to herself before blowing her candles.

That was her wish. 

Forever.

She wanted that moment to last forever.

She wanted those people to be in her life forever.

She wanted Nick... forever.

Everyone started clapping their hands as the flames of the candles turned into smoke and Sabrina's light brown eyes opened once again, bringing her back to reality. 

"It's time to cut the cake!" Hilda clapped her hands happily as she went further into the kitchen to grab some utensils, Cee following her to help.

Sabrina dipped her index finger into the frosting before bringing it into her mouth. "Mmm." She moaned as she tasted the frosting.

Hearing his girlfriend moan made Nick grin. He intended to celebrate her birthday just them but that was something for later.

"Sabrina!" Hilda gasped as she noticed the finger print on her masterpiece called cake. 

"Sorry, auntie!" Sabrina tried to hold a giggle as she walked away from her aunt who was capable of committing murder due to her now ruined cake. Sabrina arrived at Nick's side and wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked up at him. So much love could be seen in her eyes. "Hi."

"Hey." Nick mumbled and leaned down to press a soft kiss into her lips. He loved the savoriness of the vanilla frosting on her lips. 

"Are you having fun?" Sabrina asked as Hilda started passing around slices of cake. 

In other scenario, the first slice would've been for Sabrina but not that day. Not after she destroyed the creation with her bare fingers a few minutes ago.

"I'm having the best time." Nick replied as he laid both of his hands on Sabrina's hips.

Truth was, Nick felt awkward around Sabrina's friends, specially Harvey but he couldn't let them intimidate him. He was there for his girlfriend's birthday not for a social call. He still managed to build up some good conversations with Roz and Theo but he couldn't shake Harvey's glares from across the room. 

"Maybe we can celebrate alone later? Your place?" Sabrina asked as more people continued walking around the Spellman's kitchen.

It didn't mattered to Nick and Sabrina. To them, they were the only people in the planet in that moment.

"Are you trying to get under my sheets, Spellman?" Nick whispered with a grin making his girlfriend blush. 

"No!" Sabrina pinched him playfully making Nick chuckle. "I'm trying to spend some alone time with my boyfriend."

"Well, I think we can arrange something tonight." Nick smirked as his thumbs drew circles around Sabrina's hips. "You look stunning with that dress but I think I prefer you without it." 

"I prefer you without any clothes on too, Scratch." Sabrina returned the smirk.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Ambrose groaned as he walked besides them with a slice of cake in hand. "I mean, seriously, that language is room reserved."

"Shut up, Ambrose!" Sabrina rolled her eyes before laying her head on Nick's chest making him place a kiss into her snow-whited hair. 

"Whatever. Have a good sex night, cousin." Ambrose chuckled before leaving the kitchen.

"He's unbelievable!" Sabrina groaned as she watched her cousin from the distance.

Nick chuckled and grabbed both of her hands. "Babe, it's okay. I've grown fond of Ambrose." He said making Sabrina raise an eyebrow. "He's keeping Pru at bay!"

Sabrina giggled and joined their lips once again. "Come on, Scratch. We haven't had any cake."

* * *

Sabrina spotted her quickly.

It wasn't a big surprise when Ambrose announced to his cousin that he was bringing Prudence to the party. Sabrina was happy that his cousin found Prudence. They wouldn't admit it yet but they actually liked each other and Sabrina could see that. Also, by spending time with Ambrose, it drove Prudence away from her work from time to time making Nick's job of escaping easier which made Sabrina happy.

But no one knew about...

"Prudence!" Sabrina said as she walked into the living room.

The party had moved to the front of the mortuary. Ambrose had insisted of starting drinking games and of course Sabrina's friends said yes. The only one who took a little more convincing was Nick, who never wanted to leave his girlfriend's side but the thought of getting to know Sabrina's friends better made him give in. The older Spellmans and Cee stayed in the kitchen, cleaning around and taking advantage of some "quiet" time of their own.

Now, it was just Prudence and Sabrina, alone in the mortuary's living room.

"Sabrina." Prudence exhales as she looked at the white-haired girl walking her way.

The last time they saw each other was at Hilda's and Cee's wedding weeks ago. Sabrina remembered her encounter with Prudence almost every single night. She knew she was meddling when she started asking Prudence about Nick's past at the wedding but she couldn't help herself. She just loved him so much. She needed to know if he was really, truly okay.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you." Sabrina said, offering a small smile. Prudence raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what the other young woman was saying. "For coming today. I was surprised, but happy, when Ambrose told me that you were coming."

"Oh." Prudence replied. Was that all? Didn't Sabrina had more to say? "Ambrose promised me free drinks. I wouldn't say no to free booze."

It's not that Prudence didn't liked Sabrina. Well, to be totally honest, she didn't but she was set to put up to her for Nick's sake. She wanted to make sure that this girl was worth it.

"For whatever the reason was, thanks." Sabrina said.

Prudence just nodded and brought her red cup filled with alcohol close to her lips. She expected Sabrina to continue her way, to look for her friends but instead, she took a seat next to Prudence and continued looking at her. "Can I help you with something else?"

"I just want to say that..." Sabrina took a deep breath. She had wanted to do this for weeks now but she never found the perfect time. "I'm sorry." Once again, Prudence raised an eyebrow. Was speaking clearly hard for this girl? "For my aunt's wedding. For our conversation."

"Not this again." Prudence shook her head no as she stood up. It was happening again. Sabrina Spellman was slowly luring her into a trap.

"Wait!" Sabrina said as she stood up as well. "I don't want to talk about it. I won't ask questions. I just-" Another deep breath. "I just want to apologize."

"This won't end in another interrogation?" Prudence asked. Sabrina shook her head no. This was not a turn she expected her birthday to turn. "Well, I accept your apology." Prudence started walking once again but stopped at Sabrina's words.

"You didn't tell Nick." Sabrina said. Her words made Prudence's legs stop. She was grounded in her place. "I was expecting him to tell me something about our conversation but I got nothing."

It was the truth. 

Sabrina was anxious the day Nick went back to work after the wedding. The only thought in her mind was Prudence telling him that Sabrina tried to interfere with his past. Sabrina expected Nick to come to dinner at the mortuary that day mad or with thousands of questions but instead, she opened the door and there he was, a very hungry after-work Nick Scratch with a smile on his face just for her.

Sometimes, she felt like she didn't deserved him.

"Of course I didn't tell Nicky." Prudence scoffed as she turned around facing Sabrina. "That would've only made him angry. Believe it or not, Sabrina, I care about him even if I don't show it."

"I care about him too." Sabrina said. "That's why I'm going to tell him. I don't want any secrets between us." She noticed the way Prudence's eyes danced when she said the word _secret._ "I just wanted to talk to you first."

"And it took you, what? Four, five weeks?" Prudence asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew that Sabrina had good intentions but that doesn't erased the facts that she was still looking for answers.

"I couldn't find the right time. You were always busy when I went to visit Nick at work and when I bump into you, you shut me down completely." Sabrina replied trying to prove her point. She was failing.

Really bad.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, if you want to know something, Sabrina, you go and ask Nick, not me." Prudence said. Her words were cold. 

Sabrina sighed. Her apology took a dark turn. She wanted to give up but she knew better. "Look, I know you don't like me-"

"That's an understatement." Prudence mumbled making Sabrina glare at her for a second.

"But can't we try to get along?" Sabrina asked. Their eyes locked. "I love Nick and I want us to work. We won't work if you and I are on different teams. You're special to him and I would like if we can start clean. For him?" Prudence studied Sabrina. It wasn't a lie. She really loved Nick. "Plus, you're sort of dating my cousin. We will see each other often."

Prudence snorted. "I'm not _dating_ your cousin. We're just having some fun." Sabrina tried not to cringe. She knew Ambrose's lifestyle and she wasn't a big fan but she wanted to be Prudence's. "But I'm willing to learn to tolerate you, Sabrina." A small smile appeared on the moonlighted girl. "For Nick."

"For Nick." Sabrina's smile grew.

"Just... try and not to be so nosy. Butting in doesn't look good on you." Prudence said before walking away.

Sabrina stood silent for a minute. Maybe she didn't got any answers of Nick's past but she did won Prudence. They were certainly not meant to be best friends but they could try to just get along. Like a dog and a cat who share a house.

For Nick.

With smile in face, Sabrina made her way to the front porch where she found Nick leaning over. "What are you up to?" She asked as she wrapped one arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

It was the last day of October meaning that Greendale was getting chilly now. Nick's warmth made Sabrina feel better.

"I'm just watching Ambrose beat your friends at... whatever drinking game they're playing." Nick replied as he laid a kiss on Sabrina's hair. He loved the lavender smell that her hair left dancing on his nostrils. 

Sabrina followed Nick's gaze and looked at her friends and cousin. They were down the porch's steps, with a table close to their cars. Two teams were divided, Ambrose and Theo versus Roz and Harvey and by the way they looked, Ambrose and Theo were the ones winning. Thanks to Ambrose, of course, who was a master at drinking games.

"Ambrose didn't made you join them?" Sabrina chuckled as she continued looking at her friends with her head on Nick's shoulder.

"He did but then I remembered that I'm driving us to my apartment. I don't want to crash into some bush or something and ruin our late night plans." Nick said as he turned to face Sabrina. He had a smirk on his face as he cupped one of her cheeks. She was cold, matching her vanilla skin. Nick leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into her lips. Their nose touching, sparks filling inside them.

"Theo, you're cheating!" Roz screamed making Sabrina and Nick pull away.

"There's no way they're driving tonight." Nick chuckled as he looked at the small group of people. 

"Auntie Hilda will probably call a cab or fix some guest rooms for them." Sabrina said as she brushed her hair through Nick's dark curls. "Thank you for putting up with them today. I know my friends and family can be... a lot."

Nick chuckled as he grabbed her hand from his hair and placed a kiss on the inside. "I love your family. They really opened up their doors to me like no one else." His gaze moved towards the game.

"Chug! Chug!" Ambrose screamed as Theo drank from his beer.

"And your friends are cool too." Nick said, his gaze returning to his girlfriend. "Harry doesn't like me but I think that's normal."

" _Harvey._ " Sabrina corrected him. "And give him some time. He will grow to love you."

"I don't need that." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I just need _you_ to love me."

"Then, you're a lucky man, Scratch because I do love you." Sabrina replied as she moved closer to Nick's face. "So much."

"I love you too." Nick grinned before stealing another kiss. This one was slow, romantic. They didn't cared if the rest of the world burned. They just needed each other.

"Harvey!" They pulled away when they heard a _bump_ followed by Roz's voice.

"Ow!" Harvey groaned as he slowly stood up from the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Theo said as he helped his friend get up from the floor. 

"That's gonna need some ice!" Ambrose chuckled as he opened up one of his arms for Prudence who decided to join him.

"Poor farm boy. He's really drunk." Nick snorted as he watched the scene.

"Be nice!" Sabrina said as she tried to hold back a laugh. She knew that Harvey was a really bad drunk but nothing like his father. He was clumsy and hit himself with almost everything he could find but he never, _ever_ turned violent. 

"Come on, birthday girl." Nick said as he grabbed one of Sabrina's hands. "Let me give you your birthday present." 

Nick led Sabrina further into the porch, where they couldn't be seen. He wanted privacy for just a few minutes. He had been craving to give her his present for the whole night now but he couldn't find the right time. 

Nick led go of her hand and reached his back pocket. Sabrina smiled as he took out a small velvet box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. "I hope you like it."Sabrina grabbed the small box from his hands. She didn't had to open it to know that she would love it. "Open it!"

Sabrina laughed at Nick's anticipation. "Let me take my time, Scratch!" Nick chuckled. 

Finally, Sabrina opened up the box making a gasp leave her lips. 

"So?" Nick asked with a smile on his face as he studied Sabrina.

"Nick... is... beautiful." Sabrina mumbled. It was a whole set. Earring and a necklace with her birthstone. "You really shouldn't had."

"It's my girlfriend's birthday." Nick said as he cupped one of Sabrina's cheeks. "I kind of need to spoil her."

"You got me flowers, this necklace-" Sabrina replied as she held the necklace she was wearing. She had kept her promise of never taking it off, only when she was about to shower or sleep but once the sun came out again, the necklace was already on her. "And now this? I need to get you something as soon as possible."

"Don't." Nick said as his thumb drew circles on her blushed cheeks. "Having you with me, being part of my life is more than enough."

"I love you, Nicholas Scratch." Sabrina said as their eyes locked once again. "I'll never get tired of saying it."

"I love you so much more, Spellman." Nick replied as he joined their noses. 

"I don't care what you say but I'll make this right by Christmas." Sabrina stole a quick kiss from his lips before looking down once again to her new gift. "I will get you something that you will love and I'm pretty sure my auntie Hilda will probably bake you something delicious for the holidays so she will be my competition-" She continued rambling but she didn't noticed how Nick's face fell at the mention of the festive season. "I will start writing down ideas starting tomorrow. What do you normally do for Christmas?" 

She saw it.

She saw the frown on Nick's face.

"Spellman..." Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry, did I said something wrong?" Sabrina frowned as well. 

"No, not at all is that Christmas-" Nick was cut off.

"You're spending it here, with my family!" Sabrina said making Nick smile weakly. "You will love auntie Hilda's Christmas dinner."

"Babe, I didn't want to say anything today, it's your birthday but-" Once again, Nick was cut off.

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Nick took a deep breath. He hated this. "I'm not gonna be here by the holidays."

"What?" Sabrina frowned.

"There was a tornado in Texas a few days ago. The force sent some units but they need more help. The damage is way worst than we anticipated." Nick said. His heart was hurting.

"And you're going next?" Sabrina asked. Her voice was breaking. This was _not_ the way she wanted to spend her birthday.

"I don't have a choice. I always work on the festive season, it's not like I had family or something waiting for me back home. It never bothered me." Nick replied making Sabrina look up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But, now you do. It's our first year together." She said making Nick's heart break into pieces. He hated that he was the reason that she was almost crying on her birthday.

"I know, Spellman, I know." Nick replied and cupped her cheeks. "I tried to get out of it. Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to be here with you and celebrate together but I can't."

Those words felt like knives to the chest to Sabrina. She officially hated Nick's job. "When do you leave?"

"Third week of November." Nick said while he wiped Sabrina's eyes. He didn't want any tears on her face.

"At least you're here for Thanksgiving." Sabrina mumbled. "And, when do you come back?"

"It's gonna be ten weeks, more or less." Nick said making Sabrina's eyes widened. "So, mid January, I think."

"You won't be here for New Years." Sabrina sniffed.

There was nothing she wanted more than to kiss Nick once the clock hit midnight. She had many plans for them, plans she wanted to continue each year but she forgot what his job was. He wasn't going to be around all the time. His life wasn't fully his.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I hate this as much as you do." Nick sighed. "I hate that I'm making you cry on your birthday. I wanted to tell you this later and-"

"Nick." Sabrina grabbed one of his hands. "It's okay. I was the one who asked." She flashed him a small smile, letting him know that she was okay. She wasn't really but she didn't want him to feel worst.

"I know how much Christmas means to you. I wish I could stay." Nick mumbled.

"I know." Sabrina hid her face on her chest. "Maybe, we can start celebrating now? I mean, it's still my birthday and we have to enjoy every second we have together." She smirked as she looked up to him.

"Want to get out of here?" Nick asked as he faced her. She looked so beautiful in the darkness of the night.

"Leave my own birthday party earlier for you? I couldn't think of a better reason." Sabrina replied and smiled up at him.

They may not have much time left together but that couldn't stop them.

Love is stronger than any job.

Their love was stronger than any obstacle that life might throw in their way.

That's why no matter where Nick's job takes him, Sabrina would still love her.

Forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really difficult to write! Writer's block has been really annoying these last few weeks. I went from writing non-stop for hours to write just two or three sentences every ten minutes. I need to get back in the game.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it and like I said, this is the calm before the storm.
> 
> What will the storm be?


	14. Baby Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the tenderness for the past, courage for the present and hope for the future."

"Stop it, Ambrose!" Sabrina growled as she darted knives with her eyes towards her cousin.

"You're placing the ornaments wrong! You know it's red, white, gold, white!" Ambrose said as he held the box of Christmas ornaments in his hands while he helped passing them towards his cousin.

"No, it's gold, white, red, white!" Sabrina replied as she placed a gold glass ball into the Christmas tree. "See?"

"You're doing it wrong!" Ambrose said making his cousin snort.

"No, I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm-"

"Enough bickering, you two!" Zelda said as she entered the living room where her niece and nephew were. She had a lot in her mind with her business, lovers and now, getting used to live in the mortuary without Hilda.

After the wedding, it took Hilda and Cee some time before finding the perfect place. Cee moved into the mortuary for the next few weeks after the wedding and after many attempts of finding the perfect home for him and his newly wife, Cee found a small cottage at the other side of town. It was perfect for them, out in the woods for some privacy and not that far from their respective shops. The only downside was that it wasn't that close to the mortuary but that didn't stopped Hilda from visiting her family and spoiling them with baked good.

Now, it was up to Zelda to take care of her niece and nephew alone. It's not like they needed to be taken care of, both Sabrina and Ambrose were adults but that didn't meant that they didn't squabble like ten years old.

"Auntie Zee-" Sabrina tried to reason with her aunt but by the look on Zelda's face, she knew it was pointless.

"Stop. Can't you two decorate in peace?" Zelda asked as she placed one of her hands on her hip while the other held her cigarette holder.

"We could if Ambrose followed the pattern!" Sabrina replied as her eyes traveled from her aunt to her cousin.

Ambrose sighed. "You're the one messing up the pattern, cousin! We all know that red comes first than gold."

"No, it doesn't!" Sabrina said.

Zelda knew that the quarrel was starting once again. "What's the big deal with this? It's just a pattern for God's sake!"

"It's auntie Hilda's pattern." Sabrina said, a little sad that her other aunt wasn't there. "We always follow her instructions for Christmas decorations and it always turns out perfect."

"Well, Hilda's not here, is it?" Zelda asked. She sure was unhappy that her sister wasn't living with them anymore but she promised herself not to show it. It was easier if she turned her heart into stone, at least in front of her niece and nephew.

"No, she isn't." Sabrina replied as she looked at the white crystal ornament in her hand. She was so happy that her aunt found happiness with Cee but she surely missed her, specially at breakfast. She would kill for another morning with Hilda's blueberry pancakes.

"Make this work before you give me a heart attack." Zelda said as she started walking towards the stairs. She stopped once she was close enough to the tree so she could have a quick inspection. She had to admit, Ambrose's and Sabrina's work wasn't _that_ bad. "I don't get all the fighting. It doesn't mater if gold, white or red comes first, it's the same damned pattern."

Ambrose looked at the tree and his eyes widened. "You're right." He mumbled. How could they be so stupid?

"I need to make some calls but when I get back, that tree better be ready for the star." Zelda said before she continued her way towards the stairs.

"Yes, auntie." Both Ambrose and Sabrina replied in union.

Once Zelda was gone, the two Spellmans continued their work.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said as she placed another ornament. "Maybe I lost my patience with you."

"I'm sorry too, cousin." Ambrose replied as he shook the box of ornaments trying to find the right one. "We shouldn't brawl, not for this silly matter." He knew exactly why Sabrina lost her tolerance with him so quick. She would always get too sentimental around the holidays, it reminded her that her friends were with their parents, opening gifts and sharing stories but she wasn't. She knew she was lucky to have her aunties and Ambrose but she missed Diana and Edward a little bit more this time of year.

This holiday was way worst for her. Hilda wasn't living with them anymore, she missed her. Also, Nick was away at work. She understood why he had to leave but that didn't stopped the tears running down her face when she said goodbye to him at the airport. 

"Please." Sabrina chuckled. "Who would we be if we didn't bicker all the time?"

Ambrose place down the box of ornaments with a smile. "Come here." He opened his arms to her. Sabrina's small frame fit in his arms.

The next few minutes were filled with laughter. Sabrina decided to turn up the holiday spirit by putting in some music. She and Ambrose continued working on the tree when Zelda walked down the stairs with a new box in hand.

"It seems like you two aren't quite done yet." She said as she inspected once again the tree.

"Almost there, auntie." Sabrina replied as she laughed while moving some of the lights around the tree.

Zelda smiled as she looked at her family. The holidays were hard for her too but she wouldn't change a single thing.

The attention from the three people in the room went from the decorations and music to Sabrina's phone ringing. "Here, hold this." She said as she passed a string of gold decorations towards her cousin so she could go look at her phone. She guessed it could be one of her friends since they had hang out a lot since her birthday but to her surprise it was no other than: Nick Scratch.

"It's Nick!" Sabrina squealed as she picked her phone from the table. Zelda and Ambrose shook their heads as they continued their work on the decorations. With all excitement in the world, Sabrina swiped her hand across her phone and Nick's face popped up on her screen.

"Hey, Spellman!" He said happily. He missed Sabrina so much. It had never bothered him when he went away for the holidays, it was better for him to be away from home and all bad memories but this year was different. This year he could've had spent it with Sabrina and the warmth of her family.

"Hey, babe." Sabrina smirked as she looked into her screen. She didn't cared that her family was next to her listening to the conversation. She was so in love with Nick that it didn't mattered if the whole world could hear her. "This is a nice surprise, is Prudence giving you a break?"

Sabrina and Prudence managed to start building up a relationship. They weren't friends, of course and deep down Prudence was regretting her decision but if she was going to keep Ambrose in her life and continue being in Nick's, she needed to learn to tolerate Sabrina Spellman.

"Actually, she kind of got mad at me for waking up late. So, instead, she left me here at the base with paperwork." Nick said making Sabrina chuckle. He loved so much that smile. He would do anything to keep it on Sabrina's face.

"You need to learn to get up early, Nick. Seize the day." Sabrina replied as she took a seat on the couch. Decorating could wait a few minutes.

"I will." Nick promised. He knew how much Sabrina loved to wake up early and get her day started as soon as possible. 

"How's Texas? Saved many people today?" Sabrina asked as she started to outline Nick's face on her phone. She loved the way his lips looked. 

"It's a little chilly but nothing like Greendale." Nick replied making Sabrina smile. "We moved some water for the homeless due to the tornado. It's a really sad picture."

"Well, you're being their hero, Scratch. Give yourself some points." Sabrina said. 

"I'm _not_ a hero." Nick replied. He knew that he was far from being a hero. Hell, he still thinks that he was far from being a good person but Sabrina thought otherwise. "But I do like helping them. One little girl gave me a sticker yesterday as gratitude." He showed the sticky label to the camera. Something warm felt inside Sabrina's chest. "I almost cried."

Sabrina smiled. "That's beautiful."

"Enough sad stuff, how are you? What's new?" Nick asked trying to change conversations.

"Well, auntie Zee, Ambrose and I are decorating the Christmas tree." Sabrina replied as she took a quick glanced of her tree. "Want to see?"

"Sure." Nick smiled. He was so certain that the tree would be ideal. After all, Sabrina was kind of a perfectionist. 

Sabrina got up from the couch and took some steps towards the tree before turning the camera allowing Nick to look at her creation. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Nick smiled. Something shocked his chest. He wanted to be there so bad.

"Is that Nick?" Ambrose asked as he looked at the camera. Sabrina nodded making Ambrose even more excited. He walked in front of the tree so Nick could see him. "Hello, mate! How's life in Texas?"

"Ambrose, move! He can't see the tree!" Sabrina groaned as she flicker her hand towards her cousin. She could hear Nick laughing on the other side of the video chat.

"I just want to say hello to my friend." Ambrose said and walked towards his cousin so he could see Nick's face. "You need to hurry and come back, Scratch. My cousin has been very moody since you left."

"Ambrose!" Sabrina pinched his shoulder.

"Hi, Ambrose." Was all Nick could say while he smiled to the phone. He had gotten used to the cousins bickering by now.

"Mr. Scratch." Zelda said as she walked towards her niece so she could see the soldier on the phone. "As much as I hate to interrupt your time with my niece, its time to put on the star."

"The star?" Nick asked confused over the phone.

"It's a Spellman tradition. The youngest one in the family is the one to put on the star at the top of the tree." Sabrina replied, Ambrose's words forgotten as she smiled at her phone.

"I used to do it... until this one came along." Ambrose said to Nick making Sabrina roll her eyes once again.

"Alright, then. I'll leave you guys to it." Nick replied.

Before he could end the call, Sabrina spoke. "You can do it with us!" She smiled. "Even though you're away, you can still be part of our tradition just, don't hang up."

"I like the way you think, Spellman." Nick said. There was nothing he wanted more.

"Hold this." Sabrina said as she passed her phone towards her cousin. Ambrose grabbed the phone from her hands and started making funny faces towards Nick making Zelda roll her eyes. Sabrina walked towards the box that her aunt brought from the stairs and opened it before taking out the star. Ambrose noticed it and flipped the camera on Sabrina's phone so Nick could see the moment. Sabrina smiled as she carefully climbed up the ladder and placed the shiny old star on the top of the tree. "There."

"It looks perfect." Zelda replied as a small smile cracked on her face.

Sabrina couldn't see it but Nick was smiling too. It had been the best moment from the holidays so far; sharing family traditions with his girlfriend. 

* * *

"Good morning, cousin!"

Sabrina groaned as her bedroom door burst open. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed watching Ambrose open up her curtains letting sunshine enter the room. "Ambrose, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's Christmas eve, Sabrina!" Ambrose said with a gigantic smile on his face.

"So?" Sabrina asked as she grabbed the covers and hid her face underneath them.

"Oh, someone's grumpy this morning." Ambrose replied as he pushed the covers off his cousin.

"Hey!" Sabrina groaned once again.

"Get your ass out of bed and into the kitchen." Ambrose said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was unusual for Sabrina to be in bed at this hour but deep down, Ambrose knew that his cousin was acting this way since she missed Nick.

"Why? What's the hurry?" Sabrina asked as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Auntie Hilda and Cee are downstairs. She's looking for you." Ambrose replied while drumming his fingers against his skin.

"Can't they wait until I wake up?" Sabrina asked, once again grabbing the covers and cuddling herself underneath them.

"No, they can't." Ambrose replied and removed the covers from her... again. "Get dressed and get downstairs."

"Fine." Sabrina rolled her eyes as she moved her legs off her bed. "You're acting like a spoiled kid on Christmas morning, you know that, right?"

"We'll see who's the real spoiled brat here, cousin." Ambrose smirked before leaving his cousin's room.

Sabrina took a deep breath before removing herself from the bed. She petted Salem on her way to the bathroom. 

As she looked in the mirror, Sabrina realized. "Yep." She popped the _p_ with her lips. "This is gonna be a long day."

After getting ready for the day, Sabrina rubbed the back of her neck as she made her way towards the mortuary's steps. She knew that she needed to be filled with Christmas joy. It was Christmas eve for God's sake! She needed to be happy with her family but the thought of Nick being alone in some base in Texas instead of celebrating with her, made Sabrina feel ill. She decided to put on a fake smile as she walked down the stairs. Her family was waiting for her, Hilda was there! Everyone deserved a happy day. She could hear voices from the living room as she walked closer and closer. "Good morning." Sabrina said while walking down the stairs, still rubbing her neck. Her eyes were glued to the floor but the silence from her aunts, Ambrose and Cee made Sabrina look up.

There he was...

"Nick?" Sabrina asked as her eyes widened. It felt like a dream.

"Merry Christmas, Spellman." Nick replied as he stood next to the tree. The same tree which he helped decorate over video chat.

"W-What is happening? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked. Shock was running through her veins like adrenaline. She couldn't believe he was real. She couldn't believe that he was there.

"Can I at least get a hug before explaining?" Nick asked while opening his arms to her. He felt stuck in his place. Little did he knew that Sabrina felt the same way.

Sabrina turned to look at her family. 

Was she dreaming? Was Nick really there? Was this some kind of Christmas miracle?

"Well, go on, darling! Don't let the poor lad hanging!" Hilda's words brought her back to reality.

It wasn't a dream.

He was there.

It was a Christmas miracle.

Sabrina led out a shaky laugh while she hurried towards Nick. The next thing she knew, she was crying tears of joy in his arms. 

"I missed you." Nick whispered into her hair before placing a kiss on her temple.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much more." Sabrina said as she looked up at him. Nick looked down at her and his thumbs stroke her vanilla cheeks while wiping away her tears. He leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. He didn't cared if the rest of the Spellmans were there to witness.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Alright, I think we should go into the kitchen, start preparing tonight's dinner so these two can talk peacefully." 

"Yes, yes, let's! I brought my gingerbread cookies recipe!" Hilda said as she clapped her hands happily.

"That's why you're my favorite auntie." Ambrose replied as she grabbed Hilda from her husband and made their way into the kitchen.

"After you." Cee said to Zelda before both of them followed.

Finally, Sabrina and Nick were alone.

"Nick, it's not that I didn't liked the surprise. In fact, I loved it but how are you here? I thought you would be gone for-"

"Things change, Spellman." Nick said as he placed both of his hands on Sabrina's hips. 

"Is the Texas thing done?" Sabrina asked making Nick chuckle at her little knowledge of his work.

"No, it's not done." Nick replied while his thumbs traced small circles on Sabrina's hips. "There has been some new recruitments here in Greendale. Prudence needed some soldiers for the training so I filled in."

"So you're gonna be here? In Greendale?" Sabrina asked as a smile took over her face.

"Yes, Spellman." Nick joined their foreheads. "I'm here, with you."

Sabrina leaned in, smiling through the kiss. "I will make sure to make this your best Christmas ever."

"It already is." Nick mumbled and wrapped his arms around her. 

It was true.

It was the best Christmas ever.

Because he was spending it with the woman he loves.

* * *

"Shit." Nick cursed as he stumbled while making his way to his kitchen.

It was New Years day.

Sabrina was still in bed since the night before, they had spent it at the Spellmans. They said hello to the new year and the party continued for man more hours. Of course, they could blame Ambrose for that. Nick felt happy to being able to celebrate the holidays with the Spellmans. Prudence joined them the night before since Ambrose was going on and on about wanting a New Year's kiss and he finally got it.

Once the party was done, Sabrina wanted to leave with Nick. She was a little tipsy, again, thanks to Ambrose. Nick decided to let her come home with him so he could take care of her. When they arrived at the apartment, Sabrina tried to have his way with Nick various times.

"Don't you want me anymore?" She almost cried to him as Nick helped her out of her dress and into bed.

"Of course I do. I will want you forever." Nick said as he stroke her hair and placed the covers on top of her. "But not now. Not while you're drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk." Sabrina replied as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, babe." Nick mumbled as he placed a soft kiss into her forehead. "I love you."

It was morning now and Nick knew Sabrina was going to wake up with a headache so he decided to get into the kitchen and prepare her some breakfast. He wasn't a master in the kitchen like Hilda but he managed to cook some eggs, toast and bacon alongside with Sabrina's favorite tea that he now added to his grocery list. Nick placed the food across the table but before he could wake Sabrina, his phone rang. His first thought was that Prudence would be calling asking him to get into the office but then he remembered that Prudence was drunk as well. There was no way she could be the one calling. 

After a glimpse of his phone, Nick's heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled as he picked up the phone. This was not the way he imagined waking up to. 

"Happy New Years to you too, Nicholas." The woman on the other side of the line said.

"You said you weren't gonna call anymore!" Nick replied lowering his voice. He was thankful that Sabrina was still sleeping and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I guess you're not the only liar in the family." The woman said making Nick take a deep breath.

"What do you want? Get right to the point." Nick replied. He couldn't loose his patience now. Not when Sabrina was sleeping in the next room.

"I want to see you, Nicholas. I want us to meet face to face." The woman said making Nick scoff.

"There's no way I'm doing that." Nick replied.

"Why not? You're back in Greendale, right? Why can't we catch up like old times? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." The woman said making Nick ran a frustrated hand through his curls.

How the hell did she knew that he was back in Greendale?

"I said no. You aren't supposed to call me anymore, we had a deal! Now, I've kept my end of the bargain, you have your money so I think it's time you kept yours!" Nick replied angry.

"Nicholas-" She was cut off.

"I'm not gonna meet you and don't you dare call me again because if you do, you won't see another cent from me." Nick made himself clear. He thought he had the situation under control but boy, was he wrong.

"It would be a shame-"

"Goodbye."

"-if I had to talk directly to Sabrina Spellman, right?"

Nick's body tensed at her words. "What the hell are you talking about?" His hands turned into fist, anger could be hear in his voice.

"I think I hid a nerve." The woman chuckled over the phone.

"How do you know about Sabrina? Are you following her?" Nick asked. So many theories ran through his mind. He needed to keep her safe. It was all that mattered. 

"It's a small town, Nicholas, people talk." The woman replied. "Of course I found out about your little love affair."

"It isn't an affair." Nick's breathing started to quicken. "And you stay the hell away from her. I swear, if you hurt her-"

"Relax, I'm not really interested in her." The woman said. "Meet me tomorrow at that little coffee shop next to our old high school and I won't get near Sabrina."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Nick asked.

"You don't but again, it's all up to you." She replied.

"Tomorrow." Nick said sharply and hang up. He ran a frustrated hand all over his face. "Fuck!" He cursed. His whole world was spinning, his anxiety was all over the place. Nothing could calm him down, except...

"Nick?" Sabrina's sweet voice entered the kitchen.

Nick looked up and saw her worried face. "You're awake."

"Yeah, my head couldn't let me sleep." Sabrina said as she walked closer to her boyfriend.

Nick walked towards the fridge and took out a water bottle before passing it to his girlfriend. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Sabrina accepted the bottle before taking a sip. She noticed Nick's eyes. They were still those beautiful brown orbs that she adored but something was different. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Spellman." Nick said and led her towards the small table. "I made breakfast."

"You're the best." Sabrina kissed his cheek before sitting down.

Nick turned his back against her before taking a deep breath. He intended to enjoy this moment because in less than twenty-four hours, hell could beak loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update! 
> 
> I really missed writing but with university work, it has been kind of hard. I'm trying to set up a weekend schedule so I can come back those days and continue this story. I already have an ending planned but there's still some bits and pieces to get together before we get there. After that, I have another AU in mind since well, Nabrina has taken over my life for quite some time now.
> 
> Hope you liked it and feedback are always welcome!


	15. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trusted you, but now your words mean nothing because your actions spoke the truth."

Nick opened the door to the small coffee shop. 

It had been one hell of a morning for him. He had to call in "sick" for work but Prudence didn't bought it. Even if Nick was on the verge of death, he would never miss a day of work. 

"Is this about Sabrina?" Prudence asked as she paced around her office. Her best guess was that Nick was stalling by calling in sick. Maybe he wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend instead of starting training the new soldiers.

"I wish." Nick sighed as he ran a stressful hand through his dark curls. He knew better than to continue lying to Prudence. She knew him too damn well. "The truth is, I have to take care of something today."

"Are you sure that _something_ isn't Sabrina Spellman?" Prudence asked.

Nick rolled his eyes annoyed as he adjusted his phone. "No, it isn't, Pru!"

Prudence could feel the anxiety in his voice. She knew something was wrong. "What is going on, Nicky? Tell me the truth."

Nick took a deep breath before explaining everything to his best friend. He felt relieved, having someone to talk to. He truly wished he could talk to Sabrina about this but Nick knew it was putting too much pressure on her. He just wanted her happy.

"Wow, Nicky... I don't know what to say." Prudence said softly over the phone. She had always been hard on Nick, ever since the moment she med him but when talking about this special matter, Prudence suddenly turned into a soft pillow willing to comfort Nick.

"I know it's a lot to ask but can I please have the day off? And maybe... don't tell anyone, specially Sabrina, about what's going on?" Nick asked. He heard Prudence sigh over the phone.

"I'll give you today off." Prudence replied. She could feel the relief from Nick coming over the phone. "But you do know that sooner or later you will have to tell Sabrina, right? You can't continue building up a relationship like this."

"I know." Nick sigh.

He spotted her quickly.

As Nick entered the shop, it wasn't that hard to find her. 

It wasn't like the shop was popular, it was at the other side of town. Just old women enter to gossip about their husbands and maybe some tourist looking for directions. That's why Nick was thankful for the location. There was no way someone could recognize him there.

"Nicholas." The woman said as Nick walked towards her table. She had the biggest smile on her face. 

"Elspeth." Nick's jaw hardened. He wanted nothing to do with her but instead, there he was, at her service.

"So glad you could make it." Elspeth said before gesturing at the seat in front of her. With anger in his eyes, Nick took the seat. Elspeth grabbed the menu and started looking around. "Oh, so many choices! What are you gonna order?" Her eyes never left the carton on her hands.

"I don't want anything." Nick replied as he continued glaring at her. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there and continue his normal life. Or at least, what he could call _normal_.

"Don't be shy, Nicholas! It's my treat!" Elspeth said as she winked one eye to the man in front of her. She knew that Nick hated being in that position but she wanted the moment to last.

"You mean, you're paying with the money that _I_ give you?" Nick asked making Elspeth chuckle and place the menu down.

"Well, you were always the hard working man of the family." Elspeth replied making Nick's hands turn into fists.

"We are _not_ family." Nick said trying to control himself. He felt nauseous. Memories from the past came flooding back. He wanted to stop feeling for a few seconds.

"Whatever let you sleep at night." Elspeth replied as she signaled the waiter to come. "Speaking of sleeping, how are the nightmares? Are they still occurring?"

Once again, Nick tried to control his breathing. The situation was not helping his emotions. "That is not of your business."

The waiter came over and took Elspeth order, a simple espresso with a scone, while her hands started drumming the table making Nick even more anxious. "Sorry about that. I guess you don't want to talk about sad things." Silence. There was no noise coming from Nick. "How about we talk about Sabrina Spellman, huh?" Elspeth noticed how Nick's face changed at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Yes, she hit the right spot. "That should be a good topic for you."

"Listen to me, slut." Nick growled as he leaned in, pointing a finger at the woman in front of her. "If you even _think_ about hurting Sabrina, if you go near her or try to make contact with her, I will end you."

"Are you threating me, Nicholas?" Elspeth leaned in as well, a smirk on her face. "That's not the sweet boy I remember."

"Yeah, well, that sweet boy didn't met you." Nick said as he relaxed, leaning back to his seat. He didn't cared how much damage he had to suffer, he only cared about Sabrina being okay.

"You talk like this was an one woman show." Elspeth chuckled. The waiter came in with her coffee and scone. Nick hoped that the conversation would change topic but he was wrong. Elspeth wanted to dig deeper. "I got to admit, when I heard that you had a girlfriend I was so shocked! This isn't like you, Nicholas. Holding hands and going on dates? That doesn't sound like Nicholas Scratch at all." Elspeth poured some sugar into her espresso. "What happened with whoring around? Jumping from body to body? That seems more exciting."

"I met someone better." Nick said. It was true. He never wanted to stop sleeping around. It felt like an adventure every day but once he got a taste of what love, _true_ love felt like with Sabrina, he would trade anything for it.

"Your girl's reputation precedes her." Elspeth replied while taking a bite off her scone. "She works at a mortuary, right?" Nick's eyes were throwing hundreds of knives towards her. "Figures she's attracted to dead things. I mean, you were always the party animal but we both know that deep, deep down, you've have always been dead inside, haven't you, Nicholas?"

Enough.

Nick felt how the pressure cooker lid snapped open. He couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want, Elspeth? Why am I here? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't want to meet up to talk about my mistakes and Sabrina." Nick made sure to say mistakes _and_ Sabrina because that girl could never be a mistake. In fact, she was the only good thing that Nick ever gotten in his life.

"Someone's not in a chatty mood today." Elspeth said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it out." Nick hissed.

"Fine, fine." Elspeth sighed as she cleaned her fingers with some napkins. "The reason why I wanted us to meet is because she wants to see you."

"What?" Nick asked. He knew exactly what Elspeth was proposing but he needed to hear it one more time.

"Amalia wants to see you."

* * *

"This is so sad." Sabrina said as she looked at the deceased woman in the cold table.

"Why are you so sentimental about this body? You never get attached." Ambrose replied as he continued his work on the poor old dead woman laying in front of him.

"I know but don't you remember her? She used to work at the market. We used to see her a lot when we were kids. Now, she's just... gone." Sabrina said as she continued looking at the body.

"Cousin, you have gone soft." Ambrose chuckled. "Pass me that semilunar needle, would you, please?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes before passing her cousin the tool. "Excuse me for having a heart."

"I'm not heartless, cousin." Ambrose said as he started working with the needle. "It's just the cycle of life. We are born, forced to pay taxes and then die. You know the drill." Sabrina snorted. She knew Ambrose was right, she couldn't be too sentimental on her job. That didn't meant that she liked his opinion. "But the only thing that needs to be on your conscience is that Mrs. Bishop here died peacefully in her sleep and she had a good life."

Sabrina nodded slowly. She remembered going to the market when she was just a little girl, holding Zelda's hand. She would say hi to Mrs. Bishop and the woman would give her a sample of jam. That was one good childhood memory for the young woman. "You're right."

The cousins continued the procedure. It wasn't hard for Sabrina anymore. She hoped that Mrs. Bishop was actually in a good place, a better place. 

Everything was going smoothly until the speaker in the embalming room made a sound. "Sabrina? Are you there?" Zelda's voice could be heard all over the room.

Confused, Sabrina began walking towards the speaker while taking off half of her surgical mask and one of her gloves. "Auntie Zee? What's up?"

"I need you to run an errand for me, quick." Zelda's voice came again.

Sabrina scoffed and pressed the bottom of the speaker so she could speak. "Auntie, I'm working. Can't we do this later?"

"This _is_ work! I have a customer who needs some sentimental stuff delivered. I would go but I have some business to attend." Zelda said.

Sabrina removed her finger from the bottom and raised an eyebrow towards Ambrose. "Business to attend? Let me guess, it starts with Black and ends with Wood."

Ambrose chuckled. He hated that man too. "Maybe or it could be Mambo something, that woman she is going out with sometimes."

"Better hope is her, then." Sabrina said. She knew that her aunt deserved someone way better than Blackwood. It gave her sickness thinking of her aunt being with that man.

"Sabrina?" Zelda's voice came through the speaker, desperate.

"Yes, yes, I'm here." Sabrina sighed. "I'll be right up, then."

"Thank you." Zelda said.

Sabrina began taking off her other glove and starting washing her hands. 

"Of course, she is taking you away in the middle of the job." Ambrose scoffed as he continued working on Mrs. Bishop. "Maybe next time, you two can go do your nails or a shopping spree. Who cares, right? It's only our job!"

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" Sabrina said as she took off her apron. "I hate dealing with customers. Is awkward and you know I'm not exactly a people person."

"You should change that about youself, cousin. Last time you were dealt with a customer, you met your hot military boyfriend. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ambrose asked. He could see the smirk forming on his cousin's face.

Sabrina was taken back to a few months ago when she first met Nick. It felt like years had passed. She couldn't believe how far both of them had come through. How they clicked from the first glanced that they took from each other, how they fell in love slowly, how much of a future Sabrina hoped with him. It was almost too good to be true. "No, it really wasn't." 

Ambrose recognized the smile on his cousin's face. Sabrina was daydreaming. As much as he loved seeing his cousin so happy, he needed work to be done. "Hello? Earth to Sabrina!"

She snapped out of it. "Very funny." Sabrina walked towards the door and grabbed her black leather jacket from the hanger. "I'll be back soon."

All Ambrose could do, was pray that it was true.

"Finally, you're here!" Zelda said as Sabrina reached the top of the stairs.

"What's the hurry, auntie?" Sabrina asked with a smile on her face. She knew exactly why her aunt was in a hurry but she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoyed picking on her.

"I told you, business." Zelda replied with a straight face. "Here." She passed a small white bag to her niece. "I need you to deliver this to the Fosters. As you know, their son's service was here a few days ago. They wanted these necklaces on him during the service but not for the burial. You will return them and I expect you to behave correctly."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she took the bag from her aunt. "The Fosters? Auntie, that's almost at the other side of town!"

"Take your car." Zelda said and began walking away.

Sabrina rolled her eyes before following her aunt. "I can't. It's getting an oil change."

"Take the funeral car, then." Zelda continued her way towards the mortuary's door.

"I won't go around town in that thing!" Sabrina made a disgusted face. It's not that she was ashamed of her job. On the contrary, she loved working at the mortuary but taking the funeral car was way beyond her love for her labor.

"Then, walk. I honestly don't care! I just want those necklaces deliver, today!" Zelda said. Before Sabrina could protest, Zelda got into her own car and slammed the door.

Sabrina watched as her aunt left the mortuary for God knows what business. She took a glance of the funeral car, just a quick look. She knew it was a 'no' right away. "Guess I'll walk, then."

The moonlighted hair walked among the streets of Greendale. it wasn't odd for Sabrina to stroll around the town. She actually preferred walking around than driving her car. When she turned sixteen, Sabrina was the only one of her friends who didn't bothered to have a driver's license. She favored stroll around, breathing fresh air, looking at the change of scenarios.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry for your lost." Sabrina said after she delivered the white bag towards the family in front of her. It had been horrible. Sabrina didn't knew how to deal with people in grief. She was an expert grieving of course but she never mastered the art of helping other people while they were mourning.

After that awkward conversation with the Fosters, Sabrina started making her way back to the mortuary, back to Ambrose, so the could continue their work.

Sabrina was a very observant person. She noticed the people who walked besides her, the people selling things at the edge of every street, the people inside the shops. That's how she saw him...

An unexpected earthly uniform that she loved so much grabbed her attention while she passed a small coffee shop on her way back. She didn't knew the place, not exactly. It was at the other side of town and it seemed like they didn't get much customers but that uniform dragged Sabrina's eyes like a magnet. She could spot it anywhere.

"Nick?" Sabrina mumbled as she realized that it was in fact, her boyfriend. She saw Nick's back, his dark hair up his neck. He knew every inch of him, she knew it was him. She couldn't see his face but she did saw that young woman in front of him. _"What the hell?"_ Sabrina mumbled as she took in the picture.

Was her boyfriend on a date with another girl?

Who _was_ that woman?

Sabrina could see the smirk on the outsider's face as she looked at Nick. They didn't seem like strangers who were talking for the first time. The woman's eyes never left Nick's face, not even when she grabbed a sip of her coffee or a bite off her scone.

A thousand questions filled Sabrina's head.

Why would Nick be in that coffee shop so far from the heart of the town?

Why was that girl with him? 

Why-

Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had an habit of meddling into things and that it wasn't her best quality but this was different. _Her_ boyfriend was with another woman, out in public, far from their family and friends.

She needed answers.

Without thinking, Sabrina pulled out her phone from her pocket before dialing Nick's number. She moved her phone towards her ear and watched as Nick reacted. She saw him move his hand towards one of his uniform's pocket and take out his phone. She saw the way he lowered his head to make contact with the screen.

_"Pick up, pick up."_

Sabrina repeated those words in her head again and again. She needed Nick to tell her that she was overreacting, that nothing was going on but instead, it backfired. 

Sabrina saw how Nick declined the call and placed the phone back on his pocket. She felt how a string of her heart ripped itself apart. The woman standing in front of her boyfriend chuckled as she watched Nick put away his phone. 

Sabrina stood there, hearing the answering machine while looking at Nick. A single tear left her eye. Her body hurt, her heart heart. She couldn't believe what was happening. She only wished she could see Nick's face, to see his facial reaction to her call but alas, somethings are better left off as a mystery.

"You're back!" Ambrose said happily as he heard his cousin's heels coming down the stairs. "Just in time! I'm patching up Mrs. Bishop here but there is another customer waiting in the freezer, I think-" He stopped when he noticed that no sound was coming from Sabrina's lips.

The walk back home had been hard.

Millions, if not trillions of questions flooded Sabrina's mind. She felt hurt, confused and almost betrayed. She thought she knew Nick, he could never be capable of what she thought but what her eyes saw showed a completely different story.

Ambrose raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his work. He saw dried tears marked in his cousin's face. "Cousin? Everything okay?"

"I-" No words left her lips. Instead, Sabrina felt her body slowly sitting down in one of the stools. Her eyes were darted towards the floor, there was no spark in them. Not anymore.

"Sabrina?" Ambrose asked more serious as he squatted down in front of his cousin. He placed both of his hands in her knees as he looked up at her. He knew something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"I think-" It physically hurt her saying those words. "I think Nick is cheating on me."

"Nonsense!" Ambrose jumped up after hearing everything Sabrina had to say. She told him about Nick, sitting in a coffee shop with another girl. How the unknown woman looked at him, how her heart shattered when she saw the scenario. "There must be an explanation to this."

"Ambrose..." Sabrina sighed. She couldn't move her body, it still hurt. She held her hands close to her stomach as she looked at her cousin pacing around the room. "I don't want to believe it either but what I saw-"

"He works helping people, cousin! Maybe there's more to the story, maybe she was helping her." Ambrose said as his head kept popping up ideas and explanations for the situation. He liked to believe that Nick would be trusted. After all, he was the one who encouraged Sabrina to give the soldier a chance. He really believed that Nick would open a whole new world to his cousin and he did.

"They didn't looked like strangers, Ambrose. There was a connection there, I don't know if it was romantically or what but I saw it in the woman's eyes." Sabrina replied.

Ambrose started pacing around once again. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't! "Did you confronted him?"

"No." Sabrina mumbled. She wasn't the type to be scared of causing a scene. When Sabrina Spellman believed that something was right, she would go to the end of the earth to prove it. "I called him while I was standing outside but he declined my call."

Ambrose scoffed. That didn't sound like Nick... at all. "Cousin, I don't know what to tell you."

"Is a mess, I know." Sabrina sniffed. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"I think you should talk with Nick." Ambrose said as he squatted down once again so he could have a closer look of his cousin. He saw her red puffy eyes. It broke his heart. "I may not know what happened at that coffee shop but here's one thing I do know-" He held Sabrina's chin just like he did back when she was a little girl. "That man loves you, Sabrina. He would die for you." A single tear fell from the girl's cheek. "Go to him and get your story straight."

Sabrina nodded as Ambrose wiped away the tear from her porcelain cheek. "I will." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck. She hid her small frame under Ambrose's body. "I just love him so much... I don't want to loose him."

* * *

Nick sighed as he put on some sweatpants. 

His day couldn't get any worst.

After hearing what Elspeth had to say, his mind kept running a hundred miles per hour. 

_"Amalia wants to see you."_

That sentence was on a loop inside his brain.

When Elspeth said that pronouncement, Nick knew he had heard enough. 

_"Go to Hell."_

He had said before standing up and leaving the coffee shop. He could hear Elspeth's protest as he made his way towards the exit of the shop but he didn't cared. He could keep passing her money but there was no way that Nick was going to see Amalia again.

Never.

The situation kept repeating in his head like a broken record. The only thing that made him snap out of it was the knock on the door. 

Quickly, Nick grabbed a white t-shirt before making his way towards his front door. He prayed to whatever was out there that his past wasn't standing at the other side of the door. When he opened it, he realized that it wasn't his past, it was his present and future.

"Sabrina." Nick mumbled happily as a smile took over his face. He wasn't expecting her but damn, what a great surprise she was.

"Are you busy?" Sabrina asked. She didn't had dry tears on her face anymore. After her talk with Ambrose, her cousin encouraged her to drink a tea, fix her make-up and make her way towards her boyfriend's apartment. 

"No, not at all." Nick replied. He could never be busy for her. "Come in." He opened the door wider. Nick raised an eyebrow when Sabrina entered his apartment without kissing him hello. That was something really unusual from her. Without giving it another thought, Nick closed the door behind him. Sabrina wasn't wondering his apartment like she always did. Instead, she stood in the middle of the room while holding her jacket close to her body in a defense mode. Nick noticed the look on her face, she looked different. All he wanted was to touch her. "Want to move to the couch?" He asked as he cupped Sabrina's face and placed a soft kiss into her forehead.

"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled.

Nick raised an eyebrow. She was acting strange. He decided it was best to let it go and let the night take a right turn. "Come on." He said as he grabbed her right hand before leading her towards his couch. They sat down next to each other. Nick could feel how the air felt different, how Sabrina acted dissimilar. "Are you cold?" He asked as he noticed his girlfriend holding her black leather jacket closer to his body, more than ever. What Nick didn't know was that Sabrina was trying to protect herself, protect her heart.

"A little." Sabrina chew on her lip. She was growing desperate.

"Huh." Nick smirked. "I think I know a way to help with that." He moved closer to her, his warmth taking over her. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as his lips found her neck. 

Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment. As much as she wanted to get lost in Nick's lips, she needed answers. "Nick." She mumbled as she slowly pushed him away.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he removed himself from her. He was still close but not close enough. "Everything okay?"

It was unlike Sabrina to stop him. She knew all the heavenly places Nick could take her but her mind wanted other things in that moment. "Nick-" She fixed her position on the couch. "What did you do today?" She saw the way her boyfriend's body tensed up.

"Work." Nick said quickly as he scratched his nose. Another sign of lying.

"All day? Nothing new?" Sabrina asked. She wanted to give him a chance to come clean.

"Yeah." Nick nodded while his eyes traveled to his lap. Third sign. "I was at the office all day."

Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. 

There was nothing she hated more than a liar.

Sabrina scoffed as she stood up quickly. She couldn't be in the same couch with him. Hell, she couldn't be _near_ him. 

Nick noticed her sudden outburst. Before Sabrina could walk any further, he jumped up and grabbed her elbow softly. He would never hurt her. "Sabrina, wait!" He made her turn around, fire in her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Why are you lying to me?" Sabrina snapped. 

Nick could see dark flames dancing in her eyes. "Lie? Sabrina, I don't-"

"If you wanted to get out of this relationship so bad, Nick, you could just say it!" Sabrina pulled her elbow away from him.

Nick couldn't be any more confused. 

Him wanting out of the relationship? There was no way in Hell he wanted that. Sabrina was the only good thing in his life.

"Sabrina, I would never want that." Nick said as he hurried in front of her blocking her way. "Why are you saying those things? What happened?"

"I saw you, Nick!" It was the last time Sabrina snapped. Her face started breaking down, tears blocking her big eyes. "I saw you with that other girl today, at the coffee shop."

"Girl? There's no other-" Something snapped inside him. Nick closed her eyes as he took a deep breath. He was caught red handed. "Elspeth... you saw me with Elspeth."

"Yeah, whatever her name is, I don't care." Sabrina wiped her tears away. Nick didn't deserved them. "Goodbye, Nicholas." Once again, she started walking away.

"Sabrina, no, you got this wrong!" Nick stopped her... again. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Really?" Sabrina scoffed. "Because it looks like you were spending your day with another girl and then lie to me about it."

Nick sighed. He needed to come clean. "You're right, I did lied about my whereabouts today." Sabrina glared at him. "But I would never, _ever_ cheat on you." He grabbed both of his hands. "Sabrina, I love you and only you."

"Who was that girl, Nick?" Sabrina asked, voice low but hurt. She led Nick hold her hands, she kind of needed that comfort.

"She's-" Nick sighed... again. "She's from my past. I promise is not important. Can we please let this go?"

"Seriously?" Sabrina scoffed. "I want the truth from you, Nick, for _once!_ " She pulled her hands away breaking the connection. "Every single time I try to get to know your past, to help you with your problems, you push me away. And now? You're lying to me!" She saw how Nick's eyes filled with tears of his own. "I want to know, Nicholas."

His full name.

She never used his full name.

"I will tell you everything, Spellman." His voice was frightened. "But please, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, next chapter we will find out the complete truth about Nick.
> 
> What an intense situation, right? We all know Sabrina doesn't like being lie to but then again, who does?
> 
> Finally discovered a nice spot in my home where I can write in peace and get more inspiration. I made a little schedule so I can keep track of which days I can continue writing and updating.
> 
> Let me a comment letting me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	16. Policy of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

"Can we sit down?"

Nick felt his hands trembling. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared that the organ might pop out of his chest. 

When he first started dating Sabrina, he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her his story, even if she didn't liked it. He couldn't promise her a future when she didn't knew much about his family and his ups and downs but when he realized that he was so in love with her, that loosing her would actually break him, Nick decided to extend the waiting. Now, the only way to make everything right was to tell her the truth and hope for the best. 

But the thought of loosing Sabrina haunted Nick.

"No." Sabrina said. She knew Nick was stalling. "I want to end this now, I want to hear your story." She took a deep breath. Deep down, she knew that there was nothing that could pull her away from him. She loved him too much but cheating was out of the list. She couldn't pass that. "I want you to prove me wrong."

"I will." Nick assured her. "But it's a long story. We should move to the couch."

Sabrina inspected him. She saw the pain in his voice and the frustration in his eyes. "Fine."

The short walk back to the couch was quiet. 

Sabrina could feel Nick's breathing intensifying. Her body finally found the couch, her eyes found Nick's. She kept a distance from him and he noticed. Even though he had experience so many trauma in his life, nothing seemed scarier than this. 

There was too much at stake.

Sabrina was at stake.

"As you know, I lost my parents when I was young." Nick started. His eyes broke contact with Sabrina's. If he was going to do this, he couldn't keep up with her eyes on his. It was already too painful talking about his past. "I was six and had no idea what was going on. Of course, I knew my mom and dad we're gone but I didn't know what was going to happen next... to me."

Sabrina felt her heartache. She knew how difficult it was talking about a dead relative, let alone a parent. She was just a newborn when she lost her mother and father, she couldn't even remember them but Nick could recall his parents. 

"Their deaths obviously were hard on me but at the end of the day, I was just a kid. There wasn't much I could do." Nick continued. "Since I had no more living relatives, my custody was passed to my godmother, Amalia."

Sabrina remembered when she fist met Nick. He had told her about his parents deaths and his godmother but after that, no more information came out of his lips. "You told me about her." Nick looked up quick. He didn't remember well. "You told me she had a temper and that she wasn't the best mother figure." Nick led out a sad chuckle. "But that she loved you in the end, right?"

"You think she's dead?" Nick asked.

"Well-" Sabrina thought for a second. She couldn't give him a quick answer. "From what you said that day at your friend's funeral, I figured."

"She's not dead, Sabrina." Nick shook his head. "Not really, at least."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked getting more comfortable with the situation. 

"She's alive, breathing, living her best life somewhere but she's dead to me." Nick replied almost sarcastically. He noticed how Sabrina's expression changed. She looked confused and a little worried. "Let me continue the story, you will understand everything at the end, I promise."

"Alright." Sabrina mumbled leaning back on the couch. She was slowly putting down the barrier that she placed between her and Nick a few minutes before. She was glad that he was finally speaking up, telling the truth.

"I knew who she was, Amalia. She used to come often to my house to visit. She was my mother's best friend." Nick got back to his original plot. "When I moved in with her, she wasn't ready to have a kid on the house. She didn't said anything but it was easy to figure out. Amalia didn't had any experiences with children, she was always angry, tired and wouldn't let me have much of a social life when I was a kid." He scratched his left eyebrow. "Of course, it wasn't always like that. There were times when she hugged me, kissed me on the cheek when she dropped me off at school... she treated me like her own kid."

"Being tough was her way of showing her love?" Sabrina asked confused. 

The environment that Nick was painting didn't showed any love for Sabrina. She was used to a warm home, where tenderness was spread around. Even if Zelda had her temperamental days, she never, not once, made her niece felt unloved in her home.

"I think so." Nick replied. "Maybe it was her own twisted way."

There was a pause.

Nick was letting Sabrina absorb the information. It wasn't that bad, not for now.

"Anyways, when I was around thirteen, a girl came over to the house. It was my very first time meeting her and Amalia introduced me as her son, her adoptive son." Nick went on.

"Let me guess, coffee shop girl?" Sabrina asked.

Nick chuckled for a moment. He was hurting but he couldn't help it. There was a hint of jealousy hidden in Sabrina's words. "Yes, Elspeth."

Sabrina's mind went wild. 

A handful of questions went inside her mind. Nick had known that girl since he was thirteen years old. 

Who was she?

His first girlfriend? She couldn't be, Nick told Sabrina that she was his first real relationship.

A fling? Most likely.

"Elspeth is Amalia's niece." Nick said as he could read Sabrina's thoughts. "We met that day when she came to visit. Amalia introduced us and said we were cousins. I knew we weren't biologically related but it felt kind of nice to be part of a family."

A small, half-smile took over Sabrina's face.

"Since that day, I grew close to Elspeth. We went to school together, Amalia led us hang out in the house, we spent most holidays together. Amalia loved her like her own daughter." Nick fixed his position in the couch. "But all that was over once I turned seventeen."

By the look on Nick's face, Sabrina knew that the worst part of the story was coming. She wanted to be there for Nick, even if she was still mad from the previous events so she moved closer to him, still letting some space between them but Nick could feel light coming from her.

That was Sabrina Spellman to Nicholas Scratch; the sun during the day and the moon during the night.

His light.

"Senior year of high school, I was looking through my parent's things, a few boxes that Amalia kept in her attic. She had a strict rule of never opening them but I was a teenager full of curiosity. I was almost out for college and I wanted to know more about my legacy, who I was in life so... I went in and opened the boxes." Nick said. "At first, all I found was pictures of my mom and Amalia. Like I said, they were best friends all the way from high school. More and more photos kept coming out of the cartons until I found a very unusual thing." He took a deep breath. "It was a letter, from Amalia to my father. A very... frisky letter."

"What?" Sabrina mumbled confused.

Nick's eyes locked with hers. He wasn't scared anymore. "Turns out, Amalia was after my father. She said in the note that she loved him and that she knew that my mom would understand. She wanted my dad to run away with her."

"And did your father-"

"No." Nick shook his head. "I found the reply from him. He said that he loved my mother and my mother only. I think this was a one way street, he didn't cared about Amalia and I'm pretty sure my mother died without knowing that her best friend was trying to backstabbing her."

Once again, Nick gave her a minute.

"I was caught by Amalia at the attic." He continued. "Her eyes widened when she saw me holding the notes. I had never seen such anger in her eyes, not like that day."

Sabrina frowned.

"I confronted her. Screaming and yelling were heard all over the house. She called my parents so many things, she insulted them." Nick's voice started to break. "They had been gone for eleven years that day but I still loved them, I'll always will. I couldn't let Amalia get away with it."

Sabrina understood Nick. Her parents had been gone for twenty four years but that didn't meant that she didn't missed them or that she stopped loving them. 

"I told her that my father loved my mother and that I was able to see that when they were alive. Amalia started acting crazy in that moment, babbling about how my dad wanted to get out of his marriage, to live a better life." Nick tried so hard to hold back the tears. "I knew she was lying. She was spilling so much hate for my family that I had to ask her why the hell did she took me in. If she hated us so much, if she hated my mother that much, why would she take in her orphan son?"

"What did she answer?" Sabrina asked, her heart beating fast. Adrenaline was working though her body as she waited for an answer. 

"She said that I reminded her of my father." Nick replied while looking down at his lap.

Sabrina's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the situation. "That is so messed up." She mumbled. Her mind was still trying to get used to the situation but more pieces fell together like a puzzle. "Amalia was obsessed with you just like she was with your father."

Nick didn't reply. He knew Sabrina was right but he didn't want to accept it aloud. The though of the woman he called his godmother made him sick.

"After that, Elspeth and I stopped being close. She was closer than ever with Amalia. They became thick as thieves." Nick said.

"What happened next?" Sabrina asked. She knew that there was more to the story. Nick couldn't be so damage just for this piece. There was a bigger picture.

"I left for college but I came over to visit during the weekends. I managed to pull it off. Amalia was happy that I was studying but she didn't like being away from me so she visited me too." Nick replied. "During my first year or so, money started to tighten up. I used a scholarship and my parent's inheritance to pay for my studies but there was a time it wasn't enough. I could always ask Amalia for money since she had plenty but I didn't want anything else from her. She had already given me so much over the years. Plus, I was still angry over my findings in her attic." A small smile appeared on his face. At least this part was a happy memory for him. "That's when I bumped into Prudence at the town's square. She told me about the Army and we hit it off right away." Sabrina smiled. She knew Nick loved his job. "She explain to me everything, helped me with paperwork, we had everything ready for me to join."

"Why do I feel like something is going south?" Sabrina asked.

"Because then, Amalia found out." Nick replied. "She was furious when she learned that I was leaving Greendale for good. She screamed at me that she stood by my side all my life and that leaving her was not fair. Elspeth tried to talk me out of it too." He sighed. "I didn't knew this back them but they were working together so I could stay here in Greendale."

Sabrina didn't liked Elspeth from the moment she saw him with Nick at that coffee shop and now, she felt like she did the right thing to hate her since the very first glance.

"I didn't cared much for what either of them had to say to I left. I wanted to study, to travel, meet new people so I finished my training and enlisted." Nick continued. "Everything was going great. I loved my job and I was able to study abroad but then, I received a phone call from home. It was Elspeth and she said that Amalia tried to commit suicide."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Nick." She mumbled as she moved closer to him. There was no barrier between them now, Sabrina was there, fully, for him.

"It's okay, Spellman." Nick shook his head. "Like I said, she's a liar. Both of them are." He scoffed. "When I heard the news, it broke me. I talked with Prudence and got back on the first flight I could find. It took me some days but I managed to be back at Greendale. Elspeth told me that Amalia was out of the hospital and back home. She also said that the reason of her attempt was because of me."

Sabrina's heart pulled a string. She was confused but also hurting. She couldn't imagine how horrible Nick's life actually was.

"I stayed here a few days, work from the office. I spent most of my time with Amalia trying to get better or so I thought. Elspeth knew I was starting to make money so she asked for some so she could pay Amalia's medical bill. I was back at the office when I remembered that I didn't gave her the money so I made a check to the hospital. It wasn't difficult to make since there is only one hospital in Greendale, right?" Nick continued. "But when I mailed it without telling neither Amalia or Elspeth, I got a call from the hospital. Turns out, there was never a woman by the name Amalia Green at the hospital in the last few months."

"They lied?" Sabrina asked unbelieving the story. Nick nodded. "But, why? How can they be so horrible to fake something like this?"

"They planned it together. It was a win for both; Amalia would get me back and Elspeth would get money." Nick replied.

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked.

"Once again, I confronted them. They tried to deny it at first but at the end, they realized it was worthless. I swore to them that they were never gonna see me again, I left the house feeling anger, betrayed... I felt hurt." Nick's hands turned into fists. "I stayed a night with Dorian, he was my only friend at the moment. I almost drank myself to death that night. Dorian told Prudence and she helped me pick myself up, found me a job far away. The next day, I left without saying anything to neither Amalia or Elspeth."

"And all these years? Have you-"

"I broke contact with them, both of them." Nick cut her off. "They did try to get ahold of me, thousands of times but I always managed a way to dodge them. I came back to Greendale eventually since my main office is here. I knew they were gone, Prudence and Dorian told me so I got the apartment for every time I stayed here and I'm glad I did because a few years later, I met you." He grabbed Sabrina's hands.

Sabrina's eyes started filling with tears. She had just heard Nick's life story and it was tragic. Her story wasn't very pretty either, it was far from perfect but at least she had her family's love, their warmth. Nick had been alone all this time in the world, feeling like a load.

"I don't know how but Elspeth found out I was back in Greendale and in a relationship with you. She started threating me over text messages and phone calls." Nick sniffed.

"My auntie Hilda's wedding." Sabrina mumbled making Nick nod.

"I started passing her money so she could leave me alone but most importantly, I wanted her far from you. You have no idea what she is capable of for cash." Nick said. "And if she somehow tells Amalia about us, about you and something happens-" His voice broke. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"You think they'll hurt me?" Sabrina asked. 

"I honestly don't know." Nick replied. He felt Sabrina pulling away. His worst nightmare was coming to life. "I know that this is too much and I understand if you want to walk away but I just wanted you to know, Sabrina, I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Oh, Nick." Sabrina sighed as she brushed her finger's through her boyfriend's face. She felt Nick's tears on her skin. "I love you too." Nick's eyes showed pain but a small glance of hope. "This will not pull me away from you. We can get through this together."

"A-Are you sure?" Nick chocked on his words. "I know that this is a lot. Being with me means that you have to deal with this problem, these people that you didn't ask for."

"I'll admit, I'm still angry at you for lying and that I need some time before we can get back to normal." Sabrina said as she moved to his lap while wiping his tears away. "But I love you, Nick and I want to help you with whatever you need."

Nick just looked at her.

How can a woman so small show so much love?

"Sabrina." He sighed before hiding his face in her neck.

"Shh, it's okay." Sabrina mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him as Nick led everything out.

He was there and she wasn't going away.

* * *

"Good morning." Nick said with a bright smile as he entered his office.

It had been less than twenty four hours since he had his talk with Sabrina. He had to admit, they were still swimming in dangerous waters but he knew that Sabrina Spellman was his life saver float. Nick felt like he could do anything now. He felt powerful. All because he now had, fully had, Sabrina Spellman by his side. No secrets, no lies, it was just them in their own world.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Dorian smirked as he stood behind the front desk. Prudence was next to him making the same question. "Did someone got lucky last night?"

"Yes but not in the way you think." Nick said and turned his attention towards his boss. "I talked with Sabrina yesterday."

"Sabrina? I thought you were talking with Elspeth yesterday." Prudence replied.

"Elspeth? Isn't that the evil step-cousin who only wants you for your money?" Dorian asked.

Nick didn't realized, until now, that those two people standing in front of him were the only human beings who truly knew his story.

Well, now Sabrina was added to the list.

"That's the one." Nick mumbled.

"Why the hell were you talking with her?" Dorian asked and returned his glanced towards the female of the group. "I'm confused. What is going on?"

"I'm confused too." Prudence replied as she moved closer to Nick. "You said you were taking the day off to talk with Elspeth but now you say you talked with Sabrina? I swear, Nicky, if you lied to me to get a day off with your girlfriend-"

"I didn't lie to you, Pru." Nick said. "I did talk with Elspeth yesterday." His friends eyes were all over the place. "But I also came clean with Sabrina."

"Finally." Dorian sassed. Both Prudence and Nick looked at him. "What? It was about bloody time!"

"Whatever." Prudence sassed back. "Care to explain, Nicky?"

Nick told them everything.

How he agreed to meet up with Elspeth, how she tried to convince him to visit Amalia, how Sabrina saw them at the coffee shop and thought he was cheating and how he came clean with his girlfriend.

"Wow, that's-" 

"A lot, I know." Nick nodded.

"And Sabrina is really okay with this? She doesn't mind?" Prudence asked.

"She's mad for the lying and we still need to work some things out but we're okay." Nick replied. He had a smile on his face as he thought of Sabrina. "She's supportive of me and she loves me."

"Aw, little lad is in love." Dorian mocked.

"I really do love her." Nick nodded. "Honestly, Sabrina is amazing. She has a pure heart. If she were someone else, she would probably be running to the hills right now but she isn't. She makes me happy, she makes my life better. I've known this for quite some time now but now, I'm a hundred percent certain, she's the one."

"The one?" Prudence asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I want to marry her." Nick replied. "I will marry her."

Prudence and Dorian felt glued to the earth. 

Never, even in thousands of years, they thought they hear those words coming from Nick Scratch's lips.

"Marry her?" Prudence asked. Only questions came coming out of her mouth. She was in a state of shock.

"I love her so much, Pru." Nick replied. "And she accepts me, every single part of me."

"Well, I think Miss Spellman will make a gorgeous bride and you two could have stunning children." Dorian said. "And of course, I expect an invitation to that wedding. I could even bring my famous Cosmopolitans! It will be one heaven of an evening."

Nick laughed. "I like the way you think, Gray." He replied. "But I want to do this right. I don't want to be like some of the guys here who only marry for the benefits. I want mine and Sabrina's engagement to be perfect so I will take my time."

"I got to admit, that girl was annoying at first." Prudence said making both men roll their eyes. "But if she makes you happy, Nicky, well-" She took a deep breath. "Go for it."

"Thanks, Pru." Nick smiled.

"Its a wonderful think that Sabrina is okay with everything-" Prudence began saying as she took a seat. "Since I need you to leave in a few days."

"What?" Nick blurred out. "I thought-"

"Yes, yes, you're training the soldiers here." Prudence rolled her eyes. "But I have some business to attend in South Carolina and I need my best soldiers there. You too, Gray."

"Yes, mam." Dorian winked at her.

"Pru, but why me? I'm in the middle of something here, you can't pull me-"

"I thought you said you and Sabrina were alright?" Prudence raised an eyebrow.

"We are but we're still figuring things out. I can't just leave!" Nick said. His heart was beating quick. He couldn't go, not now!

"You have two choices, Nicky." Prudence replied as she stood up. "You can either come with us to South Carolina and be back home in ten weeks or you can go on real active duty to Japan and we both know there is no date for you to come back home if you take that choice."

Nick took a deep breath. He felt cornered. He didn't want to leave but ten weeks away was way better than leaving to almost the other side of the world for God knows how many months. "Fine." He said. "I'll go with you."

"Fantastic." Prudence stroke his cheek. "We'll leave first thing on Monday."

* * *

Nick pulled over in front of the Spellman mortuary. 

The soldier didn't even bothered to call before-hand. He was too busy trying to come up with the right words for Sabrina.

Without thinking twice, Nick got out of his black BMW before making his way towards the front porch of the Victorian house. 

Before he could even try and knock, the door busted open revealing a very well dressed Ambrose at the other side. "Nicholas, what a nice surprise!"

"Hey, Ambrose." Nick said trying to look inside the house. He realized the other man was in a hurry. "Is Sabrina around?"

"Yes, in fact. She is upstairs in her room." Ambrose replied while stepping aside. "Come in, you already know the way around."

"Thanks." Nick said before stepping into the house.

"I'm leaving now. Free day and I intend to have fun." Ambrose replied making Nick chuckle. "The aunties are out so it will be just you and my cousin." He grabbed the door. "Have fun!" A smirk took over his face.

Nick knew that nothing was going to happen between him and Sabrina that noon. They were still caught up in the awkward stage and they needed to talk more. "See you later."

"Goodbye!" Ambrose sang before closing the door.

Nick rolled his eyes while he scoffed. His eyes made their way to the top of the stairs. His chest felt warm knowing that Sabrina was just a few seconds away.

"Come in." Sabrina said after she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She thought it was one of her aunt Zelda, Ambrose or even auntie Hilda came over for a visit but when the door opened, it was no other than Nick Scratch. "Nick."

"Hey, sorry for not calling." Nick replied as he closed the door behind him. "I just came straight from work."

"It's alright." Sabrina said as she moved the book she had in hand towards her nightstand. 

Nick walked carefully towards her bed. He never got nervous around Sabrina's room but something about the scene felt wrong. "What you've been up to? Ambrose told me today is his day free."

"Yeah, I had to make it up to him." Sabrina giggled thinking about her previous fight with her cousin. A smile took over Nick's face as he sat down next to her on the bed and watched her. "He was kind of mad that I was absent some days at work. He kept saying that I was getting used to leaving him alone with a body on the table."

"Did you?" Nick smirked. He was finally on the bed, his body relaxing with his back leaning on the headboard but there was a distance between him and Sabrina.

"I did." Sabrina bit her lip. "In my defense, I always had a good reason for leaving him."

"I bet you did." Nick chuckled.

Sabrina looked at him. She noticed the space between them. "Hey, what are you doing over there?" She moved closer and placed a kiss on Nick's cheek. "How about you?" She asked as she placed her head on his chest.

"Kind of boring. Paperwork, mostly." Nick said as he began stroking Sabrina's moonlighted hair. 

"Prudence was being a bitch?" Sabrina mumbled as she looked at the distance. She was comfortable laying on her boyfriend's chest while his hand soothed her hair.

"You have no idea." Nick said. "Speaking of work, I needed to tell you something." His heart started beating fast once again. 

"What is it?" Sabrina asked. She felt Nick fixing his position under her.

"Today-"

"Is it Amalia or that other woman, Elspeth?" Sabrina jumped from his chest. "Are they threating you again?"

"What? No, no." Nick said trying to calm down the woman besides him. "They're gone. I made sure of that last night."

The night before, after explaining everything to Sabrina, Nick cried in her arms for a few minutes. He felt vulnerable but at the same time, lucky because she didn't give up on him or his past. Sabrina wanted to continue to talk with him, to get more details but she realized that Nick wasn't in a good condition in that moment so she held him for a while longer before giving him a kiss on the forehead and headed home.

Once Sabrina was gone, Nick grabbed his phone. He called Elspeth and made himself clear. 

He was _not_ gonna send him more money.

He was _not_ gonna see Amalia.

She had nothing against him now. He had no secrets from Sabrina.

"Then, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she sat up on the bed. She could see conflict written on Nick's eyes. He was having trouble telling her whatever was on her mind. "What is it?"

"My job." Nick replied making Sabrina confused. "I-I'm leaving for South Carolina in three days."

"What?" Sabrina asked as she pulled away completely. Once again, she built that wall protecting her from everything, protecting her feelings.

"It was out of nowhere, I know but Pru is pulling me-"

"For how long?" Sabrina asked, her eyes hurting as they looked at Nick's.

"Ten weeks." Nick mumbled.

Sabrina scoffed as she got out of the bed. "Ten weeks?"

"I know is a long time but we have done this before, right? It's no big deal." Nick said from the bed trying to calm her down.

"No big deal?" Sabrina scoffed once again as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Nick, you dropped a bomb on me _last night_ and now you're leaving? We're supposed to work this out, talk more, you being gone isn't gonna help."

"I know, I know." Nick said as he began standing up from the bed. "We will work this out, I promise. We can video chat, text and-"

"No." Sabrina shook her head as tears flooded her eyes.

"What?" Nick asked confused. His heart was aching once again. "What do you-"

"We won't work this out. Not while you're away." Sabrina's tears left her eyes. She hated herself for doing this.

"Sabrina, I can't just stay. Is my job." Nick tried to reason with her.

"I know its your responsibility and you should go but this? Us?" Sabrina asked as more tears spilled on her face. "I don't think this is gonna work out."

"Spellman, what are you saying?" Nick's voice broke. Tears were invading his eyes as well. Deep, deep down, he knew exactly what Sabrina was saying but he needed to hear it clearly.

"I love you but I can't do this anymore." Sabrina felt a knot in her throat.

"Sabrina, please-"

"You should go." She cried.

"No, you can't-"

"Nick, please, go."

More and more tears ran down Nick's cheeks. Just this morning, he was talking about a future with Sabrina with his only two friends and now, he was heartbroken and he lost her. 

He lost the only thing that mattered to him.

"I'll go." Nick sniffed.

Sabrina nodded while looking down to her feet. It was already too painful for her to look at his eyes.

Nick looked around the room, inspecting it one more time. He finally arrived to the door and he looked back, he had to look back.

"I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love."

* * *

Nick stumbled into Prudence's office.

"Nicky? What the hell are you doing here? It's almost the middle of the night." She scoffed as she looked at the soldier in front of her.

"What are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night?" Nick asked as he sat down in front of her.

Prudence studied him. His voice, the way he walked, something was off but she knew him too well. "You're drunk."

"No, a little tipsy but not drunk." Nick said as he dropped his body in the chair. "Do you know how much bourbon takes to get me drunk?"

"Don't know, don't care." Prudence replied. "Where were you? I thought you were going to Sabrina's."

"Oh, I did." Nick chuckled. "But then she broke up with me so I decided to hit the closest bar."

"Wait, what?" Prudence asked as she looked away from her papers. "She-"

"Yes, Prudence, the girl I was talking about marrying her just this morning broke up with me." Nick replied. "I even got her my mother's ring." He took the jewel out of his pocket. "Guess I won't be needing it anymore."

"But, what happened? I thought you two-"

"I thought the same too." Nick sighed. "But I guess she's right. I wasn't going to get any better. She deserves greater."

"Don't say that." Prudence said.

"It's true." Nick's eyes watered once again. "I love her so much. I see her everywhere now. I can't be in Greendale anymore."

"Well, you are leaving in a few days. Maybe work will take your mind off her and maybe when you get back, Sabrina would've work things out and come back to you. Maybe she just needs some space." Prudence said. She hated seeing how broken Nick looked.

"She won't." Nick sniffed. "But I do need work to take my mind off things and ten weeks in South Carolina aren't enough."

"What do you want, then?" Prudence asked. She was willing to make any calls necessary to make Nick feel better.

"That job in Japan, I want it." Nick replied without blinking.

Prudence noticed that he wasn't thinking his decision through. "Nicky, that job is risky. Plus, you don't have a comeback date. It's too much to ask."

"It's perfect." Nick said. He was determined. He couldn't spend another second in Greendale.

"You're only saying this because you're drunk." Prudence scoffed.

"I already told you, I'm not drunk." Nick made himself clear.

"Nicky-"

"Prudence, please!" Nick begged. "I-I can't stand another second here!" Pain was heard in his voice. "I know the job is risky and I know I won't be back for a long time, probably many years." A tear ran down his face. "But I need this. I need to get away."

"Fine." Prudence sighed. "Guess you'll be on your way to Japan on Monday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really heard to write. 
> 
> I love Nick and Sabrina together but I also love the angst. 
> 
> Nick is going to Japan in a few days, what will happen with him? Will Sabrina take him back? Will he actually leave?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! They are really appreciated!


	17. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thinking of you is a poison I drink often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stick to my schedule *sighs* but here's the update!

Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror.

She was not okay.

It had been less than a week since she broke up with Nick. 

After her heart shattered into pieces and Nick left the mortuary, Sabrina fell into her bed. Never, not once in her life she had cried so hard like that afternoon. She was heartbroken. She felt so much pain in her chest, in her eyes, in her heart.

She didn't realized how quick time passes when you're suffering. Ambrose had return home from a day of partying. He expected to hear sweet noises coming from his cousin's bedroom or even a bed squeaking but he found the opposite. When the male Spellman passed his cousin's bedroom, he heard sniffing coming from the inside. It was in that moment that Ambrose realized that Nick's car wasn't parked outside.

"Sabrina?" He asked as he knocked softly on his cousin's bedroom door. "Everything alright?"

"Leave me alone, Ambrose, please." Sabrina sniffed from the inside of the room.

Ambrose knew in an instant that nothing was okay. His cousin needed him even if she didn't realized it. "Sabrina, open the door." There was no answer. "Cousin, please." Once again, not even a noise came from Sabrina's room. "Sabrina, if you don't open this door, I swear I will break it down." He heard her sigh.

Sabrina got out from her bed for the first time since she threw herself in after Nick left. She carried her body like a deadweight as she made her way towards the door. "Ambrose-"

"You're crying." Ambrose cut her off as he inspected her face. "What happened? Where's Nick?"

Sabrina felt her heart ache when she heard his name. 

Ambrose walked into his cousin's room without an invitation. He didn't needed one. Not when she was a mess. "Can you answer my questions? I left and you were happy, Nicholas came by and-"

"Nick's not here." It physically hurt her saying those words. "And he won't be coming back."

"What do you mean?" Ambrose asked confused. It was crazy to him how much could change in just a few hours.

"We- uh-" Sabrina couldn't make up the words. This that the first time she was saying that statement out loud. "We broke up."

"Impossible." Ambrose's eyes widened. He knew how much Nick loved Sabrina. There was no way that he would leave her just like that. Sabrina was silent, she looked down, unable to look at her cousin's eyes. "What happened? Talk to me, cousin."

Sabrina didn't replied. She just broke down crying once again.

That was a few days ago.

Sabrina was different now. The break-up was still fresh and it hurt. Her aunts knew about the events thanks to Ambrose and they saw how much their niece was hurting. Sabrina distanced herself from her family those first few days. She needed time alone to deal with things. She got up in the morning, avoided family breakfast, went to work in the basement and stole dinner before taking it up to her room. Her family was missing her but they decided to give her time.

A sudden knock made Sabrina jump as she stared at herself in the mirror. Dark half-moons were visible under her eyes.

"Darling? Can I come in?" Hilda asked as she took a small pick inside her niece's bedroom. She was careful by the way she treated Sabrina. She didn't want to mess up and say the wrong thing. The family didn't even talked about Nick those last few days in front of Sabrina.

"Sure." Sabrina replied as she turned around facing her aunt. She was still in her pajamas with a white robe covering her small body.

"Love-" Hilda started slowly. She was walking in glass and she didn't want to break anything. "I know that you're hurting, I totally understand that-" Sabrina's face fell. She was doing so good that morning until Hilda brought up that week's event. "But we miss you, little lamb. Why don't you come down for breakfast today? I made you your favorites, blueberry pancakes!" She tried to cheer Sabrina up. "We don't want to pressure you or anything, dearie but we will love if you join us."

"It's okay, auntie." Sabrina flashed her a small sad smile. "I'll be right down."

"Oh, wonderful!" Hilda clapped her hands cheerfully. Even though she wasn't living in the mortuary anymore, she was staying those few days to keep an eye on her niece. She needed to make sure that Sabrina was alright. "I'll go serve you a plate right now!"

The older Spellman left the room making Sabrina sigh as she sat down at the edge of her bed. 

Even though she wanted to stop, Sabrina couldn't cease thinking of Nick. She missed him. She missed his face, his laugh, his arms... she missed everything. All she could do now was move forward and she intended to do it. 

Starting today.

It took her a few minutes but after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Sabrina was ready to start her day. Her normal day. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, a little happier this time. She looked like herself. Her headband and red lipstick were on. She was back. 

She took a deep breath before making her way out her bedroom. 

As she was walking through the hallway, nerves starting filling her stomach. This was the first time since she broke-up with Nick that she was going to face her family. She didn't want to answer any questions or get sympathetic looks. She just wanted one normal breakfast.

Her thoughts when pulled aside when she jumped into someone in the hallway. She expected to be one of her aunts or Ambrose but to her surprise, it was no other than her ex-boyfriend's boss. "Prudence." Sabrina said surprise as her eyes widened. 

"Sabrina." Prudence's face changed. She was wearing some revealing clothes, it looked like from a night out downtown. She was glowing, on top of the world, until she saw Sabrina.

"What- um- what are you doing here?" Sabrina stuttered. She inspected Prudence's clothes, her ruined make-up, her swollen lips. She got the answer she was looking for. "Oh, I see." Sabrina cleared her throat. "You were with Ambrose."

"Yes, well, Sabrina, what I do or don't do with your cousin isn't your business." Prudence said. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Sabrina Spellman that morning. She was the person she most hated in the world at the moment. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in South Carolina?" Sabrina asked. A lot of questions were clouding her mind.

If Prudence was in Greendale, does that meant that Nick was there too?

Would Sabrina go after him if he was? 

"I'm the boss, I make the rules and make others follow it." Prudence replied coldly. "I left my boys at the airport and stayed behind. There are some things in Greendale that I needed to take care of before joining them at the base."

Sabrina scoffed. 

This was so typical of Prudence. She was the reason why Nick left. She was the reason why Sabrina broke up with him. She was the reason why they didn't worked things out.

"Let me guess, my cousin was one of those things that needed to be taken care of?" Sabrina asked making the other woman smirk.

"Have a good day, Sabrina." Prudence replied not wanting to continue the conversation with that stupid, stupid girl.

Just as Prudence was walking away, Sabrina's chest was starting to fill with hope. Maybe bumping into her wasn't so bad after all.

"How's Nick?" Sabrina ripped off the bandage quickly. She needed to know.

Prudence stopped her heels as she heard the question. She couldn't believe what she was listening. "Excuse me?" She turned around facing the other woman. "How's Nicky?" She mocked Sabrina.

"I know he was leaving with you and since you're back, I thought-"

"You don't get to ask how he is, Sabrina!" Prudence snapped. She didn't cared if Ambrose heard her. Hell, she didn't even cared if the older Spellmans listened to her. She was angry and she had every right to be. "You don't get to break his heart and then ask how he is."

"That's not true." Sabrina said sharply. "I would never break his heart."

"But you did!" Prudence snapped once again. "Don't you understand, Sabrina? You did break him! Not only his heart but his whole life! You. Wrecked. Him!"

"No." Sabrina shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. "I loved him, I still do-"

"You claim to love him and yet, you left him like he was just some dog in the street." Prudence said coldly as she walked closer to Sabrina. She was succeeding, she was intimidating the other girl, she was making her cry just like Nick did when he came to her after Sabrina broke his heart. "I trusted you, Sabrina, I trusted that you would make him happy, love him, make a better man out of him but I was wrong. You were never good to him. It was better if you two didn't even met. Maybe, he wouldn't be more messed up now."

"I wanted to make him happy and love him. I really did." A tear escaped Sabrina's eye. "But he dropped a bomb on me, Prudence. He did without thinking of my feelings and I'm not talking about his past, I'm talking about leaving once again before we could work something out. We needed time and he knew that. But let's face it, you knew that too since you were the one who sent him away."

Prudence scoffed. "That's his job, Sabrina! He couldn't stop being a soldier just because you wanted to have a chat!" Sabrina took a shaky breath. "And even thought it was a stupid idea, he did tried to get off work. He tried talking himself out of it and not because he didn't want to go, it was all for _you_! Because he loved you that much. He loved you more than his life!" She pointed a straight finger towards Sabrina.

"I love him too." Sabrina admitted.

Once again, a scoff left Prudence lips. "You have a beautiful way of showing it. You broke up with him."

"I had no other choice!" Sabrina raised her voice. She was pouring all her sadness, anger, confusion out.

"That's bull and you know it!" Prudence snapped. "Do you want to know what he was doing before he came here and you ended things? He was _daydreaming_ about you two. He was so, so happy because you accepted him, accepted who he was, that he didn't had to be scared anymore."

"I do accept him-"

"He even got you a ring! 

"What?" Sabrina mumbled. She had no idea.

"His mother's ring." Prudence made herself clear. "He was making plans for you and that ring before he came here and you did what you did."

"I-I didn't know." Another tear escaped Sabrina's eye.

"Of course you didn't." Prudence scoffed. "I'm leaving now and I really hope you're happy now, Sabrina." She began to walk away once again but stopped at Sabrina's words.

"Wait!" Sabrina said. She had no idea of this new piece of information. She knew that Nick loved her and she loved him too but she didn't knew that he loved her _that_ much, not enough to marry her. "When you get to South Carolina, can you tell him that I want to talk with him? Please?"

Prudence scoffed. An evil smile took over her face. She was not herself when someone hurt an individual of her family and Nick was her family. "You think he's in South Carolina?"

"I-"

"He was supposed to go there, for ten weeks like he told you." Prudence said not facing Sabrina. "But when you left him, it was too much for him."

"What are you saying?" Sabrina asked, her heart beating faster. He couldn't live with herself if something bad happened to Nick. Even worst if it was her fault.

"He wanted to be far away from here, from you." Prudence replied. "Being here in Greendale was too painful for him and ten weeks weren't gonna be enough to forget you so he got another job." She turned around. "He left for Japan. A _permanent_ job." She saw how's Sabrina's face changed from sad to confused. "You won't see him again and honestly? I think it's the best for everyone."

Sabrina was in a state of shock. Her body didn't moved but her mind sure did. It was playing flashbacks in her head. Everything of Nick. His touch, his smell, their memories. 

"Everything alright?" Ambrose asked as he walked out of his bedroom. He was in his work clothes when he saw the two women fighting in the hallway. He couldn't make out the words but he knew it wasn't pretty.

"Everything is fine." Prudence smiled at him. "I better go, I have a plane to catch." She winked over at Ambrose before walking down the stairs and leaving the mortuary.

"Cousin?" Ambrose asked as he walked closer to Sabrina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sabrina was still in shock. Her whole world was turning upside down. "I-"

Ambrose noticed and sighed. He wanted to know what information Prudence gave her but he realized that it was bad timing. "Come on." He rubbed her shoulder. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Finally you two joined us." Hilda said as she spread food on the breakfast table. "Food was getting cold."

"We're here, auntie." Ambrose replied. He was leading his cousin to her seat.

Sabrina still looked desperate. Her body was on the breakfast table but her mind was someplace else. Far, far away.

"We heard quite the conversation coming from upstairs." Zelda said as she took a sip of her tea. Sabrina's face shot towards her, scared. "Don't worry, we couldn't make up the words." She placed the tea down and looked straight into her niece's eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Sabrina lied before digging into her pancakes. The last thing she wanted in that moment was to have _that_ conversation with her aunts.

"I saw, um, Ambrose's lady friend leaving a few minutes ago." Hilda said as she placed pieces of bacon into a plate. "I didn't knew we had guests. I would've asked her to join us for breakfast." Sabrina glared at her. There was no way she could share the table with Prudence. "Or not." Hilda said when she noticed her niece's discomfort.

"Prudence is not the family breakfast type." Ambrose said trying to ease up the conversation. He knew that something went wrong between Prudence and his cousin and he wanted to know but not at that moment. Not when the aunts were close by.

"That's not bad." Zelda replied. "We don't need any more drama in this family. Not after-"

"Zelds!" Hilda stopped her.

"What?" Zelda scoffed. 

"It's okay, auntie." Sabrina took a deep breath. "You can say his name."

"We're sorry, darling." Hilda sigh. "I know these are difficult times for you."

Sabrina sat quietly. She didn't knew what to do or say.

"Maybe you'll find someone else along the way. Maybe Nicholas was just one more step towards _the_ one." Hilda said.

By the way her aunt was speaking of him, Sabrina realized that they had no idea about Nick wanting to proposed. She thought that maybe he talked with them about it but it seemed like it wasn't meant to be.

"Oh, please, Hildy." Zelda scoffed. "There's nothing like 'the one'." She made air quotes using her fingers. "Sabrina had a good young man. He was smart, wealthy and his looks weren't that bad either." 

Sabrina looked down. The conversation that she wanted to avoid was finally happening.

"Nicholas would bring the moon down for her if she wanted to." Zelda said. "I just can't believe you let such good opportunity go."

"Auntie-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "It wasn't an easy decision. I love Nick but-"

"You still do?" Hilda asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I do." Sabrina replied. She was so certain.

Ambrose smiled as he heard his cousin. He knew Sabrina had made a lot of mistakes in her life but this one was the worse of all.

"Then, why did you end things, love?" Hilda asked.

"It's-" Sabrina swallowed. "It's too much."

"Well, I for one thought that your worst decision was being in a relationship with that miner." Zelda said. "But breaking up with Nicholas takes the cake."

"Zelds!" Hilda glared at her. Her sister was having zero sympathy with her niece.

"What? Is obvious she made a mistake! She hasn't come out of her room in days, she spends the day crying." Zelda said ignoring completely that her niece was sitting in the table in front of her.

"I think that's a decision that Sabrina should make." Ambrose replied moving his eyes towards his cousin.

It was the truth. 

Sabrina was the only one who could say if breaking up with Nick was a mistake or not.

All eyes were on her. She thought it wasn't a direct question but by the way her family's eyes danced in front of her, she knew that they wanted an answer.

"I-" Sabrina gathered courage. Maybe if she finally admitted it, the pain would go away. "Yes." She said firmly. "I wish I could take it back."

Zelda smirked. She knew her niece couldn't be that stupid. "Well, Nicholas is back in what? Nine? Ten weeks? You two could talk then, work things out."

"I don't-" 

"Oh, yes! Maybe things between both of you can cool down while he's away. You can have your own time and think of what you really want, dearie." Hilda said.

"The thing is-"

"I'm still rooting for both of you. Nick loves you and he's a good drinking partner too." Ambrose smirked.

"He's not-"

"He's a wonderful young man." Zelda smiled. "I cannot wait until he's back and-"

"He's not coming back!" Sabrina snapped.

All eyes widened and followed her direction. 

"What?" Hilda asked confused. She felt the tension coming out of her niece's body in waves.

"Nick is _not_ coming back. Not to this house, not to Greendale. He's gone, for good." Sabrina replied as a knot appeared on her throat. "And you guys better get used to it because this is the reality." She stood up, leaving her breakfast untouched. "Nick and I are over."

* * *

Ambrose walked through the woods. 

It had been almost two hours since Sabrina walked out of breakfast and left the mortuary. He had given her those two hours to herself so she could deal with her pain but he didn't want her to experience her loss alone. He was right there for her and she needed to know that.

Ambrose saw her at the distance, sitting down under a cold tree. He knew Sabrina would be in that place. She had grown attached to it since she was a little girl.

"Do you remember that one time when you fell somewhere around here?" Ambrose asked making his presence noticeable. "You were eight and crying like a baby."

Sabrina turned to the sound of his voice. Her eyes were puffy red and dried tears were marked on her vanilla skin. She chuckled lightly at the memory that her cousi had brought up. "I was lucky that you found me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to make my way home without getting even more hurt."

"Those were the good old times." Ambrose said as he sat down next to his cousin. "We could only get hurt physically. Now-"

"It sucks." Sabrina finished for him. "Getting your heart broken, it really sucks." She sniffed. "Now I understand how you felt when you and Luke ended."

"No." Ambrose shook his head. She was wrong. "What Luke and I had was not even a third of what you and Nick had, have."

Sabrina snorted. He was delusional.

"Cousin." Ambrose grabbed her hand. "The aunties aren't here. You can be honest now. Talk to me." Sabrina looked at him. "What really happened with Nick?"

"He... left." Sabrina felt once again, the knot trying itself up in her throat. 

"I know he left for South Carolina but-"

"No, Ambrose." Sabrina shook her head quickly. "He left for Japan."

"What? I thought-"

"He changed plans once we broke up." Sabrina explained. "Prudence said that I hurt him and that it was too painful for him to stay so he just... left."

"When is he coming back?" Ambrose asked. He knew the answer by the look on his cousin's face.

"He's not." Sabrina closed her eyes. "He's gone permanently."

"I'm so sorry, cousin." Ambrose mumbled as he rubbed his thumb on Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina's chest felt tighter. A wave of emotions was taking over her. She felt so many things at once, she couldn't even describe. "I'm so angry at him." She hissed as she removed her hand from her cousin's and stood up.

"Sabrina-"

"No, Ambrose!" Sabrina snapped. "Prudence says that I broke his heart, that I broke _him_ but what about me, huh? I was the one who made a stupid, stupid decision but I also got my heart broken. She can't make me feel like the bad guy just because I acted out. Agh, I hate her!"

Ambrose led his cousin take out all her pain, all her anger. He just listened.

"And Nick? He _left_ , he left permanently without even saying a word to me! He claims that he loved me, that he wanted a future with me but how could we be successful if he can't even communicate with me?" Sabrina started to break down once again. "How can he be so, so... _selfish_ and leave me just like that?" Tears were running all over her face. Her breathing was getting faster, her hands were trembling. "This is not fair."

"Oh, cousin." Ambrose stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

Sabrina cried into his chest. She was tired. "I just love him so much."

"I know." Ambrose mumbled. "Everything will get better, I promise." He kissed her hair.

"Do you think I'll get over him? Someday?" Sabrina whimpered.

"I think everything will turn out alright." Ambrose said as he stroke his hand on his cousin's back.

Now that he knew that Nick wasn't coming back, he couldn't give Sabrina false hope. His cousin needed to move on and continue her life.

She needed to led go of the pain.

She needed to find herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Sad.
> 
> It's kind of a very emotional chapter for Sabrina. She's always the strong woman, portraying herself as powerful and independent but everyone has one of these days. She was bottling up her feelings for too long. She needed to get them out.
> 
> Now, how is Nick doing? How are things going in Japan for him? Next chapter we will find out.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments. It really inspires me to keep writing!
> 
> As I always say, thank you for reading and feedback is REALLY appreciated!


	18. I Feel Like Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what I am more afraid of, losing you or losing myself for you?"

Nick groaned.

He was asleep in his shared room with Dorian when a he felt a slap across his cheek. Groaning, he held the now burning area as he opened his eyes. "What the hell, Gray?"

"Finally, you're awake." Dorian said coldly. He didn't liked the way his friend and roommate was acting those last few weeks.

When Dorian heard about Nick's and Sabrina's breakup, he was devastated. He wanted his friend to have something healthy in his life and he really liked Sabrina. She was a fun young woman and a beautiful one too. He liked spending time with her and he was really happy for the person that Nick had become with her by his side.

Now, it was all gone.

Dorian asked Prudence to be moved with Nick for Japan, just for a few months at least. Prudence knew that moving Dorian was risky, her superiors at Headquarters wouldn't like it but she thought it would be good for Nick to have at least one friend by his side. At least while he adapted himself to his new life.

"What do you want, Gray?" Nick asked as he rolled into his stomach. His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry.

He was hangover.

Nick had been in Japan for a few weeks now.

When he arrived at the airport in Greendale, he almost turned around so he could go after Sabrina. It only had been a few days after their breakup and he missed her, big time. Just when he was about to throw everything through the window and run back to her, he remembered her painful face, her red puffy eyes, the hurt she was feeling. He knew that even though reality hurt him, Sabrina Spellman was better off without him.

So he left.

The first few days on the new country were hard for Nick. He was starting to meet new people inside the military base, training new soldiers and applying for as many jobs as he could. He was doing everything in his power to avoid thinking of Sabrina but guess what? It wasn't working.

Sabrina was invading his mind twenty-four hours a day. Not a second, not even a millisecond passed which he wouldn't think of his ex-girlfriend. Her moonlighted hair, her small nose, her vanilla-like skin. He missed her hugs, her kisses, he missed every inch of her.

Since Nick couldn't get her out of his system, he did the second best thing: drink.

Nick started finishing his work earlier and bring booze into his room. He would drink for hours and hours, not caring about anything else in the world. He wanted to feel pain, he wanted to feel the suffering that he made Sabrina feel.

Dorian was getting tired of his friend's behavior. It had been weeks now since Nick started to blew up jobs, drinking more, wake up hangover and miss his next job. It was now a cycle that he needed to break. "You're gonna be late for training, Nicky." Dorian said as he poked his friend's back. 

"Don't care." Nick replied, not raising himself from the bed. "My body hurts too much. There's no way I'm getting out of bed today."

Dorian scoffed. "I really wished that pain came from you training the new soldiers but that ache you feel, that's the alcohol talking."

"What do you know?" Nick glared at him.

"Well, I did owned a bar, darling." Dorian reminded him.

"Whatever." Nick groaned. "Just tell them I'm sick. Caught the flu or something, I don't care." He closed his eyes once again. "But there's no way I'm leaving this bed today."

"Nicholas." Dorian sighed. It was time. "I know you're hurting. I know you miss Sabri-"

"Please, don't say her name." Nick snapped, his eyes opening quickly. "I-I can't."

Dorian frowned. He looked how his friend's face changed. He saw how the topic of his ex-girlfriend affected him. "I apologize." Dorian sighed. "But you can't continue living like this, Nicky. You have to move on and-"

"Dorian." Nick hissed. "Don't."

"Fine, have it your way." Dorian said as he walked towards the door. "But just so you know, Miss Spellman wouldn't like this new you."

He left.

Nick sighed as he sat up and buried his face in his hands. He knew his friend was right. 

Sabrina would've been so disappointed if she saw this new version of Nick. He was throwing his life away. He didn't cared about anyone or anything, not even himself.

What Nick didn't knew was that, no matter the circumstances, Sabrina would love him. No matter what.

After a cold shower, some pills and two bottles of water, Nick got dressed in his Universal Camouflage Pattern. He took his time getting ready, eating breakfast. He was already late, missed the first session of training. It didn't mattered anyways.

Right?

All his thoughts were pushed aside when a violent knock came from the door.

"What now?" Nick groaned as he walked towards his door, the sound increasing. "What do you want, Gray?" He inhale sharply as he opened up the door. He thought it was Dorian but to his surprise, it was another soldier. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Caliban." The blond soldier said as he locked eyes with Nick. "But you may call me Lieutenant Colonel."

Nick closed his eyes for a second as he sighed. The man in front of him was his superior, and they just started off the wrong foot. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"I've been told you're new here, Sergeant." Caliban said as he relaxed his shoulders. "From Greendale's base?"

"Yes, Sir." Nick replied. "Got here a few weeks ago."

"Funny." Caliban scoffed. "You've been here for quite some time now and you haven't been on duty."

"I-"

"Shut up." Caliban said. "Your General is at the line waiting for you. Go, talk to her and after that, you better be in your post. If not, there will be consequences, Sergeant Scratch."

"Yes, Sir." Nick mumbled. He didn't liked Caliban, not one bit.

Caliban eyed the soldier in front of him one more time before walking away.

Nick sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He didn't want to face work, or Prudence or this so called Lieutenant Colonel Caliban.

Without giving it a second thought, Nick walked out of his room so he could face reality.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you out of your mind? What's gotten into you?" Prudence's screams filled the phone.

Nick had went to the main desk, where the office's phone was, where his friend and boss was waiting for him. He had picked up the phone, when Prudence's screams took over. "Pru, Pru, chill."

"Don't tell me to chill, Sergeant!" Prudence said. She was angry. "You haven't been reporting to work! I sent you there for labor, Sergeant! Not for vacation!"

"Pru-"

"Is this about Sabrina?" 

Nick could feel how his blood boiled. 

"This is about her, isn't it?" Prudence scoffed. "I thought Dorian was bluffing."

Nick's jaw hardened. "Why are you and Dorian talking about my _personal_ life?" He asked angry. "Let me guess, he's the one who called you?"

"First of all, yes, he did called me." Prudence replied making Nick scoffed. "And you're lucky that he called me and not one of the superiors over there. I know you, Nicky, they don't and you're the new guy. You need to make good impressions."

"That ship has sailed." Nick rolled his eyes. "I just met the Lieutenant Colonel, not a fan."

"Caliban?"

"The one and only." Nick sighed. "He knew I wasn't reporting for duty."

"He's a rough one." Prudence said. "But you can get into his good side. Just, report to duty and talk to him about art. He does pottery and even though he's an ass, you need him."

"Right." Nick scoffed. "Anything else? Other than Dorian backstabbing me?"

"He's worried for you." Prudence corrected him. "Both of us are."

"I'm fine, Prudence."

"No, you're not!" Prudence said. "I'm saying this as your friend, Nicky. I know that your breakup with Sabrina was hard and you're still hurting." Nick took a deep breath. He was trying to get over Sabrina but somehow, every single conversation or thought led to her. "But you can't keep living like this. You're throwing your life away and for what?" There was no response. Nick's mind was running in circles. "You need to stop. Let her go. Pick yourself up and live your life. She's not worth all this chaos."

Nick knew that those last few words were wrong. Sabrina was worth everything to him and if he wasn't a coward, he wouldn't had loose her. "I will."

"Now, I will talk to you as your boss." Prudence's voice changed. She didn't had a sweet tone with Nick, her cold side was showing now. "You get your ass out of that tiny bedroom of yours and get. to. work!"

Nick chuckled. He missed her. "Yes, Mam."

* * *

After a long day of working, Nick was finally getting a break. 

He walked towards a bending machine to get a quick snack when Caliban appeared next to him. "How's the day been treating you, Sergeant Scratch?"

Nick knew for a matter of fact that Caliban didn't liked him, the feeling was mutual. "Productive."

"Figured, after spending all this time hiding in your room." Caliban said. Nick stayed quiet. Even though he wasn't Caliban's greatest fan, he knew better than to pick a fight with him. "Why don't you head down to logistics?" Caliban asked making Nick look up. "You can be very helpful there."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Colonel, that's not my field. I work better training soldiers and taking matters into my own hands, not counting down uniforms and filling out forms." Nick replied.

"I understand but you're the new guy here, right?" Caliban asked. "Every single one of these soldiers here have an advantage that you don't; they aren't brand new. Even the new recruits have a lead on you. They been doing their jobs these last few weeks unlike you, Sergeant, who hid in your room."

"Fine." Nick replied as he locked eyes with his superior. He wanted to knock that smirk off his face. 

"That's the spirit." Caliban patted the other soldier's back. 

Nick glared at him as he walked away. 

Without giving it another thought, Nick walked towards the logistics office. It was a small space at the back of the main office. Not even ten people could fix comfortable in there.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door. "Anyone in here?" 

Silence.

Nick rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. It was so pointless him being in there. 

His eyes traveled to some paperwork on the desk, forms that needed to be filled and sent out to the main office back in Greendale.

Nick looked for a pen and started placing the information down in the white lines when a pair of arms started wrapping themselves around his body from behind. "What the hell?" He turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Dorcas?"

"Hey, Nicky." She bit her lip as she sat on the desk facing him. "Long time no see."

"W-What, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. He felt so confused as he looked at the gingered woman in front of him.

"My sister sent me." Dorcas replied as she moved closer to Nick. "She told me that you needed a distraction." Her hands started working on his uniform's buttons. "So, here I am."

"Prudence sent you?" Nick asked confused as Dorcas kept unbuttoning his uniform.

"Yes." Dorcas replied while moving her hand under Nick's shirt, feeling his toned body. "She said you and Sabrina Spellman broke up." Nick's jaw tighten. "And that you needed something to release stress."

Nick kept a straight face as Dorcas' lips found his neck, his hands taking off his belt. He wanted so bad to give in, to just have meaningless sex right there in that office but his mind went back to Sabrina.

Sex had changed for Nick after his first time with Sabrina. He found what he was really capable of: making love. 

As much as he wanted Dorcas to make him feel good, he knew it wasn't right. Not when he still loved Sabrina. "Stop." Nick sighed but Dorcas' lips continued doing their job. "Stop, just stop!" He snapped.

"What is your problem?" Dorcas asked as she looked at him. The Nick she knew would never back down.

"I don't want this, I don't want you." Nick replied as he turned around, running a hand through his hair.

"You want Sabrina." Dorcas said as she jumped off the desk. Nick was silence. She was right. "She's not here, Nicky and she won't be." She walked closer to him. "Come on, let's just have some fun." Her hand cupped him over his pants. "You know you want to." She whispered.

"No." Nick pulled away and fix his uniform. 

"Nicky-"

"I said no!" Nick snapped once again. He walked out of the office and fix his uniform outside. 

Even though he was broken up with Sabrina, being around Dorcas felt wrong. 

He missed Sabrina.

He loved Sabrina.

But he had to forget her, no matter how difficult it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I wanted to show you guys how Nick was doing which is... well, not good.
> 
> Caliban entered the picture and Dorcas came back. Thoughts?
> 
> Next up, well, let's just say, Nick is gonna need some luck.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!


	19. Running to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad news isn't wine. It doesn't improve with age."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how soldiers really train. I tried my best after a long research on Google.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Here's your change, sir." Sabrina said as she handed a customer some quarters. 

The customer showed her a warm smile before continuing their way.

Sabrina was standing behind the counter at 'Hilda's' with a green apron wrapped around her waist. She was so caught up in her world that she didn't looked up to the next customer in line. "Good morning, how can I-" Her smile fell. "Oh, it's you."

"Good morning to you too, cousin." Ambrose said with a smirk. 

"What are you doing here, Ambrose?" Sabrina asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was too early in the morning for her to deal with her cousin.

"I think I can ask you the same thing." Ambrose replied as he eyed his cousin in another work uniform. "It's Saturday morning and you're here working for auntie Hilda."

"So?" Sabrina asked as she closed the cash register.

"First, it's your day off, Sabrina. You should be resting or at least having fun." Ambrose replied. "Second, you swore you would never work here. You hate people, remember?"

"Hate is a strong word." Sabrina said as she looked up from the machine. "And you're right, I never wanted to work here but I need to keep my mind occupied."

She didn't want to think about Nick.

It had been a few more weeks now since their break-up. 

Sabrina knew that she needed to forget him and move on but it was painful. For her, the break-up was still fresh, the wound was still bleeding so she was determined to keep herself busy, drown herself in work. She didn't want to spend another moment thinking of her ex-boyfriend.

"I get it, cousin." Ambrose replied. He understood how hard those last few weeks had been to Sabrina. He was doing everything in his power to make her feel better. "But what if you keep your mind occupied another way?" 

"Like what?" Sabrina asked.

"A party maybe?" Ambrose asked back. "I heard there is a delicious gathering of male bodies at the bar near Cee's tonight. You should come. Maybe you will meet someone new?"

"Ambrose." Sabrina sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"Sabrina-"

"Ambrose."

"Fine!" Ambrose rolled his eyes. "At least give me a coffee before I go."

Sabrina smiled softly at him before putting on the coffee machine. She knew exactly what was her cousin's order.

"Oh, darling! You're here!" Hilda's voice joined the conversation. "Are you gonna help out too?"

"Apologies, auntie but no. I have to get ready for a party tonight." Ambrose said as he waited for his coffee.

"A party! Well, that sounds fun!" Hilda replied before her eyes traveled to her niece. "Why don't you join your cousin, love? It could be good for you."

"I-"

"I already tried but she said no." Ambrose said. "Guess she prefers being here after all."

"Yes, I do." Sabrina replied. The sound of the coffee machine made her turn around.

Hilda and Ambrose looked at each other. 

" _I tried."_

_"I know."_

They mouthed to each other.

"One large macchiato for Ambrose Spellman." Sabrina said as she passed the coffee to her cousin.

"Thank you, cous." Ambrose replied as he received the beverage. "I'll see you two later." He kissed Hilda's cheek. "And Sabrina, if you change your mind about the party, you know where to find me."

"Okay, I won't." Sabrina winked at him.

Ambrose left the shop with a smile.

"Darling." Hilda said once they were alone. The soft whispers of the customers rang her ears. "Are you sure you don't want to go out? Enjoy yourself a bit?"

"Like I told Ambrose, I'm fine right here, auntie." Sabrina replied as she grabbed a cloth and wiped the countertop. "I need to keep myself busy."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hilda asked.

"Yes." Sabrina turned to face her. "Auntie, these last few weeks have been... a nightmare." She bit her lip. "Keeping myself busy, bury in work is helping me. I've been feeling better these last few days."

"I'm glad, love." Hilda smiled. She had missed the grin from ear o ear in her niece's face.

"So, yeah. I have no problem working here." Sabrina smirked. "Actually, I kind of like it."

"That's good, dearie." Hilda said as she grabbed one of her niece's cheeks making the young woman chuckle.

The bell of the shop rang, making both Spellman women alert.

"Now, if you excuse me, I believe we have another customer." Sabrina said making her aunt smile. The new young man appeared on the other side of the counter, looking at all the pastries in front of him. "Good morning and welcome to _Hilda's_!" The customer smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, can I please have a banoffee pie?" The customer asked.

Sabrina's world froze for a minute. "I'm sorry, a what?"

"A banoffee pie." The young consumer said.

"Oh, I-" Sabrina zoomed out. Her mind was wilding. Her memories turn back to Nick, all those months ago. Her pie, her special pie but not as special as him.

"Miss?" The client asked. "The banoffee pie. You know? The one made with bananas and toffee?"

Hilda noticed her niece. Her body was there, but her mind wasn't. "Oh, of course she knows what a banoffee pie is! It's her favorite!" She cut in. "Let me help you with that, young man."

Hilda swooped into action.

Sabrina just stood there, her feet glued to the floor. So many memories came crashing back. Her chest hurt as she remembered.

"Thank you and come back soon!" Hilda said as she finished with the customer. She turned her attention towards her niece. She saw Sabrina shivering while a single tear tried to escape her eyes. "Darling, what's wrong?" She placed a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder. "What happened back there?"

"Banoffee pie." Sabrina mumbled. Hilda looked at her confused. "When Nick and I met, we shared a banoffee pie."

Hilda's face softened. "Oh, love."

"We weren't dating yet but we liked each other." Sabrina sniffed. "It was so easy to fall for him." Hilda wiped the single tear that ran through her rosy cheeks. "And you see that table over there?" Sabrina's face traveled towards a counter next to a window. "We had a date there. It was his first time here."

She broke down.

"God, not again!" Sabrina groaned as she wiped her face. "Every single time I think I'm okay, this happens!"

"Oh, dearie." Hilda sighed as she wrapped her arms around her niece. She held Sabrina as she led her feelings out. "I know its not easy but I promise, it will get better."

"When?" Sabrina sniffed. "Why couldn't I be like you?" She pulled away. "You found Cee, you guys married. You two are happy."

"Yes, it's true." Hilda cupped her face. "But how long did that took us?"

Sabrina sniffed.

"The right guy, the love of your life, will turn out sooner or later, darling. You just have to be patient." Hilda smiled softly at her. "And I promise, the wait will be worth it."

* * *

"Let's go, let's go!" Nick hurried his platoon. 

He was training the new soldiers in the base back in Japan. He was doing really well in his job after that phone call with Prudence. Even the encounter with Caliban gave him motivation to continue kicking ass at his job. He wanted to prove his superior wrong.

And he was gonna do it.

"Another round, come on!" Nick yelled as his soldiers started doing burpees. He was sweating like crazy. Even though it wasn't necessary, Nick sometimes joined his soldiers at the exercises. He said it was to demonstrate and to show that it was possible for them to finish the training. If he could then so could they but deep down, Nick was using training to keep his mind off Sabrina.

"Sergeant Scratch." Caliban made his way next to the soldier. 

Nick stopped doing his burpees but encouraged his fellow soldiers to continue. "Lieutenant Colonel." He took a deep breath. He was really tired of his new superior.

"How is this platoon doing?" Caliban asked as he looked at the sweaty soldiers in front of him.

"Very good, sir. They've come a long way these last few weeks." Nick replied as his heart slowed down.

"Really?" Caliban asked sarcastically. He eyed one of the soldiers at the back. 

The brown haired serviceman was struggling with his exercise.

"Jacobs is doing a really good job, sir." Nick replied. He didn't liked when one soldier attacked another. Even if it was a higher rank officer. "You can't expect them to be perfect."

"You're right, Scratch." Caliban said. "The rest of the platoon looks good. A few could use some work but I guess they're doing their best after you being absent to duty for so long."

Nick swallowed. He really hated this guy. "Sir-"

"I think they're ready for the next phase." Caliban said.

"You mean-"

"Yes. Have them ready after lunch. You too." Caliban said and fixed his hat. "Then we will know if your job was really worth it, Sergeant." 

He left.

Nick glared at him as he watched Caliban's back. "I'll show you who's worth it." He mumbled before turning towards his platoon. "Halt!" He yelled.

All the soldiers stopped their exercises and stood up, waiting for instructions. 

"The Lieutenant Colonel just informed me that we're taking the next phase, meaning, the air stage." Nick said. He saw frightened look on the men and women faces in front of him. He could relate. His first time, he was terrified too. "Now, you don't need to worry. This is all something all soldiers go through." Those words didn't calmed anyone's nerves. "Go, have lunch but please, eat something light. We don't want any accidents." 

The platoon nodded.

"After that, meet me and the Lieutenant Colonel at the aircrafts. We will take it from there." Nick said. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sergeant." The platoon replied in unison.

Nick watched them go. He knew they could do it, they only needed to believe in themselves.

"Alright, everyone have their parachutes?" Nick asked, a few hours later, while him, Caliban and the platoon stood in front of an aircraft. 

The soldiers nodded.

"We will go in small groups of five, not including Sergeant Scratch and I." Caliban said as the plane's door opened.

Nick looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day indeed but the breeze felt too strong for his liking. "Sir, are you sure about this? The wind is getting powerful by the minute. Maybe we should-"

"Nonsense, Sergeant." Caliban said. "You said your soldiers are ready. Why are you trying to back down?"

"I'm not but we have to take into consideration their safety." Nick replied.

"Enough." Caliban said coldly. "We are doing this." He turned towards the platoon. "The first group of five, follow me." 

He entered the aircraft.

The first group of soldiers, their legs trembling, started following the superior into the plane. They stopped once they saw Nick. Somehow, even if they had just met the soldier a few weeks ago, they trusted him. 

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Nick said after he noticed their nerves. "I promise."

Nick followed his soldiers into the plane, while holding a parachute of his own. 

"Everyone, take a seat." Caliban instructed. "We need to be sitting down while the plane goes up."

Nick took a seat next to Jacobs, a new soldier he was training. By now, Nick knew that he was the most nervous of all. He saw it in the way the other serviceman held his seatbelt. "Try taking deep breaths."

"W-What?" Jacobs asked at the sudden approach of his superior.

"Take deep breaths, while the plane goes up." Nick explained. "It helps."

"Thanks, sir." Jacobs said. "I take it you do this a lot?"

"Once in a while, yes." Nick chuckled. "I've been in the force for some years now." 

The plane took off.

Nick took a deep breath just like he taught the other soldier next to him. His eyes traveled towards Jacobs, who was closing his eyes desperately. "Why did you joined the force?"

He wanted to keep the conversation going. It was the only way the other serviceman could relax.

"Hm?" Jacobs asked, not really following.

"Come on, talk to me, specialist." Nick encouraged him.

"I-I have a girlfriend." Jacobs said. Suddenly, Nick's mind was transported towards Sabrina. "I love her more than anything in the world. We want to get married, have our own place, our own family but our budget wasn't enough. I enlisted so I can provide for her."

Nick smiled weakly.

Just a single conversation with a sort-of-stranger made him travel back in time. He saw Sabrina, in his arms, sleeping while the moon danced on her face. He saw Sabrina, laughing as she made breakfast wearing one of his t-shirts. He saw Sabrina, pulling him in for a kiss before entering Cee's for a date.

He saw her everywhere. 

Even in the sky where he was at that moment.

"You hold on to that girl, Jacobs." Nick replied, trying to get Sabrina out of his mind. "You hold on to her forever."

"I will, sir." Jacobs said and flashed him a small smile. Talking was really helping him.

The plane suddenly jumped, making all the soldiers gasp.

"Everything is alright." Caliban said as he took off his seatbelt and stood up. "You can all take off your lap belts and put on your parachutes over your shoulders. Don't forget your goggles."

The group did as told.

Nick fixed his goggles as the side of the aircraft opened. He walked closer to the edge, being careful not to fall off.

"We're up high but not too much. It should be good for a first time training." Caliban said.

Nick inspected the area. 

The wind was strong, too strong for his liking and it only got powerful by the minute. There was no way they could expose themselves like that.

"Sir, the breeze isn't in our favor." Nick said as he looked at his superior. "We should hold back, at least while the air calms itself."

"Calm down, Sergeant. Everything is fine." Caliban replied as he rolled his eyes. He was growing really tired of Nick.

"No, its not!" Nick said as the air hit everyone's faces. "If we throw them now, they could get hurt. Seriously hurt!"

"You're not trusting your mates, Scratch." Caliban replied. "You need to have confidence in them. In war, there won't be a way to control the wind. They need to get used to it, _now._ "

"Maybe you're right, in a conflict, we can't control the wind but if you need them for that, you can't kill them now." Nick said. "You're putting these people in danger and for what?"

All the other soldiers looked with widen eyes at their superiors. 

"I think you're the one afraid. I think you're the one that doesn't think they can do it." Caliban challenged him.

"Bullshit." Nick cursed. "You may be my superior, Lieutenant Colonel but this is _my_ job. No one can do it better than me and if I say that _my_ platoon is in danger, they won't be jumping off this airplane anytime soon."

"Careful with your words, _Sergeant_." Caliban said as he came close to Nick's face. "Don't forget who you're talking to."

Nick just looked at him. He knew that he was right, the wind was too strong and the people behind him were in danger but he couldn't continue to challenge Caliban. It won't do any good. "Let me go first, then."

Caliban smirked. "You're supposed to be the last one."

"I know." Nick said. "But I want a clean conscious." He adjusted his goggles once again. "Let me go first and if everything goes okay and you're right, the others can go behind me."

"Alright." Caliban grinned. "Off you go, Sergeant Scratch."

Nick glared at him before walking towards the edge of the aircraft.

The strong wind hit his face. He wasn't that far from the ground but he wasn't close either. He took a deep breath. He needed to do this, he needed to be better.

And so, Nick fixed his goggles one last time before jumping. 

Into the deep end.

* * *

Sabrina laughed after a really long time.

She was sitting at Cee's with her friends, chuckling away as they shared milkshakes. It felt like old times.

"So, guys, how's work?" Sabrina asked as she played with the straw of her shake. She was having a really good time just listening to her friends, keeping her mind occupied. She had to admit, for the first time in weeks, she wasn't thinking of Nick Scratch.

"Well, I actually got a promotion." Theo replied. His friends grinned. "I get to visit Alabama next week. I can share my ideas for our movement and Robbin is coming with me."

"That's so cool, Theo!" Sabrina said. 

Theo was making a huge statement in the LGBTQ+ community. He created a movement which inspired thousands of people. Every day, his community kept growing.

"I've never been to Alabama." Roz said as she leaned towards Harvey's shoulder. The brown haired young man was wrapping his arm around her. "You need to tell us everything about it once you come back."

"I will." Theo replied before taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Well, I think this news deserves a celebration." Sabrina said as she raised her own strawberry milkshake. "To Theo!"

"To Theo!" 

The others joined her.

Giggles filled the booth as they continue their conversation.

"What about you, guys?" Sabrina asked. "How's work?"

"Real estate is boring here in Greendale." Roz replied. "No one is looking for a house! Everyone here is old and they have their residences passed down by generations."

The friends giggled.

"Hey, not everyone is old! We're still young, good looking and free!" Theo said making the rest nod.

"Theo's right. Just give yourself time, everything will be alright." Sabrina said. In that moment, she didn't knew if those words were actually for herself or for her best friend. "You, Harvey? How are the mines?"

"The work? Really good but there's always this creepy dude who comes in the afternoon and tries to buy it from me." Harvey replied. "It's getting really annoying."

"Tell me about it." Roz sighed and looked at her best friend. "He always comes home pissed and _I'm_ the one who has to calm him down."

"I bet you like that, Harv." Theo smirked at his friend.

Harvey smirked back. "Roz is right. That guy always pisses me off and I need a break." He turned his gaze towards his girlfriend before grabbing her hand. "That's why I took next week off work. We're taking a trip to my grandfather's old cabin. Just old and the wilderness."

"Sounds cozy." Sabrina smiled. Suddenly, it hit her. "Wait, all of you guys are going to be out of town next week?"

Harvey placed the puzzle pieces together. "Huh, guess so."

Sabrina looked sad. She was finally happy, in a good place, talking with her friends. 

Next week, they would be gone and she would be all alone.

"If you need us to stay, Brina, we will." Roz said as she pulled away from her boyfriend and grabbed her best friend's hand. "I know you're still hurting about... Nick." The guys cringed. "But we are here for you. Just say the word and we're stay."

"No, you guys go ahead. After everything, you two deserve a little getaway." Sabrina replied trying to put on a smile for her friends. "I'm gonna miss you, though."

"I'm gonna be gone two weeks but these guys are back in just one." Theo said as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You three can start having fun while I'm back."

Sabrina chuckled.

After another hour of just talking and moving straws around their melted milkshakes, the group of friends said their goodbyes. They stood in front of the diner, the now starting spring breeze hit their faces.

"Do you need a ride home, Brina?" Harvey asked.

"No, I'm okay." Sabrina replied with a smile. "I'm gonna take a walk, clear my mind."

"Alright." Harvey said and hugged her. "Theo-"

"I'm already inside, dude." Theo replied as he waved from the inside of his best friend's truck.

The gang said goodbye once last time before Harvey drove away.

Sabrina started walking. 

She had the intention to go back home and relax for the rest of the afternoon but instead, she found herself in the woods. She smiled as she took a deep breath. The sent of fresh air and leatherwood filled her nostrils. The cold air in the forest, even though it was late February, hugged her skin.

Sabrina had always felt at home in the woods. It felt as natural as the mortuary. She always questioned why but never truly got her answer.

As the young woman walked, her phone started going off. 

She stopped, looked around and looked for the device inside her jacket. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't recognized the number. She was getting used to phone calls outside her contact list. After all, Zelda gave out her number to their customers just in case even though Sabrina had told her billions of time to stop.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered her phone. She didn't had to wait that long until a response came from the other side.

"Sabrina!"

The young woman recognized the other voice.

Sabrina glared at the distance. She was alone, in the woods but anger was filling her insides. "Prudence." She said coldly. "If you're calling to insult me, I suggest you hang up. I'm having a really good day."

"Just, shut up for a minute!" Prudence's voice came in a hurry.

Sabrina scoffed. 

Prudence was the one who called _her_ and now, she had the audacity to shut her up?

"Listen, Prudence-"

"Sabrina, I need your help!" 

Sabrina could feel the desperation in the other woman's voice. Even though she hated Prudence, she couldn't turn her back on someone in need. It wasn't like her. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. 

"Something happened. You're the only person who can help." Prudence replied. Sabrina couldn't see her but she was pacing around an office back at the South Carolina base.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sabrina asked. She heard Prudence's breathing intensifying. She thought that the other woman could be experiencing a panic attack. "Prudence, talk to me."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Prudence assured her. "It's Nicky."

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat.

All her happiness from the day washed away. An intense feeling of worry grew in her chest. 

"What happened? Is Nick okay?" Sabrina asked fast. 

"No." Prudence sighed. "There's been an accident back at his base."

"What do you mean accident?" Sabrina asked. There was just breathing coming from the phone. "Dammit, Prudence! Answer me!"

"It was a parachuting accident." Prudence replied. "Nick was training the soldiers, the wind wasn't in their favor and he didn't land... like he's supposed to."

Sabrina felt his whole world falling apart.

One second, she was happy. She finally had stopped thinking about Nick. She was having fun with her friends.

The next, her life changed completely.

"H-How is he? Is he okay?" Sabrina asked as a knot appeared in her throat.

"That's why I called you." Prudence replied. "He hit his head hard when landing, caused a concussion." Sabrina felt the warm tears pooling in her eyes. "He suffered an ankle injury as well." Sabrina shivered. "He was taking to medical right away. Some doctors treated him but there wasn't much to do at the base so they transported him to an hospital in Greendale."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "When does he arrives?"

"He's already there." Prudence said. "The accident was three days ago. I just got the call."

Sabrina sobbed. 

All this time, she was having fun with her friends while Nick laid on some hospital bed nearby alone.

"That's why I called you." Prudence said. "I'm over here in South Carolina, I can't go to the hospital. Dorian is in Japan as well. Nick is alone and he needs somebody. He doesn't have any family there."

Sabrina's heart ached.

Prudence was wrong. 

Nick had Sabrina in Greendale.

"I know things between you two aren't great and that I was such a bitch to you the last time we saw each other." Prudence said. "But I also know that you love Nick." Tears ran down Sabrina's porcelain cheeks. "Please, please, if you really love him, go to him. He needs you, Sabrina."

Sabrina's hand reached her chest. 

She touched her necklace, the one that Nick had gotten her from the first time he was away. She didn't had the courage to take it off since they broke up.

Somehow, right there in that moment, Sabrina felt closer to Nick while touching the pendant. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"I'm on my way." 

"Thank you, Sabrina."

Sabrina hanged up. 

She wanted to fall into the cold floor and sob away. She didn't know how Nick really was. She didn't know if he wanted her there besides him.

But she was going to him.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

So Sabrina grabbed her bag close to her chest, before running off the woods and in search of the hospital.

She prayed, that Nick was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick had an accident, is he okay?
> 
> Sabrina is on her way! Will Nick open up to her? What will she say when she sees him after a pretty long time?
> 
> Once again, feedback is REALLY appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	20. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tears come from the heart and not from the brain."

Sabrina ran through the hospital's entrance.

All eyes were on the young woman as she made her way towards the front desk. 

She couldn't waste any more time.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked in a hurry to the nurse behind the desk. "I'm looking for someone. Nick-Nicholas Scratch."

The nurse, with all calm in the world, looked up Nick's name in the computer. Her eyes widened. "The soldier?"

"Yes!" Sabrina almost yelled. "Where is he? How is he?"

"Um, what's your name, Miss?" The nurse asked, ignoring Sabrina's questions.

"Sabrina Spellman." Sabrina replied. She just wanted answers.

"Are you related to Mr. Scratch?" The nurse asked.

Too many questions but so little answers of Nick's health.

"No." Sabrina frowned.

"I'm sorry, then, Miss. Only family can enter this ward." The nurse replied.

"No, you don't understand." Sabrina blinked back the tears. "He doesn't have any family left." Her breathing, as well as her hands, started trembling. "I _am_ his family. I'm all he has left."

She was right.

It didn't mattered if she and Nick didn't shared the same blood. They were a family. 

Their own family.

"Miss, I understand but-"

"Please." Tears came down Sabrina's cheeks. "He needs someone."

The nurse took a look of the young woman in front of her.

Sabrina was desperate. She showed signs of pain, of desperation. There was nothing that could stop her from breaking into that ward and see Nick.

"Alright, look." The nurse whispered. Sabrina leaned in. "I shouldn't do this but I can see you really care about this patient."

"I-I do!" Sabrina nodded, swallowing down her tears. "I love him."

A soft smile appeared on the nurse's face. "He's in room 666. Try and be discreet, okay? It's my job on the line."

"Thank you, thank you!" Sabrina could only hug her. "I promise this won't be in vain."

The nurse smiled softly one more time before Sabrina made her way inside the ward.

It wasn't difficult for the young woman to find Nick's room. 

She was walking fast, desperate to find him. She needed to know if he was okay. He _had_ to be okay.

Finally, Sabrina saw Nick's room at the end of the hallway. She rushed towards the door and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what was waiting for her at the other side but she needed to see him.

Without giving it another thought, Sabrina opened up the door.

She saw him.

Nick was laying on the hospital bed, eyes closed. He had some machines attached to him. His right foot was covered up with a cast and a bandage covering part of his head.

Sabrina shivered. 

That wasn't the Nick that she knew. He looked hurt, weak. 

The only thing that made her feel better was seeing his heartbeat in the machine next to him.

"Nick." Sabrina mumbled. She rushed towards his side, not caring about anything else in the world. She bend down and brushed her hand through his dark curls. "Nick, I'm here. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here."

She cried.

Sabrina couldn't believe she was finding herself in that situation. She looked at Nick, his eyes closed, machines beeping next to him. She wanted to go back in time. She felt guilty. If she had never broken up with Nick, he would still be in Greendale, safe and sound with her by his side.

She ruined everything. 

"I'm so sorry you were alone these last few days." Sabrina continued talking to him. "I found out a few minutes before I rushed here." She ran her fingers through his face, outlining every single one of his features. "But I'm here, Nick and I'm not going anywhere." 

Her lips found his forehead.

While pulling away from the kiss, Sabrina heard the hospital's room door opening. She gasped as she turned around and faced a doctor.

"Sabrina, right?" The doctor asked as he closed the door behind him. Sabrina nodded while wiping away her tears. "I'm Doctor Morningstar." He extended his hand. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she shook the doctor's hand. "I know, terrible last name." He tried to joke. He noticed that the girl in front of him was in no mood for jokes so he got straight into the point. "The nurse from the front desk told me about you, Miss Spellman. She said you're the only person that Nicholas has?"

"Yes." Sabrina replied while holding Nick's hand. "H-How is he?"

"Considering what happened, he's better than I expected." Doctor Morningstar said. "He was hit on the head when he land, earning a concussion from that process. He also hurt his ankle, broke his right leg." Sabrina bit her lip. She wanted to continue crying but she also needed to be there for Nick. "We placed a cast on his limb, as you can see. His right arm twisted a little too but we managed to cure it just in time."

"What about that bandage in his head?" Sabrina asked as she looked from the doctor to Nick.

"Like I said, he hit his head when he land. He tore a little just above his forehead. We patched him up with a few stitches but he should be good as new." Doctor Morningstar replied. 

Sabrina stayed quiet.

It was too much information to take in.

"Miss Spellman, you have to understand, Sergeant Scratch here suffered some really bad injuries. It's a miracle he's even alive. A fall like that can only result in death." Doctor Morningstar said.

Sabrina closed her eyes as a single tear made her way down her rosy cheeks. She took a deep breath before turning towards the doctor, not once letting Nick's hand go. "What should we do now? Does he need any treatment? An operation maybe?"

"Not for now." Doctor Morningstar shook his head. "When that cast comes off, he will need some physical therapy. Also, a few good weeks away from work."

Sabrina scoffed as she led out a sad smile. There was no way she was letting him go.

"But for now, we just have to wait until he wakes up." Doctor Morningstar said. 

"When was the last time he was awake?" Sabrina asked as she wiped away her tears.

"He hasn't woke up since he arrived here." Doctor Morningstar replied making the girl's eyes widen. "We only got his information thanks to his coworkers."

"And how long until he wakes up?" Sabrina asked, hurt running through her voice. It was all clear to her now.

Nick had been hurt for days now. He was there, alone but his eyes were shut. He was in another world, another time, without knowing that Sabrina was next to him.

"We don't know. It could be days, weeks. It just a matter of time." Doctor Morningstar replied.

Sabrina led out a quiet sob. She couldn't imagine herself sitting there, besides Nick, and not being able to talk to him. She wanted to tell him so many things.

"But he _can_ hear you, Miss Spellman." Doctor Morningstar said. A ray of hope shinned towards Sabrina's space. "Hearing your voice, knowing that you're here, it can help him."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything." Sabrina replied.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

And with that, Doctor Morningstar was gone.

Sabrina sniffed as she turned towards Nick. He looked angelic laying in the hospital bed.

The young woman brushed her fingers through his dark curls, a soft but painful smile appearing on her face. "I'm here, Nick." She whispered. She wanted him to know, she wanted to make sure. "And I'm gonna be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned her lips into his forehead.

Too many things had happened in less than an hour but there was one thing Sabrina was sure of: She loved Nick.

And she was going to fight for him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sabrina decided to call her family. She knew how much her aunts and Ambrose loved Nick, she wasn't the only Spellman who cherished him.

It didn't took that long for the rest of the household to arrive at the hospital.

They knocked on Nick's hospital door, alerting Sabrina who was sitting in an armchair next to him. She looked up, and smiled sadly at her family. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, Sabrina." Hilda rushed towards her.

Sabrina stood up and wrapped her arms around her aunt. She felt the familiar warmth coming from her family. It made her feel better.

Zelda and Ambrose walked carefully into the room. They felt like walking on crystals as they eyed Nick on the bed. 

Zelda studied him. He looked different from the soldier who first had dinner with her family all those months ago. "He looks-"

"He can hear you." Sabrina said as she pulled away from Hilda. She wasn't really sure if Nick could hear her but she wanted to believe the Doctor and think that he was indeed hearing her.

"Right." Zelda mumbled. She thought that her niece was deluded. Maybe it was the pain inside of her talking.

"How is he?" Ambrose asked. His voice, soft and comprehensive towards his cousin.

"The doctor said that the accident was brutal but he's going to be okay." Sabrina replied, her eyes traveling towards Nick. "We just have to wait for him to wake up."

"What about you, darling? How are you?" Hilda asked as she stroke her niece's cheeks.

"It's hard but I'm okay." Sabrina tried to smile at her. "I'm just glad he's fine and that I'm here."

"Well, Sergeant Scratch is a strong man. He will be alright." Zelda said while hugging her coat closer towards her body.

The hospital room was very cold but somehow, Sabrina didn't even noticed. She was too busy looking over for Nick.

"Did you ate something, love?" Hilda asked.

"I'm not really hungry." Sabrina shook her head.

"Nonsense! I understand you're worried for Nicholas but you need to take care of yourself too!" Hilda said. 

"I-"

"Hilda's right. You can't stay here with an empty stomach." Zelda cut her off. "We can go to the hospital's cafeteria, get you some lunch."

"Oh, not that! That's not even real food!" Hilda said making her niece chuckle lightly. "I can go to the mortuary, make you a homecooked meal and bring it back."

"You really don't have to, auntie." Sabrina shook her head no.

"It's no biggie, darling! You're going through a lot. The least we could do is bring you some warm food." Hilda said while rubbing her niece's shoulders.

"You two go, bring lunch. I'll stay with my cousin." Ambrose said. He knew that leaving Sabrina alone was not a really good idea. Plus, she needed someone to talk to and Nick wasn't really in a chatty mood.

"Alright, we'll see you two in a few." Zelda replied as she hugged her niece and nephew.

Hilda followed.

"I'll walk you out." Sabrina waved them one last time before both aunties were gone.

Both Spellman cousins stood outside of Nick's hospital door.

Ambrose studied his cousin. He knew Sabrina wasn't okay, that she was hiding her feelings, her actual feelings. "Cousin." He said grabbing her attention. "The aunties are gone. You can tell me now, with full honestly, how are you?"

"I'm a mess." Sabrina sighed. She hid her emotions in a soft chuckle as she sat down on a bench in the hallway. "Just this morning, I was so happy. I was with my friends, having a good time and then, Prudence called."

"I understand." Ambrose said as he joined her on the bench. "But let's look at the bright side; Nicholas is back! You two can talk? Sort things out?"

"I don't like that he came back this way, hurt." Sabrina replied while playing with her fingers. She didn't want to admit it out loud, she thought it was selfish but it felt good to have Nick back in Greendale. "But I do want to talk to him, when he gets better."

"For what I see, you two will have all time in the world once he wakes up." Ambrose said.

Sabrina led out a small smile. Her cousin was right. "The doctor said that he will wake up soon. I'm so excited but at the same time, terrified." She bit her lip. "I feel like... I feel like this is all my fault." Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "I was the one that drove him away. If I would just talk to him that last time back in my room, he would still be here. He wouldn't had gone to Japan and he wouldn't had gotten hurt. It _is_ my fault."

"Cousin." Ambrose sighed. He placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"Sabrina, you weren't the one who pushed him off a plane." Ambrose said.

Sabrina led out a soft chuckle. She thought of the irony of her situation. "But I did hurt him, Ambrose. He trusted me and I wounded him."

"Then, you two should talk about in, once he's awake. Both of you should get your stories straight, be honest, really honest this time." Ambrose said.

Sabrina nodded. "You're right." She locked their eyes. "But that can wait. All that matters now is that Nick gets better. I can't stand seeing him hopeless in that bed."

"You'll see, he will be alright." Ambrose said as he opened up one of his arms for his cousin.

Sabrina smiled as she leaned in and rested her head on her cousin's shoulder.

Ambrose smiled back and placed a soft kiss into her forehead.

Sabrina closed her eyes for a second. 

When she woke up that morning, she didn't expect to finish her day in that spot. At an hospital, waiting for Nick to woke up. Regardless the situation, she was happy that Nick was back. 

She needed him.

She loved him.

And she needed to tell him that.

Sabrina opened her eyes. She heard conversation making its way through the hallway. Her brown orbs spotted two women, looking around the hospital corridor, looking at the numbers outside the rooms. Sabrina could feel how anger raised inside her body. She recognized one of those women and she couldn't let them get to Nick.

"What the hell?" The youngest Spellman mumbled as she pulled away from her cousin and stood up brutally.

"What?" Ambrose looked at her confused. He didn't understood the sudden mood change from his cousin. He noticed that Sabrina stood silent while looking at the pair of women making their way down the hospital's hallway. "Cousin, what's wrong?"

"Ambrose, stay with Nick inside." Sabrina said, not once taking her eyes off the females at the distance.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Ambrose, _please_." Sabrina looked at him.

Ambrose didn't need more explanation. He saw the message in his cousin's eyes so he did as told. He looked back one more time before entering the hospital room where Nick was.

Sabrina turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was known to be nosy but it was only for the people she loved and this was Nick, of course she loved him and of course she was going to be nosy.

"I think I found it!" The younger woman from the pair said as she looked at the room number on the door.

The older woman smiled before moving her hand towards the doorknob. 

Sabrina jumped into action. "You can't go in there."

"I'm sorry, do you work here?" The older woman asked. She looked anxious and not very pleased with Sabrina's action.

"No but I can't let you enter this room." Sabrina replied while staring into the older woman's eyes. She was trying to accomplish what Prudence did with her. She wanted to intimidate the woman in front of her with her eyes. And, it was working.

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are-"

"You're Sabrina, right? Sabrina Spellman?" The younger woman asked as she walked closer to the other pair. "Nick's girlfriend."

Sabrina saw how the older woman's facial expression changed. "Yes, I am." Sabrina replied. She wasn't technically Nick's girlfriend but they didn't need to know what. "And you're Elspeth." She faced the other female. "And you're Amalia."

"I see Nick told you about us." Amalia said. She continued studying the young woman in front of her. Sabrina was beautiful, she had to admit, but she wasn't worthy of her Nick. No woman was.

"Yes and as you can guess, there wasn't any positive feedback." Sabrina replied. "So, I need to ask you to leave."

"Listen-" Elspeth tried but her aunt cut her off.

"Who do you think you are?" Amalia raised her voice. "We are that boy's family! We've known him for _years_! I'm his mother and no one loves him more than myself! I devoted my whole life to raise him, to feed him, to cloth him!"

"Aunt Amalia-"

"And you are some kind of tramp that came out of nowhere and try to keep my _son_ away from me?" Amalia continued. "You better move yourself this instant before I move you _myself_!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sabrina said coldly as she took a step closer to Amalia. She was thankful for Prudence in that moment. Even though they hated each other's guts, Sabrina did learn a thing or two from her. "You're not Nick's family. You manipulated him for years! He was in pain for so long and it was all due to you!" 

Amalia wanted to slap her across the face. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, but I do." Sabrina continued. "He loved you, he loved both of you." She looked at Elspeth. "But you two led him down. You don't deserve a good person like Nick. You don't deserve him at all."

"Sabrina-" Once again, Elspeth tried.

"You two need to leave." Sabrina cut her off. "When Nick wakes up, he needs to be at peace. He won't be if he has the two of you lurking around." She wasn't messing around. Sabrina wanted Nick to be comfortable, she wanted him to get better and for that to happen, she needed to take his past far away from the hospital. 

"You're not taking my son away from me!" Amalia raised her voice once again.

Sabrina looked over the woman's shoulder. She saw a guard walking through the same hallway. "Security?" 

Amalia's eyes widened. 

In that moment, she realized Sabrina wasn't joking around.

The security guard made his way towards the group of women. "How can I help, Miss?"

"I need you to escort this two ladies out of the hospital. They've done enough damage to the patient, he won't survive another one." Sabrina said, eyes on Amalia. She hated that woman for all the pain she caused Nick over the years.

"Who do you think you are? Get off your high horse!" Amalia yelled while slapping Sabrina across the face. Elspeth's eyes widened as she tried to hold her aunt back. "You're not his family! You're just a fling! He would never love you! Not like he loves us!"

"I think that's enough." The security guard said as he held Amalia back.

Sabrina held her cheek while she glared at Amalia. The older woman was right about one thing, Nick would never love Sabrina the way that he loved Amalia because that wasn't love. That was the definition of pain, misery, for many, many years. 

Amalia tried to get off the security guard's embrace. She fought as she continued looking at Sabrina. "You will not get away with this!"

"Don't come back, not now, not ever." Sabrina said as she watched Amalia struggle with the guard. "Don't you dare get close to Nick or ask for money. If you do such a minimal thing like a single text, you will hear from my lawyers and let me tell you, my auntie has really good connections with the town mayor."

Sabrina watched as the security guard successfully managed to kick out both Amalia and Elspeth from the hospital room. She took a deep breath, letting in everything that just happened. 

She kicked out Nick's past, she received a slap across the face and she threatened them. 

Could her day get any worst?

The sound of Nick's door opening alerted Sabrina. She looked towards the sound and saw her cousin coming out of the room.

"Everything alright? I heard yelling." 

"Everything is fine." Sabrina said as she removed her palm from her cheek. 

"That's good because I have something exciting to tell you, cousin." Ambrose replied, a smirk appearing across his face. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. She wasn't having any of her cousin's jokes that day. "You may want to enter."

"Why?"

"Nick woke up."

Sabrina felt her heart skip a beat. 

Too many things were happening at once.

"H-He woke up?" Sabrina tried to calm herself. She needed to be strong. For herself, for Nick.

"Yes, just a few seconds ago! He was a little confused when he saw me awkwardly standing next to him." Ambrose said and tried to push his cousin towards Nick's room. "Go, cousin! You need to see him!"

"Wait." Sabrina pulled away. So many scenarios were running through her mind. She started pacing around, letting the nerves get the best of her. "What if he doesn't want to see me? I hurt him, Ambrose. He could be furious at me. He can-"

"Sabrina." Ambrose placed both of his hands on her shoulders making the young woman stop pacing. Sabrina looked up at him, a mixture between hope and fear written in her eyes. "Nick loves you, he really does." She led out a small smile. "And right now? He needs you. Go to him."

"You're right." Sabrina nodded. 

It felt so scary. She never thought that entering back to his hospital room would be so frightening but it was.

Sabrina decided to do what she does best and be fearless for some minutes. She grabbed all the courage in the world before walking into Nick's hospital room.

She saw him.

Nick was wide awake, looking around, confused. His eyes stopped once he saw her. He felt his heart skip a beat. 

Was he hallucinating? 

Was she real?

He needed to know.

"Sabrina?" Nick asked as the figure that looked like her, smelled like her, walked closer to him.

Sabrina walked closer to Nick. She was so happy that he was awake, that he was alright. "Nick." She whispered as she lowered herself on the arm chair next to his bed. She was keeping her distance. There was nothing that she wanted more than to hug and kiss him but they were still broken up. She needed to have a conversation with him before taking any other step.

"I'll go get the doctor." Ambrose said before leaving the room.

Finally, Nick and Sabrina were alone after a very, very long time.

"W-What happened?" Nick asked as he looked around. "Why are you here?"

Sabrina felt her heart squeeze at his words. 

Didn't he want her there?

Like if he was reading her thoughts, Nick continued. "I don't mind that you are, really. I'm kind of glad, actually." He started rambling. "But... why?"

"You're back home, in Greendale." Sabrina said as she quickly wiped away a tear. "You had an accident at work. They transferred you here a few days ago. Prudence called me."

"Days?" Nick asked. For him, just a few minutes ago, he was standing ready to jump from an aircraft. Now, he was laying in an hospital bed in Greendale with his ex-girlfriend sitting next to him. "How long have I've been here?"

"It's been three days since the accident." 

"Three days?" Nick jumped. He regretted immediately when his whole body ached making him groan.

"Take it easy, Scratch. You're really hurt." Sabrina said while placing a comfort hand on his chest.

Time suddenly stopped for the pair.

Their eyes locked and all the sudden, nothing else mattered in the world. 

They were ready for each other. They were ready to talk. 

They were ready-

"Sergeant Scratch!" The door busted open making Sabrina remove her hand from Nick's chest quickly. She hated that their moment was cut short. "I'm Doctor Morningstar." Nick raised an eyebrow. "Your girl here had the exact same reaction."

The atmosphere turned awkward.

"I-uh-"

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Doctor Morningstar continued. "Miss Spellman here updated you on your status?"

"Sort of." Nick said. He was really confused about what was really happening to him. 

"Well, you had a very bad landing back at work which result in a concussion. Don't you worry, nothing serious." Doctor Morningstar replied. "You hurt your ankle and broke your right leg. We already placed a cast on. Also, your right arm got twisted but there wasn't too much of a damage there."

"Anything else?" Nick asked sarcastically. He had never gotten so hurt during his job. He hated feeling weak.

"No." Doctor Morningstar replied. "What used to worry me was you not waking up but here you are!" Nick looked at him awkwardly. "Anyways, in a few weeks, we can take the cast off and you will need some physical therapy. In the meantime, lay low and rest. You need it."

Nick nodded. He didn't knew what to say.

"What about his arm?" Sabrina asked.

Nick looked up at her. He still loved her but he doubt that she felt the same way. He needed to know.

"As long as he keeps his shoulder plaster on, he should be good." Doctor Morningstar replied.

Sabrina nodded.

The atmosphere turned awkward and the doctor noticed it. He wasn't sure what was the label between the girl and Sergeant Scratch but he was getting a really bizarre feeling from both of them. "Miss Spellman?" Sabrina looked up. She was glad that a voice took over the silence in the room. "Walk with me? I need you to sign some papers."

"Sure." Sabrina said and left the room behind the doctor.

She knew that when she came back, she was going to face Nick.

They had a conversation waiting.

She only hoped everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick woke up! He's still feeling a little off but he will be alright!
> 
> Sabrina had quite the conversation with Amalia and Elspeth. Will they come back? How will Nick react?
> 
> Most importantly, how will their conversation go? Will they make up?


	21. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is never too late to make things right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the ending! Please read and enjoy this chapter!

Nick groaned.

He was alone, in his hospital bed trying to find a comfortable position. His head hurt, his body ached but most importantly, his heart pounded. His mind kept repeating the moment when Sabrina walked into his hospital room, red puffy eyes and a small smile on her face. Nick could still feel his heart wanting to beat out of his chest when he first saw her. It had been weeks without her, without her touch, without her voice. He hated that he was injured, unable to even take a breath without hissing in pain but he was somehow thankful that he got to see Sabrina again.

Nick was pulled out of his thoughts when his hospital's room door opened. His eyes followed the movement and to his surprise, it was his ex-girlfriend. But still, the woman he loved. That tingly feeling returned to Nick's heart. He was sure of what love was, he was feeling it in that exact moment.

"Hey." Sabrina said as she entered the room slowly. She felt awkward as she closed the door behind her. It hadn't been that long since she walked out of Nick's room and talked with the doctor. "My aunties came by." She said as she held a big red container close to her chest. Her arm was too tired by carrying a brown bag filled with everything Hilda could find at the mortuary. All things that she thought that her niece needed. "They wanted to see you awake but it's better if you rest." Nick flashed her a small but sad smile. "Here." Sabrina said as she walked closer to his bed, being careful with every step she took. "Auntie Hilda made this. She brought it for me since you were asleep but we can share." 

Nick watched her.

He saw how delicately Sabrina placed the large container on top of a nearby table and opened up the brown bag. 

"It's chicken noodle soup." Sabrina said as she took out of the bag some smaller containers and spoons. "Since you were asleep for a few days, you need to start getting your diet back. This will help."

"Thanks but, I-um." Nick struggled. He noticed that Sabrina didn't stopped working. She was indeed listening to her but her hands kept operating with the food in front of her. "I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat, Nick." Sabrina said as she suddenly stopped her work and turned to face him. 

"I know but-"

"You need to get your strength back." Sabrina said as she picked up a container with a spoon. "And I think you will prefer eating what my auntie made than the hospital's food. Trust me, you don't want to taste that."

Nick chuckled.

After a really, really long time, he finally laughed. "Okay."

Sabrina smiled softly as she walked closer to him being careful not to spill the soup in her hands.

Nick sat up straight before trying to take the bowl from her hands making Sabrina shook her head no and pull away from him.

"You can't eat this by yourself." Sabrina said. Nick raised an eyebrow. "You have a twisted arm. You can't work a spoon correctly."

"I think I can handle a little soup."

"No, you can't." Sabrina said. She took a deep breath before slowly sitting down on the hospital bed in front of Nick. She could feel the tension inside the room rising. "I'll help you."

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to." Sabrina moved closer, trying not to hurt Nick in the process.

Nick held back a groan as the made moved due to Sabrina coming closer.

It was an intimate moment. 

Sabrina dug the spoon into the soup. She carefully moved the spoon towards Nick's lips. 

Nick opened his mouth, feeling awkward in the moment. The last thing that he thought would happen that day was Sabrina feeding him like a toddler inside an hospital room. Instead, his eyes widened when he first tasted the soup. His taste buds dancing at the contact. "Wow."

Sabrina chuckled. "I told you. Auntie Hilda's soup would beat anything the hospital's cafeteria has to offer." She was so, so happy. She hated to admit that taking care of Nick, seeing him in that vulnerable state, made her heart warm. She felt tingles inside her chest, the rush of adrenaline from being close to him. She felt love. And she wanted that feeling to stay. 

This time, Nick smiled after another spoonful of soup. "Bless Hilda."

Sabrina returned the smile before continuing feeding him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sharing small smiles, chuckles, as Nick continued filling himself. Both of them were enjoying each other's company, the feeling of being together after many, many weeks. That didn't changed that the atmosphere felt delicate. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but they were in love. It was clear in the graceful way Sabrina managed the spoon, it was clear in Nick's eyes as he watched her. They were still so in love and both of them knew that. 

They just haven't say it yet.

"Really, say my thanks to Hilda. She truly is a heaven sent." Nick said as he finished his last spoonful of soup. "That was delicious."

"I'll tell her." Sabrina smiled as she placed the now dirty bowl and spoon in the table next to her. She turned towards Nick, still sitting in front of him. "They were all so worried, my family. They rushed over here the second I called and told them about your accident."

"I guess I should thank all of them, then." Nick said as their eyes locked. 

"You have a little something-" Sabrina giggled as she grabbed a napkin and wiped some soup from his chin. She slowly brushed her thumb against his skin, liking the warmth coming from the contact.

Nick kept looking into her eyes. If having a parachute accident meant that he could have Sabrina Spellman sitting in front of him, stroking his face, he would jump out of a thousands planes without giving it a second thought. 

Sabrina's fingers were glued to Nick's face. She knew that she needed to pull back but their skin were connected. She couldn't brought herself to break contact. 

Their eyes locked once again. They could see galaxies in each other's orbs. They wanted their lips to join too, it could be as simple as that.

But nothing's ever easy.

"Sabrina." Nick mumbled, still locking eyes with her brown ones, as Sabrina's fingers joined his face. "What are we doing?"

"We are-" Sabrina struggled to find the right words. "You're hurt and I'm here, for you."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Sabrina bit her lip as she removed her fingers from his face, missing the connection instantly. "But we can't talk about that now, Nick. You need to focus on getting better."

"I understand." Nick felt his throat physically hurt as he said those words. 

"But I do want to talk!" Sabrina said quickly. A glimpse of hope appeared on Nick's face. "But not now. After you heal, I promise we will talk."

"I would like that." Nick flashed her a small, a _real_ smile this time. 

"Me too." Sabrina returned the smile. Their eyes started dancing with each other's once again. Sabrina wanted to give in, to kiss him right there and tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him but Nick's health was the priority now. She wouldn't be able to be truly happy again until he was back to being himself both physically and mentally. "Do you need anything else? Are you feeling okay?" Sabrina asked as she jumped from the bed. She couldn't stayed in that mattress for any longer. Her feelings would get the best of her.

"I'm fine, better now." Nick continued smiling. He wasn't back together with the woman he loved and he may never will but Sabrina's presence gave him peace of mind. He just wanted her, with a smile on her face. "I think I'm gonna take a nap. Kind of tired already." He laid back down on the bed. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Maybe later. Ambrose is waiting for me in the lobby with my overnight bag." 

"Overnight bag?"

Sabrina nodded. "I'm staying with you."

Nick sighed. "You can't stay here, Sabrina. That arm chair is really uncomfortable. You can-"

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Nicholas." Sabrina said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. There was no way she was walking away, not again. "You can't use your right arm properly and you can't walk! You're gonna need help."

"That's why the nurses are here."

"Stop being a pain and give up, I'm not going anywhere." Sabrina said as she began walking towards the hospital's room door. "Well, except the lobby. Be right back."

Nick smiled as he watched her go. He had a plan and he intended to follow it.

Nick Scratch was going to win back Sabrina Spellman and no broken leg or twisted arm was going to stop that.

* * *

"You're back!" Nick said happily as he watched Sabrina entering his hospital room.

It had been a few days now since he woke up, saw Sabrina and his life had meaning once again. His heart beat faster, his smile was wider, he was truly happy.

They weren't back together and they were still swimming through dangerous waters but Nick was determined to get her back. 

Sabrina had stayed almost every night at the hospital with him. She brought him food, books, everything to made Nick feel comfortable. There were a few more times when she almost gave in. She would be so close to Nick and the desire to kiss him, to touch him, was there. She wanted to, more than anything in the world but she knew that timing wasn't right. Plus, they still had a conversation pending.

And she was really looking forward to it.

"Sorry it took me a lifetime." Sabrina replied as she walked into the room with two lattes in hand. "The line was _so_ long!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back." There was that smile again. A smile filled with promise, with love, with passion. Sabrina returned the smile before giving him one of the lattes. Nick's arm was better now. He could use his hand for daily activities but he couldn't push it over limit. And that was hard for him. "Thanks."

Sabrina sat down on the arm chair that had been her bed for the last few days. Nick hated the sight of her turning around at night trying to find a comfortable position but he also loved the fact that she was there, for him. Sabrina brought the latte towards her lips and cringed at the taste. "This doesn't even taste like coffee!" Nick chuckled while trying out his own. "I want one from my auntie's shop."

"You know you could just go and get it, right?"

"Nice try, you just want me to leave so you can break the doctor's rules."

Nick chuckled. There was absolutely no way that he wanted Sabrina to leave.

Ever.

"Pru called me a few minutes ago." Nick said while stirring his coffee. "She's giving my coronel a piece of her mind."

"Good! You're stuck in this hospital thanks to him!" Sabrina replied. Nick tried to hide his grin. "What is that ass' name?"

"Caliban."

"Even his name is stupid." Sabrina scoffed. "I will give him a piece of my mind too! You got hurt, really hurt, thanks to him!"

"It hasn't been _all_ so bad." Nick said carefully. He tried to avoid Sabrina's eyes. For him, getting physically hurt was just a way to get back to Sabrina. He was already hurting back in Japan, emotionally hurting. He missed the woman he loved and that hurt even more than a broken leg. "Right?" He failed as his eyes connected with Sabrina's.

Just when Sabrina was about to reply, a knock alerted the pair of them. "Come in."

"Hello, Sergeant Scratch, Miss Spellman." Doctor Morningstar opened the door. He was so confused with the couple in front of them. Were they a couple? Did they loved each other? Were they friends? Friends with benefits? He needed to know! "How are you two this afternoon?"

"I'm good." Nick said but frowned when he heard Sabrina scoff.

"Actually, Doctor, he has been in pain for a few hours now. He's just too full of himself to tell you."

Doctor Morningstar smirked. He liked this girl. "Have you ever considered a career change, Miss Spellman? Because I think you would make quite the nurse. Or a lawyer!"

Sabrina chuckled. "I'm good bossing people around but not with people bossing _me_ around. I think I'll stay with being a mortician. Dead people can't talk."

"But if they did, I'm pretty sure they'd had a thing or two to say about you." Nick tried to joke only earning a glare from Sabrina.

Doctor Morningstar chuckled. "Anyways-" He turned towards Nick. "I have very good news for you, Sergeant Scratch."

"Finally." Nick sighed.

"We are letting you go!" Doctor Morningstar said making a smile appear on Sabrina's face. Nick sighed in relief. "It will take a few hours until we finish paperwork but you're going home today, Sergeant."

"Thank you." Nick replied. "It was about time."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she stood up, latte forgotten. "Is there any rules for him? For his recovery?"

"Thank you for asking! Yes, there are." Doctor Morningstar said making Nick scoff. 

"Great." Nick mumbled.

"First of all, we took your head stitches out yesterday but you still need to be careful around that area. Second, your arm is doing really good. It should heal completely in a week or so but until then, use your shoulder plaster. Only take it out to sleep or for showers." Doctor Morningstar said. "The cast in your leg should stay for another six weeks-"

"Six weeks?" Nick almost jumped. "I can't keep this thing on for six weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Scratch but you suffered a really bad accident. You're lucky to be here with us right now." Doctor Morningstar said.

Nick sighed.

"Six weeks will past in a heartbeat." Sabrina said. Somehow, that sentence transported her to all the times when Nick told her that he was leaving for work. A painful feeling filled her insides.

Nick didn't replied.

"After six weeks, you will come back, take the cast off and need some physical therapy. We can arrange that later." Doctor Morningstar continued. "I think it's unnecessary to say that you can't be going back to work for quite some time."

"I thought you were gonna tell me good news, Doctor." Nick glared at him.

"Nicholas." Sabrina warned him.

Doctor Morningstar chuckled. He saw how Nick's face softened when he heard Sabrina's voice. He really was under the young woman's spell. "Also, avoid manual labor. You need to rest, Sergeant Scratch so you lay low for a while. That includes any sexual intercourse."

The room felt silent.

Nick and Sabrina both knew that nothing like that was going to happen.

Not soon anyways.

Nick cleared his throat trying to pass away the awkward moment. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you will need help. You shouldn't be alone. I recommend that if you don't have anyone-"

"I'll be with him." Sabrina jumped in. Nick turned his head, a surprised look taking over his face.

"Wonderful!" Doctor Morningstar said. "That would be all, I guess. Since paperwork will take a few hours, I advice you go make any errand if you have one, prepare anything for Sergeant Scratch's arrival home."

"Thank you, Doctor." Nick replied, feeling a little down.

"It was a pleasure, both of you." Doctor Morningstar said. "See you in a few weeks!"

Sabrina flashed him a quick smile before the doctor left the room.

"Sabrina, you don't have to do this." Nick said as he looked down. 

"Do what?"

"Stay with me." Nick said. "I will be okay."

"No, you won't. You heard the doctor, you are gonna need help."

"But-"

"Don't you want me with you?" Hurt could be sensed in Sabrina's voice.

Nick turned towards her quickly. She couldn't actually believe that. "I wouldn't want anything less." An unwieldy smiled appeared on Sabrina's face. "But you must be tired and-"

"You need someone, Nick." Sabrina said. "I'm gonna go home, get some clothes and be right back. Then, we'll go to your place and take it from there, okay?"

"Okay." Was all Nick could say.

Sabrina left the room.

Nick had to admit, he missed kissing her goodbye. He needed her touch so bad. "When?" He mumbled to himself. "When will this end?"

* * *

"Aunties?" Sabrina asked as she entered the mortuary. It was silent, for the first time in a long time. No bickering coming from Zelda, no mess in the kitchen by Hilda and no jokes coming from Ambrose. It didn't felt like the Spellman family home at all. "Aunties? Are you home?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Zelda asked back as she walked into the room with her sister following her. They were discussing a few business ideas for the mortuary before their niece interrupted the peaceful scenario.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Nick will be out of the hospital tonight." Sabrina replied, trying to hide the smile in her face. She didn't talked to her family about Nick, not after the accident at least. The aunts knew that it was a soft subject to their niece but they wanted to know what the next step between the ex couple would be.

"Oh, finally!" Hilda clapped her hands happily. She had gotten into a even more motherly mode ever since Nick turned up at the hospital. She cooked meals every da for the soldier. She visited him, talked with him and sometimes even gift him containers filled with cookies.

"What did the doctor said?" Zelda asked. She too had been helping taking care of Nick. She was rather fond of the soldier and she still thought it was a perfect match for her niece. She just hoped Sabrina wasn't stupid enough to let him go.

"He's still not completely healed, obviously." Sabrina replied. "He will still need some care and in the near future, some physical therapy." She bit her lip. She didn't want to see how her aunts would react to the next sentence. "That's why I'm staying with him, for now at least."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. She wasn't really surprised by the news but it felt different when she finally heard it coming from her niece's lips. 

"That's-That's nice." Hilda tried to find the right words. It's not that she didn't liked Nick, she even loved him now. He was part of the family even though he wasn't with his niece, but the thought of Sabrina jumping back into his apartment after a really long time of being hurt, made Hilda cringe. She didn't want Sabrina to be heart broken again.

Sabrina nodded. She was trying so hard to pass the conversation but her aunts weren't making it that easy.

"Just spill it out, Sabrina." Zelda said out of the blue grabbing her niece's attention. Sabrina raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what her aunt meant. "Are you back with Sergeant Scratch?"

"Zelds!" Hilda gasped.

"Oh, what, sister? She's basically packing her bags to leave after him!"

"That's not what's happening." Sabrina said firmly. "I'm staying over with Nick until he gets better. The doctor said it, he needs someone twenty-four seven."

"And you-"

"I'm the only one he has, auntie Zee." Sabrina interrupted her.

"That may be true but you still have to admit, Sabrina, you're doing this for other reasons too." Zelda scoffed. It wasn't that hard to read between the lines.

Sabrina sighed. "I love him, auntie." A small appeared on Hilda's face while Zelda's turned into a smirk. "And I want to be with him but we still need to talk first, figure things out."

"And I think it's a wonderful idea, darling." Hilda said as she walked closer to her niece and rubbed her back. "Nicholas sure loves you too. You can see it from a mile away. That boy's face lights up every time you enter that hospital room! You two have all the time in the world to fix things."

Sabrina smiled softly. She had noticed too.

"I'm just saying, that boy is husband material. You better not let him go!" Zelda said while placing both of her hands in her hips.

"Geez, auntie. I wonder whose side you're on."

"Yours, obviously! I want you to marry someone good, who can provide for you-"

"And love you." Hilda interjected.

"- and Sergeant Scratch is the perfect candidate."

"Glad to know that we have your blessing, auntie Zee." Sabrina chuckled. "I'm gonna pack now. I need to be at the hospital soon. Please, tell Ambrose?"

"Of course, love." Hilda said while flashing her niece a sweet and warm smile. Sabrina returned the smile before walking towards the stairs but stopped at her aunt's voice. "Tell Nicholas that we will visit him soon! And I'll bring a jam roly-poly just for him!"

Sabrina giggled. "Will do."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Sabrina mumbled under her breath while she opened slowly Nick's apartment door.

After gathering her things back at the mortuary, Sabrina went back to the hospital for Nick. She signed some paper work while he struggled to get out of bed. She could see the desperation in Nick's face. He was scared for going home. It wasn't his apartment that frightened him, it was the thought of being back there with Sabrina.

"It's better than I expected." Nick said as he entered his home after a long time. He struggled with his crutches as he walked through the door. The last time he had been in his apartment, he was in an emotional pain that words couldn't even explain. He was heartbroken due to Sabrina breaking up with him. He felt lost, tired but most of all, done. He had just signed his filing to the job in Japan.

Little did he knew that was gonna be both the best and worst decision of his life.

"It's a little dusty but I can take care of it." Sabrina replied as she inspected the apartment herself. Her mind went back to the last time that she was there. She remembered how she held Nick in her arms as he cried after confiding in her his life story. She remembered how she kissed his forehead and told him that she would never walk away.

A lie.

"You don't have to do that." Nick said as he continued to struggle with his crutches. 

"It's just a quick clean-up, Nick. We both know it has to be done or else, we're gonna get sick." Sabrina replied as she closed the door behind her. "And you can't so that leaves me."

"You really-"

"Want something to eat?" Sabrina asked, changing the conversation. "I can order something in if you want." 

This wasn't like old times.

Sabrina didn't waltz her way into Nick's apartment and threw herself into his couch. She didn't opened his fridge and took out whatever her stomach pleased. She didn't took a nap in his bed while waiting for him to join her.

Things were different.

They were different.

"I'm not really hungry." Nick replied. He had eaten that horrible hospital food before leaving. It was both his first and last time tasting it and he was so grateful that Hilda sent her homecooked meals every day. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night." 

"Alright, I'm gonna get your meds so you can take them before bed." Sabrina said earning a groan from Nick. She rolled her eyes before slowly making her way into his small kitchen. 

The memories started hiting.

As Nick made his way into his room, Sabrina looked around the apartment. 

It was like a movie being played. 

She saw herself and Nick cuddling in the couch while watching a marathon of horror films. She saw herself and Nick making out on the kitchen counter. She saw herself and Nick cooking breakfast together, laughter filling the kitchen. She saw herself and Nick making one of his fantasies come true; him having his way with Sabrina on the living room floor, moans and screams of pleasure filling the place.

Sabrina snapped out of it. She wanted it, she wanted all back but she needed to focus on Nick's health first.

"I got your pain meds." Sabrina said as she walked into his room. It was the first time inside after many weeks. It was the place of the apartment that hurt the most. 

"Thanks." Nick replied dryly before grabbing the pills from her hands and a glass of water. He was sitting on the bed, his crutches under his arm pits. 

Sabrina tried to avoid eye contact while Nick took the medicine. She looked around the room, waiting, as he swallowed the pills. She felt like time slowed down, she couldn't take it anymore. "Let me help you with these." She said as she motioned to the crutches under Nick. She grabbed them, as an excuse for the awkward moment. Sabrina walked towards the corner of the room where she placed both aids.

A small frame caught her eye.

It was a photo of her and Nick back at her birthday party. Both of them looked so happy, so in love.

Sabrina decided to stop the day dreaming. She was back at Nick's place for one reason and one reason only. She turned around and saw him struggle while taking his jacket off. Sabrina knew it was a bad idea, that she needed to stop herself but instead, she said, "Let me help." She walked towards Nick and placed both of her cold hands on his jacket.

Nick watched her work.

With delicacy, Sabrina took off Nick's jacket and placed it on the bed. She looked back at him and their eyes locked for another moment. "Do you, um, do you need help with anything else?"

"I-"

"Let's get you into bed." 

Nick nodded while leaning back towards his pillow. 

Sabrina worked with intricacy. She slowly pulled the comforter from the bed as Nick got under the covers. She tucked him in, making sure that he was warm and comfortable. She stroke her hand on the sheets, sending electricity all over Nick's body.

They stood like there, for some moments.

Sabrina was the first one to pull away. "Goodnight."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he saw her walking away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"The couch?" Sabrina didn't knew if it was a statement or a question but it wasn't her intention to feel Nick more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Sabrina." Nick took a deep breath. He knew he was going to regret it later. "That couch is very intolerable. You will break your back if you sleep the whole night there." He heard her chuckle lightly. "You can... you can stay here." Sabrina looked up surprised. Their eyes locked. "I mean, if you want to. The bed is pretty big and-"

"Okay." Sabrina said firmly. It took Nick by surprise. 

"Okay."

"I'm gonna take a shower first, though." Sabrina motioned to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

After a long shower, which she used to clear her mind, conjure her thoughts, Sabrina walked back into Nick's bedroom. She found him leaning in his side of the bed, at least his side when they were together and Sabrina slept over. Sabrina took her steps with caution, not knowing how to deal with the situation. She cringed as she mattress squeaked when her body pressed down. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine." Sabrina pulled the covers so she could clothe her lower body. She kept a distance from Nick. It was already difficult sharing a bed with him. "I'm gonna turn off the lights off now." 

Nick nodded.

Sighting, Sabrina leaned over and turned off the lamp by her side of the bed. She laid back and got deeper under the covers. "Night."

"Goodnight."

It was silent at first.

The only thing that cold be heard was a few rain drops coming from the outside. The moon entered through the curtains making the atmosphere turn romantic.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"We're... laying in bed. Going to sleep."

"That's not what I mean."

"Nick-"

Nick couldn't take it anymore. His body hurt due to the accident but knowing that Sabrina was laying next to him and he wasn't able to touch her, to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her body ached so much more.

While groaning, Nick sit himself up on the bed. His body was aching as he turned off the lamp near his side of the bed. 

"Stop, you're hurting yourself." Sabrina said as she sat up quickly.

"I can't keep this up, Sabrina. I-"

"Nick, what is-"

"I'm sorry!" Nick blurred out. It came out as a scream and he noticed the fright on Sabrina's face. His words softened. "I-I'm sorry, Sabrina." Their eyes locked. "I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry."

"Nick-" Sabrina sighed. She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"I love you, Sabrina." Nick's heart was pounding. "I love you so much." He tried not to cry. "And I'm sorry that I lied to you. I should've just come clean from the start but I was scared. I was a coward. I-" His voice broke. "I never deserved you."

"Nick." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears as she cupped his face. She saw the bruises from the accident. Those purple clouds still there. "That's not true. You know that's not true."

"I messed things up with you since the beginning." Nick shook his head. So much pain could be read in his eyes. "But I never lied when I told you that I loved you. I still do and I'll always will."

"I love you too." Sabrina said as a single tear made her way down her cheek. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't had pushed you away. You needed me and I just... walked out. Breaking up with you that day at my room was a stupid, stupid mistake." She saw tears forming in Nick's eyes as well. "I acted without thinking. You know I do that." A sad chuckle left Nick's lips. "But this time, it cost me the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Nick couldn't wait any longer. He gave in. He kissed her.

Sabrina felt the familiar feeling of Nick's lips in hers. It was a passionate kiss mixed with salty tears. It was the kiss that she was longing for after many weeks of being apart. 

When they pulled away, their eyes continued the connection. There was no way it could break.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a really long time." Sabrina said with a soft smile in her face.

Nick smiled back while brushing his thumb across her rosy cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I promise, Spellman, there won't be any more lies between us. We will tell each other everything and confide in one another."

Sabrina's smile widened. "That's the first time you called me 'Spellman' since you came home."

Nick gave in once again. He brushed his soft lips into hers. He could feel Sabrina's chest giving into the kiss. 

Sabrina pulled away and took a deep breath. She needed to know. It had been eating her from the inside for a long time now. "Nick." Her sadness came back. Nick noticed and ran his hand across her cheek bone, her ears, all the way towards her neck. "When you were away, Prudence told me that... That I wrecked your whole life." She saw Nick sighing. "Is that true?"

"Sabrina, there's absolutely no way you could wreak my life." Nick said as he grabbed her hand.

"But you went away and got hurt-"

"I did that because I acted out." Nick tried to make her laugh. "Sounds like someone." Sabrina chuckled lightly. "But you didn't wrecked my life, Sabrina. You made my life better. I had no idea what I wanted in life, I didn't even saw myself with a good future but all that changed when I met you."

"I feel the same way." This time, it was Sabrina who leaned in. This time, a smile was formed in both of their faces as they kissed. Like a lightbulb, Sabrina's memories came back and she pulled away. She was scared of bringing that topic but she needed to know. "Prudence also said that... you had a ring." She saw how Nick's cheeks turned red. "Your mother's ring?"

"I did." Nick came clean. "I still do."

"And do you-"

"I don't want us to rush into something, Spellman." Nick said, still holding her hand into his. "I've seen what a rushed marriage does to people. I work in the military for God's sake." A laugh,a full laugh came from Sabrina's lips. "But I do want to use it, someday." His heart beat faster. "If you want, of course."

Sabrina smiled before kissing him once again. "I love you, Nick and I can't wait until you finally decide to use that ring." She kissed him again. "But I hope you don't delay."

"I won't." Nick grinned. The marks of his previous tears were still there but so much happiness could be seen in his face. 

"Well, since we're coming clear and telling each other everything, I think now's a good time for me to tell you something." Sabrina bit her lip.

Nick raised his eyebrow. He knew her too well. "Oh, no. What did you do?"

"I may or may not have kicked your godmother and her niece out of the hospital a few days ago when they came to visit you." Sabrina spoke faster than the speed of light.

"What?" Nick almost jumped, earning a groan from himself after his body ached.

Sabrina told him everything. She was scared that at first, Nick would be mad for her to mess with his life. They weren't back together at that time but little did she knew that it only made Nick love her even more. It felt nice to the soldier to have someone to care so much for him that they kicked his horrible past from an hospital hallway.

"I think I just fell more in love with you, Spellman." 

Sabrina just leaned in. She cuddled him carefully since he was still hurt. 

"I'm going to marry you, Sabrina and nothing will stop me from putting a ring on that finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! And I promise, it will be total fluff.
> 
> It's been a wild ride writing this fic and I had the time of my life. It really helped me get off the real world which is not so good right now. 
> 
> I've been looking for some more ideas for my next fic and I have two. I would love if you guys can comment and tell me which one I should do first.
> 
> A) Inspired by the book and movie: "The Time Traveler's Wife". Sabrina is struggling with the absence of Nick during their most important days of her life. She feels lonely and wishes for more. Meanwhile, Nick is trying his hardest to keep his wife happy and control his time travel. 
> 
> B) Inspired by the book and movie as well, "The Vow". Nick and Sabrina just got married when they get into a car accident which results in Sabrina's memory being wiped and not remembering Nick. Nick is trying to get the woman he loves to fall back in love with him.
> 
> The fic won't be exactly like the books/movies. It will have different twist and surprises but you get the idea. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments which one I should do first and thank you so much for reading!


	22. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, laughter and happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The final chapter.

Sabrina squealed.

She was standing in the middle of a large living room, even larger than the one back at the old apartment. It took patience, hard work and love but finally, all of their dreams were coming true.

Slowly.

"Well, I guess you can say we officially finished moving in." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed Sabrina's neck and his gaze stopped at her eyes. She looked so excited, so passionate to be starting a new chapter of her life with Nick.

Salem waddled across the big living room, continuing exploring the house that he met just a few weeks ago. 

A lot had happen.

Nick got better after the accident. He wasn't an easy patient and Sabrina was a witness of that. She stayed with him every single day taking care of him, making sure that he took his meds and just providing him all the love possible. She had lost him once, that wouldn't happen a second time. 

Nick noticed how Sabrina started to feel more comfortable at his apartment. She had brought over most of her daily things since she couldn't be waltzing between Nick's apartment and the mortuary. She even brought Salem with the excuse that he was just staying for the weekend since Zelda was wining about taking care of the little beast while her niece was every day and night at her boyfriend's apartment but Nick knew, once he saw the black cat waddling around his place, that there was no way that he was going back to the mortuary. He didn't mind, of course. He knew that Salem was a huge part of Sabrina's life and if the feline was important to her, it was important to Nick too.

That was the story of how Sabrina moved in, completely, into Nick's apartment. He had given her a key a few weeks prior but they made it official the day that his leg cast was taken off. Nick wanted to celebrate and he couldn't think of a better way to do it than to ask, properly ask, Sabrina to move in with him.

And she did.

"We're homeowners, Nick! We're really homeowners!" Sabrina replied happily as she turned around and faced her husband. Her eyes sparkled like stars on a dark night. She was so happy, the emotions were blasting off her body. Good vibes could be felt all over the room. 

Going back to work, for Nick, was a struggle.

When the doctor finally cleared him up, Nick was so happy. He had missed his work. Not the going away part but his duties indeed. Once he heard Doctor Morningstar saying those beautiful words 'you're released', Nick thought his life was going to be different.

But it wasn't.

Sabrina threw a fit when she heard 'I'm going back to work' coming from Nick's lips. For her, Nick's work was the reason why he got hurt. It wasn't the very bad wind from that day or that asshole boss of him, it was his work. She didn't want Nick to go back and hurt himself again. Or even worst, to loose him.

It took Nick some time to finally calm down his girlfriend. He stroke her arms while whispering soft words into her ear. He knew she was gonna give in. After all, Sabrina knew how much Nick loved his job and she didn't want to be the reason to his unhappiness but that didn't stopped her from giving Lieutenant Colonel a piece of her mind. Prudence was actually very proud when she saw Sabrina yelling at the blond soldier and telling him if Nick even got a scratch from work, she was going to make him be sorry.

"Technically, I was already a homeowner." Nick smirked as he brought his wife's arms to his neck but not before placing a kiss in each of her hands. "But I'm really happy we finally have our place together. The little house you so badly wanted."

Nick proposed a few months after their anniversary.

Even though he and Sabrina had talk about marriage various times, that little voice at the back of his mind telling him that she would say no didn't quit. He tried his best not to listen to that voice an continue his plans of marrying the woman of his dreams. And he did.

Before proposing, Nick asked the aunts and Ambrose for permission. Zelda smirked once he heard the question coming out of the soldier's mouth before a 'Finally!' left her lips. Hilda had stood up, clapping her hands happily before wrapping her arms around Nick and telling him that she was going to bake the wedding cake herself. Nick had laugh. And Ambrose, well, he liked Nick. Ever since day one when he caught him almost kissing his cousin at the mortuary's porch but that didn't stopped him from going all big brother on him. 'If you hurt her!'. Nick shook his head quickly. 'I love her more than life itself, Ambrose.'.

The wedding had taken place at the woods, a place where Sabrina felt at home just like the mortuary or Nick's - her- apartment. It was a beautiful evening with friends and family. Nick's jaw had dropped when he saw Sabrina walk down the aisle towards him. Even a few tears blinded his eyes but nothing felt as good as their first husband and wife kiss.

It was a dream. 

"It's so beautiful." Sabrina said as she held Nick's neck and looked around their new home. She intended to make the best out of their house. She had big plans for it. "It's perfect for us! It's perfect for a family."

The military called Nick.

It wasn't a surprise to Sabrina. She knew that if she agreed to be in a relationship with him, to marry him, she had to accept his job and she did. Nick would go away sometimes the weekend, a few weeks, sometimes months but Sabrina was always there, waiting for him to come back. They made it work. They shared daily phone calls, video chats, texts. Sabrina even learned how she could be sexy using technology and Nick was thankful for it. And don't even get them started about welcome home sex. It was now their favorite.

One day, while Nick was away in Germany, Ambrose noticed something different in his cousin's face. She was happy but there was still a puzzle piece missing in her life. It all came down to one final question. 'What do you want in life, Sabrina?'. She had looked at her cousin and asked honestly. She came clean. She wanted her and Nick to take the next step but she was afraid to tell him. She was afraid that it would ruin their marriage when they were doing so well after two years.

But of course, Ambrose Spellman intervene. 'She wants a family, Nicholas.' He secretly called the soldier. 'She wants everything with you.'

And that was how Nick surprised her by coming back home a few weeks early, a bouquet of flowers in hand and a plan that he intended to follow. He wanted to make his wife happy. 

"Speaking of family." Nick replied as his hands traveled towards Sabrina's hips sending electricity shocks all over her body. "How about we get back to the baby making process?" He saw how Sabrina's cheeks turned rosy as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, we have a new house, more space. I can put a bun in that oven in no time."

Sabrina giggled. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in and press a quick kiss into her husband's lips. "You think you're so smooth, Sergeant Scratch."

"Yeah? And what do you think, Mrs. Spellman-Scratch?" 

"I think that you're right." Sabrina bit her lip. "We should get back in the game and continue trying for a baby."

"Say no more." Nick said before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder making a squeal come out of Sabrina's lips. He made his way into their new bedroom, which was now decorated and fully ready for them. He laid Sabrina down on the bed while giggles filled the room. 

Everything was perfect.

* * *

"This is so unfair." Nick sighed.

He was standing with Sabrina at the airport, now part of his life routine. Only this time, it was different.

"Nick-"

"No, this is unfair, Sabrina!" Nick said as he rubbed a distressed hand through his forehead. "We had plans. I wasn't supposed to leave so soon!"

Prudence had called a few days prior telling him that he was needed in Syria after a sand storm took over. He hated that he was leaving Sabrina just when they were turning their lives to the better.

"Nick, it's okay." Sabrina replied as she played a comfort hand on his cheek. Nick leaned towards the touch, loving the warmth that radiated his wife's petite hand. "It's your job, your responsibility."

"But you're my responsibility too."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile softly. She loved him so much. "I'm gonna be okay. I'm a professional at this, don't you remember?" She was lying. There was no way she could master the art of saying goodbye to her husband no matter how many times she tried.

"But what about baby making?" Nick asked, hurt in his voice. He was so excited to start a family with Sabrina soon but all that enthusiasm went away once Prudence called ruining their plans.

Sabrina giggled. "We can always continue when you get back."

"I just-" Nick sighed. "I don't want to let you down."

"Babe, there's no way you could ever let me down." Sabrina said as she ran her hands through his earthly uniform which she loved so much. "You go, be a badass and when you come back, we can get back to work." She smirked. "We have all time in the world."

Nick sighed as he joined their foreheads. His strong arms were wrapped around his wife, not wanting to let go. Ever. "I love you."

"And I love you." Sabrina raised her head so their lips joined.

"There is my favorite couple!" Dorian said as he walked towards the pair with Prudence following.

Over time, Dorian and Prudence became part of Nick's family as well. They were the only people who he can confide in, apart from the Spellmans.

The relationship between Sabrina and Prudence took a right turn. When Prudence saw how much Sabrina cared and loved Nick, she decided to give her a second chance. They grew even closer when Prudence's and Ambrose's relationship started to develop. They went from being a few one night stands to a serious connection and with time, Ambrose decided that it was time for him to have a life of his own so he proposed to Prudence a few weeks ago.

"Hi, Dorian." Sabrina smiled softly at the blond soldier as she wrapped both of her arms around Nick. She was enjoying every second she could with her husband by her side. In just a few minutes Nick was boarding a plane and leaving for a few weeks.

"Is Nicky here giving you a hard time, darling?" Dorian asked as he watched the couple tangled around one another.

"Shut up, Gray." Nick replied for his wife earning a few giggles from Sabrina.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Sabrina. We are the ones who are gonna hear all the whining for the next few weeks." Prudence said as she rolled her eyes. Even though she had a special connection with Ambrose, she wasn't like Nick. She didn't liked to show softness in public. She reserved her things for the bedroom.

"Where is Ambrose? Can't he keep you in a leash?" Nick asked earning a glare from his boss.

"Careful, Nicky. I'm still the General, remember?"

Nick rolled his eyes.

A loud alarm rang at the airport making everyone cringe.

"That's us!" Prudence said, being the only one happy for the departure. "See ya' inside, Nicky." She grabbed Dorian's hand before leading him further into the airport.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sabrina said while flashing her husband a smile. She didn't want Nick to leave sad.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know you will." Sabrina said as her fingers outlined Nick's face. "Can I have a kiss before you go?"

"Bold of you to assume that I was leaving before kissing my wife goodbye." Nick smirked. He wrapped his strong arms around Sabrina's waist before pulling him towards him. He smashed his lips into hers. They shared a passionate kiss.

If only time stopped.

* * *

"So sorry I'm late!" Sabrina said in a hurry as she walked down the stairs into the morgue and put on her lab coat.

"I don't even want to hear about it, cousin." Ambrose replied, clearly annoyed as he continued working on the body that was laying in front of him.

Sabrina was supposed to be at work a long time ago. She was an hour and a half late which was usually not her style. She always woke up early in the morning to start her day. It bothered Nick sometimes since he was not a morning person. He preferred sleeping in but he couldn't stay in bed once he heard his wife making a mess in the kitchen. He needed to get up and kiss her.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ambrose." Sabrina frowned as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I couldn't get out of bed."

Ambrose raised an eyebrow. He stopped his work so he could face his cousin. "Stop making excuses."

"I'm not!" Sabrina said. "I really, physically couldn't get out of bed. I'm so tired."

"Late night conversation with Nicholas?" Ambrose asked.

"Not really. I mean, we did talk but it wasn't _that_ late." Sabrina replied. "Maybe I just need to get more sleep."

"You better! I don't want to do all this work alone!" Ambrose exaggerated.

"Don't be dramatic." Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully before walking towards her cousin and the dead body on the table.

"This is Lilith Wales. She died in a car crash a few days ago. Her family-"

"What's that smell?" Sabrina cringed as she inspected the room.

Ambrose looked at her confused before raising an eyebrow once again. "Uh, death?"

"Ambrose, this place reeks!" Sabrina gagged. She brought one of her white hands towards her lips while shutting them. She could feel how her stomach jumped at the smell of the room.

Ambrose continued looking at his cousin bewildered. "It has smelled like this for years! Why are you wining about it now?"

"I'm not playing, Ambrose." Sabrina tried swallowing but the scent of the room was making her sick. "This place-" She couldn't hold it any longer.

"Sabrina!" Ambrose yelled as he watched his cousin deposit her breakfast at the trash can nearby. His eyes widened as he looked at the scene. He wasn't sure ehat to do. "Sabrina? Cousin? Are you okay?" He asked as he walked carefully towards him.

"I-I'm fine." Sabrina said weakly. She was still leaning over the trash ban taking deep breaths, trying to control her stomach. "It's just- the smell."

Ambrose helped her. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder before leading her into one of the stools. He made Sabrina sit down as he rubbed her back. "I'm gonna get you some water."

Sabrina nodded faintly.

Ambrose walked towards the mini fridge that he and Sabrina kept in the morgue. It was very convenient for both of them specially this time. As the dark skinned young man walked, some theories began to be born inside his mind. He decided to push them aside for the next few minutes. He needed to make sure that his cousin was okay.

Ambrose grabbed a water bottle from the small fridge before walking back to his cousin. "Here." He handed her the water. "This should make you feel better."

"Thanks." Sabrina accepted the water. She took big sips as her cousin looked at some spot on the floor.

Ambrose's mind was going wild. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah." Sabrina tried to smile at him.

"Great, we need to talk." Ambrose said as he grabbed another stool and sat down in front of his cousin.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as her cousin sat close to him and locked eyes with her. She was trying to read him but it was really difficult. "Ambrose, what-"

"I'm gonna get straight to the point." Ambrose said making his cousin nod. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Sabrina scoffed. She was trying not to laugh at the question.

"Are you pregnant, Sabrina?" Ambrose asked serious. "I know you and Nicholas were trying before he went away-"

"Yes but we stopped once Prudence called him." Sabrina interrupted him.

"So? It only takes one time to conceive a child." Ambrose said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes before standing up. "I'm not pregnant, Ambrose."

"Are you sure?" This time, Ambrose was the one to led out a scoff. His cousin eyed him annoyed. "Because you just puke all over that poor trash can."

"It was the smell!"

"Exactly, Sabrina! That smell has been here for years and you never got sick!"

Sabrina stopped for a second. Her cousin did had a valid point and it would also explain why she was so tired those last few days. But she didn't want it to be true. Not while Nick was away. "You're deluded." She turned her back to her cousin.

"Am I?" Ambrose continued. He heard his cousin take a deep breath. "Is there even a small possibility that I'm right? Just a minimal one?"

Sabrina closed her eyes for a second.

There were _many_ possibilities.

She had been feeling off for a few days now. Her scent was all over the place. She had gotten sick when she smelled her freshly made blueberry pancakes that she loved so much. It didn't made since to her but worst, she had ended up eating more pancakes than usual since her hunger was all over the place. She was feeling emotional too. She cried when Salem jumped from her shared bed with Nick and let her alone in the dark. Not to mention that she was so, so tired lately.

But most important than all, she was late.

"Yes." Sabrina mumbled before turning to face her cousin. "There is a possibility."

Ambrose nodded. He was sure that he was right. "I think you should find out."

Sabrina nodded before taking off her lab coat. "Come on."

"Wait, where?"

"I need to buy a test. You're coming with me."

"What? No, way!"

"Yes, way!" Sabrina said annoyed. "I'm nervous, Ambrose. I can't drive myself! I need you."

"But what about Mrs. Wales here-"

"She will still be here by the time we're back!" Sabrina walked towards her cousin. She gave him those puppy dog eyes that made him want to give in ever since they were kids. She annoyed the hell out of her but he still loved her. His little sister. "Please."

"Ugh, fine!" Ambrose said while taking off his own lab coat and washing his hand. "But you will buy me a candy bar in return!"

"Deal!"

The ride to the local pharmacy was quiet. Many emotions were filling Sabrina in that moment. She had no idea what she was going to do in the next few hours. She was longing for that moment a very long time now but she didn't want it this way. She wanted Nick by her side.

After hurrying inside the drug store and running back to the car, Ambrose looked at his cousin. "So?"

"What?" Sabrina asked. She saw her cousin eyeing the tests. She had gotten three different brands just to be sure. "I have to _pee_ in these, Ambrose! I'm not doing it in your stupid car!"

"Hey! My stupid car, who has a name, Chance, is the one who got you here in the first place!"

Sabrina leaned her head back. She was already too anxious. She didn't want to add fighting with her cousin to the list. "Whatever."

"Do you want me to take you back to your house?"

"No." Sabrina bit her lip. "I want to go to the mortuary. I don't know why but I feel like I should do it there."

Ambrose smiled at his cousin. He placed his car in drive before leaving the pharmacy's parking lot. He haven't told Sabrina yet but he was hoping that those tests would come out positive. He was ready to have a niece or nephew to spoil.

When they arrived at the mortuary, Sabrina jumped out of the car. Ambrose cursed under his breath as he followed her inside.

"Perfect. The aunties are not here." Sabrina said as they entered the big Victorian house.

"The, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes before making her way into the downstairs bathroom.

Ambrose sat down back at the living room, chuckling to himself as he opened the chocolate bar that his cousin had promised him. He had completely forgotten about the situation as his taste buds recognized the sweet flavor of chocolate and caramel in his mouth.

A few minutes later, Sabrina emerged from the bathroom with phone in hand. "Now we have to wait five minutes." She mumbled. She was pacing around the room while biting her nails. She was feeling a rollercoaster of emotions. Anxious to see the results, scared of what it will meant, sad because Nick wasn't with her, love because there was a possibility that she was carrying a baby, hers and Nick's baby.

"Cousin, you're driving me insane!"

"Shut up, Ambrose!" Sabrina snapped at him. She rolled her eyes when she noticed chocolate around his mouth.

The waiting was killing her.

"I'm just saying, cousin, you shouldn't be-"

Sabrina's phone went off. 

The timer was done. 

"It's time!" Sabrina said scared. Her eyes widened as she looked at her cousin.

Ambrose's noticed the look on his cousin's face. It was fear. "Sabrina, just take deep breaths."

"I-I can't look, Ambrose!" Sabrina said as she looked at the bathroom where she had left the three pregnancy tests. "I'm scared."

"No matter what the results are, everything is going to be fine." Ambrose replied as he placed both of his hands on his cousin's shoulder. "Just take a peak. It won't kill you."

Sabrina sighed. "Okay. I'm-I'm gonna do it."

Ambrose smiled at her.

Sabrina took a few slow and wobbly steps towards the bathroom. She knew that her life would change the second she crossed that door.

Ambrose stayed back, letting her have her moment. After a few seconds, he couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was eating him from the inside. "So?"

Sabrina came out of the bathroom, red puffy eyes on her face. "Positive." It was the first time she was saying it out loud. She looked down at her shaky hands which held the three tests. A single tear went down her face. "All of them, positive."

"Oh my God, cousin!" Ambrose jumped. He raced towards Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you!" That's when he noticed that his cousin was sobbing in his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled back and saw Sabrina's red puffy eyes, tears coming down her face. "What-What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is." Sabrina held back a sob. "But Ambrose, Nick's not here." Her cousin's face fell. "I don't want to do this without him."

"Oh, cousin." Ambrose sighed. He held her shoulders. "Nick is coming back soon. He will be over the moon once you tell him, you'll see. He loves you so much, he wouldn't like if he sees you crying right now. Not when this is one of the biggest moment of your life."

Sabrina chuckled while sobbing. "You're right."

"Already hormonal, I see."

"Shut up!" Sabrina wiped her tears before smacking her cousin.

Ambrose laughed. "You're going to be an amazing mom, cousin."

"I'm going to be a mom." Sabrina's eyes widened. The realization was kicking in. "I'm having a baby. I'm going to be a mom!" 

* * *

"Mrs. Spellman-Scratch?" The doctor, Mary Wardwell, entered the room, not really looking at the patient. She was too focus on the chart in her hands. She didn't wait for Sabrina to respond before she looked up, gasping when she saw the crowded room. "Well, it seems like the whole family is here."

After finding out about her pending motherhood, Sabrina had cried for a few more minutes. She still couldn't believe that she was, in fact, going to be a mother in a fewe months. Her aunts had arrived together a few minutes after Sabrina cleaned her face and was more comfortable with the news. Her cleansed face didn't last long because once she told her aunts the news, tears were running down her pink cheeks again.

Hilda had screamed when her niece told her. She was so, so happy. She jumped as she wrapped her arms around her niece and pulled her into a hug. Both Spellman women started crying while tangled in each others arms.

Zelda, however, smiled proudly when her niece delivered the news. She knew that sooner or later it was bound to happen but she was so content that it was finally here. The moment that she had been waiting for since her niece, who was like her daughter, got married. She loved Sabrina's child since the moment her niece told her about it.

Sabrina had also told her friends when they met up for the movies. She waited until the film was over and they were standing outside the Paramount with the moon shining over them. Sabrina knew it was the perfect time to break down the news.

'Shut up!' Roz had gasped. She was so excited for her best friend.

'You're joking!' Theo gasped as well.

Both Roz and Theo pulled Sabrina into a hug as they cheered for the soon-to-be new member of the family.

Harvey's jaw dropped when he heard the news. Even though he was happily engaged to Roz, back when he was dating Sabrina, he dreamt of a future with her. A small cottage close to the mines where they would have kids and grow old. But it didn't mattered now. He was happy that Sabrina was his first love but they both knew that they weren't meant to be. So he hugged her and congratulated her.

"Yes, I apologize." Sabrina bit her lip as she sat down waiting for her first ever baby appointment. "I know its usually a plus one in the room but they all wanted to come." She motioned to the people surrounding her.

They smiled.

After Zelda found out about her niece's pregnancy, she wanted to be her midwife but it was a quick no from Sabrina. She didn't want her aunt to see that other side of her but that didn't meant that she didn't appreciated it. So, Zelda called Greendale's hospital and scheduled her an appointment.

Two days later, Sabrina was there with her aunts, Ambrose and Roz. Theo wanted to come too but he was pulled out of town due to work and Harvey didn't felt very comfortable about going to his ex-girlfriend's appointment.

"Don't worry. It's normal." Doctor Wardwell said as she walked closer to Sabrina. The rest of the family walked into the corner of the room trying to give the doctor space. Seeing there all squished together made Sabrina giggle. "Alright, Mrs. Spellman-Scratch, I have a few questions for you before we start."

"Okay." Sabrina nodded. She was so excited. Nerves took over her body as she felt the cold air in the room. She was really joyful about the situation but that didn't meant that she missed Nick. She wanted him there by her side, holding her hand.

"This is your first child, right?" Doctor Wardwell asked as she wrote down on the chart.

"Yes." Sabrina replied.

"And when did you found out?"

"Just two days ago." Sabrina bit her lip. Her life changed in a heartbeat.

"I will continue making questions along the way but we will get started now." Doctor Wardwell said making her patient's eyes sparkle. "Please lift your shirt up."

Sabrina did as instructed and waited for the doctor. She was all around the room. Sabrina took deep breaths as she waited for the process to start. She was really looking forward to it.

"Now, this may be a little cold but try not to move." Doctor Wardwell said after she brought a monitor close to her patient.

Sabrina took a deep breath as the wand made contact with her skin. "Wow, it's really cold." She wiggled.

Her family looked anxiously at the monitor as they waited for the newest member to appear. They moved closer so they could have a better look. Sabrina too, moved her neck as much as she could so she could see her baby. Hers and Nick's baby.

"Where are you?" Doctor Wardwell mumbled as she moved the wand across her patient's lower stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina asked as her eyes widened. Fear took over her body at the thought of something bad happening to her unborn child.

"Not at all. I'm just having a hard time locating the fetus." Doctor Wardwell replied but smiled content as she stopped her want movement. "Here."

Sabrina looked quickly at the screen. She saw something, she couldn't quite figure out what it was but she saw it. "Is that-"

"Yes, that your baby." Doctor Wardwell said.

"Oh, darling!" Hilda tried to hold back her emotions as she looked at the monitor.

"He or she was just a little shy at the beginning." Doctor Wardwell said.

"Then, he or she is _not_ like its father." Ambrose joked.

Sabrina glared at him.

"Oh, are you the father?" Doctor Wardwell asked with innocence making Roz swallow a laugh.

"Ew!" Sabrina cringed.

"God, no!" Ambrose cringed as well. "I'm her cousin!"

"I apologize." Doctor Wardwell held back a chuckle.

"My husband is away due to work. He still doesn't know." Sabrina said trying to avoid her family's eyes. They were all pressuring her to tell Nick but she wanted to do it at a perfect time. "But I think I will tell him after this."

"That's nice, dear." Doctor Wardwell replied as she moved once again the wand across Sabrina's flat stomach. "It looks like you're three, four weeks along." She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard before a big _thump thump thump_ filled the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. She looked at the screen and saw that small dot making her chest fill with warmth. She couldn't wait until she got to hold her baby. "Is so strong." She laughed while wiping away her tears.

"It is. You are carrying a very healthy baby." Doctor Wardwell said.

"Can we know the gender?" Sabrina asked making Zelda scoff.

She had told her niece that it was still too early into the pregnancy to know if it was a boy or girl but Sabrina wouldn't listen.

"Not yet." Doctor Wardwell replied.

"Can we get pictures?" Sabrina continued. Excitement could be heard in her voice. It was a beautiful sound.

"Sabrina, you're gonna drive this poor Doctor crazy!" Zelda said making her niece shot a glare her way.

"It's fine and yes, you get pictures today." Doctor Wardwell replied.

"Can we get two? I want one for myself and another one for my aunties fridge." Sabrina said. Her aunts held back a laugh. She was sounding like her younger, kid-self. "No! Can we get three? I want to send one to Nick- my husband- when I tell him tonight!"

"You can get as many as you want." Doctor Wardwell replied.

Sabrina smiled at her before returning her gaze towards the monitor.

She loved that baby so much already. 

* * *

Sabrina sat up on her shared bed with Nick, leaning back into the headboard as she smiled. Salem was laying down close to her feet as she looked at the small photograph in her hands. She chuckled lightly as she outlined a blob that will soon start to get the shape of a baby. Hers and Nick's baby.

The moon was rising high in the sky as Sabrina took her time into observing the sonogram picture. She was going to tell Nick in just a few moments so she was enjoying the sall fragment of time that she had before calling him. Both of them had a schedule where they spare a few minutes during the day to talk to each other. Sometimes, it was difficult due to time zones but that didn't stopped them.

Nothing could stop them.

Sabrina smiled once again before placing the sonogram picture aside. She kept it close in hope to showing Nick over the camera in just a few seconds. With all the excitement i the world, Sabrina grabbed her computer before clicking a few times.

Within three rings, Nick's face was on her scream. "Ah, babe! I was just about to call you!"

"That's okay. I called you first." Sabrina bit her lip.

Nick smiled. He loved how beautiful his wife looked with her headband off and a white camisole covering her vanilla skin. "And it was a nice surprise."

Sabrina giggled. "What are you doing?" She tried to look at the background but she couldn't find any clues about her husband's whereabouts.

"Just finished some boring paperwork. I _was_ going to grab some lunch but after seeing the menu, I'm not really hungry." Sabrina chuckled. "I would kill for some of Hilda's cooking."

"It's too bad you're all the way in Syria because auntie Hilda made us a delicious chicken apple pasta." Sabrina smirked. "And an apple pie for dessert."

Nick tried glaring at his wife but the smirk growing at the side of his mouth gave him away. "Are you trying to make me jealous, Spellman?"

"I'm trying to lure you back home, yes."

"It's working." Nick mumbled. "I miss you, babe but I'll be home soon. These weeks will past in a heartbeat, you'll see." He flashed her a smile. "I can't wait until I get to kiss you again."

Sabrina tried to hide her sadness in a smile. "I-I have something to tell you."

"Shoot!"

Sabrina chuckled. Suddenly, her hands became damp in sweat. A blizzard of nerves took over her body. She didn't understood why she was so anxious. "Well, you see-"

"Nicky!" Dorian's voice was heard.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she saw Nick raising his head. "What do you want, Gray? I'm talking with my wife!"

"Oh, that's Sabrina?" Dorian was now on the screen. "Hello, gorgeous! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dorian." Sabrina chuckled nervously.

"You look worried, darling." Dorian noticed. "Don't panic! I'm keeping my eyes on your hubby over here!" He patted Nick's back.

"Get out!" Nick groaned as he motioned to the door. Dorian tried to continue his conversation with Sabrina but Nick cut him off. "Out!"

"Ugh, so hostile!" Dorian rolled his eyes. "See you later, Mrs. Scratch!" He left the room.

Nick rolled his eyes before looking back at his screen. He was his wife chuckling away. "What's so funny?" He grinned.

"Nothing!"

Nick fixed his position on the arm chair where he was sitting. "Anyways, you were saying, babe?"

"Right!" The nerves came back. "Well, I found out-" Her eyes locked with her husband's. She was really trying to take the words out of her lips but it wasn't working. "A few days ago-"

"Spellman? Is everything okay?" Nick raised an eyebrow. He saw her struggling.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine!" Sabrina bit her lip. "It's just..."

"Sabrina, you know you can tell me anything."

She saw it, the honesty in his eyes. "I know."

"So?" Nick smiled.

Sabrina began thinking once again. She knew that Nick deserved better. He shouldn't had to find out about his first child over a video call where he couldn't hug or kiss his wife. Sabrina was willing to wait until the perfect moment even if it was many weeks away. "Ambrose and Prudence found a date!" She blurred out. Her eyes widened. "For the wedding, I mean."

"Really?" Nick scoffed. "She didn't told me anything."

"It's a surprise?" Sabrina tried to cover up her lie. "Please don't say anything! I shouldn't had-"

"Babe, it's okay." Nick calmed her down. "You're secrets safe with me."

Sabrina smiled softly at him. She wanted him back, so bad.

"Nicky?" Dorian's voice returned. "We have work to do!"

Sabrina giggled as she saw her husband roll her eyes. "Go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ugh, fine." Nick said. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Sabrina tried really hard not to cry. Her hormones were all over the place.

After finishing her video call with Nick, Sabrina closed her computer and picked up once again her sonogram picture. Like before, she began outlining the blob and smiling. Salem led out a meow. "I couldn't do it, Salem." Sabrina mumbled as she continued looking at the picture. "He needs to be here."

Salem meowed again.

Sabrina chuckled before looking down at her flat stomach. She placed a cold hand on her exposed skin and smiled.

Nick had one hell of a surprise waiting for him. 

* * *

"Slow down, Sabrina!" Zelda groaned as she watched her niece running towards the crowd of people.

Nick's plane had landed, after many weeks of waiting, a few hours ago.

Sabrina had been looking forward for this day since the moment her husband left for work. Her family decided to accompany her to welcome Nick this time. Zelda was _very_ protective over her niece since she found out about Sabrina's state. She always made sure that she was eating and sleeping right but most importantly, taking things easy which this wasn't the case in that moment.

"Oh, let her be, auntie." Ambrose said as he followed his family. "She's excited."

"She needs to be taking care of herself not-"

"Hush, Zelds!" Hilda interrupted her. "This is a happy day! Don't bring down the mood!"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Aunties! Ambrose! Follow me!" Sabrina raised her voice as she motioned to her family.

This time, she wasn't waiting for Nick at the airport. He had been in Greendale for a few hours now but he stayed with the rest of his co-workers in the new base that was established in the town. Nick needed to be tapped out before reuniting himself with Sabrina.

The Spellmans entered a big parking lot. Many people were also there, waiting for their loves ones. It wasn't easy making her way towards the crowd but Sabrina managed to pull it off. She would do anything to see Nick again.

"Sabrina, wait for us!" Zelda continued to panic. This was her very first time welcoming the soldier home. Most of the time, she and the rest of her family members, except Sabrina, waited for Nick at the mortuary with a welcome dinner sitting in the table but this time was special. She couldn't miss it.

Sabrina continued pushing herself into the crowd. Posters with 'Welcome Home' written all over smacked her head. People cheering and some music playing danced in her ears but that didn't stopped her journey. "Come on!" She said as she looked back at her family. She was holding a present for Nick in her hands. The wrapping paper was getting wet due to the sweat in her hands. She was nervous.

"And of course she found a way towards the first row." Ambrose rolled her eyes.

The Spellmans continued following their niece.

Hilda looked around, the wave of people making noise and pushing each other. She started to get worried. "Darling, maybe Zelds is right. You should stay back."

"What? No, auntie! We're so close!" Sabrina said as she reached the gates. She looked around as people continued pushing her but she didn't cared. She was just looking for the dark haired and olive skin man. "I see people in uniform but I don't see him."

"Well, I see someone." Ambrose smirked. He pushed more people around and whistle. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

They made eye contact.

Prudence smirked back once she saw her fiance at the distance. She motioned to another one of the superiors before making her way towards the Spellmans. She ignored them all but Ambrose, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss.

Ambrose pulled away, still eyes closed. "Swear to God that I missed you."

"Mm, I missed you too."

Another kiss.

Sabrina stood there awkwardly as she watched her cousin and his fiancee devour each other. More people joined the crowd and the pushes were becoming more intense. Sabrina did everything in her power to protect the gift in her hands. She cough making her cousin and Prudence pull away. "Where's Nick?"

"Nice to see you too, Sabrina." Prudence rolled her eyes still in Ambrose's arms.

"Hi, Prudence. I'm so glad you're back. Ambrose can finally leave me alone." Sabrina scoffed sarcastically. "Now, where's my husband?"

"He's with the rest of the platoon. They will come out soon." Prudence said and pointed towards two grand metal doors. Nothing could be seen from the other side. "You need to tap him, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Sabrina replied. "But how long are we gonna keep waiting?"

As if her words were magic, the two metal doors started to move.

Sabrina's eyes widened as a platoon of soldiers began emerging from behind the opening.

"Not long now." Prudence said.

Sabrina smiled back at her before returning her gaze towards the unit who were marching their way into the parking lot.

Ambrose and Prudence continued their adventure in their own small world while Zelda and Hilda arrived next to their niece.

"He's here, aunties!" Sabrina said excited as she looked around the troop, looking for her soldier.

"Do you see him?" Hilda asked excited as well.

"Not yet."

"Halt!" Caliban, the Lieutenant Colonel commanded the squadron.

All the soldiers stopped at the command and that's when the sorcery happened.

"There he is!" Sabrina said as she pointed like a little girl at Christmas morning. "There's Nick!"

The aunts saw how thrilled their niece was to see her husband after many weeks. Each of them placed a comforting shoulder in each of her shoulders as support.

Caliban looked at the other superiors before nodding. He turned towards the families of his soldiers and everyone knew.

It was time.

Sabrina gasped. After waiting for months, she was finally going to be able to do it.

Zelda looked at her niece. She was glued on her place. She couldn't believe after every fit that Sabrina threw over the last few weeks, she wasn't jumping into Nick's arms already. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She scoffed. "Go get your husband!"

Sabrina smiled at her before nodding. She crossed the gates before running towards the group of soldiers.

"Carefully!" Zelda groaned.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" Hilda squealed as she watched her niece go.

Nick stood in the attention position waiting. His body couldn't move but his eyes did. They looked around trying to find a specific petite young woman who had his heart, body and soul. He was ready to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

Once again, it was like a calling.

Nick felt a warm hand on his left shoulder from behind. He closed his eyes before letting out a content sigh. He turned around and that's when he saw her.

"Nick."

"Sabrina."

It happened just like he predicted.

Nick wrapped his arms around his wife before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They didn't pulled away as Nick led her out of the platoon and into a less crowded area.

Sabrina giggled once she pulled away, their eyes locking.

"I missed you so, so much." Nick said as he cupped her face. He wanted to do that for so long.

"I missed you too." Sabrina chuckled nervously. Her heart began racing. "I actually have something for you." She showed him a small box covered in red wrapping paper.

"I got you a gift too but its in my bags." Nick smiled.

"It's alright just- open this!"

Nick chuckled as he noticed how eager her wife seemed. He led go of her face and grabbed the red box. Sabrina bit her lip as she watched him open it. She waited for a reaction.

When Nick opened his gift, his eyes widened. He could feel his hands freeze and his heart skip a beat. He took out a white stick which had a positive sign in it. When he looked deeper into the box, he saw a picture- a sonogram. His eyes, now watery, turned towards his wife. "Sabrina?"

"Surprise." Sabrina mumbled nervously. Her brown orbs were filled with tears too.

"Is this- a-are you?"

"I'm pregnant." Sabrina confirmed. She pulled away from Nick before removing her coat.

Nick's eyes widened as he noticed a small - but visible- baby bump forming.

Sabrina waited for a reaction. "A-Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Nick led out a tear. "I-I'm over the moon." He chuckled nervously. He placed all the objects back into the box before walking closer to his wife, placing a hand on her growing belly. He cried when his skin touched the fabric of Sabrina's top.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted the perfect time and-"

Nick cut her off with a kiss.

There was nothing to be sorry for. He was getting what he never thought it was possible for him: a family.

* * *

Nick placed his hand on the doorknob, his hand relaxing at the cold touch. 

His emotions were all over the place. It had been the longest three days of his life but it was all worth it. He had never loved Sabrina more.

As the front door of their house opened, Nick and Sabrina smiled. 

"Home sweet home." Nick mumbled as he held the door for his wife.

Sabrina walked in slowly, as she cradled the newborn baby in her arms. She smiled as she looked around. "Welcome home, Edward. You're gonna be really happy here, I promise."

The last seventy-two hours had been a blur. 

Sabrina had woken up with contractions making Nick quickly jump into action. They arrived at the hospital and after many hours of pain, sweat and screams, Edward Nicholas Scratch entered the world. 

Nick cried once the baby was laid on Sabrina's chest. He thought that he couldn't fall even more in love with his wife but he was wrong.

"Do you need anything? Can I do anything?" Nick asked as he closed the front door. He was still getting used to being a father, nerves running all over his chest.

"Let's just sit down. I'm so glad we're finally home." Sabrina replied and flashed a smile towards her husband.

Nick smiled back and followed her into the living room. They sat down, Sabrina groaning in the process and looked down at their little boy. The newborn was wearing a white onesie with black letters that read 'Does this diaper make my butt look big?' courtesy of Ambrose.

"He's so handsome." Sabrina said softly as she stroke her finger delicately on the baby's nose bridge. "Just like his daddy."

Nick chuckled and placed a kiss into her white hair. "We should have another one."

Sabrina scoffed while turning to face him. "We _just_ brought him home, Scratch."

"So?" Nick joked. His wife didn't found any amusement. "Fine. No more babies for now."

"Once he's a little bit older." Sabrina promised.

Nick smiled and moved his hand towards the wide awake baby. Edward grabbed his finger making Nick's heart melt. 

"We did okay, Scratch."

"Yes, we did, Spellman."

Nick kissed her shoulder.

It took him a really long time to finally found happiness.

He almost lost it.

But at the end, he found his happy place.

Sabrina Spellman was his happy place.

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here, all I can say is: thank you! thank you! thank you! It really means a lot. This was supposed to be just an One Shot but with time, I decided to convert it into a multichapter and I'm glad I did. This has been my very first large work and it has been so much work so again, THANK YOU for reading!
> 
> Next up, a One Shot and after that, another multichapter work. 
> 
> You can now find me in Twitter @sweetjs5 since I'm really bad at technology and have no idea how to work Tumblr. *sighs*
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading (again) and be sure to leave some feedback in the comments! I'd love to hear what you think of this work!
> 
> And again, because I can't stop saying it... THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a disaster. It looked better in my head. Kudos and feedback are really appreciated!


End file.
